


Protected, no longer

by Caladran



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Daedra, Dremora lord - Freeform, Dunmer - Freeform, Friendship, Nord, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Skyrim - Freeform, not dragonborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 87,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladran/pseuds/Caladran
Summary: A assassin was abandoned by Sithis, and hunted by the Daedra - this dunmer founds himself a new, and unexpected friend on dire situation. Together they travel around Skyrim, trying to find a way to end the dunmer's nightmares while they hear about the coming civil war.Yet, the assassin's past haunts him at nights; what deeds he hadn't done, will backfire on him. And, what is the cost of a equal sacrifice to make things even with a Daedric Prince?This is a story of Ciel'nn Sarion, and Rangalen Mistgaze; how they become friends, and face the new dangers together. If Sarade is mentioned, she'll be visiting briefly, as she's in a cameo role.I hope you enjoy the story, as it goes on.





	1. Prologue

Ciel’nn managed to drag himself away from the Dremora Lord Marquis. It was only a temporary solution, for he couldn’t fight back anymore. Wincing in pain, he brushed his dark hair away from his face. His wounds were bleeding, and his vision was blurring. He didn’t have any potions or bandages left. The fight had been grievous, and Marquis wasn’t the type of Dremora that let his victims live. He heard the steps and malice filled chuckles as Marquis searched for him. It wouldn’t be long anymore.

Calling for Sithis didn’t produce any result – in fact he hadn't felt the embrace since… Since he didn’t return to the Sanctuary. In all honesty, Ciel’nn had to admit he had been abandoned. A shiver swept through his frame. He knew he'd die here. It was only matter of time before the Dremora Lord would find him, mock him, and then kill him. He frowned at the fact that he didn’t know where his soul would go then. Certainly Sithis wouldn’t take it. He wasn’t sure about Azura, whose servant he had been for a long time before Sithis came in to the picture. And certainly not Boethiah, whose contract he had broken long ago. Marquis was serving her in getting him, and punishing him, probably. Ciel’nn wasn’t sure of anything anymore. Maybe the Oblivion was the place where he’d go? The idea of it made him shiver even more.

The steps in the dry grass came closer. Ciel’nn reached for his dagger, preparing for the last strike.

“Oh, Ciel’nn, come out of hiding!” Marquis sneered. “Why bother when I find you anyway, mortal?”

 Ciel’nn breathed deeply, and narrowed his eyes as he tried to get on his knees, but fell back on the ground. His sight was blurred almost completely now – he had been in these situations before, and lived. But he knew this would be his last moments – he hoped it would end in a quick death.

The dark figure of Marquis shifted in front of him. The Deadra Lord tilted his head. “Out of strength? A pity – I was expecting a grand battle from Sithis' loyal assassin.” he snarled. His pondered for brief moment. “I see. Sithis isn’t with you anymore – you’re no longer ‘protected’. I just have to kill you, like I killed your Celani.” His tone was sinister, and he witnessed the Dunmer’s mix of anger and horror on his scarred face. “Poor Celani begged for mercy. Now it’s your turn.”

Ciel’nn clenched his teeth, for he’d never beg for mercy. He knew Celani – his loved one had paid the price for him breaking the contract. Anger boiled inside him, but he couldn’t even use it to stand up. Instead he held the dagger so tight that it hurt. “N’wah.” He hissed the insult.

The Dremora Lord laughed. “Oh, Ciel’nn, your insults are pointless.” He stepped towards the dunmer, and rising his cruel gauntlets, readying himself to kill the Dunmer.

Ciel’nn cursed. He couldn’t do anything, and he waited for the moment when his life would end. For a moment he regretted he wasn’t able to track the person who killed his cousin, Ce’vale. Ciel’nn missed him, for he had felt his memories when he had travelled across the land. Now he felt truly alone.

Marquis was dangerously close now, and Ciel’nn felt his dark aura consuming him. The Dremora Lord was reaching his armored hand at him, when suddenly, they both heard a furious shout.  
He growled, turning around to see who had the gall to attack him. All he saw a young Nord man with a sword and shield, and a huntress with an enchanted bow in the distance, and he didn’t recognize either. The huntress seemed bear the mark of the Dragonborn. She could be trouble, Ciel’nn realized. Marquis forgot the Dunmer for the time being, and hissed at the Nord warrior.

“Come on, you monster!” The Nord warrior shouted in anger, and attacked at Marquis slashing  
out with his sword. He tried to force the Dremora Lord away from the dark elf who he and the huntress had seen from afar. The young Nord warrior hoped the huntress was ready when it was time to implement their plan. He slashed again, and stepped back when the Dremora Lord took a leap towards him.

“I shall feast on your heart!” He hissed, and proceeded closer to the Nord, snarling.

Ciel’nn couldn’t see properly what was happening. He only knew that someone had come to interfere with  
Marquis’ plans to end his life. Not knowing whether to be thankful or angry about it, Ciel’nn couldn’t hold any longer. Darkness was a welcome friend as he fell unconscious on the grass.

_

 

The calming sound of crackling fire was what he heard when he came around. His body didn’t  
hurt so much, only an ache where the wounds had been. It dawned to him that he hadn’t died after all. He didn't know where he was now. Slowly he opened his eyes, and carefully looked around. Ciel’nn recognized the tent material; it was made of fur – he used to have one of these before. The bedroll was made of bear fur, soft and warm.

The Dunmer tried to move, but let out a hiss instead, and settled back on the bedroll. Better to not be moving at all, since he had no idea whose camp he was in. Ciel’nn listened to the sounds around him instead. No one was talking at the moment. It has to be nighttime though; there was feint sounds from night insects. Perhaps the camp was near water.

“I see you’re awake, lad. Better stay in the bedroll till the morning.” A young man’s voice spoke close by.

“Who are you? And, where am I?” Ciel’nn inquired in a rough voice. He needed to know before he could even begin to rest again.

“I’m Rangalen Mistgaze.” The young Nord man walked closer, so the Dunmer could see him. “We’re at the Lake Ilinalta. You’re safe. You’ll meet Sarade later.”

“Who is she?” Ciel’nn pondered, for he had heard voices before passing out. “Where is the…?” He felt something stuck in his throat as he started to cough.

“Sarade is the Dragonborn. She dealt with the Dremora Lord – banished him back to Oblivion.” Rangalen sat down by the fire again. “You should rest, but first, what is your name?”

 

Ciel’nn was quiet a moment. Banished back to Oblivion? That meant Marquis will be back later. He knew was safe, for now, but why they had rescued him? He didn’t know them, and the Nord certainly didn’t know him either. Ciel’nn wasn’t sure of the Dragonborn. He had heard rumors though. “Ciel’nn Sarion.” He started to feel the heavy cloak of sleepiness as his eyes started to close.

“Sleep, friend. We’ll talk more in the morning, if you are feeling better by then.” Rangalen’s soothing voice was the last thing Ciel’nn heard before falling to slumber.

For a long time, Ciel’nn slept without shadowing thoughts, without daedric interference. There were no whispering from the Dremora Lord. It felt like he was protected from the harm that haunted him every night before. The darkness was a soothing, velvety touch that calmed his nerves, and made his aching muscles relaxed. Ciel’nn could not remember the last time he had slept this well. He was well tucked in the fur bedroll while Rangalen watched over his sleep, and the  
camp.

Morning was chilly, and Ciel’nn stirred awake. He opened his eyes as his stomach let him know that food was needed, as the delicious smell of venison stew made his mouth water. He could not remember the last time he had a real meal, as he had been on the run, almost constantly.

Hearing the Dunmer waking up, Rangalen arranged a place to sit for his new friend. He frowned – hopefully a new friend, he corrected himself. This was a rare opportunity to learn more about the Dunmer, and he would prove that not all of Stormcloak were hateful of outsiders. Rangalen stood up, and smiled when Ciel’nn came out of the tent.

“Good to you see you awake. I hope you slept well?” Histone was neutral, but friendly as he pointed where the Dunmer would sit down.

“It’s strange. I can’t remember when I last slept well. Did you put some protection magic around the camp?” Ciel’nn inquired as he sat down. He observed the Nord’s friendly smile.

“Oh, no. I can’t do any magic that high, but simple ones.” Rangalen chuckled, as he handed over the venison stew to the Dunmer. “I believe this part of Falkreath is under Kyne’s blessing. That, or Sarade had put a spell.”

Ciel’nn nodded, as took the bowl. He was hungry, but he still didn’t know why he was rescued. Looking up to the young Nord. “Thank you, sera.”

The stew tasted delicious, and it was a mouthful. Ciel’nn ate it, cherishing the flavour – he had grown to the northern meaty foods. The foods were alright, but the drinks weren’t – the Nord mead made him throw up, and other beverages were either too strong or bitter. So with the food he had either milk or water. Ciel’nn missed his favourite drink, sujamma, and its sweet taste. He missed many things from Morrowind, but Skyrim has become his new home, even though the winters were harsh and ice-cold. He finally looked at  
Rangalen again.

“I have to know. Why did you rescue me? I’m not a person of importance.” His tone was neutral, but there was sound of gratefulness.

Rangalen was observing his assumed friend. He couldn’t even begin to think what this Dunmer had been through – with those scars on his face. If they could become close friends later – he was hoping, of course, maybe getting way ahead of himself – he could protect Ciel’nn.

“Sarade and I are willing to help anyone. You were in danger, so we rushed to help as soon as she saw the Dremora Lord.” The nord warrior paused, pondering. “I have to admit, I’m curious about your kind, Ciel’nn.” His tone was careful, but warm.

Ciel’nn thought a moment. “From which town are you from?” He had seen enough Nords, but still could not say which Hold they were from. Hoping this one wasn’t from where what he thought he was.

“I’m from Windhelm, but,” Rangalen spoke as he saw the Dunmer’s expression shifting. “I’m not following Ulfric’s—or my father’s—ideals of Skyrim belonging only to Nords. In fact, I left my home to see more of this land I call home, and to learn about other people.”

“What do you want in exchange of knowing about my kind?” Ciel’nn asked.

The nord smiled. “Only your friendship, if you allow.”

Ciel’nn’s eyes widened in surprise – this Nord wanted to be his friend instead of wanting septims. It felt strange. It had been a very long time since he had any friends. He had to think more about this offer. A Nord friend who was a warrior would not hurt at all, but he didn’t know if he could trust him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two spends a night at Dawnstar Inn, and Ciel'nn a had nightmare of his past.

_The strike on the cheek stung. It sent him across the stone floor, cowering in fear by the lava pit. He couldn’t look up at Maltrys, in his dark robes. The elder Dunmer was fuming as he stepped closer to him._

__  
“You s’wit! Interrupt my work again, and I'll feed you to a Daedroth!” The dark hiss in the elder’s tone was unmistakable—he was serious this time. He returned to his study table, muttering, “If only we had a Kagouti…”  
  
-

  
Ciel’nn opened his eyes, recovering from his stupor, and rubbed them. How he wanted to forget the memories of Maltrys, but try as he might, he remembered them vividly. That one in particular—it was stuck  
in his head forever. He could get help, he supposed though he wasn’t sure if he wanted that. His hand moved on to his throat, which was still sore. Perhaps if they met an alchemist, he could ask for a cure. Part of him doubted it would work, however and he wondered if the Dremora’s grab on his throat had left a permanent wound.

  
Looking around, he remembered where he was—a room at the Windpeak tavern. He had a companion, too. What was his name? Ah, Rangalen Mistgaze. He was friendly, and had helped him get out of the freezing weather. Ciel’nn hadn’t met many friendly Nords during his time in Skyrim.

  
“Did you sleep well?” Rangalen’s said calmly, walking in from the hall. His features formed a frown when Ciel’nn turned his head to see him—he was wary. “Another nightmare?” the warrior asked, concerned, as he walked towards the bed. They had been friends for a few weeks now, and the Dunmer had continuous nightmares he never wanted to talk about. Rangalen wanted to help, but didn’t dare ask. He didn't even know how he would ask. Instead, he gazed at his Dunmer friend with warm eyes. “When you feel up for it, there’s warm soup waiting for you.” he said with a careful smile.

  
“Don’t tell me there is mead, too?” Ciel’nn asked roughly, and almost broke up, due to the cold weather. Mead was one thing he couldn’t stand. Sujamma, on the other hand, was his poison, but as far as he  
knew he couldn’t get it anywhere. Skooma was another thing he didn’t want to try. So he hand to stick with either water, or wine.

  
The warrior shook his head. “No, I brought water for you. I know how you hate our mead.” He kept his smile, and turned to leave. The Dunmer would follow him when he felt like it, he imagined. Rangalen walked out of the room, and shifted over the fire pit. He wasn’t sure how the day was going to go, but they needed to head towards the warmer regions of Skyrim. The Dunmer was difficult to deal with, especially outside of the taverns during the frequent blizzards. But he was determined to do his best to keep his friend safe while they traveled together.

  
Sitting at the table, tasting the soup, Ciel’nn deemed it sufficient. It had less flavors than he was used to,  
but it was adequate, and blissfully warm. He ate it at a modest pace, drinking from the water skin the warrior had provided for him. He glanced at Rangalen, and his standing pose reminded him of a  
guard.  
  
  
“Are you guarding something?” Ciel’nn asked after he swallowed a piece of bread with honey down. It was good for his throat, but very sweet.

  
The warrior glanced at his friend, his arms crossed on his chest. “I’m just watching out. It's a good thing, that way no one can even think about robbing you while you eat.” _Also, you’re so vulnerable at the moment..._ Rangalen thought as he turned his head back to the crowd – even though there were less people than during last night, a few still seemed suspicious. By instinct he lowered his arms, and placed his hand on the hilt.

  
“Once you’re finished with the food, we’ll move out.” Ciel’nn felt the chill return just thinking about going outside. He had no idea how he was going to survive this winter. If he had any say in the matter, he’d stay at the tavern until spring, no matter how foolish that might be. He turned to look at an Altmer wizard, holding a bowl of hot soup, which made him think of home.

  
A light touch on his shoulder jostled him from his thoughts, and Ciel’nn looked up at the young nord warrior. Of course he had noticed him staring at the mage—nothing escapes that vigilant warrior.

  
“Everything alright?” Rangalen asked. _Gods, he looks like a lost house cat._ Rangalen frowned briefly. “Is there something I can help with, Ciel’nn?” he repeated, as the Dunmer didn’t answer.

  
Shaking his head, Ciel’nn put the bowl on the table. “No, don't think so.” Where are we going this time?” He hoped they would go to the south where it was warmer, but by the looks of the warrior that wasn’t the case.

  
“We are going to Morthal. There is something for us to do there.” Rangalen replied. “If you are ready, we can leave once you have put warmer clothing on.” He meant the bear cape, and wolf fur clothing that Ciel’nn had left in the room. The warrior watched the Dunmer grumble as he got off the bench.

  
Shivering, Ciel’nn felt the cold slipping through his fur clothing, and tried to wrap the cloak around  
himself tightly. His legs were freezing, and he noted his walking speed slowing down. He trusted in Rangalen to watch out for coming threats like frost venom spiders. He wasn’t fond of them. Once he spent a night in a fur tent recovering from a surprise attack, trying to rid himself of the poison. Just thought of seeing the creatures made the Dunmer shiver even more.

  
Keeping an eye on the surroundings, Rangalen kept his pace moderate for his friend. He didn’t see any  
movement within the woods, but something made him cautious nonetheless. The sun was still up, but the night fell faster in these parts. He glanced over his shoulder, noticing the Dunmer staying behind. “Try to keep up, Ciel’nn. We can’t camp just yet.” He slowed his own pace, letting Ciel’nn catch up with him.

  
“I’m freezing—won't be able to feel my legs soon.” Ciel’nn complained, shooting a tormented look under  
his hood. “I think you'd need to get ten mammoth hides to keep me warm.” He added, and continued walking past the warrior. “If we had a guar, this trip would go much faster.”

  
The young warrior tried not to smile – he could get a horse, he supposed, but he thought Ciel’nn would be even colder if he was riding. Still, it was something he’d consider, another time. With a step he caught the Dunmer, and walked by his side. “We'll rest as soon as I find a good, covered spot. What is a guar?” Rangalen was curious, for the Dunmer hadn’t told him much yet—he kept quiet most of the time. And, he'd never heard of a guar before. His father didn’t own many books.

  
Suddenly, Rangalen spotted a dark cloaked figure in a short distance, as they neared Frostmere Crypt.  
Quickly, he tried to reach his friend before something could happen.

 

Ciel’nn opened his mouth to shout, but nothing came out. He froze on the spot, and felt terror coursing through his nerves as he stared at the necromancer ahead of them. His lungs failed to produce air, and suddenly he was elsewhere—staring at Maltrys with his dark robes, grinning wickedly at him as he tried to reach him. Maltrys… His feet began to move on their own.

  
“Ciel’nn!” The young warrior wasn’t sure what happening to his Dunmer friend, as he sprang away, yelling, “He’s going to take my soul!” Worrying if there were more of them, Rangalen faced the  
necromancer, who was casting a powerful shock spell. He bashed him with his shield, and stuck his sword through him. “I've had enough of you!” He stepped back, looking around for the mer.

“Ciel’nn!” Rangalen shouted, but there was no answer. _Where did he go?_ He made sure the necromancer was dead before he set out to look for the Dunmer, his concern growing. Taking care of shocked people wasn’t his strong point—he left that for Sarade, whenever she was around. She had an ability to make feel people safe.

  
Nightfall would come soon, and Rangalen was quite worried by the time he found  
a big, snow covered rock. He circled around it, and saw the Dunmer sitting, shivering, at the base of the rock. Letting out a relieved sigh, the young warrior knelt down, and took his own bear cloak from his shoulders. “Look at me, Ciel’nn. It’s going to be alright.” he said warmly, placing his own coat on the  
mer's shoulders.

  
Ciel’nn finally looked up at the warrior, still shaking. His eyes were wide from the terror he had felt. His hands gripped on the cloak around him. How he wished to forget that man, Maltrys. He hated him, but was afraid of him at the same time. The warrior’s warm words weren’t enough to soothe him. Ciel’nn dimly wondered if anything would be. “I’m…I’m freezing.” he choked out. Even with the second cloak on him, the Dunmer was cold.

  
Rangalen had no idea what his friend had been through. He decided to give time for Ciel’nn recover—perhaps he would tell him, when he was ready. “I’ll put up the camp. Hold on.” he said, standing up. He stepped away to make the campfire, practically in front of the Dunmer.

  
Inside the tent, Ciel’nn felt his body warming up as he was sitting on the fur bedroll. He was bundled  
up with the fur cape, and blankets. He held a warm bowl of Horker stew that Rangalen had made for him. Ciel’nn was grateful, but he still couldn’t speak much.

  
The memories were too painful to speak about. Why they surfaced now, he could not say.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to Morthal, the due meets Stormcloak patrol.

Petting his guar while waiting at the edge of the meadow, Ciel'nn gazed around the green, lush environment of Deshaan. The gentle scent of flowers filled the air. Nearby was a small pond where draggle tails grew. Standing here, he felt the warm sensation of being safe—out of reach from any harm.

He turned his head to look at the gentle, yet tired form of a Dunmer lady. She was picking gold kanets and Horn Lilies—those were mother’s favorites.

-

Light snow was falling as they continued the journey on the path to Morthal. In the moderately cold weather, Ciel’nn followed a few steps behind the warrior, and pondered about the previous night. He hadn’t actually expected a calm night after the encounter with the necromancer. Most of his dreams were chaotic and nightmarish. Instinctively, he put his hand into his bag, and searched for an item—soon, his slender finger tips touched the surface of a stone. It had been his only comfort during this journey. A soft sigh escaped from his lips.

Noting the group of five Stormcloaks sauntering on the road on his sight, Rangalen let out a long sigh. “Ciel’nn,” he said in low tone, to get the mer’s attention, “We have to pass a group of Stormcloaks to reach Morthal. Stay close, I’ll handle the talking.” The warrior glanced at the Dunmer, to see if he had listened to him.

Stormcloaks again. Ciel’nn frowned as he met the Nord’s troubled eyes. Slightly concerned, he nodded his understanding. The last encounter with Stormcloaks ended with the warrior fighting with one of the soldiers. The Dunmer had a feeling that wouldn't be the last fight.

On approaching the group of soldiers, the Stormcloaks stopped them. The man in the lead spoke. “Well, if isn’t the Captain Mistgaze’s son,” he said. “What brought you here?” He asked, in a more commanding tone as he eyed the warrior, and then he noticed the Dunmer. He snarled. “You're traveling with this pointy-eared filth?” His hand reached for the sword on his side.

“Grimalf Helmbog,” Rangalen addressed the soldier in front of them, in an even tone “He’s no trouble to you. If you draw your sword, you’ll force me to do the same.” His hand moved to the hilt of his own sword, while his icy eyes were fixed on Grimalf.

“Come on, Grimalf. Let them go. We'll get an earful if you start a rash with the Captain’s son, and then we'll all be punished.” the man behind Grimalf said. “We have our orders, after all.” he added, attempting to persuade his patrol leader.

“If you were alone, elf…” Grimalf growled, as he shot a murderous look at the Dunmer. “Fine, get out of my sight!” he barked, making a swift gesture with his hand. “I will report this to the Captain.”

“Do that if you really feel like watching his child for him.” Rangalen shot back mockingly, and glanced at the Dunmer. “Come on, Ciel’nn. We need to get going.”

During the whole time, Ciel’nn had been one step behind the Nord, listening to them. Grimalf had made it clear that he’d be dead if Rangalen wasn’t there. Threats on his life however, weren’t a new thing for him. Ciel’nn had gotten used to them since he was a child.

Even though he was an assassin, however, the fight with the armed Nords wouldn’t end without injuries. The fact was, he was still recovering from the Dremora Lord’s assault.

“Fetchers!”

The insulting, rough voice belonged to the Dunmer—Rangalen knew that, but had not expected it at all. Once Ciel’nn caught him up, and walked a distance away, the warrior spoke. “Why did you do that? We really don’t need extra attention on ourselves.” he said with a sigh, pausing to see the mer’s reaction.

Ciel’nn narrowed his eyes, but shook his head. “Do you think they will report us to the Captain?” he asked—not that it truly mattered to him. As far as he was concerned, the word of the warrior traveling with a Dunmer would fly across the ranks. Either it would bring trouble for them or it wouldn't, he wasn’t sure.

Shaking his head, Rangalen eyed the road ahead. “Doesn’t matter, Ciel’nn. Even though my father is the captain of the watch, he doesn’t give a damn if I’ve been seen.” He paused, frowning slightly. “We aren’t close, never were.” His tone softened as he looked at the Dunmer. “Don’t worry about it.” He smiled—to be honest to himself, the Nord thought his father cared for him being alive. To some degree at least.

“I’m not worried.” the Dunmer replied, coughing a bit. Morthal wasn’t far anymore, and perhaps the Nord would tell him what they were going to do there. The atmosphere around the small town Ciel’nn always had found eerie—like it was somehow quieter than any other town.

Morthal didn’t seem very busy as far as Rangalen was concerned. He had to find the person who had sent him the letter. First, he’d need to get Ciel’nn at the inn to warm up, and have some food—maybe it would be better to leave the mer at the inn. The Nord wasn’t sure, though. After all, Morthal was under Imperial rule. Turning to the Dunmer, he said, “We’ll go to the Inn first, and think on our next move there.” Rangalen spoke in low tone while he kept an eye on things.

Ciel’nn raised a dark brow, “I thought you had it all planned out?” He could’ve sworn the Nord had a solid plan, but it seems something had changed. “I’ll head to the inn.” He started to move, expecting the Nord to follow him.

At the inn's entrance, Rangalen stopped the Dunmer before opening the door. “This is under Imperial—“, he began, but the mer cut him off.

“I know, Rangalen. I’ve been here when I was with the Dark Brotherhood.” Ciel’nn whispered in low tone, and then coughed. “I can be careful when it’s needed. Can we go in now? I’m feeling the chill.” His hand reached for open the door.

Sighing, Rangalen nodded, and let the Dunmer open the door. “Can you at least tell me where you have been? It would helpful for planning the trips.” He asked following the mer inside. His eyes surveyed the Inn patrons, suspecting every second person at least was allied with the Imperials. Turning his head, he saw Ciel’nn choosing the table near the fire pit for them.

During the meal, they heard the talk about the coming civil war—a war between Imperials and Stormcloaks. There were also talk about Imperial spies, but nobody said any specific information.

Ciel’nn pondered whether the Nord was going to fight in the war. He sipped his wine, before speaking up in a low tone. “This is third year since I came to Skyrim. I’ve been to the cities, and most of the towns, but it's a blur.” He took another sip then continued, “I also know some people, but I'd rather not talk about them.” That was all he was willing to say for now.

The Nord had been listening to his mer friend intensively, even it was little information. Still, it was something—they had known each other for a few weeks, and he understood things needed to go slowly at first. Rangalen nodded, “Alright, about the plan.” He started while eyeing the patrons, “I was thinking if you could stay here while I look for the person I need to talk to. Is that alright with you?” He asked with a careful smile.

The corner of Ciel'nn's mouth curled into a crooked smirk. Spying was a strength of his, along with assassination. This was right up his alley—people would just think he was passing by, warming up at the inn. He was certain nobody would ever doubt him—he was a dark elf, after all, and Stormcloaks hated them. He nodded, “You mean spy for you? I can do that, staying warm here.” His voice was a light whisper that only his traveling companion could hear.

Rangalen’s eyes widened, and he felt like something was stuck in his throat. He had to drink a good swig of mead before he could speak. Clearing his throat, he gazed at the Dunmer. “I… I didn’t mean it like that, Ciel’nn.” he finally managed sputter out. “I mean…you could just listen to what people talk about.” Rubbing his forehead, he suddenly thought, Gods, maybe he’s right. It’s kind of spying— warfare spying. Even I should stay out of it. What am I doing?

Once the Nord left outside, Ciel’nn shifted his position so he could hear well. He ordered a simple Nord mead, and pretended to be drinking it while his eyes surveyed the patrons, and took mental notes of the topics. They might not be important, but he was sure the Nord would like the whole list.

No one paid him any special attention, and it was warm and cosy. The Dunmer hoped to catch an Imperial plot before Rangalen would return. Even though the Emperor was out of the province, there was always some plot going on.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandits on the road!

He stared at the desk, which had been moved to the basement. The desk was full of different soul gems, and the floor was likewise littered with various books. The small room was dimly lit by a single candle. It reminded him more of an ancestral tomb than a normal basement. 

Ciel’nn didn’t know what to think of it all. He felt a knot in his stomach as he caught the names of a few book near him—Boethiah’s Glory and Corpse Preparation. 

What in Oblivion was Maltrys up to? 

He was more interested in books about Nerevar Indoril, and the Ashladers. His favorite book was “Nerevar Moon-and-Star” but sadly, the young Dunmer never had enough time to read. 

He shouldn’t be there, but he was—against his better judgement. The elder Dunmer was out, but then… his heart started to race in growing fear… as he heard footsteps. 

\- 

The young warrior rubbed his chin, and tried to come up with a plan. They were enroute to Rorikstead, and ahead of them were five to six bandits. It would not take long before they would be noticed, not matter how they proceeded. Rangalen cursed under his breath— planning wasn’t his strong suit at all. 

Watching the Nord pondering over their situation, Ciel’nn was getting bored. At least the weather was moderate, so he wasn’t freezing to the bone while waiting for Rangalen to make up his mind. “I could flank from the side if you’ll be the bait.” He threw the suggestion in the air, as he brushed a few dark strands of his hair aside. 

He was certain he could do it, after all. He hadn't been in a fight for a couple of weeks because Rangalen preferred to be first into the fray, getting bruised up in the process. Ciel’nn had never witnessed such stubbornness in his life—then again, the man was a Nord. Stubbornness runs in their blood, Ciel’nn assumed. 

Being bait? Rangalen wasn’t sure if he heard correctly, but they couldn't just stand there fiddling their thumbs. He turned to his companion, “Alright. Are you sure about this? I don’t want you to get hurt.” He spoke in concerned tone, but his excitement was audible .He’d get bruised up, but that wasn’t anything new. 

“Sera,” Ciel’nn looked at the Nord, “I have done this before, only alone. They’ll be down before they even notice me.” he said, trying to assure the man. “If you’re afraid of me getting hurt, you should insult them the best you can.” The corner of the mer's mouth curled up in a sly grin. Then laughter came as he saw Rangalen’s surprised face. “Let’s do this, Nord. I’m itching for a fight.” 

A short nod was all what the young warrior could do. This Dunmer was full of surprises—he knew Ciel’nn was an assassin, but having him fight against a group of fully armed bandits was something Rangalen couldn’t comprehend. He readied himself for the fight, and drew his sword out. The young warrior took the route towards the bandits, while Ciel’nn snuck from the side through the bushes and rocks, his own blades out and ready. 

Rangalen marched towards the bandits. He wasn’t really sure if he could pull off the bait role, but he damn well would do his best to cause them all to keep their attentions on him. Coming close to the nearest bandit he said, “What’s this? Are you trying to rob someone or stand there like a damn ugly troll?” It wasn’t his best insult, admittedly. 

The nearby bandits turned to him, drawing their weapons out, “Who do you call an ugly troll, whelp? Go to your mother, milk drinker!” the closest man said with a laugh, as the others followed in the laughter. 

The young Nord felt his concern rising. He had to do better, but he didn’t want to be truly rude like the Dunmer had suggested. Rangalen, however, still had to do his best. “I can’t tell if you’re a man, or a damsel, or a Horker! Shorpans.” He pressed the latter insult, and it seemed to do the trick—the bandits were agitated, and charged at him.

Hidden behind the great tundra bush, Ciel’nn was so amused that he almost chuckled aloud. “Well, looks like you do have it in you, Nord.” he mused to himself, before he lunged towards the closest bandit, and slashed his poison-coated dagger into the small opening in the bandit’s armor. “You s’wit!” he hissed. 

The man let out a cry, and tried to turn around to see who had stabbed him. All he saw was another blade coming at him, slashing his side of the head—the wound wasn’t lethal though. 

The man felt a sudden pain, and he grimaced, dropping his war axe on the ground as he fell on his knees. Clutching his stomach, the bandit tried to yell, but he couldn’t get his voice to work. He collapsed on the dirt, mouth open as he still tried to warn his mates, but it was too late. The last thing he saw was the dark elf killing his friend. 

The young Nord was fighting against three bandits, and it was difficult to keep them at bay. His shield had blocked most of the strikes, but he had still gotten a few hits on his sword arm. These bandits were determined to end his life. Rangalen witnessed the bigger bandit rising his two-handed sword in the air, then suddenly grimacing as in pain, turning around to see his assailant. 

By instinct the young warrior stepped away from the group, still in a defensive stance, focusing on the other two. Rangalen dared to flash a grin at them. “Come on then!” He changed his stance, and slashed out with his sword. The two remaining men weren’t as tough as their bigger friend, who was still struggling for his life. He dealt with the one in front of him while Ciel’nn took the other as his own target. 

The young warrior had found his confidence as he saw how elegantly his Dunmer friend used his blades. Rangalen never had seen such balanced blade dancing— it was mesmerizing to watch. 

Sheathing his blades on his belt, Ciel’nn caught the Nord staring at him. He tilted his head slightly. ”What?” He asked as stepped over to a corpse to check the loot—they would need some gold, after all. “I take it you haven’t seen how assassins work before?” Ciel’nn murmured without looking, and stood up. “Only ten gold.” He finally turned to the Nord. 

“Hey, what does ‘Shorpan’ mean?” 

“What?” Rangalen said, emerging from his trance. He wasn’t sure if he heard correctly. It was clear the Dunmer asked something, but what exactly, the young warrior wasn’t sure. 

“Shorpan. What it does mean? It made them rather mad.” Ciel’nn asked again, pulling his hood over his head, then tugging his hair strand behind his ear. They would need to get moving soon—daylight was getting short. 

“Ah! It means that person being that is being targeted isn’t worth calling themselves a Nord, or son of Shor. It’s a rather rude insult.” The young warrior explained, rubbing the back of his head. “I've never seen such blade fighting before.” As a matter of fact, Rangalen was impressed by his mer friend’s fighting abilities. 

“I’ll keep it mind. But we should move on. These bandits didn’t have much on them.” The mer spoke as he started to walk. “You need to be rougher with your swings, or they won't take you seriously.” Ciel’nn looked ahead of them – the path seemed to be peaceful, but if they encountered more bandits, he would be ready. 

The Nord was ashamed of his fighting skills—he knew he wasn’t an experienced warrior yet. Maybe he should have stayed at Windhelm for the army training. It was just hectic to live where almost everyone hated the Dunmer, and generally everyone else who wasn't a Nord. Rangalen had decided that he wouldn't put up with Jarl Ulfric’s ideals... 

No, he wouldn’t return unless it is utter necessary. He glanced at the Dunmer ahead of him—maybe they would form a good fighting duo later. Only time would tell. 

They arrived at Rorikstead before nightfall, and there were a few Stormcloak guards patrolling. “There have been sighting of Imperial spies lately. Better report, and stay safe on the road.” One of them said, mainly to Rangalen, when he and Ciel’nn approached the Inn. 

“They weren’t good spies, then – if they were seen.” Ciel’nn spoke in a low tone, making his throat ache in the process. He hoped the spies had met their deaths by facing some ferocious saber cat. The guard didn’t even look at him, nor did the Dunmer want any death glares on him. 

The young warrior wasn’t thrilled, but it was a safer place to rest. He glanced at Ciel’nn when he made the comment on the spies, and nodded. “Do you think they will have work for us? We need more gold for food.” Rangalen asked thoughtfully as he opened the door for the mer. 

They spent the following night in separate rooms, although Ciel’nn couldn’t get much sleep. He kept staring the wooden roof, and listened the quiet talk of two Stormcloaks guards. It seemed there was a lot of activity from the Imperials, and that the Thalmor were involved. Ciel’nn had seen those taking prisoners from worshipping Talos. 

At times his thoughts backtracked to the Dremora Lord. He pondered how long it would take him to come back, and try to kill him again. The idea brought a shudder through Ciel’nn’s frame. He didn’t want to feel that gauntlet choking him ever again. Shifting to his side, the Dunmer tried to get some sleep, still listening to the quiet talk from the main room.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble brewing at Rorikstead.

He returned home with a basket of herbs, and noticed his guar was missing. “Where is he?” He wondered. Ciel’nn put the basket near the door, and began to search his pet around the house, and from the nearby woods.

A slight panic started drumming in his chest when he didn’t find the guar. Returning to the front yard, Ciel’nn pondered – it couldn’t run away because it was trained. So where is it?

Just then, a strange sound came from the barn, and Ciel’nn decided to investigate it. Could his guar be inside the barn?

He approached the barn entrance, and peeked in. His eyes widened, and opened his mouth to scream. Before him was his guar lying on the ground, lifeless.  
“What have you done?!” Ciel’nn cried out. For a moment he wasn’t afraid of Maltrys. The young Dunmer stared at the Elder in defiance.

Maltrys flashed a sinister grin, “You should be with your mother, whelp!” The Elder Dunmer stepped over the dead guar to reach the boy.

Ciel’nn stared at his baby guar that was given by his cousin, Ce’vale – for this tenth birthday gift, and now it was gone. Wasn’t it enough that Maltrys was mean to him by other means, and now he had killed his guar… his baby guar. Wasn’t nothing enough?

Slowly, his fear started to shift into something else.  
-  
Ciel’nn took another bite on his bread that was filled with honey, and he eyed the Inn. It seemed to be calm morning at Rorikstead. Opposite him sat the young Nord warrior eating fried pheasant breast – he had two of them, and a bottle of mead. Nords, always had their mead with whatever they eat, he thought. “I wish I had at least two bottles of Sujamma. He needed a change for a drink.” Ciel’nn sighed deeply, frowning at his mug of water. 

The young warrior glanced at him across the wooden table. “That might be difficult, but we could look for it.” Rangalen spoke as he chewed his food. Honestly, he had no idea where to look for starters. He was about say something, when the Inn Door was abruptly opened.

“They have taken her! My poor Elissan!” A man in his forties was showing great distress, and looking for help. “Someone needs to go after them, and rescue my daughter!” He pleaded to the patrons.

“Calm down, Heddsen.” The Inn Keeper spoke, “I’m sure someone will be able to help. Maybe the guards can?”  
“Bah, the guards…” Heddsen grunted.

Ciel’nn frowned at the news, and he stared at the Nord who ignored his food, and got up from the bench. “Where are you…?” He asked munching the last bits of bread as he watched his friend walking towards the older Nord. Oh no…

“Greetings, Heddsen. I am Rangalen Mistgaze. I’m with my friend here, and we are willing to go after the bandits.” The young warrior introduced himself, and hoped to get going soon. However, Heddsen eyed him from toe to head, and frowned.

“Boy, you do look inexperienced – can you use that sword of yours properly? Are you strong enough to save my daughter? Hmm?” The man’s voice was testing as he eyed Rangalen in front of him.

“I…hmm…” The young warrior stammered. It wasn’t the response he had expected, and he lowered his gaze in shame.

By Azura! Ciel’nn slammed his hand on his face with a soft grunt as a part of his hair fell on his face. He knew the Nord was somewhat inexperienced, but wanting to go to a fight straight ahead wasn’t a good thing. The Dunmer thought he would have to help the young warrior, so they got to go somewhere. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” With a rough mutter, he stood up off the bench, and marched beside his friend. 

“Sera, Heddsen, forgive my friend’s inexperience for prowess. We are capable– “

“What’s this now? A dark elf? My daughter needs help, and this is all that I get? Gods, help me!” Heddsen bemoaned, his brow risen.

The Dunmer bit his lower lip gently, as he tried remain calm – what’s wrong with these Nords? Did they expect some legend come to help? Ciel’nn didn’t see anyone else volunteering, but something had to be done, and soon! “We will get your daughter back. Where is the bandit camp?” He asked despite the man not believing they could help.  
“It’s to the west hills.” The Innkeeper replied quickly, before Heddsen got a word in. “Good luck!” Heddsen grumbled his acceptance as he walked over a bench, and watched the two leaving the Inn. “Where are the Legends when you need them?”

Coming out of the Inn, Ciel’nn noticed that it would start to rain at any minute – by looks of the sky. It didn’t bother him though. “Hurry up, Nord.” He urged the young warrior. The Dunmer wanted to get to the bandits before something terrible would happened to the girl.

As they passed the farms, this case reminded him of Celani – his close friend, and they would have been a pair if there had been more time, and if he hadn’t screwed up. Ciel’nn gritted his teeth together as the stinging memory came back to him vividly. That he didn’t need right now. He tried to shake the memories away – too many bad ones. There was still the matter of why the memories that had been so long dormant had stirred up. Instead of mourning he decided that the bandits would pay – every one of them.

“Are you alright, Ciel’nn?” Rangalen asked in a concerned tone. “I think we’re closing in to the camp.” The young warrior was still looking at the Dunmer, slightly frowning. He wondered if he could get the mer talking – clearly his friend was in distress. They still needed to prepare to fight the unworthy bandits, soon.

“I’m alright. I don’t want to talk about it.” The Dunmer replied in an anxious tone, and drawing his blades out of their scabbards. “Let’s just deal with the bandits, and save the girl.” He glanced at the young warrior. “They don’t take you seriously, and maybe you should kill a several trolls.” Seeing as Rangalen wanted to know something about what happened at the Inn,” No, don’t say it – I know how the Nords treat my kind, but I’m used to it by now. I think.” Three years in Skyrim, and you’d think you’re used to it…

They approached the camp, and noticed it was difficult get close unnoticed. Rangalen pondered their situation, and looked at the mer. “I think you sneak in, and see how many there are. If you think you can take care of a few on your own…” He had no doubts that Ciel’nn wouldn’t be able kill a few before he would follow him in.

“Smart thinking, Rangalen.” Ciel’nn smirked briefly, “I was going to suggest the same. Wait for my signal.” With that, he left the young warrior in the cover spot. For the longest of times, the Dunmer felt the excitement he had missed that the assassinations brought. The bigger the target, the bigger was the thrill – speaking of targets, Ciel’nn caught a sight of the immediate area of the camp. There was a big camp fire burning in the middle of the camp – his eyes shifted around the camp – four bandits guarding and the cave where the leader, and the girl were probably. He didn’t see other buildings or structures unless there was a hidden trapdoor somewhere.

He kept an eye on the others as crept onto his first target. He reached out with his poisoned dagger, a bit closer, and slashed the unaware bandit’s throat open. Only a small grunt escaped the dry lips as the bandit fell lifeless on the ground. Ciel’nn soft rolled away into a shadow before he was spotted – the three other bandits had taken notice of their fallen mate a moment later.

“Search the camp, boys!” The dark haired bandit shouted. “Someone has come to rescue the girl.” He sneered, his eyes searching the place. The other two bandits began to look about nervously.

“Maybe you are jumping at shadows, Ignar.” Rolffer spoke as he didn’t see anything that could threaten them.

Ignar shot him a scowling look. “Thoner wouldn’t have fallen dead on his own. Search!”

Hiding in the shadow of a two barrels of mead, Ciel’nn waited patiently his heart racing until the bandit who hadn’t spoken yet, came closer to him. The bandit reached the barrels – he lunged his dagger at the bandit’s throat, then slashed his sword at the leg. Softly rolling away, he stood up with blades ready.

The bandit began to scream in searing agony, as the poison began to spread in his body as he tried to hold his throat. His screaming ceased fast in to incoherent gurgling, falling on his side on the ground, shaking uncontrollably – he was dying. He wouldn’t have much time before his body would fail him, and slowly pass away.

The screams, and watching how his targets die when he had time for it, made Ciel’nn feel oddly calm. If he would have become like his father, he’d smile darkly – that he didn’t want.  
Ignar, and Rolffer shouted in anger, and charged towards the Dunmer who flashed a taunting smirk at them. They were determined to kill this little dark elf for bringing havoc in their peaceful camp. It wouldn’t be long before the boss would come out, and finish everything, or so they hoped.

Rangalen had heard the scream, and shouts and rushed into the camp. Seeing the two bandits closing towards his friend he dashed towards Ignar who was about to slash at the Dunmer, and pushed the bandit away. “Are you hurt? I heard screams.” He asked as he focused in keeping Ignar at a distance.

Ciel’nn tried to get a slash at the Rolffer who dodged his attacks poorly. “It’s them who screamed. I’m well.” he replied as he tried to poke the bandit as if he was teasing with his dagger. His foot shifted, and with a flourish of movement – his sword broke Rolffer’s focus, leaving his front open, cutting his face a stinging cut. Ciel’nn was still moving as his dagger followed right after in fluid motion, making its way into the fur hide, and pierced the skin. It sunk deep, the little of the poison that was left on it disappeared into his body.

“Gods, no!” Rolffer went into a panic as he felt the dagger in his side. He tried to struggle away from the Dunmer. He didn’t made it far before he fell down, dying.

“I’m glad you’re unhurt.” The young warrior spoke, and kept swinging his sword at Ignar. The rough bandit seemed to put in an effort to block his attacks. It made Rangalen frustrated, and their weapons clashed, and the young warrior used it for shield bashing. His opponent took a misstep, and saw a sword cutting at his neck – the strike was forceful, and cut true.

Ignar shouted with his last strength for the boss in the cave. Perhaps he can put an end to these trouble makers. The bandit cursed the young warrior – he hadn’t had time to get to know the girl. Damn him! Where did these upstarts rescuers come from?

A low roar came from the cave door. The boss had come out, and he wielded a two handed battle axe. He had nasty scar over his right eye that went all the way down to his chin. He eyed the camp, and growled at Rangalen, “You have killed my boys – I’ll finish you myself!”

“You should have trained them better, for they didn’t see my friend entering the camp.” Rangalen shot back, nodding towards the Dunmer. And, the boss glanced at the side of the camp where Ciel’nn tilted his head a bit, and smirked. “Too much mead makes men witless.” He nodded towards the mead barrels.

“I’ll decapitate you both!” The bandit boss shouted, and charged at Rangalen. The battle started, and young warrior tried his best to be at the top of the fight. However, this bandit boss was bigger, and brutal. He got several strikes, but pressed on. “Go, get the girl!”

“Be ruthless!” Ciel’nn shouted back, as he hurried to the cave. He had a slight worry that the Nord couldn’t finish the fight – the bandit boss seemed to be huge, and brutish even in his look. He’d have to hurry. Searching the cave, he finally found the bedrolls, and sheathed his blades.

The girl was leaning against the cave wall, shaking, and scared. She looked so young, just a child - Ciel’nn tried to be gentle like he was with Celani – again those memories tried to surface. “Hey. No, don’t panic. Are you Elissan?” He spoke in a soothing tone as much as his rough throat let him, and the girl nodded, still scared. “I’m Ciel’nn, and here to get you home, and my Nord friend is fighting the leader. Did they hurt you?” he went on, as he untied the ropes. Elissan shook her head. “Alright,” He pondered how he would be able to rescue Elissan away, “Climb on my back, and I’ll run to the village. It’s the best way to get you home.”

“O-okay.” Elissan whispered, shaking a bit before she climbed on the Dunmer’s back, and wrapped her small arms around his neck. Ciel’nn made sure that she was firmly holding onto him, before he prepared to leave – they sure fed their kids well, this one was heavy! “Once we go out, close your eyes, alright?”  
From the motion he knew that Elissan nodded, and sprang out of the cave. He felt the girl’s hold had tightened, but Ciel’nn was running, and they were out of the cave. He tried avoid to the dead bandits, hoping Elissan had closed her eyes from the bloody view. “I’ll be right back, Rang!” he shouted, as he saw from corner of his eye how the young warrior took a harsh blow on his shield. The Dunmer winced, and he wanted to help, but he had to get the girl back to her father.

He ran down the hills, going down was always better than going up. The farms weren’t far away. “We’ll soon be at the village.” He spoke as Rorikstead came to view. Ciel’nn was partly relieved, but also worried for the Nord. He’d have to hurry.

“Heddsen!” He call out before reaching the village center, and he stopped to cough – it hurt. He knelt down, so Elissan could slid down his back, and waited for her father to come.  
The elder Nord came from the Inn door, and was delighted to see his daughter back. “Where’s your friend?” he asked the Dunmer, as he took running Elissan into his arms, and picked her up.

“Fighting the angry bandit! I’m going back!” Ciel’nn spoke, and he dashed back to the hills. Hopefully the Nord wasn’t badly injured – Ciel’nn swallowed quickly as he ran towards the hills. He took his sword out, and hoped for the best.

His arm was hurting a lot, but he tried to his best to keep the crazed bandit at bay. His shield was broken into pieces under the heavy battle axe, and he had been avoiding the fatal blows. As much as it shamed him to admit – he was scared before the bandit boss. He never had been this scared in his entire life. And now, he really felt the Sovngarde calling him – there was so much pain in his shield arm. Where is Ciel’nn? Did he get the girl safe? He stumbled backwards, and fell on his back. Damn it!

“Your friend has left you, and I don’t think he’ll be back. You’ll die, alone.” The bandit boss laughed roughly, and raised his battle axe for the last time, intending to end Rangalen’s life.   
“I think it’s your time to say greet Sithis!”

Ciel’nn shouted abruptly behind them, as he jumped on the barrels, and leaped, hissing at the bandit – even if it would be a short leap, he thought it would be enough to bring his sword down at the required speed. And, his sword slashed down at the bandit’s back with all the strength Ciel’nn had – cutting down the thin metal parts that held his armor together from the behind, and penetrated the skin, tearing it open.

The strike on his back, made the bandit scream in pain, as blood splattered around him. He stumbled away from the young warrior, and the Dunmer jumped away from the bandit as he dropped his axe down, and who was dying.

Rangalen was stunned by the heroic leap he just witnessed partly. He’d only seen the Dunmer in the air, and coming down at the bandit’s back. He had to the view of watching the man grimacing in agony, but he was damn happy Ciel’nn had come back in time. He would have to learn how to fight properly, but who would teach him?

“Is your arm… broken?” Ciel’nn stepped over the dead bandit who he had just killed. He was frowning, and breathing fast from all the action that had just happened.

“I don’t know yet, but it’s hurting a lot, but I think I can walk.” The young warrior replied, wincing, but he had a smile on his lips.

“Alright, we need to get a healer for you. Let me help you up, and head back to the village.” Ciel’nn spoke as he helped the Nord up.   
“Thank you for coming back, Ciel’nn. That was damn heroic.”

“Stop it, Nord. I’m not used to heroics –that’s your thing anyway.” Ciel’nn scowled, but couldn’t resist a tiny smile that was tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Carefully now, I can’t carry you if you collapse!”


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for a healer, and trouble follows Ciel'nn, and Rangalen.

The old thick books were heavy on his arms. He tried to carry them with care – the books were the elder Dunmer’s favorite books, and he wanted Ciel’nn to move them. On top of the books was a grand soul gem. Ciel’nn tried his best to balance them, but his arms were getting tired.

Walking out of the basement, he didn’t see a basket that was lying about, and Ciel’nn tripped on it. The grand soul gem flew in the air, and crashed on the stone floor.

Still in shock, he managed to look up, and he saw Maltrys who had just come home, was looking furious. Ciel’nn’s heart started racing wildly, and his stomach turned upside down. 

“I said do not fail in this, and…” Maltrys hissed, stepping over the books to Ciel’nn. He grabbed the young Dunmer by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up, and he threw him back into the basement.

\--

Ciel’nn was leaning on a wooden pillar, listening to the folk of Rorikstead while he waited for Rangalen to wake up. The Nord’s arm had been injured, but there wasn’t any healer that he would knew of here. The Dunmer frowned as he his fingers traced the hilt of his dagger, and then he turned his head towards the Innkeeper – maybe he knows where to find a healer.

A groan escaped from the young warrior’s throat – his arm felt like it was burning in pain. Rangalen thought his arm was going to lose it if they couldn’t find help soon. The lady had given him some herbs to ease the pain, but it wasn’t enough. He grimaced while he struggled to get up. His ears caught the Dunmer’s voice. Is he talking to the Innkeeper? He wondered as he pushed the fur blanket away, trying not cause more pain for himself. “Ciel’nn?”

“I heard Old Hroldan has visiting healers sometimes. Maybe you can find one there.” The Innkeeper spoke.

Pondering, Ciel’nn thought if the Nord would agree to go to Old Hroldan since it was relatively close by. The Dunmer turned around to see his friend at the doorway of the room. A slight smile was curled on his lips. “How is the brave warrior?” He looked directly at Rangalen’s, catching misty blue eyes.  
The young warrior frowned visibly. Something was different about Ciel’nn, but he let it go. He winced. “I think I’m losing my arm. Hurts like hell.” Rangalen replied as he walked over to the Dunmer.

“Old Hroldan might have a healer. We have to go there, and hope someone can help you. Can you hold on that long?” Ciel’nn asked as he looked at the Nord’s arm – the wound looked worse than in the day before. “You need a new wrapping!” The Dunmer looked around for a clean cloth, but sadly there wasn’t any. He turned to look at the Nord again, worried.  
“I think I can hold it if we leave now.” Rangalen spoke, holding his arm. 

“But you haven’t eaten anything yet!” Ciel’nn objected. “Quick, hmm… Eat this apple!” He held a green apple that he had bought earlier, out for the Nord. “You need to eat something. Hopefully they have more food at Old Hroldan.” He would made sure the Nord would eat something. Going out with an empty stomach was out of question especially when injured. He had eaten a stew earlier.

Sighing, the Nord took the apple from Ciel’nn, and he started munching with his healthy hand. The Dunmer was right – he had to eat something. He still wondered about his friend’s remark on ‘brave warrior’. Once he ate the apple, Ciel’nn practically shoved a stamina potion into his hand.

“Drink it.”

On the road they didn’t see much of activity, so they walked at a moderate pace. Ciel’nn was walking ahead of the young warrior, his hand on the hilt of his sword. He kept his eyes on their surroundings. The Innkeeper had explained the way to Old Hroldan, but Ciel’nn was hoping they wouldn’t need to go all the way around to the vale entrance. He glanced at the Nord. “How are you holding up there?”

“I will manage. I just hope we don’t come across any Forsworns since we’re entering The Reach soon. I’ve read they are nasty folk.” Rangalen replied as he eyed the area.  
“You have never been in the Reach before?” The Dunmer asked. “Fors– …they are more than nasty.” He continued – somehow the word Forsworn didn’t roll well on his tongue. “They are savages, Rangalen. Nothing more.” Ciel’nn looked around, and something caught his eye. “A-ha!”

Savages – that meant the Dunmer had met some of the Forsworn before. “No, I haven’t been there before.” The young warrior pondered, and he thought he would like to know more of these savages. His attention turned on Ciel’nn’s excited exclamation. “What is it? Is someone coming?” His tone was cautious.

“Oh, no one is coming yet. I found us a short cut!” Ciel’nn beamed in excitement. He wondered how he hadn’t seen it before – it was probably newly made path down the vale. “Do you want to go down first?” He stopped at the edge of the cliff, and peered down the hill. There wasn’t much movement, just a fox, and couple of rabbits. With luck, they’d be at Old Hroldan before midday.

The young warrior stepped up to the edge, and gazed down. “Looks peaceful enough. I’ll go.” he said.

Rangalen descended carefully on the small path. If his arm wasn’t hurting, he’d be excited about seeing this new area. Perhaps the Old Hroldan people could tell him more about the savages. He glanced over his shoulder to the Dunmer following him.

The Old Hroldan was ahead, and Ciel’nn was disappointed by the look of the small place. There was only an inn. Shrugging he looked at the Nord. “I don’t know what I expected, but there better be a healer inside. Come on.” He marched towards the door.

The Inn looked empty, but there were a few patrons or travelers like them. Ciel’nn’s eyes shifted to a cloaked woman, whom he assumed to be a healer, “Sit somewhere. I’ll ask around.” he said to the Nord, and started to walk towards the cloaked woman.

The woman had a differently tailored cloak than Ciel’nn had seen on other healers. Something in this woman made him feel uneasy. He stepped slowly, and before he managed to say a word – the woman turned to face him. The sight of her marked face made the Dunmer’s heart race in panic, and he wanted to flee on the spot, but he couldn’t move. Ciel’nn’s eyes widened as the woman locked her amber eyes into his and whispered in a low, mysterious tone.

“Shh, listen to me child. I mean no harm to you. I have come from the depths of the Reach to search for you.” She reached the Dunmer’s arm, making his skin crawl.  
She’s a Forsworn!

Ciel’nn could only stare, and let her speak. He wondered if Rangalen had noticed that something was going on, but time seemed to have stopped.

“You seek aid for your Nord friend. I can offer that aid, if you’ll heed my warning.” The Forsworn woman continued, looking into his eyes with sincere concern.

A Forsworn!! … How?

“Rangalen? Come over here!” Ciel’nn almost coughed up as he was finally able to speak. The Forsworn woman had let his arm go, and waited.

The young warrior stood up as he heard the Dunmer calling him – the tone of his voice made him worried. He hadn’t heard anything for a while, and started to wonder what was going on. Rangalen approached his friend and the cloaked woman. “Is something wrong?” he asked, then he noticed the look on Ciel’nn’s face. 

“Listen to her, Rangalen, and we get your arm healed.” Ciel’nn whispered. He didn’t like the situation at all, but it didn’t seem like they had a choice in the matter. He dared to shift a bit towards the Nord, for comfort.

The young warrior nodded, frowning, and he looked at the Forsworn woman. Rangalen was about to open his mouth to shout something, but the woman made a “be quiet” motion with her hand.

“Listen now, children. I am Gormva the last healer of the old ways, and I’m dying, but I have come to warn you.” She looked at them both, and continued, “Most people think the danger has passed, but they are wrong. When all is lost to failure, the one to be a legend must join forces with the other who already is. Be wary of the gilded robes – for they are watching.”  
Pausing, she looked at the Nord, “Give me your hand, young one.” The young warrior brought his arm in front of him, the Forsworn woman placed her hands above the wound, and started chanting in a lower tone, with strange words, and a tender glow surrounded her hands as she kept chanting the healing rite.

Ciel’nn frowned, puzzled. The warning had made him feel uneasy, and anxious. What in the Oblivion did it even mean? He pondered as he waited, and watched how Rangalen’s arm was being healed by old, perhaps ancient magic. The Dunmer had never seen of such magic, or even heard such language. His eyes shifted on the Nord’s face – was he feeling alright? Tilting his head, Ciel’nn narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the door.

“You will recover, young one.” The Forsworn woman said, letting go of the Nord’s arm, and then stepped backwards as the shadows hid her presence. “Be wary.”  
Rangalen felt relief on his being, as the wound had closed, and the burning ache was gone – it was like the wound hadn’t been there at all. He felt light-headed, “Thank you…” His mind was filled with warmth, and a warm feeling of being safe – it filled his frame, and he had an urge to sleep. His eyes felt heavy, and then the world disappeared around him.

“Rang!” Ciel’nn exclaimed, as the young warrior collapsed on the wooden floor. He knelt next to the Nord. “What happened?” He tried to look for the woman, but he couldn’t find her. “Rangalen! Damn it!” The Dunmer froze for a moment – a sense of imminent danger almost overcame him. He’d had those before but in different situations while he was still under Sithis protection.

“Innkeeper! Someone, help me to carry the Nord to a room! Hurry!” he pleaded, but it was too late. 

Azura, hear me!

The door was slammed open, and a party of black clothed altmers walked in as if they owned the place, even if it was pitiful, and they seemed like they were looking for something.   
The Thalmor! Ciel’nn’s heart raced faster than a kwama could run. He had pulled his hood on, and looked down, hoping they would ignore him, and the Nord. He wouldn’t know what to do if the Thalmor decided to pick on them. Should he fight them? Or…maybe something good could happen… One Thalmor Justicar seemed to walk closer to him, and looked over the place at that spot. Ciel’nn thought he’d choke up, and explode if the altmer came any closer. He felt the knot in his stomach.

“Anyone who still worships Talos will surrender themselves to us! Now!” The Thalmor agent spoke aloud as he gazed around the Inn.

“You don’t find them there, Thalmor. Dibella has her folk here. Leave now.” The Innkeeper responded roughly. He watched the Thalmor discussing among themselves, before grunting in annoyance, and leaving the Inn.

After the sound of the door closing, Ciel’nn was able to breathe freely, but he was concerned about the Nord. That was far too close…

The Innkeeper, and a wandering Breton man called Davellen came to carry Rangalen to a room, and laid him carefully on the bed. The Innkeeper promised to give one soup for free to Ciel’nn, while he waited beside the bed on where the Nord was unconscious. The Dunmer wondered why the Thalmor didn’t see them even when they were right under their noses, and where the Forsworn woman had disappeared to?

He looked over Rangalen’s calm features, and brought his hand to the young warrior’s face, gently stroking the scarred cheek. Perhaps he was the most charming Nord Ciel’nn had met. He couldn’t bear the thought of the Nord dying – he was just getting to know him better, and after the warning, he had no idea where to start chasing legends if any existed, and if he had to do it alone.

“I hope you’ll wake up soon.”


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing, and seeking training.

He scratched his head, looking over at Mirane’s ingredients. She had taught him what properties each ingredient had, but she hadn’t taught him any potions that could be lethal. He decided to try them out by himself when Maltrys and Mirane weren’t at home.

Ciel’nn eyed the list of ingredients, and he grabbed the small pieces of Luminous Russola, and Violet Coprinus. “I wonder what these will do?” he mused, and started mixing the mushrooms. At first the experiment failed, and he started over. He had one person in mind whom he would use as a target – it was enough to make the potion again, and again.

He scribbled the notes down in his dark brown journal, while he drank some tea.

\--

His sleep was calm, renewing, and protected. He had no concerns – it was like he was reassured everything would be fine. Although, somewhere in the back of his mind he was still concerned for the Dunmer. The young warrior had never had such a deep before. It was a bewildering experience.

Rangalen slowly opened his eyes, and breathed slowly. In the background he heard quiet talk, and crackling fire. It was dark, too – night time. He understood he was in a bed, lying on the fur blankets. Turning his head to see Ciel’nn’s raven black hair – he was sleeping with his back to him. You’re so fragile… The young warrior smiled, but he didn’t move. They were becoming good friends. He’d do his best to keep the Dunmer safe.

Ciel’nn’s restless twitching against his side, broke the young warrior’s pondering. The shifting continued a little while before it stopped. Rangalen frowned slightly - one of those recurring nightmares, he assumed. It worried the young warrior. He doubted the Dunmer would share it, but Rangalen still wanted to comfort him somehow.

When the Dunmer shifted his side in his sleep, Rangalen wrapped his arm around Ciel’nn with protective instinct. He breathed slowly, and stayed still. You’re safe, sleep well.

Perhaps the rest of the night would go better. He would only hope so.

-

Ciel’nn tried to eat his steamed mudcrab legs while he observed the Nord who sat next to him. He had a nightmare again last night, but it had faded away – how strange. He had woken under the Nord’s arm which was surprising at most, but he hadn’t said anything about it yet. What worried him was the Forsworn woman’s magic on Rangalen. Ciel’nn pushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear, and asked. “You’re sure you are alright? No weird urges of turning into a mad Reachman?”

The young warrior looked up from his meal to the Dunmer. “I’m fine, Ciel’nn.” he paused. “You never can make me a Reachman. Even less a mad man.” Rangalen chuckled. Him? A madman? Not in a hundred years! “Did something happen while I was out cold?”

Ciel’nn drank a bit of water before he answered the question. “Nothing special, except Thalmor stormed in, and barked for Talos worshippers to surrender.”

Rangalen’s eyes widened. “Thalmor? But, how we aren’t…? I mean… hmm.” This was odd, really odd. From the looks only a few people visited even this place – why would Thalmor come over here? The young warrior was puzzled – not that he didn’t know the region but the Thalmor had picked strange a place to visit.

“I don’t know. It was like we were never here at all. They didn’t see us.” Ciel’nn replied, and he munched his steamed mudcrab leg, making a loud crispy sound. “Do you remember the warning?” The Dunmer did remember it clearly, but he still hadn’t figured out what it would meant.

“I remember some of it. Something about failing, and legends in gilded robes?” Rangalen shrugged. He watched how Ciel’nn started laughing while he tried to hold his mug. The young warrior didn’t mind – it was good to see his friend laughing for a change, so he waited, with a smile.

Ciel’nn had a hard time to stop laughing, and it was hurting his throat at the same time. “Oh, Rang! If it was that short, and simple – we would have solved the puzzling warning already!” He looked at the Nord, then placed his hand on his throat. The Dunmer told Rangalen the warning from word to word.

Frowning, Rangalen pondered. “The latter part is easy. ‘Gilded robes’, only one thing comes to mind.” He said, and waited for the Dunmer’s comment.

“Thalmor have black robes with gilded things.” Ciel’nn nodded. “I don’t know if the mages of Winterhold College have those kind of robes. Maybe we can go there, and ask about the puzzle, too?” It wouldn’t be a bad idea. “And, you need a new shield too.”

The young warrior smiled warmly, “You hate the cold, Ciel’nn. I never thought you’d ask to go there. It’s a long way.” Rangalen had never been to the place of mages, so it would be interesting. He was worried about how Ciel’nn would take the trip though, having heard the region was the coldest in Skyrim, and the route was probably hazardous.

The Dunmer noticed the frown that appeared on the Nord’s forehead. “We don’t need to go right now. We have to get you a new shield, and some training.” Ciel’nn changed the subject to urgent matters. “What do you say? I heard there’s an orc fortress in this region and, perhaps they can teach you something? And, if we come across any Thalmor – we can sneak past them, or – “He slid his finger across his neck with a smirk on his lips.

“You’d like that? Cutting their throats open?” the Nord asked. He certainly had noticed Ciel’nn taking delight in cutting throats, or using the poisons sometimes – it was a sinister trait to have, but Rangalen had decided he’d not interfere with the Dunmer’s methods. “An orc fortress? I guess it’s worth to look for, and ask. Ready when you are.”

They crossed the bridge, and headed to west along the road. Ciel’nn walked beside of the Nord while he observed their surroundings. He hoped the Thalmor had gone away, otherwise it would mean fighting to the bitter end. On the other hand he worried about the Forsworn tribes – something about them made the Dunmer’s skin crawl. It would be better if they’d stay at their camps.

Watching the road ahead, Rangalen had his hand on the hilt of his sword. He missed his shield – it was given to him by his father when he turned fifteen. It was gone now, shattered into dozen pieces of wood and shards. To be honest with himself, the shield was just a piece of protection – maybe he could find an even better one. The young warrior was curious about these orcs, and he’d like to hear the legends of the tribes.

At the hillside the road was quiet apart from a pack of wolves stalking in the nearby bushes. They killed the vicious animals quickly as they approached Dushnikh Yal. The guard stopped Ciel’nn and Rangalen before they came too close to the gate.

“I don’t recognize you as friend or Blood-kin. Leave us alone.”

“How does one become your friend, then?” Ciel’nn inquired, and the guard sighed.

“How persistent! You will have to find a certain pair of gauntlets for the Chief as a gift before he can even consider welcoming you. Go now.”

Ciel’nn grunted turning around. “Figures. Come, Rangalen. Let’s find those gauntlets.” He turned around. He should have known for he once visited at another stronghold, and had had same treatment. Now they would have to really find the item.

“How do we find those? They could be anywhere.” The young warrior frowned. “They could be in some old barrow.” Rangalen hadn’t been in the old Nord barrows much, but only in two so far. Going into a barrow wasn’t a problem, but he wondered how Ciel’nn would take it.

“When we go into a barrow, it’s like treasure hunting – most old relics are inside the barrows – or so I have read. I’m not scared at all.” He grinned nervously at the Nord. “You should see the tombs in Morrowind.” Just the memories of being inside one tomb made him shiver.

Rangalen settled into a smile. “We should be careful while I don’t have a shield, but don’t worry – a few draugr won’t stop me. You just stay behind me.” the young warrior promised. He only had a slight concern. They both would probably get injured, but Rangalen knew how to heal by magic. Hopefully there wouldn’t be that many draugr. “You can decide which barrow we’ll go to.”

Ciel’nn thought about it, even the idea of going into one barrow in particular – there wasn’t much of a choice in the Reach. He had heard rumors, but he guessed it was better than going to the hills to face the madmen. At least he wouldn’t have to go alone there. “Valthume isn’t far from here, but it’s a big damn place. There aren’t any other barrows in the area. Do you know anything about dragon priests?”

“I have read a few books, but never saw one. Sarade would know more of them – only if I knew where she is now.” Rangalen replied. “Do you want to rest more before we go to knock on the doors?” It would be good to rest, or at least eat lightly. The young warrior felt a little knot in his stomach – going to a big barrow was exciting, and he might be able to learn something, too.

“Sure, I want to rest a bit before we go in there.” Ciel’nn said in an anxious tone, and his finger traced the hilt of his dagger. He felt the chill going through his frame, but he was ready to go and find the damned gauntlets so the Nord could get some training. The dunmer didn’t want to let Rangalen to go alone either – that was out of the question.

The Entrance of Valthume raised before them as they approached it. Ciel’nn had an urge to turn around, and run, but he couldn’t leave the Nord alone – who knows what horrors awaited inside the ruins. He never had an interest to explore ruins. Especially the ones that had the draugr in them. Ciel’nn looked at Rangalen.

“Well then, let’s rest a bit. I’ll set up a camp.” The young warrior said as he eyed the entrance before he started to prepare the fire. He had noticed how restless the Dunmer was. “Look, if things go bad, we can turn back.”

Ciel’nn glanced at the Nord, and sighed. He sat down on the bedroll, and took out a small lava stone, and handled it with care for a while before he looked at Rangalen. “Barrows reminds me of a basement we had at home, back in Morrowind. I was…” The Dunmer averted his gaze slightly, “locked in the dark…” His voice faded.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something did happen while they rested.

He watched through the crack in horror at how his guar was being raised from the dead. It rose in to the air, and then collapsed back on the ground. The curses of Maltrys came from the barn. His heart raced in fear, and the pain he felt for his poor guar was overwhelming – Ciel’nn was having trouble breathing.

Tears streaming from his eyes, Ciel’nn ran away from the barn. Running around the yard, he ran into a person who stopped him, knelt down, and spoke to him soothing words. He looked up – it was his cousin, Ce’vale. 

“What’s wrong, Ciel’nn? Where’s your guar?” his cousin asked in a gentle tone.  
Ciel’nn looked into his cousin’s calm eyes, but he couldn’t say anything. His lower lip twitched before he burst out crying as he hugged Ce’vale.   
\---  
“Stay away from him!”

What happened?

Ciel’nn groaned while he opened his eyes. He tried to move his hands but bound were behind him. His head hurt like someone had hit him real hard – like he’d had a hard head. Certainly not! He heard the Nord shouting whist his eyes adjusted to the dark. How long had he been unconscious? It was already past the evening!

“Ciel’nn! Wake up!”

I’m awake…

He moved his eyes to see around the camp. There were fires around the large camp. The fog was thick in the lower part of the camp – something about it bothered him. The witches were preparing for an event, but Ciel’nn didn’t want to know what kind of event it was. From where he was lying it sounded like the Nord was tied too, or was he in a cage? He couldn’t be sure, but Rangalen seemed to be on the other side of the camp.

“What is happening?” He coughed, and winced in pain. 

A witch approached him. She had yellow eyes, and a malicious smile on her lips as she spoke. “Soon she comes, and welcomes us in her great embrace!” She reached out with her hand to touch the Dunmer’s black hair, and cheek. “You and your brutish friend shall be a great welcome gift” she continued in a dark tone.

“Leave him alone!” Rangalen shouted, as he tried to get free, but alas he was tied firmly. The whole place and the increasing fog around the Reach made him feel sick in his stomach. He knew little of the witches, but he certainly recognized the sacrificial tools, and materials – though he couldn’t remember why. The young warrior only he knew he’d had to get free, and help Ciel’nn. “Let us go!”  
“Someone shut up the Nord! He’s interfering with the preparations!”

A pale witch with deep green eyes strolled in front of the Nord, and smiled seductively. “Young one,” she spoke in a quiet tone which made the young warrior’s skin prickle, “your eyes will be a marvelous gift for her – for she will arrive tonight!” she gagged Rangalen’s mouth with a dirty cloth. “Be good boy now, and be quiet.” She smiled as she touched his chin line briefly before walking away.

Rangalen felt he would throw up, but he still tried to struggle with his tied hands. Tonight, she said. He cast his eyes on the partly cloudy sky – almost midnight. He turned his head towards the Dunmer, who had been quiet this whole time. Was he conscious at all? Though Rangalen thought he’d heard Ciel’nn’s question not so a long ago. Was there anything he could do? There were too many witches, and several hagravens. He pondered if the Forsworn were working with them. Time was running out. Damn it!

The witches started to gather in front of the main rise, and the High Witch approached the monument that was meant for the rituals. “Prepare the sacrificial tools, and bring the ceremonial bowl.” she ordered in a stern tone.

Ciel’nn watched with increasing terror the witches preparing for the ceremony. It dawned on him that both of them were tied to a stone pillar, as far as he could trace the surface of it by his fingers. He wondered how the witches were going to kill them – not that he wanted it, but their chances to escape were grim at best. Ciel’nn cursed under his breath. This would be the last time he ever set his foot on Reach ground! He couldn’t stop the tears coming. Rangalen… I’m sorry.

Once the sacrificial tools, and ceremonial bowl were brought in front of the High Witch everyone fell quiet. It was midnight, and the High Witch raised her hands towards the sky as the fog in the Reach seemed to thicken, and expand.

“I am Rúka, the High Witch of the Reach, and I will begin the ceremony!” Her voice echoed amongst the ruins and hills nearby. Her tone was deep and sonorous. “We greet you, Vorhire the Fog-singer!”

The witches chanted in unison. “We greet you, Vorhire the Fog-singer!”

“We offer you the sacrifices!” Rúka went on with her powerful chanting, while she took the sacrificial knife, and she turned to the goat that was tied to small tree close to the monument. “We offer you blood of the goat to enrich your ascendance!” she went on, grabbing the goat by its horns, and slitting its throat. The blood fell into the bowl.  
“Blood for your ascendance!” The witches echoed.

“Vorhire!” Rúka chanted in strong tone.

“Vorhire!!”

Rúka turned to the other side of the monument, with the sacrificial knife still in her hand. “We send you this man’s soul for your hunger!” She walked over to a man who appeared to be an Imperial in his twenties, and she took a grand soul gem from a small wooden table. With a swift movement, the man’s body collapsed, and his soul captured inside the soul gem.

Rúka walked back to the monument, and placed the soul gem in the center of it. The High Witch took a hammer from the sacrificial tools, and smashed the fragile soul gem into a dozen pieces. “A soul sent!”  
Ciel’nn was thankful he didn’t see it so well, but he felt his stomach turning and twisting. He couldn’t control the shaking that was visible. He couldn’t stand the soul gems – let alone capturing one’s soul in it. Azura… make it stop… make it stop…

“For your hunger!” The witches echoed. “A soul sent!”

Rúka kept chanting strong ancient words which neither Ciel’nn, or Rangalen could understand. She crushed juniper berries in her hands, and she put them in the ceremonial bowl. The High Witch added a small amount of ground deer antler dust into the mix, and she kept chanting.

“Vorhire! Accept our offering, and embrace us with your presence!” Rúka turned to the others, holding the ceremonial bowl in the air, and then she took a sip from the bowl.

The witches chanted a praise for Vorhire the Fog-singer, when The High Witch lowered the bowl, and threw the liquid at the monument. The fog in the Reach increased, and the wind started howling.  
A thick fog formation was taking a place at the higher rise, and there was feminine whispering in the air. 

Rúka nodded mostly to herself and her coven. “It is time! Bring forth the great gifts!” she beckoned with her hand.

Damn Troll’s blood! The young warrior hadn’t had any luck to get free from his tight bonds. From the corner of his eye he could see a witch approaching the Dunmer and another was coming towards him. This is it. Damn it. Talos, Shor…accept my apology. Seems Sovngarde awaits for me.

The witch approached Ciel’nn with a sinister smile, and she raised her hands. A sharp pain made her twitch and gasp before she collapsed on the ground, lifeless, as her heart was pierced by an arrow.

“Tiid. Klo. Ul!”

Through the fog ran the Huntress of Falkreath when time was slowed down. She wore a mask, and carried a nord bow. As she ran, the Huntress notched an arrow while she turned to the side, and saw the young warrior tied to the pillar. She narrowed her pale grey eyes, and aimed at the pillar – the arrow flew through the air and struck on the bonds of the young warrior.  
“Sarade?” Rangalen gasped, but the Huntress was already going for the High Witch. He started to rush towards the pillar where Ciel’nn was tied up. Hang on!

When the time had returned to normal, chaos had consumed the camp, and the witches weren’t sure if they should attack the intruder or not. Some of them felt a strange peace, and others were confused and afraid. They backed away from the Huntress as soon as she approached the monument.

“Rúka!” Sarade called out in a cold, stern tone.

The High Witch turned around, and stared straight into the Huntress’ eyes. The stare and the sight of the Huntress made her stagger, and she leaned against the monument. “Ky- Kyne? No, it’s not…You’ve ruined everything!” Rúka cried out.

“You will stop this ritual.” Sarade spoke, still in a cold tone.

“No! Witches, help me!” But none of the witches seemed to hear her plea. She tried to leave the monument and staggered towards the high rise. The High Witch fell on her knees, “Vorhire! I beg of you, take my body, and claim what is yours!”

The fog formation shifted, and a hiss was heard as if Vorhire would have answered. To Rúka’s horror the fog dispersed. “No, I will not give up all my life’s work!” she shouted, standing up to strike the Huntress with her sacrificial knife.

The young warrior cut the Dunmer’s bonds free, and Ciel’nn fell into his arms. “Ciel’nn! What did they do to you?” He frowned – his friend wasn’t able to answer, maybe he was in shock. Rangalen brushed a stray hair from Ciel’nn’s face. “We need to get out of here, once Sarade deems it’s safe – I don’t have a clue where we are.” He hugged the Dunmer brotherly for comfort.

The huntress kept Rúka in her cold stare during the time she had stabbed at her. “Then leave in Kyne’s peace, witch.” Her hunting knife, she called ‘Kyne’s Claw’, had punctured through the vital organ. She watched as Rúka tried to speak, but only a gasp came out. Sarade held the witch’s arm till she was on the ground, and dead. Her gaze shifted back to a warm and cautious look while she cleaned the knife and put it back on her belt. 

The witches scattered when she walked towards the young warrior, and the Dunmer. “How is he? We need to leave before the Forsworn come to claim this place.” Sarade knelt down, and took a closer look at Ciel’nn. 

“What is it?” Rangalen asked in panic as the Huntress frowned.

“They made him breathe a mix of fumes – he’ll be out for some time.” Sarade replied as she stood up. “A mix of frost spider venom, and Gods know what they brewed. Can you carry him?”

“Yes, I can carry him, but how do you know –“The young warrior stopped before finishing his question. It was better not to. He trusted the Huntress, and didn’t question her. She was older than him, too.  
“Come, let’s leave.” Sarade spoke in a softer tone, and strolled towards the midsection of the ruins. She didn’t smile, but wasn’t angry either. The tiredness she felt was from riding through the valley. Perhaps they could rest somewhere once they got out of the ruins.

The Dunmer wasn’t heavy at all Rangalen noticed as he carefully raised into Ciel’nn on his arms. He decided he’d get the training from elsewhere – the recent adventures in the Reach were enough for a month or two! He heard a light groan from the Dunmer as his head rolled against his shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll soon be out.” the young warrior promised.

Arriving in the yard, Sarade stopped walking, narrowing her eyes as she drew her blade out of its scabbard. She glanced at Rangalen who came a bit behind her. Ciel’nn let out a small sound in his daze, like he was trying to wake up. Rangalen gritted his teeth together.

“I’ve been waiting for you a while now.” A crude, sinister full of malice voice greeted them.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After battle with a creature from Oblivion, friends camp for the night before the Huntress goes on her way.

He followed Maltrys to the tomb that was owned by the Dres. Ciel’nn hoped the Elder Dunmer wouldn’t force him to go there alone. He had his eyes cast down when Maltrys snarled in a stern tone.  
“Heads up, boy. You will fetch me some bone mold. I’ll be on guard. Go now!”

Ciel’nn hesitated, but Maltrys opened the tomb door, and pushed him down the stairs. His face hit the dirt, and Ciel’nn winced at the pain in his arm. Slowly he pushed himself up, only to see the door closing.

-

Ciel’nn found himself leaning against a small ruin of rubble, and sitting on a soft mass of grass. The sounds of fighting reached his ears as he brought up his hand to rub his head. The fumes were fading away, but he still felt fogged. The sense of imminent danger was overwhelming and real, as he held his head. “Rangalen?” he whispered, not sure why he did so though. Ciel’nn didn’t move for a while, and listened in. I just can’t sit here. I need to help them…

The young warrior was thrown onto a ruin of rubble of ruins. He tried to get up, but his head felt dizzy. Frowning at their situation, Rangalen cursed. How are we to get past him? His concern for the Dunmer grew stronger by every minute. 

Weariness was in every fiber of her being tired as the huntress tried to fend off the Dremora Lord’s attacks. The Daedra seemed to be stronger. Sarade knew her skills were being put to the test. There has to be a way… She kept her eyes on the Dremora Lord, who grinned at her.

“Hand over the Dunmer. This will be over soon if you stop being persistent.” Marquis growled. These two nords were headstrong to defend the poor Dunmer. The stubbornness of them amazed him, but it was pointless. He’d kill them and be done with it – however Marquis decided against it. He’d have time to play till they both were out of strength. A sly grin spread across his features while he walked towards the huntress. He had time…  
Observing the situation that wasn’t good for them, Rangalen stood, and tried to come up with a plan. He saw the Huntress showing signs of tiredness, and he couldn’t get close to the damned Dremora Lord without being tossed aside like trash. Gritting his teeth together, Rangalen charged again. He’d risk his life for his friends. He ran, and yelled.

Sarade narrowed her eyes when the Dremora Lord was close to her. The sly grin made her feel sick in her stomach. She hadn’t felt this helpless since she had found her parents killed. Remembering the feeling again, the Huntress prepared to face the beast of Oblivion. Kyne, I thank you for your blessing... She tightened her grip on her sword.

“Marquis!” Ciel’nn yelled from the top of the rubble ruin, and notched an arrow to a Forsworn bow. It felt heavy, but he had enough strength to do something with it. “You N’wah!” he snarled. This better work, or we will all suffer. Fear lingered in the back of his mind as his hand trembled slightly.

The Dremora Lord, Sarade, and Rangalen stopped in their spots, and stared at the Dunmer, who let an arrow fly. It struck at Marquis’ throat, making him stagger backwards. “Argh!”

The huntress realized this was her chance, and she prepared her spell with her last remaining strength. In her mind, she prayed for Kyne, and Sarade stepped towards the Dremora Lord, placing her hand on Marquis’ chest. “In Kyne’s name, I’ll banish you back into Oblivion!” she spoke, saying the words in her coldest tone, and a bright light came from her hand.

A roar echoed when Marquis disappeared from their view. Sarade collapsed on her knees, she was exhausted. The spell had taken a lot of her will. 

The young warrior blinked, and found himself in awe. It had happened so fast, and he hadn’t had time to reach her since Ciel’nn’s yell. “How are you feeling?” he asked the Dunmer as he made his way to the huntress.

“Mostly shaken, but alright. My head is still dizzy.” Ciel’nn replied, frowning. He couldn’t shake the feeling off when Marquis had been present. Even when the danger was gone, Ciel’nn felt restless. He observed the Nord helping the Huntress up on her feet. Sarade was quiet, but she sighed.

“We need to find a place for the night, and rest before we leave the Reach.” she spoke as Rangalen supported her. “Ciel’nn, can you walk on your own?”  
“Yes, I can.” the Dunmer nodded, and hopped down the rubble. He certainly needed a well-rested night’s sleep.   
“That was too close. I hope he doesn’t return so soon.” Rangalen sighed. The young warrior felt a wave of relief washing over him, but he caught the wound on Sarade’s arm. “You’re hurt.” he said, and began to search a potion from his backpack.

“We need to leave before it’s too dark.” Ciel’nn noted. “I don’t want to spend another night in this damned vale.” He shifted to move.  
“I have a horse nearby. Help me to it.” Sarade said, and let the young warrior help her.

Ciel’nn strolled ahead of them, and he found the horse by some juniper berry bushes. “Must be hers” he mused, and approached the horse. “Come on, she needs you.” He took the reins, and walked the horse closer to the Nords.  
The flames of the campfire warmed as they sat around it. Rangalen had prepared a Horker stew that they ate in silence.

Ciel’nn stared at ‘herb’ potion that Sarade had made for him. He wasn’t sure if he should drink it or not. Not that he didn’t trust her, but his mind was somewhere else.

“Drink it, Ciel’nn.” she encouraged him. “It will make you feel better as well as clear your head from the fumes.” Her voice calmed even the young warrior who was sitting next to the Dunmer. It seemed Sarade was surrounded with Kyne’s presence which calmed whoever was around her.

Ciel’nn sighed, and tasted the potion. He caught the taste of frost mirriam, jazbay grapes, juniper berries, and snow berries. To his delight, the potion wasn’t as foul as he had thought. It had a sweet after taste, too.  
Rangalen smiled. “Thank the Gods, you found us in time. I wouldn’t want us to end up being some witches’ present.” His smile faded in rapid fashion as the huntress turned her eyes on him, and he felt a scowl coming at his direction.

“What in Kyne’s name you two were doing there in the first place? In the Reach no less!” Her tone had a sting, but remained calm. She wanted an explanation, a good one. Rangalen was her friend, so there must be a good, logical reason.

Ciel’nn left the explaining to the young warrior, and he sipped the potion. He was aware of Sarade being serious this time. The Dunmer hoped Rangalen wouldn’t say anything silly. He listened to the Nord’s tale about them fighting bandits, him being injured, and how the healer had disappeared. The shadows played on the huntress’ face as she seemed to think over the facts.

“They must laid an ambush when we rested at Valthume.” Rangalen added, biting his lower lip as he waited for Sarade’s response.

“It was my idea.” Ciel’nn came to the Nord’s defense, and there was a silent moment for a while. He drank the rest of the potion, and felt the cloak of sweet slumber come over him. Instinctively he leaned on the young warrior’s shoulder.

“Rest now, Ciel’nn.” Sarade spoke in a calm tone. “The Reach is dangerous at this time of the year, but with Kyne’s blessing you should be able to rest without any disturbances.” she told them. “We leave tomorrow.”  
Ciel’nn lowered his head onto the Nord’s leg, and closed his eyes. He felt a soft fur blanket was put over him. A tiny smile crept over his face as Rangalen caressed his hair briefly before he fell asleep. He trusted the Nord enough to sleep close to him.

The sun was peeking behind the hills when Sarade decided to wake them up. The young warrior sat up, and noticed the Dunmer was stirring in his lap. He’d protect Ciel’nn from anything – even from Oblivion itself. “Morning, how are you?” Rangalen asked, a slight smile on his lips.

Ciel’nn pushed a stray strand of his hair behind his ear, as he got up. “Morning you two. I managed to sleep, thanks to her potion.” he replied, still sleepy headed. He eyed the young warrior briefly – the Nord had certainly a great pair of eyes. Ciel’nn felt he’d get lost in them if he stared long enough.

“Good to see you feeling better. The potion is an old recipe from my great-great aunt.” Sarade smiled now the first time since their rescue. She gave them time to wake up properly while she prepared their breakfast – tomato soup. The huntress wanted to get moving as soon as possible for they were still in the Reach, and her senses were on high alert. “Ciel’nn, would you tell us why you are hunted?” Sarade asked suddenly.

Ciel’nn cast his gaze down. He didn’t want to talk about it now. Would she be mad if he told her he’d screwed up? It was his problem, and he didn’t want to get the Nords involved more than they were already. The Dunmer bit his lower lip. How in Oblivion could he even begin to explain?

Noticing Ciel’nn’s discomfort, Rangalen frowned – he didn’t want his friend to feel this way, not after what had happened. “He’s not ready to tell. Give him some time.” he said as he put his hand on the Dunmer’s shoulder, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I believe you’ll tell us when you’re ready, and if you still want to.” The young warrior smiled at Ciel’nn.

The Huntress nodded, “I’m just worried. We leave as soon as you’re ready.”

Ciel’nn gave a short nod, and he glanced at the young warrior. At least he had someone who understood him. It was a warming thought. It had been a long time since he had anyone who really cared for him. It was weird as the Dunmer couldn’t recall the last person who was there for him.

They passed Fort Sungard as Sarade led them past it. It had been a close call for them not to be seen, but the Huntress made them stay hidden in their places while the danger passed by, and they were able to continue again. She meant to leave them at the crossroads of the Reach and Falkreath border.

“I trust you two to stay out of trouble from now on.” Sarade spoke in a stern tone as she looked at them. “And, Rangalen. You should visit the Companions for training. It costs though.”  
“Exactly! They are in it for the gold only. At least that’s what Aela says.” Rangalen groaned, frowning. He knew Sarade meant good, but he couldn’t put up with the Companions. There must be other people who aren’t greedy with gold.

Sarade shook her head. “Find someone else then. I need to get going. Stay out of trouble!” she said, and climbed on her horse in a fluid and light motion.  
“We will be careful.” Ciel’nn nodded, and they watched the Huntress riding south towards Falkreath.

“We should go to Whiterun, and buy more supplies.” Ciel’nn suggested as he looked at the young warrior. “Maybe we can find someone who is willing to train you.” he added with a smile, and moved onwards the road.

Taking a few quick steps to catch the Dunmer, Rangalen surveyed the area – he knew that he had been here before. Mostly a saber cat or two and wolves in the region. “What about the gauntlets?” He wasn’t sure what Ciel’nn wanted to do, but they promised the Orcs to get the gauntlets. Now it seemed less likely to happen.

“We can go get them later. Valthume can’t be the only one with treasures, so we can look for other barrows as well.” the Dunmer replied in a calm tone, but it was shadowed by a distant fear of darkness. He cursed Maltrys to deepest Oblivion for causing him to have these nightmares. Ciel’nn only wished them to stop even it if wasn’t a problem every night...

The young warrior nodded. “Perhaps we can ask a Priest of Kynareth for help with your nightmares as well?” Rangalen asked in a gentle and careful tone, hoping Ciel’nn wouldn’t mind. The Dunmer shot him a wide eyed look, followed by a silent frown, and a sigh – the Dunmer remained quiet for a while as they travelled along the road. 

Ciel’nn knew the Nord wanted to help him, but in his heart he knew it wasn’t that simple. It was not simple at all. Instead of saying anything, he gave the young warrior a tiny smile.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Whiterun, rangalen gets a letter from his father, and Ciel'nn terrorize Nazeem.

His mother took him on the trip to Mournhold trip because the cousin’s father had the dampworm sickness, and Mirane was asked to bring a special potion. It was uncertain if the potion would work. Ciel’nn was happy to come along – at least Maltrys wouldn’t beat the heck out of him.

He watched his uncle shaking in his bed while his mother tried to study him. It would be a lot better if the sick one was Maltrys… He felt sorry for his cousin’s father. Ciel’nn felt a light touch on his shoulder, and looked round.

“Come, Ciel’nn. I need to show you something.” Ce’vale whispered in a soft tone.

Following his cousin, the young Dunmer wondered what Ce’vale would show him. Hopefully it is a rare poisonous plant! Or maybe a new guar. His cousin led him into the gardens – there weren’t many people so they would be there in peace.

“What is it?” he asked as he looked at his cousin whose face was serious.   
Ce’vale reached into his bag, and took out a flat box. He handed it to Ciel’nn. “I asked the blacksmith to make this for you.”  
Ciel’nn took the box, and he opened it – it was an elegant chitin dagger, and the blade seemed to be sharp. It was his first weapon. He felt speechless, but glanced at his cousin.  
“You are welcome. It’s for your self-defense.” Ce’vale whispered before leaning closer, “You know when it’s time.” He wrapped his arms around the younger cousin, and hugged him. “You’re important to me. Remember it, Ciel’nn.”

**

The Whiterun streets were busy when Rangalen pushed the gates open and let the Dunmer go in first. He saw how people went about their business, and if he wasn’t mistaken he almost could see a mischief happening in the outer edges. The young warrior decided to mention about it to the City Guard. Rangalen closed the gate after him and followed Ciel’nn as they passed a few people on the way.

Ciel’nn eyed the people that passed them and he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. It would be just a normal day inside the gates of the city. It would be a good day if Nazeem would stay out of his sight. He didn’t see the man though, but there was a courier coming towards them. The Dunmer wondered who would get a letter.

The Courier passed the Dunmer, and he looked at the young warrior. “There you are! I’ve been looking for you. You’re difficult a man to reach.” He sighed, taking the letter out of his bag. “Let’ see… Ah, here you are. That’s it. Have a good day.” The Courier then strolled towards the gates.

Rangalen eyed the letter in his hand – it had his family signet seal on it. His brows were knitted to a deep frown as he gave a deep sigh. This can’t be good. What possibly he could he want after all these weeks? He glanced around where they were and nudged the Dunmer. “Let’s go over there.” He nodded towards the right side of the outer wall.

“Is something wrong?” Ciel’nn frowned as he followed the young warrior to the side. He observed the Nord for a moment, who was clearly distressed.   
“A letter from home.” Rangalen glanced at Ciel’nn before breaking the seal.

The Dunmer gasped. “Oh! Father the Captain!” He cringed as he pretended they had been caught by doing something improper.

The young warrior gave crooked smile at Ciel’nn as he didn’t mind the little jest. He began to read the letter and his teeth ground together and his eyes narrowed in annoyance as abruptly he crushed the letter inside his fist. “Troll’s blood!”

Ciel’nn moved his stray strand of hair behind his ear. “What does the man want?” he asked in a softer, concerned tone. A slight worry started brewing in his chest. The Dunmer didn’t know how the Nord army here worked since back at home they had only a militia, and then there were Redoran mercenaries of small companies.

The Nord looked at Ciel’nn. The Dunmer was so charming even when he was worried for him. “He wants to see me and talk about something.” he sighed. “I don’t know if I like the idea of going back just because he wants me to.”

Ciel’nn tilted his head. “Then don’t go. I mean we can go there later if you want.” He flashed a smile at the Nord in hoping it would cheer him up. By Oblivion if it was Maltrys – the thought made the Dunmer shiver slightly – he’d ignore the letter outright and burn it. Still, he wanted to make the Nord feel better. “Come, you don’t have decide right now. Let’s get you a better shield, and maybe something to eat after that. What do you say, Rangalen?” he said, poured all his caring into the last words.

The young warrior was caught by the voice tone of Ciel’nn, and Rangalen found himself distracted by the way the Dunmer looked at him. He knew the Mer meant to cheer him up, but he couldn’t help himself but to feel nearly breathless. The Nord averted his gaze slightly. “Right, umm… Yes, let’s go to see if they have good shields.” he offered a sheepish smile.

Warmaiden’s had a good selection of shields as they eyed the ones before them. Ulfberth War-Bear had the shield set before them. The young warrior eyed them thoughtfully as he inspected each of them. The steel one looked like a proper one to have. He glanced at the Dunmer, who was studying the dagger selection. “This Steel shield looks good.” he said, still thoughtful.  
“Steel is the best. We will have more coming in later this week.” Ulfberth said, obviously being proud of their selection. “Didn’t you have that wooden shield? What happened to it?” he suddenly remembered.

“It got destroyed by a war axe. It was given to me by my father. Not that it matters now.” Rangalen replied.

“What kind of a father would give his son a wooden shield?” Ulfberth asked in a shock. “I’m sorry, lad. It doesn’t seem like he don’t appreciates you much.”

Ciel’nn came to the young warrior’s side when the Nord spoke. “I’d like buy to the steel shield.”

“It’ll cost four hundred and forty septims for you. I’m sorry I can’t lower the price with the Civil War looming on the near horizon, lad.”

“Oh, I don’t have – “the young warrior said.

“If you want it, let’s buy it.” Ciel’nn smiled.

“How...?” Rangalen asked in surprise.

“I’ll pay it. I’m richer than Nazeem.” the Dunmer said in a smug tone and he reached into his bag for the septims. He put them on the counter. “For the shield and those daggers over there.” He gave a polite smile to Ulfberth who was staring at him along with the young warrior. “Don’t ask.”

“Alright then. The shield will serve you well. Stay safe on the road.” Ulfberth took the septims, being satisfied, and watched Rangalen taking the shield, and Ciel’nn taking the daggers.   
When they were outside they nearly ran into Nazeem who looked mildly annoyed at them. As he lived at Cloud district it was something he hadn’t expected. The face the Dunmer was giving him wasn’t expected either. “Do you visit -?” he started but was cut off abruptly.

Ciel’nn leaned forward to the man. “Your precious Cloud District pales in comparison to the Plaza of Gods in Mournhold, you s’wit!” he hissed, and he shifted to stroll away. “Come, Rangalen. Let’s go!” He missed his home as he sighed inwardly. I wonder if Mournhold is still standing.

Leaving dismayed Nazeem behind them, the young warrior just smirked as he followed the Dunmer to the Bannered Mare for food. One their way there, Rangalen caught a guard and he mentioned about the mischief happening.

“Oh. I’ll check that after my break.” the guard replied, clearly being lazy than vigilant.

The market was like a bee’s nest, and it made Ciel’nn restless having people bumping into him. He barely saw the Nord when he glanced over his shoulder. “Damned brutes…” he hissed in a low tone as a few rude and weathered warriors walked past him. Finally he managed to make his way to the well, and Ciel’nn sat on the edge. I never get use to such crowds. Where do they even come from? He brought his hand to run over his left shoulder.

“There you are! Where do these people come from? I’ve never seen Whiterun this busy!” the young warrior said, pushing his way through the crowd. He caught the Dunmer rubbing his shoulder. “Did someone hurt you?” He frowned and gazed around the market as if looking for suspects.

“Did you see two brutes passing by? They just walked past me like they didn’t see me at all. I think my shoulder hit their shield.” Ciel’nn sighed. It was going to leave a bruise later. He hadn’t seen their faces, but maybe the Nord saw them.

“I saw them. They did this? If we see them again, outside of the city…” Rangalen half growled. He looked at the Dunmer, offering his hand to Ciel’nn. “Come, I’ll make way for us.” he smiled and waited for Ciel’nn to stand.

The Bannered Mare wasn’t as full of people as Ciel’nn had feared. They had found a clean table from at the back. He observed the patrons while the Nord went to ask Hulda about the brutes. After a while he poured himself wine into the mug, and stared at it afterwards. It was a big mug – too big for his tender hands. It’s a stupid mug, why they don’t have chalices? He would drink straight from the bottle of course, if it didn’t fit his Dunmeric standards.

The young warrior returned to their table, and he sat down. He noticed the Dunmer staring at the mug. “You told me you wanted a chalice, right? Where would we find one?” Rangalen smiled as he opened his mead bottle. “Hulda said the two brutes weren’t from these parts, and they go with the names of Gaoru and Tellik. Said they are looking for the Dragonborn. I wonder why?” he continued, before taking a chug from his bottle.

A chalice would be nice indeed. Ciel’nn hadn’t touched his mug yet when his eyes turned to the young warrior. “Never heard of them. What could they possibly want from her anyway?” he said and decided he’d not drink from the mug or the bottle. Maybe he would need to visit a general store to look for a better cup or chalice. Leaning back of his chair, Ciel’nn glanced at the Nord. “Why did you ask for their names though?”

“I’m going to ask them why they are after Sarade,” the young warrior replied after he had taken another chug from his bottle. He noticed the Dunmer tilting his head as he raised his dark brow at the same time. If Rangalen didn’t know any better, he’d wager Ciel’nn was going to ask something specific.

“Rangalen,” Ciel’nn said in a thoughtful tone, “you aren’t going to do something else than ask them, are you?” he asked while he observed the Nord. If he knew anything about them, he’d bet the young warrior was going to do more than ask the brutes. There was more to know about this Nord, Ciel’nn was certain.

“Don’t worry, Ciel’nn. I’ll not get into a fight with them if that’s what you’re afraid of.” Rangalen replied. Though, he wasn’t sure if they would avoid fighting – he wouldn’t pick a fight when the Dunmer was with him. Rangalen was certain Ciel’nn would be able to take care of himself if needed. The young warrior wasn’t sure if his companion would flee from the scene when a tight spot came. All he wanted was Ciel’nn to be safe.

He held his thoughtful gaze for a while before Ciel’nn nodded, and looked down at his mug. He was getting thirsty. Maybe I should drink from the bottle? In a swift move he grabbed the wine bottle and he took a swig. It tasted sweet compared to mead. The Dunmer put the bottle back on the table gently, but quickly as if he was afraid someone could see him. 

“No one cares how you drink.” Rangalen grinned.

“I don’t want to become one of you Nords! I want my chalice.” the Dunmer sighed. 

They decided to have a snack before they would go and ask about the training. On approaching the door, Sinmir came to them and said he’d heard their talk about getting the training for the young warrior. The older warrior said, “I’ll give you a good lesson. Skyrim needs more potential warriors than sloppy milk drinkers.”

“I’d appreciate it, Sinmir.” Rangalen replied with a smile. The thought about the training from a veteran made him feel excited and thrilled.

Ciel’nn had difficulty hiding his grin because he saw the shine in the young warrior’s eyes. It reminded him when his cousin taught him the first moves of the assassin. It had been hard but exciting at the same time. He missed his cousin, but he was happy for the Nord. Surely the new adventures and battles they’d get into would be more than knocking someone over.

“We will make you a real warrior, Rangalen,” Sinmir said boasting, “Meet me at the Stables tomorrow morning.”


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinmir trains Rangalen and friends visits at the Temple or Kynareth to seek help for Ciel'nn's nightmares.

In excitement he observed how Maltrys took a sip of the Shein in the chalice. The elder Dunmer seemed to frown first before he started coughing, nearly collapsing on the stone floor. Ciel’nn hadn’t shifted, but he watched in delight how Maltrys tried to reach a water cup.

“Mirane!” Maltrys shouted in the midst of coughing. “Get me water!”

Ciel’nn deemed that his experiment had failed and he needed to return to his poisons later. Obviously Maltrys would blame it on the liquor merchant first before he turned his suspicions to Mirane. He crept away silently and returned to his room.

\--

With the brisk morning wind blowing in his hair, Ciel’nn followed with his eyes how Sinmir was training the young warrior. He watched Rangalen trying to break Sinmir’s defense stance. The older warrior laughed and Ciel’nn cut a precise slice of his apple with his spare knife. 

The training made him remember his first lessons with his first knife. He and his cousin spent hours outside of Mournhold to practice dagger fighting. Ce’vale was a great mentor and an assassin for that matter – he’d never forget him. 

“Good one!” Sinmir’s delighted shout drew the Dunmer out of his memories, and he glanced at the men still training. If he wasn’t mistaken Rangalen had gotten a few bruises as he narrowed his eyes as if to see well. 

The young warrior held his shield firmly as he eyed Sinmir. The training had been harsh but he had learned new moves and ways to use his shield more efficiently. The few bruises on his side and on his face weren’t much even if they ached. Rangalen was in good spirits and had gotten a good amount of confidence. He was more certain he’d be able to protect Ciel’nn if he needed to. He wanted to glance at the Dunmer, but Sinmir was coming to give him another blow. 

The training continued a few more hours after midday, and the warriors were ready for a break and food. The dark clouds were looming in the sky, and they hurried to take shelter from the rapid rain.

“He’s learning fast.” Sinmir nodded after he drank his mead at the table where they were sitting. “I know another man who would train him, too” the older warrior added thoughtfully.”  
Ciel’nn and Rangalen exchanged their glances. “Who would it be?” The young warrior asked. He’d be grateful for any help as he doubted his father would give any training and the men in the ranks were sloppy if anyone ever asked him.

“However,” Sinmir continued, “he is a true Nord, and is not easy to reach. He lives as a hermit somewhere in the Rift. Goes by the name of Skawulf Bear-Roar.” he eyed the two. 

Ciel’nn thought about the Rift – he had been there, but he couldn’t remember any Nord by that name. They would have to do some searching and asking around in the Rift. He didn’t mind that. Maybe they could find a few gems – he loved gems. Some gems and a chalice… “I’m sure we’ll find someone who might have seen the man.” he said in a curious tone. The Dunmer was sure he didn’t know every corner and rock of Skyrim, but that made the journey more fun as he was doing it with the young warrior.

The young warrior took a chug of his mead and nodded. “Do you think Skawulf is friendly and able to show me something, Sinmir?” He glanced at the Dunmer who idly observed the patrons – always aware of possible threats. Those red ever sharp eyes watched everyone’s move. Rangalen couldn’t say why but he found himself fond of the Dunmer. The journey to the Rift could be challenging though. The roads weren’t safe, but the young warrior was confident they’d be moderately alright.

“I don’t know,” Sinmir rubbed his chin, “I’m afraid I can’t tell you anything else. Hopefully someone in the Rift can advise more.”

“That’s alright. I think we can find something and thanks for the training.” the young warrior replied.

“You need more training, lad, but it’s a beginning for every warrior.” Sinmir smiled. ”Stay safe on the roads when you decide to leave. Talos guide you.” He added and looked at Ciel’nn, “Such rare companionship you have here.”

Ciel’nn chuckled and titled his head so his hair fell and covered part of his face. Companionship sounded good, but he and Rangalen were friends. It was good that way and Ciel’nn didn’t want to ruin it in any way. On the other hand, the young warrior was handsome enough and caring. Damn it! Why did Sinmir have to bring it up? He felt a touch on his shoulder.

“Ciel’nn, are you alright?” Rangalen asked in a soft tone once Sinmir left for his own business. The Dunmer looked like something was on his mind and Rangalen didn’t want to be too nosy. He was a bit confused by the companionship that the older warrior had said to Ciel’nn. In his opinion they were friends, nothing more. He hoped the Dunmer was alright.

Pushing his hair to the side, Ciel’nn glanced at the young warrior. Caring… He smiled slightly. “I’m fine. Are you ready to go tomorrow?” he asked in his usual rough tone. He was eager to get moving again. 

The young warrior nodded. “Yes, if you want to. We can leave in the morning. I actually want to know why the man’s a hermit.” Rangalen said in a warm tone. “Do you mind if we visit at the Temple? To see if Danica can help with your nightmares?” He asked the question very carefully in a tender tone as he knew it was a sore subject for the Dunmer.

There it came – the question about helping him with the nightmares. Ciel’nn lowered his gaze as he pondered why his memories had surfaced after the first encounter with the Dremora Lord. He didn’t want to talk about his past yet either. “I guess it is worth to try even if I doubt it’ll help.” Ciel’nn replied in a quiet tone as he looked at the young warrior.

They left the Inn, and headed towards the Temple of Kynareth. Climbing the stairs, they saw Nazeem coming towards them, but he turned around and hurried away. He bumped into a guard who was coming up the stairs, too.

“Someone’s in a hurry.” the guard snarled at Nazeem.

Ciel’nn smirked, but it faded as soon as they approached the Temple. The young warrior opened the door for him.

“The to be cured ones goes in first.” Rangalen smiled.

“Very funny.” Ciel’nn grumbled as stepped inside. He didn’t worship Kynareth but he felt the same calming presence as he had felt with Sarade, and yet there was something different about it. He saw Danica at the altar whispering prayers, then an acolyte approaching her, and speaking to her.

The priestess of Kynareth nodded, and stood up. She turned around and walked towards them. “Welcome children of Kynareth. How I can help you?” she asked in a warm tone. A frown came on her features as she looked at the Dunmer. “You are troubled, my child.”

Rangalen gently nudged the Dunmer to step forward, and hoped he didn’t feel uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure if Ciel’nn was going to talk about the troubles, but it wasn’t his place to speak for the other so he waited. The atmosphere of the Temple felt calming and the young warrior relaxed.

Nothing came out even when Ciel’nn tried to come up with something to say. He felt different like he was being watched. Nervously he eyed the hall, but he didn’t see any threats so far. Where does this feeling come from then? he wondered as he was troubled even more. He glanced at the young warrior anxiously.

“My friend has occurring nightmares. We thought that if you could help somehow?” Rangalen spoke as he saw the look on the Dunmer’s face as he placed his hand on Ciel’nn’s shoulder.  
“I see.” Danica said thoughtfully, “Well, let’s go to a side room and I’ll see what I can do.” she said as she began to lead them to one of the side rooms. 

She made Ciel’nn sit down on a soft chair while Rangalen stood nearby. “Now try to relax while I take your hand and reach out.” Danica advised the Dunmer. Noticing it wasn’t easy as the poor Dunmer was nearly restless, she took his hand gently and closed her eyes.

Danica reached out and felt threated by an invisible force. All she saw was red like Oblivion. It almost strangled her. It was almost on her tongue when she gasped and she released Ciel’nn’s hand from hers. Her eyes opened wide as she collapsed on the floor. “You’re… tainted!” she gasped again. “Poor child… the Daedra…”

Rangalen helped Danica on to another chair and frowned. “What do you mean by tainted?” He glanced at Ciel’nn who was more than annoyed. He looked like he was going to bolt and run away any second. “Ciel’nn,” he treaded carefully, “are the Daedra in your nightmares?” The young warrior stepped aside to reach for the Dunmer, but Ciel’nn stood abruptly and stormed out of the Temple. “Ciel’nn! By the Gods. I think this was a mistake after all. I’m sorry Danica. I have to go after him.” he said and left.

Ciel’nn had ran out of the nearest doors, and headed towards the gates. He didn’t want to be seen, he wanted to be alone for a while. It was getting late, and he didn’t know where to go yet. He had slowed to a walking pace. He was angry – angry mostly to himself. Ciel’nn didn’t need to have people around him worrying so much. He understood the young warrior wanted to help him. What if she alerts the Stendarr agents after me? To cure? To purify? He didn’t want any of that. 

He walked until he found a covered spot in a small group of trees. Ciel’nn sat down and he leaned against the tree that was the middle of it. Letting out a heavy sigh, he hugged his knees and tried to calm down. Missing his homeland, Ciel’nn lost himself in his thoughts. Everything’s my fault… I let you down, Celani. I just couldn’t do it, not for Boethiah. 

Searching through the city, Rangalen couldn’t find the Dunmer. He asked the guards if they had seen a Dunmer with raven black hair, but they just shook their heads. “Must have been taken by bandits and…” they shook their heads again.

“You’re all useless!” the young warrior hissed at the guards and continued searching. At the gates, he heard Ciel’nn had left with haste. This made Rangalen worried as he marched through the opened gates. Where would you have gone? he thought as he watched nightfall approaching. 

“Ciel’nn!” Rangalen called out as he began to searching for him. Where would he would ran off? I hope he hasn’t injured himself. I need to apologize, too.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in the wilds! Friends meets Gaoru and Tellik with no good outcome.

His mother Mirane was at the door to speak with the town Magister. He wasn’t pleased about the fact Maltrys hadn’t been around when the town council took place. They missed his valuable input, he said. Mirane was concerned as she said her husband had behaved strangely lately. 

Ciel’nn was sitting on the couch and he listened to the conversation while he held a teacup in his hand. Maltrys was stranger than they knew, he thought. He glanced at the Magister when he mentioned a baby from a neighbor went missing last week and nobody knew who took it. Ciel’nn had his doubts but he was afraid to say anything. He was afraid of Maltrys and what he would do.

\--

The Valtheim Towers area seemed to be unoccupied when they approached them. Ciel’nn decided to pick some flowers for potions as they would be handy during their travels. He picked blue and red mountain flowers as the young warrior kept an eye on the road. I need some river Betties and nightshades, too. Maybe if we find a place to rest I’ll able to mix some. He stood up, looking around for more flowers.

The young warrior had found him at the Silent Moon’s camp the previous night, fighting bandits. Once they were dealt with, Rangalen had taken him away from the camp to make their own camp near the trees. He had slept rather restlessly regardless that the young warrior was next to him. Could it be Danica’s reaction had provoked something? Ciel’nn couldn’t say. He was still rather upset about the whole Temple visit.

The young warrior was pleased as the towers were empty. The bridge was dreadful to fight at, but he was more concerned for the Dunmer. Rangalen observed the area while his friend was gathering flowers - Ciel’nn seemed to pick the fragile flowers ever so gently. He turned his gaze on the road ahead and eyed the bushes and trees – nothing that showed signs of danger jumped out at him. Hopefully they would have a peaceful day. 

Although, Rangalen frowned at the thought of the brutes. He hoped Sarade was alright and out of their reach even if he was certain she could handle herself well in combat. Still, the news of them and the Dunmer’s last’s night restless sleep were deeply troubling indeed, and Rangalen felt lost. He’d still keep close eye on his friend.

“We forgot to ask about the puzzle warning.” Rangalen said as the Dunmer walked towards him with plenty of flowers in his alchemist bag, but he got a hurtful glance from Ciel’nn. The young warrior sighed. “I’m sorry I convinced you over to go over there, but I wanted to help.” he said in a sincere tone. “I’m worried.”

Ciel’nn stopped, and stared at the Nord with his observing eyes. “I know you’re trying to help, but,” he shook his head. “It’s not like a curable disease. I don’t know…” he said quietly. What should I say? I see nightmares about the s’wit? Maybe there was something else lurking, too. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. Tainted… Ciel’nn wasn’t sure about that either.

“I don’t want you to suffer because of the nightmares, Ciel’nn. Just let me know if you know any way I can help you.” Rangalen sighed as he put his hand on the Dunmer’s shoulder.

Frowning for a moment, Ciel’nn glanced at the young warrior. You already help me by letting me sleep close to you. He nodded and turned his eyes on the road. “We should keep going.” He whispered before he started to walk away.

Feeling heavily guilt for the Dunmer’s gloomy mood, Rangalen decided he wouldn’t push Ciel’nn to do anything he didn’t want to do. He followed the Dunmer quietly and kept his eyes on their surroundings as they started to descend down the path.

The young warrior pondered if he really should go and see his father. They didn’t get along well since Rangalen had left home. He still had the note of Imperial movements that Ciel’nn had gathered at Morthal. Still, he wasn’t sure his father would gave listened to him. Maybe I should give the note to Jarl Ulfric instead? 

Ciel’nn was losing himself in his thoughts when he heard talking from the bridge ahead. He stopped, and waited for the Nord. Once the young warrior was close enough, he whispered. “The brutes are here. What do we do?” he nodded towards the bridge. It looked like the rough warriors were talking with each other.

Rangalen frowned. This could turn ugly quickly. He didn’t know them, and hadn’t seen them before other than at Whiterun. He knew Ciel’nn didn’t want to get into a fight with them, so he hoped they would listen to him. “Walk casually.” the young warrior said in a low tone. 

“What are you doing?” Ciel’nn hissed as he tried to walk as normally as possible. He had no idea what Rangalen was up to. Hopefully he wouldn’t do anything that could get them into trouble. His hand went to the hilt of his dagger by instinct. He’d kept an eye on those brutes. They looked like they were ten times rougher warriors than the young warrior, and one of them had a crude looking battle axe. Ciel’nn hated those!

The Nord warriors turned to the pair of friends when they came closer. Gaoru, with blonde hair and a weathered face narrowed his green eyes at the young warrior, but he didn’t say anything yet. His friend, Tellik with black hair and red face pain and tattoos on his arms, along with his crude battle axe, grunted. He had his eyes fixed on the Dunmer, with a wicked interest.

“You two!” Tellik said roughly to make them stop. “Have you seen the so-called Dragonborn? A female Nord with black hair?” he questioned.

“No, we haven’t.” Rangalen replied, keeping his voice cool. Maybe they could reason with the blond Nord, but this one seemed to be something more. The gaze of Tellik bothered him in ways he’d feel were disgusting.

“Do you know where we could find her?” Tellik asked while his whole being shifted into a more menancing look.

“No, what do you want with her anyway?” Rangalen asked in his turn. He started to hope they’d get out of this situation.

“So you know her after all.” The crude warrior mused. “We just want to talk with her, but that’s not your concern, is it?” He turned his head to the Dunmer, with his gleam eyes. He could see the Dunmer was in discomfort. It gave Tellik a pleasure. If only he could get the elf…

“I doubt that, but we’re leaving now.” the young warrior said and attempted to go over the bridge. He knew Ciel’nn would follow him. Gaoru moved to block his way, hand on the hilt of his sword.

“You’ll get to pass us if you leave your elf with us.” Tellik snarled as he took a step towards the Dunmer.

Grabbing his dagger, Ciel’nn hissed. “I’d rather see you dead!” He wanted to glance at Rangalen, but he had to keep his eyes on the brute who wanted him for Gods knows why. It was beyond him, and the Dunmer wasn’t going to let that brute touch him.

“Not going to happen!” the young warrior snapped and he reached for his sword. He couldn’t bear any thought of Ciel’nn getting hurt, and whatever Tellik was about to do to him – no, he must stop it happening. First he needed to get free of the blonde warrior, and that could be difficult.

“How cute.” Tellik grinned. “I’m going to have fun with your elf.” He grabbed his war axe and took a big step towards the Dunmer. “Gaoru, keep the youngling busy.”

“Aye, Tellik.” Gaoru smiled at the young Nord. “Don’t try anything stupid, lad, and this will go fine.” He grabbed his sword, and taunted Rangalen into a fight.

The big brute came closer, and Ciel’nn had to think ahead to avoid the war axe strikes. He hadn’t time to poison his dagger, so he was in a defensive stance. The looks Tellik shot at him made Ciel’nn feel disgusted. The whole situation made him think of escape, but he couldn’t leave the Nord alone with them. Damn them!

Tellik didn’t try to hurt the elf, but just tried keep him on edge. He liked to watch how the mer danced, avoiding his strikes. That slender body must be fit and agile – the brutish warrior wanted to have it for himself. For some reason, he’d taken a liking for the elves. Not that they didn’t live long in his care. That couldn’t be helped, he guessed.

After a desperate struggle, Rangalen had gotten cuts on his arm and was losing his balance. “Run if you get a chance!” he shouted, hoping Ciel’nn would hear him. Someone must get help since they couldn’t get rid of them. All the things Sinmir had taught him were used in this fight, and it wasn’t enough – Rangalen felt he was at his limit.

Then he felt a hard hit, and his view blacked out. The young warrior collapsed on the ground.

“I got him, Tellik!” Gaoru cheered, and turned to watch his friend still battling with the elf. A grin came on his lips – of course, Tellik was only playing around. It was only matter of time now.

Hearing a cheerful tone from the other brute, Ciel’nn saw Tellik lowering his guard for a brief moment. His sword went up in a flourish and it slashed the brute’s face, badly wounding the right eye severely. Having his eyes on Gaoru next, he dodged raging Tellik and leaped towards the blonde Nord. I’ll be back, Rangalen. He had his spare dagger ready…

Gaoru was stunned to see his friend wounded for the too long a time. He was preparing to face the elf, but hadn’t time and he gasped as he felt a dagger in his chest – the heart! In a split second he saw his life before his eyes. Why did he not have better armor? Damn Tellik… The Nord warrior fell on the ground.

Running for his life, Ciel’nn saw a Stormcloak patrol coming his way and decided to seek for their help. Hopefully they would listen to him.

“Stormcloaks!” He shouted going forward, even the four soldiers seemed to be on alert. “Captain Mistgaze’s son needs your help at the bridge!” He hoped the Nord’s last name would not matter for Stormcloaks as he didn’t know if Rangalen’s father was an important man or not.

“Captain’s son?” one of the soldiers grunted. “Damn, we better help him!” as he gestured to his fellow soldiers to follow him. “You wait here, dark elf.”

Ciel’nn caught the disgusted look from one of the soldiers, but wasn’t bothered. He watched them hurrying to the bridge. I hope he’s alright. Waiting not so patiently, Ciel’nn noticed he had a cut on his arm and it bled. That N’wah! He reached in his bag for something to help. 

A groan escaped from the young warrior when he came around. His body ached and his head felt battered. He tried to move, but that hurt too. 

“Shh, stay still.” Ciel’nn’s voice came from close by. “You’re injured. You need to rest.” 

“What about…?” Rangalen turned his head to see Ciel’nn sitting next to him. At least he’s well. He hadn’t seen the hard blow that Gaoru gave him. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

“Gaoru is dead, and Tellik lost his other eye, probably. He also killed three Stormcloaks while they tried to get out of there.” the Dunmer replied with a soft smile. “Did you know they were outlaws?” he asked as he studied the Nord’s bandages gently.

“They were? Where are we?” The young warrior’s eyes widened. They were inside a house, but he didn’t recognize it. They were somewhere safe, that much Rangalen knew and he relaxed some more.

“I heard they are Stormcloak deserters and outlawed by Ulfric for some reason.” he replied as he gazed into Rangalen’s eyes. “We’re at Darkwater Crossing. We won’t move until you’re healed. So rest up.” Ciel’nn’s voice turned into a whisper.

He watched as the Nord fell asleep after some warm soup and Ciel’nn sighed softly. Shaking his head lightly, his thoughts returned to the brute warrior, Tellik. He must be furious by now as he had a wounded eye and it would probably go blind soon enough. He needed to know more about Tellik, and even more, how to assassinate him.

He’ll be back, I’m certain of it.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends leave Riften and they sneak by bandits while hearing bad news.

The darkness seemed to thicken when he tried to move. He wasn’t able to see anything in this… whatever it was. A smell of rotten flesh invaded into his senses that make him feel sick. He didn’t recognize the ever changing whispers.

There was the constant presence of Maltrys surrounding Ciel’nn. And it made him shiver nearly uncontrollably. He wasn’t sure if the elder Dunmer was around, or if it was something else. Ciel’nn wanted to escape.  
“It’s your turn, whelp!” Maltrys’ sinister voice came from the darkness, reaching out for him. 

Ciel’nn felt dry fingers around his neck, choking him…

*

Ciel’nn woke up abruptly, thrashing in his bed. His eyes opened wide and scared. His heart raced like he had been running away from something with all his vitality. He glanced around in high alert as he tried to remember where he was. It slowly came to him – Darkwater Crossing. He was there with the Nord. “S’wit!” he hissed. “Just a damn nightmare.” Ciel’nn tried to calm down and he really didn’t want to see those kind of nightmares.

“Ciel’nn? Are you alright?” Rangalen asked. He had stood up from his bed. “You screamed.” he said in a calming tone as he sat on the Dunmer’s bed. At the look he got from his friend, he could only guess the nightmares were getting worse. The young warrior took Ciel’nn into a gentle embrace. He didn’t know what he would say to comfort Ciel’nn. He felt the Dunmer leaning into him, and his hand moved on its own as he stroked Ciel’nn’s back hair. They didn’t move for a while.

The Nord’s embrace calmed Ciel’nn in ways he hadn’t felt before. He let Rangalen hug him as he waited for his heart to calm down and his mind to clear off. The stroking on his hair was relaxing. Ciel’nn focused on the feeling the Nord was giving him. He started to feel warm until he shifted to look at the young warrior with a slight smile. “Where would I be if you weren’t with me?” His voice was rough, but soft in the end.  
Rangalen looked back at his friend. The Dunmer seemed to be calm now, and that was a good thing. He smiled back, but he didn’t say anything. He studied his friend closely before he deemed Ciel’nn was alright. “I dare not to think about it, Ciel’nn. I’m glad you’re feeling better.” The young warrior brushed a stray hair aside from the Dunmer’s face. You’re so fragile… “Shall we go and eat something?”

The food sounded good, and Ciel’nn nodded as he waited for the Nord to let go of him. “Sounds good, I’m hungry.” he replied and hopped down from the bed. He felt good, even the nightmare and the threat of Tellik was locked away in the back of his mind. They still needed to find someone to tell them about Skawulf. The day would be interesting once we leave.

They left the small settlement behind and headed towards the Rift. The young warrior had taken the lead as they had heard the area was buzzing with all sort of dangers. They had chosen the southern approach for the Rift, and Rangalen wanted to visit the Rift watchtower to ask if there had been any troubles lately. 

The Dunmer eyed their surroundings before he said, “You know, if we go to Riften we should be careful because of the Black-Briar family.” Ciel’nn’s tone was moderately low as if he was afraid Maven Black-Briar would hear him.

“Oh? Have you been at Riften often then?” Rangalen asked glancing at the Dunmer. He had heard rumors about Riften and that of the Thieves Guild. He also tasted that Black-Briar mead. “Their mead is foul and dark.” he complained and he would never taste that again! “Luckily there’s Honningbrew mead.” he added with clear relief in his tone.

A sigh escaped from Ciel’nn. “I’ve been there just a few times and had enough of the city. They tried to get me into their damn Thieves Guild, too.” he nearly snarled. “They have eyes almost everywhere, and yes, I wouldn’t touch, eat or drink anything that’s from the Black-Briars. I’d rather eat a Nirnroot.” He heard the Nord chuckling. Well, not really, but I’d not go near anything that screamed Black-Briar on it.  
They walked down the path that led near to the Snapleg Cave. Rangalen spotted a group of bandits gathering in front of the cave and signaled Ciel’nn to stop. They took cover behind a large stone as the bandits hadn’t seen them yet. “Can we sneak past them?” the young warrior asked quietly. “There’s at least five of them.”

Things just got exciting. Ciel’nn frowned as he peeked at the bandits. Their chances weren’t that great, but he could manage to slip away. The Nord on the other hand would break a twig, but the space was small – they would have to fight anyway, probably. “I say, we try to sneak, but be prepared for a fight if we get caught.”

The Dunmer’s low tone made Rangalen’s skin prickle. He had heard different tones, but this one was something else. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he felt slight terror and excitement. “Alright.” he replied quietly as he started to follow Ciel’nn through the bushes, as he hoped not to step on a twig.

The bandits were chattering about the loot haul from the last attack. They laughed and drank mead. “The Boss would be satisfied for once. It’s not like the caravans go this way anymore.” Trilin said. He seemed to be in charge. 

“We could try to assault Riften or Shor’s Stone for a change.” Winheimar suggested after drinking his mead.

“Are you raving mad, Winheimar? They’d alert Riften, send a group of soldiers after us and then we have to kiss The Rift goodbye forever. You want to be outlawed for the rest of your life?” Pellnar scowled.

“It would be something! We’d be outlawed, feared, but known throughout Skyrim. That’s something.” Jayen said dreamily, leaning against a tree.

“By the Gods! I don’t know why I tagged along with you, crackheads!” Trilin sighed and turned his head away from his crazy friends. His eye caught a slight movement in the bushes. Probably a rabbit… “Alright, boys, let’s haul these sacks and crates inside.”

Ciel’nn had shifted through the bushes until he stopped dead in his spot when Trilin had turned his head, and he had hoped Rangalen would stay calm. He waited a while as he observed the bandits moving into the cave. Ciel’nn could breathe again and he still stayed low when he continued towards their cave.

Rangalen had followed the Dunmer through the bushes and straightened his back once they were a good distance away from the cave. “We need to warn somebody!” he gasped while he checked his armor.

Ciel’nn shook his head. “And tell what? A bunch of bandits may plan attacking this or that place? They’d need more than that.” he sighed. “We could warn the next village though, I doubt these bandits will attack anytime soon. Let’s find the watchtower. Come.”

Carefully they crept through the immediate area as they searched for the tower. The area seemed to be calm, but the evening was approaching steadily and the fog started to settle in. Somewhere near a bear roared, but the young warrior couldn’t see the animal.

“I think I see the tower.” Rangalen said in a calm tone. “It doesn’t look good.” he added as they approached the Rift watchtower. 

“These guards were killed.” Ciel’nn stated. “I’ll check the tower.” he said in a low tone as he went up the stairs. More dead men, nothing new to him, but it made the Dunmer wonder – who did the killing? Could it be Tellik or perhaps the Imperials? Whoever it was, his eyes studied the tower until they landed on the letter. “Hmm.” He stepped over a corpse and took the letter from a small table. “Imperials…” he muttered. “Rang’s not going to be happy.”

“Happy about what? What did kill them? I’m betting on Tellik.” the young warrior asked, frowning behind the Dunmer as he eyed the gruesome scene.

“How much would you bet?” Ciel’nn’s voice was playful as he shifted around, showing the letter to the young warrior with a smirk on the corners of his lips.

“Well, twenty septims…” Rangalen started before his eyes saw the letter. “Damn! Imperials!” he cursed lightly. “Well, I guess we better find a place for the night.” he sighed.

“There is a pond called Clearspring Tarn. We could camp there. The view is quite breathtaking during the sundown. It shouldn’t be far.” Ciel’nn suggested as he eyed the young warrior a moment before flashing a smile and nudged Rangalen to follow.

“I was sure it’s Tellik doing his outlaw work.” the young warrior said in a quiet tone as they left the tower. Rangalen was watching out for any threat as they treaded carefully across the meadow. There weren’t anything else but rabbits running about. His mind wandered back to his father, but he tried to push that away as he didn’t want to think about going back to home or meeting his father.

The Clearspring Tarn was ahead and it made Ciel’nn more relaxed. Getting to rest again sounded very comfortable. To rest around the campfire was a thing for the Dunmer that he’d gotten used to. It was a luxury thing because it reminded him of the lava pits at home. He could stare at them for hours.

They set up the camp at the pond once Rangalen deemed it was safe to do so. The campfire was small so as not to catch any unwanted attention. Ciel’nn was sitting quietly next to Rangalen as they were watching the sundown. The Dunmer’s hand was inside his backpack pocket, his fingers tracing a special soul gem – usually he was afraid of them, but this one he kept. It brought comfort to him.

“Ciel’nn,” Rangalen whispered, “do you miss your family often?” He hoped the Dunmer wouldn’t mind him asking as they had talked about his father occasionally. The young warrior glanced at Ciel’nn who kept staring into the fire.

“I only miss my mother.” was all the Dunmer said in a sorrowful tone. “I don’t have a family anymore.” His voice faded in the noise of the crackling fire. He wasn’t in the mood to tell anything else.

“My mother died when I was younger. She died by having the Brain Rot. They said it was too late to find a cure.” Rangalen said. “I’m sorry for your family.” he added in a soft tone.

Ciel’nn was quiet, but he felt the young warrior’s hand on his shoulder. It had been many, many years ago since it all happened, and he wasn’t over it yet. He wasn’t ready…

Mother…


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grim times are ahead and friends continue to find Skawulf.

Maltrys had always that grim look, even when he was a toddler. Always with that dark grim face that judged him. Ciel’nn was often was hiding from him. How tall in his robes he looked when the elder Dunmer walked through the corridors and mumbled. 

Something poor Ciel’nn couldn’t understand. He just crept to his mother whimpering. He’d not sleep that night, or the following night.

\--

 

The smoke of burnt wood made the Dunmer and the young warrior almost cough. The grim view of wounded village men and of several dead guards was what greeted them when they approached the village. A man was blaming the Gods for this terrible event nearby.

Ciel’nn gazed at the main street in disbelief before he glanced at the Nord. Horror was the only word Ciel’nn could use to describe it. They would have to find out what had occurred. The bandits over at Snapleg Cave wouldn’t have time for this over one night. He would have heard them if they’d passed their camp. Who would it be then?

The shock and the horror had struck the young warrior when he saw devastated Shor’s stone in front of him. Rangalen felt like he had been plunged into something he didn’t like. It felt unreal. He wanted to say something, but he stood there with his mouth half open.

A woman approached them. “I… can you help us?” she asked. “I’m Hildemor, a wandering healer. Bandits came in the early hours and started to butcher the animals first, killed those guards… even the Shor-wind family’s only child.” she continued, hoping the rather strange pair of friends would help them in this dire situation. “Most of the wounded are inside that house.” The healer pointed at the house behind her.

Ciel’nn listened sharply as he eyed again the village. They would need all the help, but what would he and Rangalen be able to do? He could only make a few potions and maybe some more if he had enough ingredients. His head turned to the Nord who was still in state of shock. Who could blame him though? Ciel’nn looked back at Hildemor. “I can mix a few potions, but that’s all I can do. We don’t have much with us.” It was the truth.

“Thank you! Even a little is good.” the wandering healer replied with clear hope in her tone.

“Rangalen! Can you go and ask the survivors and remaining guards about the attackers. I need to make potions.” Ciel’nn said in a snap to attention tone, and then he walked around to find an alchemy table.

Rangalen was staring at the village, but the Dunmer’s voice drew him back from the trance. “Ask the guard, I can do that.” he mumbled as he tried to look for the guards. The sight of mourning fellow Nords made his chest ache. It was a truly sorrowful sight to see. His put a sympathetic face as he passed the family of Shor-wind. Who would do such things? Forsworns were the only group that came to his mind, but they weren’t in the Reach now. Bandits kill children now, too? That was a new thing, and the young warrior couldn’t believe it. Finally he came to the house where the wounded were treated. With a heavy heart he opened the door.

Basic potions were easy to make, but he didn’t have enough ingredients to help everyone. Ciel’nn tried to do his best though. He gave away the ones he already had. Usually he wouldn’t give his only ones away, but this was an exception. He hoped it wouldn’t backfire later. He also wondered if Sarade knew what had happened and… if this had to do anything with the “dark times” the Reach woman had warned them about. Suddenly there were a lot of things happening.

“Thank you, dark elf.” said a wounded man to whom the Dunmer gave the last freshly made potion. “What can I do to return the favor?” he asked before he drank the potion.  
Ciel’nn was surprised by this question, and he pondered a moment before replying. “Yes, what can you tell me about Skawulf?” he inquired. His eyes scanned the room where the wounded had begun to heal. It would take time, the Dunmer guessed, as he wasn’t a healer of any sort.

The man was silent at first as he seemed to weigh his answer. “I used to know him, but why would you want to do anything with him?” he asked with a frown. “I haven’t seen him for ages.”  
“Do you know where we can find him?” Ciel’nn asked as his eyes locked on the man. “My Nord friend seeks combat training, and we heard –“

“I can tell you where, but I’m afraid he can’t help. You see, we heard he went mad after he fought the Thalmor on his own.” the man replied as he rubbed his chin. “He was last seen around Forelhost. You know, the big place where the Dragon Cult people were a long time ago.”

Great! That’s just marvelous… He felt his skin prickle slowly. 

“Thank you. We’ll consider your words.” Forelhost, of course he had heard of and it damn well freaked him out and made him go pale. Any dark place really did that to him. He hoped they didn’t need to go in there. Perhaps Skawulf was somewhere outside. Hopefully the Nord had good luck with the guards.

The young warrior had been talking with a guard who had been lucky to avoid a deathblow. He had bruises and cuts from the encounter. “There are new bandit groups on the move. These were some new ones. They didn’t want to bargain at all. The butchery started over at our cows first.” the guard said as he winced in pain. His bandages were well placed but it didn’t stop the pain. “First the bloody civil war at our doors, then this! Be very careful, boy if you travel around a lot.”

“Was there anything about them that stood out?” Rangalen asked as he was sitting next to the guard. He felt bad for these people as he couldn’t help much. “I hear your warning, friend.”

“There was only one thing about them. They all wore bear helms.” the guard replied. “It’s like they are well armed and one minded. Not the common rabble, you know?”

“That’s worrisome indeed.” the young warrior said with a frown. “Maybe it’s for the best if we head to Riften and let the Jarl know about this. How does that sound?” he asked but he wasn’t certain if Ciel’nn would like it.

“That’d be a really generous thing to do. Our scout died, so we don’t have anyone else to send.” the guard nodded. “Thank you.”

“I need to talk with my friend. He doesn’t like Riften.” the young warrior said quickly.

“Riften, what?” came a sharp question all of sudden. Ciel’nn walked towards them. Somehow he had come in quietly and neither of the men hadn’t noticed him. The Dunmer looked at the guard and then at the Nord. Ciel’nn wasn’t sure what they were talking about but he could guess.

“He wishes that we could deliver a message to the Jarl of Riften. That way they would get more help.” Rangalen said with a neutral tone. “It’s the least that we can do.”

To go back to Riften where he didn’t want to go… it was annoying, but these people needed the help. With a sigh, Ciel’nn gave a short nod. “We need to get moving then.” the Dunmer replied and he turned to leave. Sometimes he wondered how he’d got involved with helping people. Ciel’nn valued his freedom. The thing was they needed to find a person who could train the Nord. It would go slowly if they kept on helping everyone that needed help…

They were quiet while they walked down the path. Ciel’nn was in his own thoughts and following the young warrior who kept an eye on their surroundings. They saw the corpse of a traveler that was mauled near to an unrecognizable shape. It made their stomach turn as Rangalen tried to inspect it, but he could only tell it had been a human at least.

Ciel’nn eyed the corpse before they continued on their way. Of course he had seen dead people before, even assassinated at least several people in his life and killed more bandits than he could count, but this… This made his refined stomach turn in disgust. If he was to felt horror or something else he couldn’t yet say.

“Come on, Ciel’nn. We need to find a safer place to camp tonight, and I rather want it not anywhere near this corpse.” Rangalen whispered as he placed his hand on the Dunmer’s shoulder and gently guided him away from this grisly sight.

“This Skawulf person is somewhere around Forelhost.” Ciel’nn spoke out when they were having a food break. He tried to push the image of the mauled corpse away from his mind but it wasn’t easy. He found it hard to eat, too – he had been staring at his apple for some time now. The Dunmer had lost his appetite. “He’s also mad.” he added a bit later as he glanced at his friend.

Rangalen munched his cooked rabbit’s leg as he was listening to the Dunmer. The rabbit’s leg tasted bad after he had seen that gruesome sight. “Forelhost? Isn’t that… and mad? I wonder why?” he replied in a thoughtful tone. If they had to go into the big barrow, then he’d feel sorry for Ciel’nn. His gaze was warm when he looked at the Dunmer. “To be honest, Ciel’nn, Forelhost is the last place I’d want to go. I’ve heard stories that gave me chills.” He saw a warm smile blooming on Ciel’nn’s face – that smile told Rangalen there was a growing trust between them.

“I thought you wouldn’t mind going into any barrow or old places like that.” Ciel’nn mused before taking a bite from his green apple. It was good to hear the Nord wanted to avoid damned Forelhost. Who knows what might lurk in there? “Skawulf became mad after he fought the Thalmor, I heard.” he said thoughtfully.

“Not this one. Besides I know you don’t like any of them, and Forelhost has a sinister fame. I assume it’ll give more nightmares for you.” the young warrior replied. “The Thalmor? I hope we don’t encounter them while we stay at the Rift. It’s more likely we’ll run into the Imperials.” Hopefully not, he’d avoid them too. “Maybe Skawulf isn’t that mad and he would tell us something.”

Fort Greenwall seemed to be occupied by bandits who lazily patrolled around its walls. They really weren’t paying attention to anything in particular from what Ciel’nn had observed. He motioned the Nord to wait until he’d killed the ones on the ground at least. The Dunmer sneaked through the grass while stepping ever so lightly. 

The young warrior watched how Ciel’nn crept closer to each bandit and assassinated them with precision and silence. It was a comfort to know the Dunmer was on his side but at the same time Rangalen felt a chill going down his spine as he watched his friend going for the last bandit at the tower. Rangalen found himself holding his breath due to sheer excitement – the blade raised, but the bandit turned around suddenly. He considered going help as the struggle at the tower began, but Ciel’nn had told him to wait. 

The struggle had awoken a few other bandits from inside and they spilled out of the door. “Where’s the trouble?” one shouted angrily. They spread out in the yard to look for the troublemaker who had awoken them from their slumber. 

“Check the tower!” the battle axe wielding bandit growled, but when he tried to turn to look elsewhere his face was bashed into a shield. 

The young warrior slashed his sword at the bandit who wielded a battle axe. “Ciel’nn?” he called after his opponent had died on the ground. He hoped the Dunmer wasn’t injured. A light reply came from the top of the tower, and the young warrior hurried as fast as he could.

“That N’wah!” Ciel’nn winced as he was sitting on the floor, holding his shoulder. The struggle had been something he hadn’t expected and the bandit had had his luck and hit his shoulder with a razor edged blade. It wasn’t poisoned or he’d feel it already. He heard some quick steps as the Nord reached the top of the tower.

“Are you…?” Rangalen eyed the Dunmer and noticed his hand. “You’re bleeding!” He gasped, then stepped closer and gently looked at the wound once Ciel’nn moved his hand away. It was a deep cut, and a nasty one due to the razor edges of the blade. “We need to get you to a healer.” he said as he wrapped a temporary bandage on the Dunmer’s arm while Ciel’nn hissed at the pain. “Hold on. I’ll get you to Riften as soon as I can.” Rangalen frowned. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help you.”

“It’s not your fault.” Ciel’nn whispered as the young warrior helped him on his feet. He had no idea how he was going to stand the pain until they reached Riften. Nightfall wasn’t far way either.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel'nn is healing up, and Brynjorn wants trouble for himself.

His cousin had taken him on the fieldtrip and camping by Mirane’s permission. Ce’vale wanted to know some things and there they were sitting around the campfire by the nearby river.  
“How is your alchemy coming along?” Ce’vale asked as he roasted their food on the campfire. His cousin seemed to be tired. He hadn’t dared to ask about Maltrys – he knew things were getting complicated at Ciel’nn’s home.

“I’m getting there. I can make better health potions now, but I also want to… make more poisons.” Ciel’nn replied before taking a sip from his bottle. It was a bit bitter, but he was getting used to it. He was glad to be out of the home where he felt like choking every day since Maltrys spent more time at home. 

“I see. I heard he almost had a stroke or something.” Ce’vale said carefully as he looked at his younger cousin. “Well, I’ll see what I can do about the poisons.” he added in a low tone. “What about an alchemy book, hm? I’m sure they have some of those in Mournhold.” He smiled like he had some mischief in his mind.

“That’d be great!” Ciel’nn smiled in excitement.

\---

The trek to the Riften gates had been full of agony as his shoulder burned. He had been barely conscious and he had passed out in front of the guards, who were suspicious. They demanded an entrance fee even though Ciel’nn was badly wounded, and his left arm was soaked in blood.

The young warrior gritted his teeth and he narrowed his eyes. “The only payment is a black eye if you won’t let us in. We have an urgent message for the Jarl, too.” Rangalen hissed while he tried to hold Ciel’nn at his side. “So, what’s it going to be?” So this is Riften, huh? One kind of a skeever hole it is. His free hand turned into a fist. His patience was running out – they wouldn’t be staying out tonight, not if he had any words to say against it. He was angry enough to punch one of the guards if they didn’t choose their words carefully. 

To punch he’d have to lay Ciel’nn on the ground and that he didn’t want to do.

The guards glanced at each other. They were facing a Nord – they were Nords themselves, but they had their orders. “To the Jarl, you say?” It wouldn’t be good if the Jarl heard word of their “gate fee”. No, that’d be a messy business. “You may go. Just be quiet about this. I’ll open the gate.”

“We’ll see.” The young warrior shot an icy stare at the guard and proceeded through the gates into the city. “Hold on, Ciel’nn.” he whispered as raised the Dunmer onto his arms and he carried him further in.

“Can anyone point me to the healer?” Rangalen asked a Nord woman who happened to be closer than anyone else.

“I can help. You can take him to the Temple of Mara. Dinya Balu might be able to help,” she said. “I’m Mjoll the Lioness by the way. Poor elf, what happened?” Mjoll continued as they were hurried towards the Temple.

“Rangalen Mistgaze. We ran into nasty bandits.” the young warrior replied. He climbed the stairs while he held the Dunmer carefully against him, being careful not to wound the shoulder even more. His concern was taking new heights by each wasted second. Ciel’nn needed immediate healing and if he wouldn’t get it soon… Someone would have to pay for it!

Approaching at the doors Mjoll the Lioness pushed them open and let the young warrior carry the Dunmer in. There weren’t many people inside which was good. He saw a Dunmer Priestess coming towards him. Rangalen nodded. “My friend needs healing.” he stated and then glanced at Mjoll. “Thank you for your help.” He received Mjoll’s warm smile and a nod before she left the temple.

“I am Priestess Dinya Balu. I can help. Follow me.” Dinya came forward and said motioned the young warrior to follow her. “We don’t have any other beds than mine and my husbands, but it will be fine.”  
It took both Dinya and her husband Maramal’s restoration abilities to seal and heal the wound, but Dinya said it would take time to heal properly. They put Ciel’nn on Maramal’s bed to sleep while the man himself would sleep on one of the benches in the hall.

Rangalen sighed and felt partial relief now that the immediate threat was gone. He had gone to the Jarl and gave her the news from Shor’s Stone. Discreetly he mentioned about the troublesome guards at the gates and that they should be changed to some more truthful and loyal to the Jarl herself.

He had to ask the way to the Alchemist store to buy some potions with the little septims he had. Maybe I should wait till he wakes up and visit there together.

By the time the young warrior had returned back to the Temple, he found Ciel’nn still asleep and Dinya casting another healing spell on the Dunmer. A deeper concern struck Rangalen as he walked closer towards them. “How is he?” he asked carefully.

The priestess looked up at the Nord. “I don’t know when he’s going to wake up. I can’t reach him, but he’s shoulder is healing well. To give it time to heal – you’d have to stay in here for a couple more of days.” she said in a calm tone. “It will leave a scar though.”

“I see. A couple of days… He’s not going to like it,” Rangalen frowned, “but it will have to do. Thank you for all the help.” he added as he watched the Priestess standing up and placing her hand on his.   
“Mara will watch over him as he has you beside him.” Dinya smiled warmly before she headed towards the hall to tend whatever tasks she had to do.

The young warrior stood for a while, watching the sleeping Dunmer, before he took a seat next to the bed. He couldn’t help but blame himself, and the sting of guilt was hard. He should have been there and fighting with the Dunmer. He should’ve… He leaned closer and gently brushed a stray hair aside from the Dunmer’s face. Rangalen couldn’t say if Ciel’nn’s face was calm or hurt, perhaps it was both. 

“I’m sorry, Ciel’nn.” he whispered quietly. “I hope you’ll recover soon.” He pulled away, and settled to read a book called ‘Amongst the Draugr’.

Stirring awake, he didn’t feel the pain anymore. Shifting lightly in the bed, Ciel’nn eyed the room while he was still lying down. Where am I now? Where’s Rangalen? It was quiet and he turned his head to see the young warrior, who leaned slightly towards him and smiled.

“Thank the Gods! you’re awake, Ciel’nn. How do you feel?” Rangalen said in a soft tone. He turned to take a goblet of water. “Here, drink.” He helped the Dunmer drink a bit as he knew Ciel’nn’s throat was always sore after a day’s rest.

The water tasted good as he drank some of it and his throat wasn’t dry anymore. “It doesn’t hurt anymore. What happened?” Ciel’nn couldn’t remember much, the whole trek was partly dark. “Where are we?” They were somewhere safe, he knew as much as he trusted the Nord. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt him either. Ciel’nn saw that now. It was a comforting thought.

“That’s good to hear.” the young warrior replied. “You collapsed when we reached the gates. We’re at the Temple of Mara at Riften. You have slept for three days.” Rangalen continued as he put the goblet aside and he heard the Dunmer groan. “The priestess said you’d be fine in a couple days. That was two days ago. We can leave if you feel completely fine and well by tomorrow.” 

Actually he wanted to be sure that Ciel’nn was completely healed and well before they could leave. The young warrior wouldn’t have his friend not fully healed on the road, not on his watch.  
He heard the Nord’s defining message, ‘not leaving until you’re healed properly’. Ciel’nn felt better, though his shoulder was sensitive where the cut was. It was going to leave a scar and it bugged him a lot. He might just rest all day till tomorrow. “Fine. Since you’re on watch, can you get me something to eat, if you don’t mind.” he smirked as he leaned against the head of the bed.

“You must be starving. I’ll get you something.” the young warrior said putting out a look as if he had forgotten something. “I’ll be back soon.” he lightly touched the Dunmer’s shoulder before leaving the room.

Ciel’nn was reading a book called ‘The Cake and the Diamond’ when a man entered the room. His eyes shifted up from the book. You gotta be kidding me! The red eyes narrowed at the man.  
“I heard you were recovering. That is good.” the man said with a slight smile, trying to be a charming.

“What do you want, Brynjolf?” Ciel’nn hissed in a low tone as his grip on the book tightened. He knew what the man wanted though and couldn’t believe he was here. He had the gall to come and see him while he was still recovering. By instinct his other hand sought for his dagger.

“No need to be so hostile, Ciel’nn. I just wanted to see if you’re alright. And, if you have reconsidered my offer?” Brynjolf took a step closer, looking down at the Dunmer with that smug grin. “You could be a fine addition in our merry band. A handsome addition, too.”

“S’wit! The answer is still no!” Ciel’nn snapped. He started to feel uncomfortable in that man’s presence. He was an assassin, not a filthy thief. “I have not the slightest interest to join in that dirty family of yours.” I wish Rangalen would come back soon. 

Brynjolf didn’t make a move to leave; he just leaned against the back of the bed and stared at the Dunmer who stared back at him with cold eyes.

“Who in Oblivion are you and what are you doing here?” asked the young warrior as he grabbed Brynjolf by his arm and pushed him towards the door. “You’re disturbing his rest. Leave now!”  
“Whoa, calm down, fellow Nord. I’m only here to ask your handsome – “Brynjolf said as he tried to get out of the firm grip.

“I already said no.” Ciel’nn snarled. “He’s bothering me, Rangalen.” he complained in the form of a cry out for a help. “Punch him if it help any.”

Rangalen narrowed his eyes when he heard the Dunmer’s words. So this man had bothered his friend before and kept at it. It has to stop now. He stepped closer to face the man. He may be young, but no one bothers his friends – especially this Dunmer here. “You heard him, skeever. Get out. Now.” he said evenly, stepping closer.

“Alright, alright. I get it. I’m going. No need to be so hostile.” Brynjolf turned towards the door and glanced at Ciel’nn, but the young warrior blocked his view.

“And, don’t show your face to us again.” Rangalen said aloud and watched the man skulking away. He watched till Brynjolf was out of the Temple. Only then did the young warrior go to fetch the food palette he had left at the nearby table and returned to the room.

“You called him a skeever?” Ciel’nn chuckled as the young warrior laid down the palette on the side table. “A skeever. That must have hurt his feelings. Not that I care.” He was starving and actually joyful to have the Nord back in the room with food.

Rangalen sat down on the chair and watched Ciel’nn starting to eat. “You don’t think he’s… handsome?” He frowned slightly. It was good to see the Dunmer in good spirits and eating for a change instead of sleeping all day. “Who was he anyway?”

“Brynjolf from the Thieves guild. And, no. You can call him a skeever all you like. I think you’re far better looking than him anyway.” Ciel’nn replied casually as he took a bite from his steak. It was delicious! Though he’d change the seasoning a bit. “Thank you for the food. I was starving.”

Better looking… It was a compliment to be sure. He felt a light flush coming on his face and Rangalen averted his gaze a bit. They were friends, he knew that. It was better to keep it that way. He looked at the Dunmer with a smile. “You’re welcome.”

Ciel’nn looked up at the Nord and smirked. “We need to ask someone about Skawulf before we leave tomorrow. If they know any better.”

“Sure, would you like to visit the Alchemy store too?” Rangalen asked as he took his mead bottle and opened it. The Dunmer nodded to him.

“Now that we are here – absolutely!”


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Search for Skawulf continues with a surprise!

Sitting on his bed, he had no choice but to listen to how Maltrys complained to his mother about how things were. He had taken some Greef and became mildly drunk. The complaints were long, half gibberish and threats of punishment of Boethiah – whatever that meant. His mother tried to make Maltrys stop drinking. There was the sound of a harsh slap and a person falling on the floor.

Ciel’nn stared at the Chitin dagger in his hands, his finger gently tracing its surface. He was breathing slowly while he felt he should do something, but what could he do? What could he possibly do?

\--

 

“You’re looking for a Nord that went crazy after the Thalmor attack?” a farmer called Sonva asked. “No one has seen him for months now. To be honest, I don’t know where I would point for you to go.” she continued with a frown. Sonva turned her face towards Forelhost. “It’s like he disappeared. Well, good luck to you. I need to go back to work. Leonara wants it to be done before sundown.”

“It seems he’s hard to find, like Sinmir said.” Rangalen sighed as he glanced at the Dunmer. “He could be dead for all we know.” The young warrior felt the mission had become impossible. What if the man didn’t want to be found? Was he in any condition to train him anyway? Rangalen hoped the Dunmer would have some ideas.

Seeing the Nord was losing hope by the looks of it, Ciel’nn briefly shook his head. “We won’t give up now. I didn’t come to the Rift just to give up.” he said. “Come on, let’s circle around that damn old fortress.” he added with a smile. “Maybe he is nearby.” The Dunmer started to stroll towards the Forelhost area. 

On the path they encountered a few bears and a troll, but it wasn’t anything that the young warrior couldn’t handle. The bear meat was suitable for food later. Other than that, there wasn’t much activity.   
Ciel’nn felt something wet on his cheek and he brought his hand to touch it. His eyes shifted at the sky, “It’s going to rain soon.” he said as he wiped the rain drop from his cheek. “Maybe we can make a camp over there.” he added, pointing towards a space between bushes and rocks. Ciel’nn wanted to be away from the rain. He had a feeling this rain would last a while.

“Alright, I’ll set the camp up.” Rangalen said after he had surveyed their surroundings. He didn’t want any uninvited attention while the Dunmer still had his sore shoulder. The priestess had warned them about fighting and that the closed wound would probably open again if… Well, he would made damn sure there would not be fighting. He’d taken the enemy on his own… The young warrior hurried to set up the tent before the rain would pour down over them.

They were sitting inside the tent while the rain changed from a light drizzle to a heavy downpour. Rangalen was reading a book, but he couldn’t concentrate very well. He glanced at the Dunmer, pondering if he could ask him something. Ciel’nn looked somewhat sad and he wanted to know why. Putting the book back in the backpack, the young warrior asked, “Ciel’nn,” he started carefully, “what are your nightmares like?”

What are my nightmares like? Ciel’nn thought about those – they only gave him misery and anguish. They usually were about his father if nothing else. He took a deep breath and glanced at the Nord. “They are about my family. Mainly the damn N’wah who tormented me and my mother. He worshipped Boethiah…” The words when he said that about his father were like bitter poison. “He… he… did a lot of terrible things.” Ciel’nn’s voice cracked. He couldn’t say anymore. 

The young warrior frowned and he worried he had asked too much. Seems they had both suffered in their fathers’ presence. He shifted close to Ciel’nn and he took him into his embrace. “It’s alright. You don’t need to tell me anymore.” Rangalen comforted quietly as he noticed the Dunmer was shaking slightly. “It’s going to be alright. I’m sorry I asked, but if it feels better you can always tell me when you need to.”

It felt good to tell someone, even a little of his past. He could tell Rangalen was fond of him by now. The way he held him. The Dunmer only wished nothing could threaten their friendship as he had lost friends even before coming to Skyrim. He hadn’t had many though.

Ce’vale had gone missing and was nowhere to be found. Celani was dead because of him and it still stung badly. It felt like someone or something had something against him and took all and everything away from him. Ciel’nn wasn’t sure how he would react if Rangalen was taken away from him. 

And, of course there was still Sarade but she was always busy with the Dragonborn business and what not. The Dunmer let out a heavy sigh and he felt the young warrior stroking his hair – that was a habit now – Ciel’nn knew.

“My father took it hard when I told him I wasn’t going to stay and help Jarl Ulfric. I wasn’t going to stay for the army either.” Rangalen said when Ciel’nn didn’t say anything for a while. “I wanted to see more of Skyrim, and help people if I needed to.” He went on while he held the Dunmer.

“So, you skipped your training in the army, huh?” Ciel’nn teased as a smile curled on his lips.

The Dunmer’s joke caught the young warrior off guard a bit, but he gave a soft laugh. “They don’t train warriors. Most of them lack the needed strength and vigor.” Rangalen felt Ciel’nn shifting and looking at him.

“Not even Ulfric’s vigor is enough to cheer them?” Ciel’nn studied the Nord for a brief moment. “I say they might need someone who has a spirit of a real fighter and will of an old God.” he said, smiling mysteriously. In fact, the Nord would be perfect for such a thing – he was young, full of that fighting spirit and hated the Imperials as much as he did. And you’re so beautiful, too. Maybe he’s the special one?

“No, don’t even think about it!” the young warrior said as if he knew what the Dunmer meant. He watched Ciel’nn chuckling heartily and it was really adorable to see. At least he was back in good spirits. “Seriously, Ciel’nn, I’d rather travel with you than return to the army.” Rangalen said casually. 

Nightfall wasn’t far off when the rain stopped so they decided to cook some food. Ciel’nn wanted to have steamed mudcrab legs so he showed the young warrior how to make the most of it over the fire. They didn’t have enough ingredients for a proper meal and it was the Dunmer’s favorite thing to complain about. Skyrim food was always too tasteless and bland. Still, Ciel’nn made some potato soup for Rangalen.

“It tastes good, Ciel’nn.” the young warrior said as he tasted the soup.

“Nah, it tastes like a rotten Kwama egg!” Ciel’nn said and he sat down on his bedroll with his steamed mudcrab legs. “If I had Sujamma, I’d try steaming these with it,” he murmured as he took a bite. Maybe they would find a river or a pond later so he could catch more mudcrabs.

The night passed by as Ciel’nn slept close to and under the protective arm of the young warrior. His sleep had been restless, but not as much nightmarish as before. It was just restless. The comfort that the Nord provided for the Dunmer was invaluable sleep time. Even if the night had been chilly Ciel’nn didn’t feel much cold because he was wrapped up in his fur cloak.

After eating a light breakfast of cabbage soup and apples along with water and mead, they were ready to continue the search of Skawulf. There were mist everywhere in the Rift, and Ciel’nn decided that they needed to proceed with caution. He’d had had a few unpleasant surprises when he travelled alone. A big cave bear was one of them.

Ciel’nn was walking swiftly down the path until he saw a group of bandits lying on the ground, a short distance away. Frowning he looked at the young warrior. “Come, there’s something.” he said in a low tone and crept closer to the bandits. It seemed they were severely injured or dead.

Except for one of them who was lying on his back with an excruciating painful expression on his face. “Make it stop… the pain… I didn’t…” he was rambling between the pain spikes that he felt.  
“Oh, one is barely alive!” Ciel’nn said aloud and turned to the dying bandit. “Didn’t what? What happened here?” he asked in a neutral tone. By the looks of them these were the normal road bandits. His wounds were beyond any healing.

Rangalen stepped closer and knelt down next to the dying bandit. Usually he didn’t feel pity for anyone, but no one deserved to die like this. “Who did this to you?” The sight reminded him of what had happened to Shor’s Stone. He felt a cold shiver going down his spine but the young warrior tried to shake it off.

“Who…are you?” the bandit groaned in pain. “Bear armored bandits…They killed everyone. Said…we aren’t… worthy.” he gasped. “I shouldn’t have left home…” with that he died. 

“Trolls’ blood!” Rangalen gasped. “If they are killing everyone, then no one is safe.” He observed how Ciel’nn studied the bodies in a calm manner. How could the Dunmer be so calm about this?

“They might be forming that raid that the guards are dreaming of these days. It just might be too big a bite for them. It will be a – “Ciel’nn said while he looked for a few septims or gems that the dead bandits might have.

“A massacre!” the young warrior finished the line as if he was in a shock. “There will be more bodies, right? We have to do something about it!”

Ciel’nn turned around to see the Nord and he stopped over the few dead bandits. “Listen! I know you want to help the people, but this is beyond our abilities. I for one don’t want to do anything with the brutish bandits. We don’t know how many of them there are.” He lowered his voice for a serious effect. Clearly the young warrior was in a slight panic.

“We could alert the cities!” Rangalen pressed on.

“We can’t run to every city and warn the Jarls. You told the Jarl of Riften about Shor’s Stone, right? Well, we can hope she sends a courier to another Hold.” he paused and placed his hand on the Nord’s arm. “Rangalen,” Ciel’nn looked directly at the young warrior’s eyes, “this is beyond us. I hope you can see this. I’d rather not lose you for something we don’t have the power for.” he said in a softer tone, hoping his words would be heard by his friend.

He’d rather not lose me… Slowly, Rangalen calmed down and finally realized how eager he was to rush across the land just to die by one of those brutish bandits. Or he might encounter Tellik and die by his axes, too. How irrationally he had been thinking. The Dunmer was right. “It is beyond us.” He nodded.

But Ciel’nn tilted his head. “Promise me, you won’t go running off alone.” He really didn’t want to see that happening – not when the Nord’s training was incomplete. He wasn’t going to move anywhere until he’d heard what he wanted.

“I’ll promise, Ciel’nn.” the young warrior said seriously as he placed his hand on Ciel’nn’s. “I won’t leave anywhere without you.” And, that was the truth. He wouldn’t leave the Dunmer alone even if he would be able to defend himself. I already care so much for you. Rangalen smiled. “Come, let’s move on and find that man.”

Coming around the pond, they saw a fur tent a short distance away. Ciel’nn wondered whose tent it might be as they approached it carefully until a weathered man came to view. He had a worn armor set on him that was covered with dried blood.

He was sitting at the campfire and mumbling something. Hearing a crack behind him, the man stood up abruptly and turned around, looking wildly around. “Thalmor! You won’t get me!” he hissed in battle stance. “Praise mighty Talos!” He was reaching for his sword.

“We aren’t Thalmor!” Ciel’nn replied in half panic as he wasn’t sure what to do. However his hand went to the hilt of his dagger as a natural move. He caught the man looking past them. Something was wrong.

“Thalmor!”


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two friends and Skawulf deals with the Thalmor, and a mystery beholds!

He was reading the new alchemy book which Ce’vale had bought for him. It had more complex recipes for healing potions and poisons. Ciel’nn found himself thrilled about all this information even though some of the ingredients were hard to come by. He’d have to make a trip to Vvardenfell, where he hadn’t been yet.

It would provide the time to get away from Maltrys, though he was worried about his mother. Maltrys had started experimenting with soul gems as of late and it made Ciel’nn restless.

\---

“We finally found you, Skawulf.” snarled the Thalmor agent, Moramen. “We’ve been looking for you across the Rift, and yet here you are – in the shadows of Forelhost.” He gestured at the area with his hand. Moramen’s gaze turned to the Dunmer. “You…”

The older man pushed past Ciel’nn and the young warrior. “You will have no victory here, Thalmor!” he shouted in anger and raised his sword to attack the stalking party.  
“Cinrar, Athantar and Aldoril! Take care of them! The Nord must be a Talos worshipper,” Moramen addressed his soldiers and they drew their weapons out. The Thalmor agent prepared to deal with the crazed Nord by himself.

Ciel’nn made a quick roll away and drew his blades out. “N’wah.” he hissed as he prepared to put down the Thalmor soldier who was casting him a vicious look. He’d make sure this one would suffer, a lot.

Rangalen had his sword already out, when the old Nord had barked “Thalmor”. He had turned around while he made sure Ciel’nn was alright. Now, Rangalen had his eyes fixed on the two soldiers. The training with Sinmir came alive in his mind as he brought his sword up and he took a stride towards the altmer soldiers and slashed at them.

The battle was perilous with Skawulf fighting Moramen, and two friends against the soldiers. 

Ciel’nn had rolled away from Cinrar who pressed on him. The altmer soldier had gotten various wounds and yet he had avoided the Dunmer’s poisoned dagger. He would have to think of another tactic – maybe provoking the mer into a rage would work. A smirk spread on Ciel’nn’s lips. “Does Talos whisper into your ear, too?” he winked while he looked directly into the mer’s eyes.  
“Shut up!” Cinrar hissed and raised his mace up to smash it on the Dunmer, but Ciel’nn was quick to roll to the side and he got stabbed deeply on his side. A scream of pain escaped his lips when Cinrar crumbled to his knees holding his side. 

“You’ll die soon enough.” Ciel’nn said with a smirk. “I hope we meet in Oblivion so I can stab you again.” Oblivion or Aetherius – it didn’t matter after all that he had been through. Oblivion seemed to be the only place because he was tainted by the Daedra. The Dunmer didn’t know if he wanted to be united with his ancestors either. In his heart Ciel’nn knew he didn’t have a place to go after he died. Thinking about this all, he watched Cinrar dying in front of him. It brought a little comfort to him.

The Thalmor soldier Aldoril fell down, dead and Rangalen had the other, Athantar, in his sights. They circled around each other like a prowling pair of wolves. He held his sword firmly and he made sure the shield was also firmly in his hand. The Altmer soldier slashed at him furiously and the young warrior was ready to counter it with a shield bash then his sword slashed horizontally. It made a gash on Athantar’s throat. Rangalen bashed the elf once more with his shield and he gave him a quick death once the soldier was down. He glanced around for Ciel’nn who was nearby watching the other dead soldier – he didn’t seem have any injuries, but who could really tell before the fight was over.

The Thalmor agent sneered at the old Nord – he had managed to wound him a few times before the man had backed off. Feeling triumphant, Moramen approached the Nord, but he suddenly cast a shock spell on the young warrior who shouted in pain and struggled to stay on his feet. “I’ll have you all!” the agent gloated.

Ciel’nn saw his friend being rendered almost defenseless – it made him feel rage almost instantly. The older Nord was also down to one knee. Without thinking, Ciel’nn renewed his grip on his blades and dashed straight toward the throat of Moramen. His first series of slashed were avoided, but he kept at it – waiting until the agent would make a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes sooner or later. The hisses the agent let out were a signal to the Dunmer that the other was losing his patience and neither of them could get a real hit on each other.

Being tired Moramen backed away and he looked more than mildly furious. How he could he not scored a single hit on the Dunmer? It was infuriating! Then it struck him – this Dunmer was the reason why so many of their Thalmor Patrols went missing or were found dead later. Moramen licked his lips as they had gone dry. He’d finish this Dunmer here and now. The agent prepared to cast a spell – he had calculated he’d have the time for it, but his eyes went wide as a plate as Ciel’nn had struck him through his chest with his dagger. He stared at the Dunmer’s eyes as they stared back, but not in hate – it was something else. A cold satisfaction was all that he could see before he gurgled and grabbed at the Dunmer’s clothes. Moramen gasped as if he was going to say something but collapsed on the dirt, his hands slipping off from Ciel’nn’s clothes. “We bow to no none, Thalmor!” he heard the Dunmer snarling at him before he died.

“You’re quite a fighter.” the old Nord breathed out as he stood up. He had a bleeding wound on his arm but it didn’t seem to bother him. “I am Skawulf. Now, by Talos, what do you two want here?” he asked in a neutral tone. “No one come and seeks Skawulf out.” he added as he eyed the Dunmer who was helping the younger warrior up.

“I’m no fighter, but he is and seeks your guidance for training.” Ciel’nn said as he looked at Rangalen’s face as if to determine if the shock spell left any visible injury. “Are you alright?” he asked as his finger stroked the young warrior’s cheek.

“I’m shaken, but I’ll be alright, Ciel’nn.” Rangalen replied in a rough tone. “You had me scared to death when you went for the Thalmor. Seems you gave him a cruel painful death.” he added smiling. “Remind me not to anger you.”

Ciel’nn laughed, paused and he looked at Rangalen again. He laughed heartily. “Angry? At you? I can’t…” How can I? He brought his hand up to brush the stray hair behind his ear. The Dunmer was glad that the young warrior wasn’t badly injured. They turned towards the old Nord who had been observing them a little while now. “I’m Ciel’nn, and this is Rangalen Mistgaze.” he said to the older Nord.

Skawulf looked closely at the younger Nord, and gasped. “By Shor! I wasn’t… I wasn’t prepared for this. Not yet.” he began to mumble and then he turned away. “By Shor… he has the look...”  
The Dunmer and the young warrior exchanged their glances. Ciel’nn was as puzzled as Rangalen, and he wasn’t sure if the older Nord was as utterly insane as the folk claimed him to be, or did he just go crazy just now – just by having seen Rangalen? 

“Excuse me, Skawulf?” Rangalen tried to reach for the old warrior. “I’m only seeking training for combat if you have the time.” He waited but Skawulf still had his back to them and mumbling about Shor and other things the young warrior couldn’t hear so well. 

Ciel’nn rolled his eyes and he took an apple from his backpack. “This could take a while. We can leave tomorrow if the situation hasn’t changed.” he said before walking over to a tree and leaned against it. All the fighting had made him hungry. Dodging and lunging at the enemy consumed energy and that Thalmor agent had dodged like a fox or something.

“Training! Young Shor seeks training!” Skawulf whispered suddenly. “I’ll train you myself! It is meant to be so! Have a seat, rest and eat!” the old Nord gestured wildly around his camp.  
Rangalen frowned while Ciel’nn just raised his dark brow up. The young warrior wasn’t sure how to take this treatment as ‘Young Shor’. Maybe the old Nord had gone mad after all. Skawulf had looked at him as if he was a special person. He didn’t feel like one though.

They sat and ate with Skawulf who told them about how he had fought against the fifteen Thalmor soldiers alone and just barely won. He still suffered some of his old wounds. His gaze at the young warrior stayed respectively short before he fell quiet. Ciel’nn was nibbling his bread and wondered about the whole thing of the Shor and Rangalen connection. Whatever it may be they better focus on the training.

“Fifteen Thalmor soldiers. That’s a lot for a man to fight alone.” Rangalen said thoughtfully before he took a chug of his mead bottle. Things were strange with this old Nord. He couldn’t say if the man was half crazy or just have been isolated for too long. His eyes shifted towards the Dunmer who was also in his own thoughts. “You alright, Ciel’nn?”

“Yeah. Just a lot to think about.” Ciel’nn replied as he glanced at the young nord. He looked at Skawulf, “Do you know about riddles?” he asked and told the old Nord the puzzling warning. The reaction he received from Skawulf told Ciel’nn the man knew something.

“So it’s true!” Skawulf gasped as he was staring at the fire. “The legends are indeed coming to us! And, dark times are upon us soon. We must be prepared!” He looked at the younger Nord warrior, “We must begin your training tomorrow morning!” Skawulf seemed to be in anxious about the puzzling warning. “Soon…”

“But, who are the legends?” Ciel’nn asked in a rough tone. His throat hurt whenever it was cold, and they didn’t have honey with them. Damn it. Thankfully the camp is at a windless place. 

“No one knows the legends until first one shows themselves in a great way.” the old Nord replied in a mysterious tone. “Get some rest, lads.”

Ciel’nn moved his bedroll closer to Rangalen’s and settled down next to the young warrior. Hopefully he could get a night’s rest without nightmares. He felt the Nord’s hand stroking his hair like he always did to help him sleep.

“It’s strange that you travel with this elf.” Skawulf spoke in a lower tone. “Aren’t you a Stormcloak, young one? Your war tattoo…”

“Yes, but I don’t follow Jarl Ulfric’s ideals. Ciel’nn’s is my friend.”

We’d be more than friends if I’d allow it. But I prefer to stay close friends.

“I see. It’s interesting. Times are getting interesting even though darker, too.”

He listened to their quiet talking before he fell asleep. He felt safe being close to the Nord and he wondered who had sent the Thalmor party to their deaths. Would it be Ancano? Or Elewen? Or perhaps both? Someone else? Ciel’nn decided to worry about it later, and focus on tomorrow’s plan.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble at Stormcloak camp.

His parents were away for a day and it left an opportunity for Ciel’nn to try new health potions. They were higher quality potions and they needed more time. Poisons would have to wait until he got time to travel to Vvardenfell.

Step by step he tried to mix the plants for a powerful health potion. Of course it failed at first, but Ciel’nn was determined and he tried again.

\--

Skawulf’s training was unforgiving and draining. Rangalen did his best to learn all that the old Nord showed and taught him. Even as he was getting tired, he pushed himself on. He watched Skawulf’s pose and listened to him carefully when he wasn’t rambling.

They had short breaks, and in the evening Skawulf told Rangalen and Ciel’nn about his younger days – full of fighting and vigor that these days warriors seem to lack of the most. Even the old Gods had been forgotten.

Ciel’nn tried to ask about Shor, and how that was connected with the young warrior, but the old Nord fell quiet. It was like he didn’t want to tell anything about it. “You will see when it’s time” was the only thing Skawulf said. It made Ciel’nn ponder even more. He ate his bread and drank his water while thinking about it all until his head began to hurt. The Dunmer looked at Rangalen. “So, have you grown in prowess? Any fancy moves?”

The young warrior smiled after he had taken a sip of his mead bottle. “I think I have learned something. You haven’t been watching then?” Rangalen teased – he knew the Dunmer indeed had been watching the training, but sometimes it seemed Ciel’nn was elsewhere. He’d ask about it later. “I have a few new moves to try out later.”

Nodding, Ciel’nn smiled back. “That’s good. Have you thought about your father’s letter? Visiting him?” he asked in a casual tone. He observed the Nord and he saw the change of expression on Rangalen’s face – thoughtful. Ciel’nn knew it wasn’t an easy decision, especially if the relationship to the elder wasn’t good. For him, it never was so. He took a sip of his water bottle while he waited for the young warrior’s reply – he seemed to be thinking deeply. Ciel’nn’s eyes shifted to the old Nord, who was asleep for a change.

“I guess it won’t hurt, but he’ll be pissed off anyway. He doesn’t like elves at all.” Rangalen rubbed his chin. “I don’t want to go, but he might send someone after me, or so. I don’t know.” His tone was low and there was a shadow on his face, a brooding shadow. “I don’t know.”

“Don’t brood. It doesn’t suit you.” Ciel’nn whispered. “You should leave that to me. In all seriousness, I’ll say let him send them – we can deal with them, right? You don’t have to decide now. If he really wants you to come over then he’ll send someone for you.” He brought his hand up to Rangalen’s shoulder. “That way we’ll see if he really wants to you come.” He said this a slight smile.

“I guess you’re right. I just shouldn’t run back home after all this time when he did not care before. Thanks, Ciel’nn.” Rangalen smiled back. “He probably wants me to join the army anyway.”

After a few days of intense training, Skawulf deemed Rangalen was ready move on. He wished them both a good luck and said they should be watchful for any signs, but the old Nord didn’t say what exactly. Rangalen suggested they’d go and head towards Stormcloak camp near Riften for supplies and food, then they would head to Eastmarch.

The sounds of swords clashing echoed faintly when they approached the Stormcloak camp. Ciel’nn frowned as he drew his daggers out and as he glanced at the Nord. “I wonder who it is this time?” he said in a tone. “Who would have the gall, hm?” He saw the young warrior making his sword ready.

“Let’s find out. You never know if they need our help.” Rangalen breathed as he readied himself and he didn’t miss the look on his friend’s face. “For supplies if nothing else.” He took the lead and marched towards the camp. A racing heart was a sign of being excited – the young warrior couldn’t wait to see who was causing so much ruckus in the camp.  
The camp was in disarray and a few dead soldiers were lying on the ground. From the looks of it the Stormcloaks were fighting against some assassins. The men were wounded and tried desperately fend off the attackers.

I can’t believe this. These are assassins? Ciel’nn took a deep breath before he slid into the midst of the scene. He sneaked behind a rather careless assassin and his blade flashed in the afternoon sun. The assassin gasped before he fell on the ground dead. This would be over soon. His eyes counted four assassins left and the Nord was dealing with two of then – Ciel’nn wouldn’t leave him alone with those two.  
Ciel’nn dodged a Stormcloak soldier who was stumbling and almost fell over. He snarled at the assassin and parried the coming slash. His opponent wasn’t the brighter sort and made a miscalculated move against him. Swiftly his dagger cut the air and struck at the assassin’s open side causing him to gasp as he backed away. 

“You’ve done it now!” he shouted. His shouting turned into a groan and he clutched his side as he fell on the ground.

The Dunmer watched his dying opponent for a brief moment before he took a stride to the Nord and the two assassins.

The young warrior seemed to be keeping the remaining assassins at bay, but they were constantly at it. Rangalen saw one of them coming at him and he prepared his shield for an encounter. He countered the assault with his shield, making the assassin stumble backwards straight onto the Dunmer who had his dagger ready.

Staring at the assassin’s eyes, Ciel’nn twisted his dagger before he pulled it out from his opponent’s stomach. He looked at the Nord who had just finished the last assassin. “Check their pockets. Might be a clue who sent them.” Ciel’nn prompted while he began to clean his blades as he his eyes swept across the camp – three fallen Stormcloak. 

“By Gods! It was a stroke of luck you showed up, Mistgaze.” Grim-born the Quartermaster sighed deeply as he recognized the young warrior. “How is your father these days?”

Rangalen took a deep breath. He’d rather not talk about the man. “I don’t know. We aren’t on good terms actually” he said in a neutral tone. “Do you know who might be behind this assault?” he asked and hoped the older Nord wouldn’t mind it.

Ciel’nn checked the bodies since the Nord was busy talking with his kinsman. He didn’t find any direct clues, but one of the assassins had a letter in his clothing. Raising his dark brow, Ciel’nn opened the letter and read it. Although it was poorly written, he was able to make sense of it. “Looks like the bear-heads are at this.” He walked towards the Nords. 

“What’s this? You’re traveling with this dark elf, Mistgaze?” Grim-born frowned and by instinct his hand moved to the hilt of his sword.

“He’s with me. If you hurt him, I have to hurt you, understand?” Rangalen’s voice dropped a few degrees colder. ”I’m not having it. Be at ease – he’s under my watch.” He caught the Dunmer tilting his head at him and gave back a smile. His eyes turned back to the older Nord.

Under your watch, eh?

“Alright, if you say so. It’s just that these boys hated the Thalmor.” Grim-born said replied.

“I’m not a Thalmor. I’m a damned Dunmer!” Ciel’nn chided in. He stared at the older Nord. “Here, take this and deal with it. I’m leaving!” he hissed and slammed the letter into the Nord’s hand. “I’ll wait over there, Rangalen.”

The young warrior sighed and he shook his head. This is why we should avoid Stormcloaks. Maybe I should not call myself a Stormcloak anymore? “I’ll buy some food and potions, then we’ll be off then. Hopefully you can tell someone about these bear-heads that are causing a lot of harm.” Rangalen said and walked over to the table with potions and bread. Just visiting these camps made him upset…

Ciel’nn took the lead towards the north and Shor’s stone. He wasn’t sure if they would reach Shor’s watchtower before nightfall. The Dunmer glanced at the Nord, and it seemed that he was in his own thoughts, too. The Nord had expressed his wish to go Windhelm despite of his father being there – Ciel’nn didn’t know what to think of it, but he hoped the visit would go well.

When the evening fell they arrived at the Shor’s Stone, and people seemed to be recovering well. Only they couldn’t rebuild some buildings without the help of Jarl of Riften even if she had promised to send aid. Also, they didn’t have any space for the traveling friends, but it was fine for the Dunmer.

“That’s alright. We’ll be camping nearby.” Ciel’nn said as he took the offered food parcel from Sylgia. “Thank you, sera.”

“I hope the Riften Jarl sends the aid soon.” Rangalen said as he glanced around the settlement.

“I hope so, too. You can camp near the fire. There are wild animals wandering at nighttime, so it be much safer for you to stay.” Sylgia offered with a warm smile. “I’m sure our men won’t mind.”

From inside their tent, Ciel’nn stared the flames and he wondered about the coming days. How would the meeting with the Nord’s father go? What about the bear-headed bandits? Are they bandits or something more?

“Something’s bothering you?” Rangalen asked in a low tone. His gaze was warm, but there was a hint of worry. He had noticed Ciel’nn being quiet for some time now. Hopefully he wasn’t mad at him – he shouldn’t have a reason to be angry though.

Ciel’nn gave a thoughtful look at the Nord. He had a feeling, but he couldn’t say what it was. It made him restless. Not much sleep tonight. How would I tell it then? “Yes, I have a bad feeling, but I can’t tell about what yet.” he sighed. “This has happened before. It’s like a shadow that follows until something bad happens.” Ciel’nn reached into his backpack and he took out the small lava stone. “I doubt I can sleep tonight either.” He’d had many nights without much sleep because of this feeling in the past. It was a byproduct of the encounter with the Dremora Lord – after it had happened for the first time. 

At this Rangalen frowned. It was one of Ciel’nn’s attributes that he couldn’t really understand. It made him worried – his friend was aware of a threat that wasn’t yet happening. This feeling would probably last until it has passed them and only then Ciel’nn might be able to calm again. How Rangalen wished Sarade was with them now – she if anyone could calm this restless Dunmer. “I’m here, if you need me.” he finally whispered and offered his arm for a hug. The Nord took the Dunmer into his embrace and stroked his black hair. “We’ll overcome whatever happens to us.” 

How much he wanted to believe in what he just had said. Would he have the strength for both of them to face the dangers of dark times?


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel'nn and Rangalen are going to meet Rang's father with bad results.

All that what he felt was terror as he was sitting inside the dark and small room, surrounded by giant soul gems. Ciel’nn knew it would be only a matter of time when Maltrys would appear, and he was chained on a floor hook. It didn’t budge a bit despite how hard he tried. He never felt himself being so small and helpless.

“Ce’vale…help me.”

\---

 

The trek across the sulfur flats was troublesome due to the wolf packs and an occasional saber cat. Ciel’nn had gotten a few cuts on his calf, but it wasn’t a serious injury. Despite this, they had to stop for a moment when the young warrior insisted to check on the cuts after Ciel’nn couldn’t walk at the same speed as him.

Ciel’nn sat on a mossy rock with a grumble. “You’ve got a cut on your arm, too.” He pointed at a fresh cut the Nord had gotten from a vicious saber cat. “Shouldn’t you tend that first?” he asked when Rangalen bandaged his calf. The red eyes shifted at the early evening sky to see puffy clouds lazily moving. He still had the feeling from last night and he was restless. How comforting it had been before when he was alone, but… this feeling was something more. It was immense and almost overwhelming even when nothing was threatening him at the moment. A soft sigh escaped from him.

“There. It should hold until we get to the city, and” Rangalen said as he reached into his backpack to take a health potion. “Drink this. How are you holding up?” He looked at the Dunmer who seemed to be even more restless. Nothing seemed to calm him down. Only if Sarade was here. His restlessness is getting into me, too. “Ciel’nn, we don’t need to stay in the city for long. Once I’ve spoken with him and bought supplies then we’ll leave right after that.” He paused for a moment. “I don’t want to stay there for long either.” He turned his head to survey the area, but there was nothing that would cause harm to them. Hopefully the rest of the trek would be without trouble.

“I’d appreciate it if we don’t need to stay for long, but I don’t know where this feeling comes from.” Ciel’nn said in a neutral tone. “Better get going and get it done, eh?” He stood up and tested his leg by giving it standing pressure. His calf was sore and the walking speed would be slow. “We need to go slower.” Damn! I’m still not used to the wild life of Skyrim.

“That’s alright. I’ll help” the young warrior replied and began to support the Dunmer while they started to walk towards Windhelm.

They passed Kynesgrove and the guards only looked at them, and nodded to the young warrior. They didn’t seem hostile like the other Nords they’d met. 

Rangalen felt he would leave the Dunmer to rest here and heal due to the friendly atmosphere, but he didn’t want to leave him alone. He hoped that there would be no trouble in the city – somehow he wasn’t sure of anything. He knew half of Ulfric’s men were hostile to elves and the other half were more tolerant.

The young warrior kept his eyes on the guards as they came onto the bridge. The tension raised in his muscles as they passed a few guards. He glanced at Ciel’nn who had fallen quiet. A thought of visiting the Gnisis Corner Club came to his mind as it wasn’t far off from the Palace, but the guards in that area were rude. There isn’t really a safe place for Ciel’nn in this damned city. Rangalen cursed in his mind. I should have left him at Kynesgrove.

The cold stung on Ciel’nn’s face as they entered the city. For the moment he didn’t see anyone else than a few civilians going about their business. He looked at the young warrior who gave him a health potion. “Where would you like to wait?” he heard the question and he shrugged in return. “I don’t know. I might wait over there.” He pointed to a large flaming brazier. He felt anxious, but it was better than waiting indoors.

“Alright, I won’t be long.” Rangalen nodded and helped his friend near the flaming brazier. He put his fur cloak on Ciel’nn’s shoulders. “Don’t freeze out here then. I’d be sad if I find you frozen when I return.” He said with a smile as he briefly stroke briefly Ciel’nn’s back hair.

“Get going already!” Ciel’nn half hissed, but he smiled afterwards as he pushed Rangalen away. He watched the young warrior marching towards the Palace, and guessed the barracks were somewhere nearby. Be back soon. Ciel’nn tried to wrap himself inside the fur cape and eyed the area – still calm.

Rangalen took a deep breath as he stepped inside the barracks. It felt unpleasant to be back after a couple of years. He had sworn to himself not to return ever again – no matter what, and yet he was back for whatever reason his father had to see him. He’d hear what the man had to say and then leave to buy supplies – simple as that. He stood at the door of his father’s, Ralan Mistgaze’s office, and prepared himself for the meeting before he knocked on the door.

The Captain of the Windhelm guard was looking out the window to the sea view, as so cold and harsh as he was. There was a tense silence in the room since his son had stepped inside his room. He had read reports that his own flesh and blood traveled with a dark elf – how Ralan disliked them as much as he hated the Thalmor and Imperials. Ralan hadn’t shifted for a while and neither of them spoke.

“You’re such a disappointment. Traveling with one of those wretched elves! What are you thinking? Huh?” Ralan turned around and slammed his hands on his desk. “He might be a spy for the Thalmor, and you’re staining my reputation as a captain!” he nearly shouted in rising anger.

Of course, Rangalen had some expectation for this kind of talk from his father, but he stayed firm. “To Oblivion with your reputation! You’re wasting soldiers to look for me even when you should focus on the Imperials.” He paused to a take breath. “This dark elf is my friend and he hasn’t shown any sign of betrayal. Besides, it’s not your damn business with who I travel with!” His heart raced as he tried to defend his friend – he’d do anything for Ciel’nn.

The Captain growled. “To think my own son turns against his own blood. I’m assigning you to the army. It’s now long overdue and perhaps it’ll keep you away from the elves.” He began to look for the papers that were somewhere on his desk.

“I’m not joining the damn army! I thought you would have something more to say than this old song. I’m leaving.” Rangalen turned to leave, but his father called a soldier from the corridor. Rangalen recognized the soldier as the man walked in and their eyes met. “Grimalf Helmbog.” he said under his breath. What does he do here?

Grimalf grinned briefly at the young warrior with a certain look, we meet again, elf lover. He turned his face to the Captain. ”You called, Sir?”

“Yes, Helmbog. You saw this dark elf who travels with him?” Ralan asked.

“Yes, Sir.”

Rangalen had a sickening feeling in his guts. He thought to say something, but he couldn’t.

“Good, I need you to gather your men to find the dark elf and kill him in the name of our safety.” Ralan commanded Grimalf.

“Understood, Sir. On my way.” Grimalf saluted and shot a pleased grin at Rangalen before he left the room.

“You can’t do this!” Rangalen protested. “It’s against –“ This isn’t happening!

“The damn I can! And, you’re coming with me to see Jarl Ulfric. You’ll never see your elf again!” Ralan shouted in return.

Ciel’nn was rubbing his hands as the weather was getting colder as nightfall was around the corner. He had not seen any sight of the Nord yet and he was getting worried that something might have gone wrong. He turned his head and saw a group of soldiers coming from the Palace yard. Ciel’nn noticed one of them being familiar. Isn’t that the man who wanted me dead some weeks ago? It seems they are looking for someone.

“There he is! Seize him! I want to end his life myself.” Grimalf commanded his men and he watched them rushing towards the Dunmer.

Hearing the command, Ciel’nn dropped the cloak from his shoulders and started dashing towards the gate. Thankfully someone was coming in, so he could slip through at the same time. On the bridge he felt the cold stinging him, but he tried to press on even as his calf started to hurt again. Where’s Rangalen? He had no intentions to get killed by the Stormcloaks, even he felt a growing fear for his life in his chest.  
He stumbled at the end of the bridge, and rolled on the snowy street. Ciel’nn winced in searing pain and knew he couldn’t get on his feet again. The sound of the chasing soldiers came closer. His breathing hurt his throat, but he focused to take his sword out and defend himself.

Grimalf’s men came running towards the Dunmer with their weapons drawn and prepared to surround their target. Grimalf himself had his blade ready in his hand. “It ends now, dark elf. The foolish boy can’t –“ his speech was interrupted by a horse rider who rode fast towards them – making the men back away from the Dunmer.

“It’s the Falkreath Huntress!” one of the men gasped.

“Isn’t she in the Stormcloaks as well? The Jarl’s best scout?” another asked in uncertainty.

Grimalf growled as he stared at the rider who still sat on the saddle, looking grimly at them.

“Leave the dark elf with me. Return to your posts.” she demanded in a neutral tone as she stopped her horse between the Dunmer and the Stormcloaks.

“Why should I obey you, woman?” Grimalf barked, failing to recognize her.

“Don’t you know who she is, Helmbog?” Grimalf’s second in command asked.

“I don’t care and I’m certainly not afraid of a wench! The dark elf dies!” Grimalf roared and he made an attempt to move closer to the Dunmer.

Ciel’nn held his breath – this was all too intense – being in the middle of people who wanted to bargain for his life. He did recognize the rider when she had spoken for the first time. Sarade… It almost made Ciel’nn smile quietly as he kept his head lower as he listened to what was going on. He heard the Falkreath Huntress stepping down from her horse in a swift motion and then she was walking towards the Captain. The men seemed to back away even more as she faced Grimalf.

“Grimalf Helmbog, you will not harm the dark elf. Not in my presence. You will go back to your Captain and report failure.” Sarade said in a cold tone as her eyes stared at Grimalf with unwavering resolve.

“I’m not taking orders from any wenches like you! Leave before I lose my temper, useless wench!” Grimalf shot back. A sudden pain caused by Sarade’s dragon scale gauntlet made him stagger, falling on his back and wince in agony. His men gasped at the display. ”He should’ve realized…” they whispered among themselves.

“Men like you should know when to stop. You’re corrupted as is your Captain. Go back to the barracks. I will report you for violating your duties as a Stormcloak soldier. Don’t give me that face, boy. I know very well what has been going on here.” Sarade’s gaze turned icy and unyielding. She saw to it that Grimalf stood up on his own, looking beaten and skulking back to the city with his men following him, before she turned to the Dunmer. “Are you hurt, Ciel’nn?” she asked in calm tone.

“Sarade! By Azura, I’m glad to see you!” Ciel’nn cried. “I’m a little shaken, but my leg hurts from an earlier fight with the wild life.” he told the Huntress. “Rangalen’s inside the Palace if you’re wondering where he is.” He couldn’t describe how relieved he was to see the Huntress, but he was worried about the young warrior now.

“I’ll find him after I’ve sent you to Kynesgrove – there’s a healer who can help you.” Sarade said. “Come, I’ll help you onto my horse. I have to report to the Jarl soon though.” she added while helped the Dunmer into the saddle. “Kyneswind can you take to there. You won’t find a more trustworthy horse in all Tamriel.” Sarade smiled as she checked that Ciel’nn sat well in the saddle. “I’ll come with Rangalen once I find him.”

“Alright. I’ll wait for you two there.” Ciel’nn said while he tried to withstand the pain. His calf felt like it was burning. The huntress sent the horse to go Kynesgrove.

Late into the evening, Ciel’nn was lying on the bed that was prepared for him. They had given him food and the healer who tended his burning calf had said he had luck on his side – the cut had an infection coming and all the running had only made it worse. As much as Ciel’nn wanted to fall asleep, he wanted to wait for Sarade and Rangalen. He wondered what was happening back in the Palace, and if Sarade was able to find the young warrior. The more he thought the faster he fell into slumber as if Kynesgrove was a blessed place, so that nothing would harm the sleeping patrons.


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath and future planning. Dangerous times ahead.

He was sitting with Ce’vale at the lake again. It was a great comfort to him. His cousin brought a sense of being safe and cared for. He wanted to cling to it when he had the chance. They were there to discuss about Ciel’nn leaving for a trip.

“Are you sure of this?” Ce’vale asked in a soft tone.

“Yes, how else will I get ingredients for new poisons? I’ll be fine.” Ciel’nn replied. “I hope you’re here when I get back. You mean so much to me, you know?” he added in a low tone.

“I know, Ciel’nn. It’s just I’m part of the Morag Tong now and I won’t always be reachable. I want you to be safe.” Ce’vale said and hugged his cousin. “Promise me, you’ll come back in one piece.”

Ciel’nn wrapped his arms around his cousin. “I’ll come back if you promise to be here.”

\---

They sat at the table when Sarade was telling them what had transpired at the Palace. It was apparent the Captain had misused his authority, and Jarl Ulfric had demoted him to the Prison for the time being for starting for a witch hunt and not scouting for Imperial activity. The Captain’s men were disbanded and relocated into the sterner officers’ squads. 

Rangalen had given the Jarl ‘the spy note’ that Ciel’nn had written at Morthal – The Jarl was surprised about it, and he had said that it will save his men from a few ambush points in the next few weeks. Ulfric was most thankful and had told his men to treat Ciel’nn as a valued friend to the Hold.

“You’ll have the men’s gratitude, Ciel’nn. It means something” the Huntress smiled and she looked at the young warrior. “Will you be alright, Rangalen?”

Rangalen put down his tankard. “I think so. It serves the man right” he said and he brought his hand to his chin as if to think of something.

“A valued friend, huh? It doesn’t stop the corruption that is spreading hard amongst the men though” Ciel’nn replied before he drank the wine from a small goblet – it felt big and blocky in his hand. One day I’m going to find that chalice. 

“Well, that is true, but maybe in time they’ll see you’re no threat to them” Sarade nodded. “I need to get going. I hope to see you two soon.” She stepped closer to the Dunmer and gave him a hug. “Stay safe, alright. Rangalen should watch over you more closely.” she teased and prepared to leave.

“Wait!” Rangalen stood up, “Do you know a man called Tellik?” he asked in a neutral tone.

Ciel’nn looked up from his goblet and he felt the room was getting a bit frosty. How does she do that? He was still a bit warm from the hug she had given him.

Sarade froze in her place and her smile vanished in a mere split-second. Her face turned cold as she stared at the young warrior. “How do you know his name?” Her tone was chilly and her eyes were bewildered as well as narrowed. “You should avoid him at all cost.”

Rangalen bit his lower lip nervously. He had never seen the Huntress like this – nearly going feral just by her looks. It felt like she was seeing through his soul! Looking away was out of the question, so he said, “He saw us at Whiterun, and later when we’ve passed by Valtheim Towers. He asked if we’ve seen you.”

“And he almost killed Rangalen, I may add.” Ciel’nn mentioned carefully as he expected the Huntress to turn to him and freeze him just by looking at him. His skin was already prickling. “That man has a wicked taste for elves.”

Sarade let out an old Nordic curse that both men didn’t understand. She tried to think wisely what words she would say out next. Just hearing the man’s name made her blood boil. Kyne give me peace. But she was still feeling the uneasiness. “Damn!” she breathed and slammed her hands on the table. “I wish you’d not seen or had to fight him. He is a highly skilled fighter, and an outlaw thorough the Holds. He also travels with another man, Gaoru.” Sarade paused for moment.

“Gaoru is dead.” Ciel’nn said, like it wasn’t a problem anymore, and he decided to drink more wine. All this dangerous man talk made him cold. Of course he had faced many dangerous men during his travels but this one he would gladly pass on.

“Do you have any idea why he asked about you?” Rangalen asked as he finally sat back on his chair. He realized he had been lucky to survive from the fight, but he had Ciel’nn to thank for it. The situation would have gone worse, far worse, had he been alone. It was strange to see the Huntress so agitated by hearing about Tellik.

“He asked about me so he can avoid me. He’s afraid of me.” Sarade revealed in a low tone. She turned her pale ice gray eyes to the young warrior. “You take good care of Ciel’nn. You avoid Tellik at all cost, and if you see him – even if it is as a glimpse, find the nearest scout on the field. Do not engage in a fight with him. Am I understood?” she asked in an urgent tone. “I will deal with him myself.”

“I understand, Sarade. But what do we do if he comes at us first?” Rangalen asked with a frown.

“Lure him to the nearest guards if you can. I have informed the Imperials about him, too. He’s dangerous, with or without his companion.” Sarade said, and she put her hand over the young warrior’s and she gazed into his eyes. “Rangalen, I have faith in you to keep Ciel’nn safe. Skyrim is spiraling down into the brink of chaos with the civil war and those armed bandits roaming around.” the huntress paused before she continued. “There’s more at work than you can see, but leave that to me.”

Great! As if things weren’t already messed up. I wonder what she meant by those ‘more at work’ are Ciel’nn pondered this while he pushed a stray strand of his hair behind his ear. No doubt Rangalen will try his best to keep me safe and sound, but who will keep him safe? Should I try to kill Tellik when I get a chance? That N’wah… “We almost had him.” Ciel’nn said in a low and brooding tone.

With a slight smile the Huntress gazed at the Dunmer. “You have angered him by killing his mate and wounding his eye. I still advise you to stay away from him – as far away as possible. His liking of elves is well known, and what I’ve heard of those elves he manages to capture… They don’t live long with him. So be careful and take care of each other. Now I need to go. There’s much to do.”

“I will.” the young warrior promised.

Sarade nodded and straightened her back before she turned around. Her gaze swept across the upper floor of Candlehearth Inn. “Herrun!” She called out for another ranger. “Summon the Rangers. It’s time.” With that she walked downstairs with Herrun at her heels.

Rangalen took a deep breath and glanced at Ciel’nn. Things had taken a grimmer turn than he had expected. He felt he was too young for this chaotic war, but at the same time he craved for the battlefield. The safety of Ciel’nn was a serious matter when it came from the Huntress herself. The young warrior promised to himself he’d do his best and all within his power to protect the Dunmer, who he had grown to care more than he admitted. “Maybe we should stock up on the supplies next, but where do you want to go now?” he asked in as calm a tone as much was possible.

Ciel’nn set down his ugly goblet and leaned on the table. “I want to find Tellik and stick a venom coated dagger in his chest.” He flashed a sinister smirk. Yes, that’d be fun to watch his squirms. The young warrior’s expression was something he hadn’t expected to see. “Calm down, Rangalen. I’m joking! I only want to kill him when I get a pure chance to get close to him, unnoticed.”

But that didn’t calm down the young warrior at all. “No, Ciel’nn! I’ll do my best to keep you away from him. I don’t want to see you hurt. You know that” Rangalen said in a serious tone and he was quiet for a moment.

The Dunmer kept his gaze on the young warrior. It was obvious that Rangalen would give his life to protect him, but frankly Ciel’nn wasn’t going to let it happen. ”And, I don’t want to see you sacrificing yourself for me, Nord.” Ciel’nn nearly snapped back. “Besides, your training isn’t finished. We need to find more people to train you, but perhaps we’ll stay another night here so you can read the book we’ve found. There may be someone to help.” He smiled warmly as he wanted to see the young warrior relax.

“Alright. Let’s go buy supplies and ask people if they know anything about the Legends.” Rangalen replied. It was a better idea than the Dunmer’s joke about going after Tellik. The young warrior felt his chest was heavier as he was worried about everything that was happening. However, Ciel’nn was right about his training. He was nowhere near to finishing it and Rangalen wanted to learn more.

After they had bought supplies and talked to a few people at the Market, the friends returned to the Inn for the rest of the evening. Rangalen was sitting on a chair and reading ‘Warrior’ aloud by Ciel’nn’s request.

Ciel’nn loved it when someone was reading a book. It made it easier to fall asleep. He was leaning against the young warrior’s shoulder as he listened to the reading. Still, the thoughts of what Sarade had said earlier made him restless. Ciel’nn decided to make sure Rangalen would get his training completed. These are dreadful times and we must be prepared. I don’t want to see you die too soon. He shifted closer to the young warrior and he felt him putting his arm around him – as if to protect him.


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel'nn and Rangalen leaves Windhelm, and come across the notorious Bear-head warriors.

“Where are you?!” Maltrys’ shout echoed across the Daedric ruins. he had chased Ciel’nn there, knowing his son would be even more afraid. “I hope they’ll find you and take you away from disturbing my work. Useless S’wit!” 

Ciel’nn didn’t move, but he listened to the sounds of Maltrys leaving. He was afraid, as he barely dared to glance around the place. Lots of rubble. He knew he shouldn’t stay for long here - who knew if some Daedric Prince popped out on the view. But, he had to wait until Maltrys had gone home, or better yet, died on the way. Ciel’nn frowned. That seemed unlikely since that old and deluded excuse of a mer was skilled with his staff and spells.

The young Dunmer sat down as he leaned against the stone rubble, when he got an idea. What if he’d go to Mournhold and book a room for the night? Or perhaps Ce’vale was home…

—

The afternoon sun shone weakly behind the clouds as they departed from Windhelm. They were escorted by four Stormcloack soldiers, who were ordered to scout a new path. The soldiers were curious about Ciel’nn’s notes which were given to Jarl Ulfric. The Dunmer simply told them that he had listened to the chatter at the Morthal Inn. “You’d be surprised by what you may hear by playing the traveler role” he said. It wasn’t a role to him, but it had helped him.

The men pondered this while they walked down the road. Rangalen smiled as he listened to the soldiers and Ciel’nn - maybe things were getting better after all. His heart was still heavy from the news that Sarade had brought. His main concern was that if Ciel’nn would see Tellik - he’d do something unpredictable. The young warrior swore to himself to keep his Dunmer friend alive no matter what.

“Will you stop frowning?” Ciel’nn looked to Rangalen. “Those frowns will get the look of an old man.” He joked, smiling. One thing he liked was traveling with someone he could trust. They had been through some tough battles and survived and things were going well so far for them. His sharp eyes caught something as he observed the Nord. “You’re wanting to get into a fight already?” Ciel’nn worried. The things where they couldn’t do a thing were coming too fast. The Civil war, the bandits and not forgetting the Thalmor - if he had been alone he’d leave for a far more peaceful area. He bit his lip - all this was too much for him, but he couldn’t leave the young warrior alone. Not now. What in Oblivion do I do then?

“Not necessarily, but I’ll do my best to keep us both alive.” Rangalen said in a low tone.

“Yes, but I don’t want to see any heroics from you and getting hurt on my account. I can defend myself, Rangalen.” The Dunmer tried to assure his friend. He was sure he’d do pretty well unless the opponent was the Daedra Lord.

“I know you can, but I’ll do my part” the Nord replied. “I will protect you.” He added after a short pause. You’re so fragile…

Ciel’nn thought about this. From the beginning of their first meeting he had felt weird being protected. The Nord protected him because he cared. He had to accept it as it came. So he flashed a smirk.

“That’s the Ciel’nn I want to see.” Rangalen commented and he observed the Dunmer looking away from him. It made his chest feel warm.

“Are you two a couple or something?” the Patrol leader asked as he had watched their talking and behavior. He grinned as if he knew a secret.

“What?” Ciel’nn exclaimed as he looked at the soldier and he looked to Rangalen with wide eyes. He promptly pulled his hood over his head and stared the at ground.

“Umm, we’re…” Rangalen mumbled after Ciel’nn had looked at him. The question had come out of the blue and the young warrior was confused - he didn’t know why. 

Why did he have to ask that question? Ciel’nn cursed inwardly as he he felt his cheek were flushed. Usually he was all cool and knew what was happening, and what he wanted. Why was this any different? He had no clue. The Nord cared for him and they were friends? That was the case last time Ciel’nn had made a reality call. We’re friends by any means. Though the idea of being together was thrilling, but he didn’t want to ruin the friendship. The loss of Celani still hurt and Ciel’nn had promised himself that he wouldn’t get too close with anyone else. Ever again.

“We’re friends” Rangalen finally said in a more confident tone, after an awkward silence. He didn’t want to say anything else in case it would make the Dunmer upset. He wanted to be friends,and the young warrior had a feeling they were close friends, which was fine with him. It was enough for him. Ciel’nn’s friendship was all he wanted to the begin with. The affection Ciel’nn was giving him was alright in the name of friendship.

The Nord’s answer made Ciel’nn relax and he was relieved by it. He gazed ahead as they passed Anga’s Mill. Wondering when the soldiers would leave them for the scouting mission Ciel’nn sighed as he glanced at the young warrior, who gave him a short nod. The Dunmer nodded back and he felt more himself.

The soldiers left them before the Nightgate Inn and Rangalen observed the area. He didn’t see anything but a rabbit and a fox running near by. A cold wind blew from the north, penetrating through their clothing. He deemed they had enough day light to get to the Whiterun borders if they’d hurry. “Best to keep moving” he said, turning towards the Dunmer, who had wrapped a fur cloak around himself. “Where will we go next?” Rangalen asked as they kept walking toward the Nightgate Inn.

Ciel’nn was quiet for a moment. He recalled he didn’t have enough ingredients for the poisons. “I was thinking that we’d head to Riverwood after we have passed Whiterun. There’s someone I need to see for my poisons” he said. He hadn’t seen Anise since the first time he found her cabin. He had been in Skyrim just a few weeks. The old witch had given him food and she taught him about the ingredients for poisons. It would be about time to see her again. The Dunmer hoped she was still alive.

Rangalen waited at the large pine tree as Ciel’nn went to scout ahead. They had stopped because Ciel’nn had a terrible feeling. A little more walking and they would be within the Whiterun region, but if the Dunmer said that he needed to scout then he did so. The young warrior sighed, looking around at his surroundings. Hopefully it’s wolves. His attention turned to the grim looking Dunmer. Rangalen’s heart sank. “Tell me that it’s wolves or a couple of Imperials at least” he said, hoping for the best.

Observing his friend Ciel’nn tried to think how best to say it. Better to say it as it was. He shook his head slowly, “No wolves or Imperials.” Ciel’nn brushed a stray hair off his face. “It’s worse” he said, lowering his voice, “It’s the Bear-heads. At least four of them at the cross roads.” He paused and he watched the Nord stressing up. “We can’t sneak past them - they’ll see us.” He had an idea how to deal with this situation, but it wasn’t a favorable one. Ciel’nn took off his backpack and searched for a small bottle of poison. 

“By Talos! What are we going to do? Turn back and go the other way around?” Rangalen groaned. The situation seemed to be hopeless in his eyes. Isn’t this what Sarade asked us to avoid too? I’d fight the Imperials or the common bandits, but these Bear-heads… I don’t know. His fighting spirit had begun to fade away. “What are you doing, Ciel’nn?” he asked as he watched the Dunmer dipping the arrowheads into the small bottle.

“We’re going to fight them, but in a way you haven’t seen before.” Ciel’nn replied with a brooding smile. He took another arrow and dipped its head into the bottle. “I’m poisoning some of my arrows as part of the tactic.” He raised the arrow and examined it as if it was masterwork. “We’ll have the advantage of position, Rangalen. I’ll be damned if we don’t use it. We’ll poison all of them if we have enough time.” The Dunmer explained his plan and he looked at the young warrior. “What?”

“You’re… dangerous!” Rangalen breathed. He was excited and mildly terrified about the aspect of Ciel’nn being deadly with poisons. A chill went through his spine when he witnessed the smirk spread across the Dunmer’s lips.

A nice compliment. Ciel’nn smiled. “Oh thanks, but it’s not just any poison. I’d tell you how it works but we don’t have much time” he said as he finished. “Listen, this is the plan.”

 

Hopefully this will work.

 

Notching a poisoned arrow on his bow, Ciel’nn aimed carefully at the farthest Bear-head warrior. He had told Rangalen to be ready to charge when the second arrow was shot. He took a deep breath to steady his aim before he let it fly. He notched another arrow in a fluid motion and fired it at the second closest Bear-head. He heard Rangalen preparing to charge as to play the bait, which wasn’t his idea. The young warrior had volunteered for it and Ciel’nn didn’t like it a damn bit.

The Bear-head roared when the first arrow had struck him on his lower back. It stung painfully through his reinforced leather armor. He grunted as he snapped the arrow off and examined it. A typical steel arrow, nothing special about it as he could see. The Bear-head warrior tossed the arrow away and turned in the direction he thought the arrow had come from. His companion had also gotten an arrow in his upper back and he was cursing, being not able to reach it. 

“Find them!” the Bear-head yelled and his companions searched the area.

They had discovered the young warrior who was charging at them, and the two closest to Rangalen began to advance towards him. “Just a boy! This will be easy!” they said with malicious grins on their faces. Rangalen raised his shield as he prepared to fight them. The young warrior shield bashed the first warrior and he noticed him stumbling sideways, as if he was having a strange pain sliding down his back, and he fell on his knees. Must be the poison! He pressed onto the second warrior and prepared to fight.

It took a while before the remaining Bear-head warriors noticed Ciel’nn. He had crept closer to them, with his blades out, when they weren’t looking. Ciel’nn waited for the first Bear-head to move, but he didn’t move - instead he had locked his eyes on the Dunmer. The other one had moved closer to him with intentions to engage in a fight with him. Ciel’nn decided to play their game. He also moved closer while he changed his stance.

They circled each other for a moment before Ciel’nn did the first move out of the blue. His sword slashed at the side of the brutish warrior who hissed in pain. With light-weighted steps Ciel’nn changed his stance again and dodged the warrior’s sword strike. He did his best to taunt the warrior so he would slip and make a mistake move, but he seemed to have time for games. He’d eventually fall.

The warrior collapsed on his knees; his pain was beyond Oblivion, his vision was failing him. He was poisoned and paralyzed! Was it the first arrow? Damned dark elves and their tricks! He tried to look at the Dunmer who walked towards him. Who could imagine a great warrior like him would fall because of an arrow? “Who is your leader?” he heard the Dunmer asking him. “Huh?” He didn’t hear very well anymore. The poison was dissolving his body, a bit by bit - he’d be dead soon. “Ain’t… telling you… Damned dark elf…” The warrior fell dead on the snowy ground.

“Well, that was fun. Are you hurt?” Ciel’nn asked the young warrior who had been close by watching the scene. He began to search the warrior’s minimal belongings for any clues.

“ I can’t believe it! We’re still alive!” Rangalen beamed, enjoying the moment of victory. “That was something! I’m a bit bruised.”

Ciel’nn smiled before he said seriously. “That’s because of the poison. I don’t think we’d have won without it.”

The young warrior pondered this reply for a moment while Ciel’nn kept checking the warriors. “You’re right, of course.” These bear-head warriors were tough ones and they fought with ferocity which made Rangalen doubt they wanted a fair fight. Still, it had been a good fight in his opinion.


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel'nn and Rangalen goes to see Anise for poison ingredients.

The guars were strong and well grown. There were many guars in the pen, and Ciel’nn really liked them. He could watch them all day, either at the pen or in the meadows. The green one was to his liking.

He still mourned after his baby guar that Maltrys had killed, for his own experiment. Sighing Ciel’nn gazed at the guars - he’d like to buy one, but the problem was he didn’t have enough gold to for that. Surely Maltrys wouldn’t give him any.

—

Anise’s cabin was undisturbed since Ciel’nn’s last visit. It was a quiet and peaceful little place - odd for a witch cottage. He still remembered the first three nights the witch had taken care of him when he’d had no clue of the poisons of Skyrim or from where he should look for his cousin. It wasn’t home, but something like it and temporal. His eyes caught the sight of the small garden plot next to the cabin - the Nightshades and Deathbells were growing well. Anise had advised him where to find more of them before he had left to wander on his own.

The place seemed secure for the time being as Rangalen surveyed the area. It was in middle of a natural spot and the Dunmer seemed to be comfortable with it. No doubt the cabin belonged to a person who was a hermit and wished to be left alone - maybe a witch or necromancer. It made him feel uncomfortable, but he pushed it aside as they were here for someone who Ciel’nn kept in a good status. It didn’t stop Rangalen being careful and watchful while they stood there, waiting.

“Nightshade!” An old woman’s voice came from the cabin. Anise walked slowly outside and smiled at the Dunmer. She looked at him and eyed him for a moment. “Three years, and now you come to see old Anise? Let me see you.” She walked closer. “There’s something different about you.” Her voice was as concerned as an aunt would see what you had been through.

“Sera. Hello, Anise.” Ciel’nn replied with a hint of a smile. Anise had given him a nickname of Nightshade because the flower was his favorite. “It’s good to see you. Yes, I’ve been through a lot, but I have a new friend. This is Rangalen.” He looked to the young warrior. “Rang, this is Anise.” Somehow it felt like introducing an important friend to your aunt who had been taking care of you. Ciel’nn watched the young warrior nodding to Anise with some reservation. Who could blame him though? 

“It’s good to have friends in these trying times, my lads. Do you need more ingredients, Nightshade?” Anise asked after she had glanced at the young warrior. “Also, you’re welcome to stay for a while if you like to.”

“Yes, I’ve ran out of some ingredients. I was wondering if you had any nightshade and Giant Lichens.” Ciel’nn replied. “We could stay for a night, right Rangalen?” He turned his head to the Nord who gave him a small nod.

“If that’s what you want.” Rangalen said while crossing his arms on his chest. “We need the poison if we’re to encounter more of those Bear-heads.”

“I think I have some of them, but if you’re going to make them here, you need to get some River Betties too.” Anise advised smiling before she strolled back to her cabin. 

Plenty River Betties swam in the river. They were small and fast. Rangalen sighed as he failed to catch one. How on Nirn did you catch these? He straightened his back with a groan and glanced at the Dunmer, who was catching the small fishes with a self-made, thin and wooden fishing harpoon. Rangalen observed the Dunmer’s moves; his focused half of the face he saw, his posture like he was ready to strike someone down with a clean strike. He watched Ciel’nn body tensing up, and with determination he shoved his wooden harpoon into the water.

“Remember, I need them alive,” Ciel’nn noted the young warrior as he inspected his fish, before he put it into the water bowl.

“Only if I can catch any.” Rangalen grunted. “How did you learn to fish like that?” He was never taught to fish or hunt animals, but maybe he would learn from Ciel’nn. “Someone showed me once. I guess I would use the fishing rod, but that’s not fun at all.” He heard the Dunmer saying, “Try again.” The young warrior sighed again, and turned to the river. He had his eyes on the two River Betties and he focused.

Crack!

“Damn it!” Rangalen groaned as his harpoon broke into two pieces.

Ciel’nn had caught two fishes, and had put them into the bowl before he heard the cracking sound. The Nord seemed to be upset for his poor fisherman skills. He took the bowl and walked towards Rangalen. “Hey, it’s okay. I can show you if you want to?” He asked, putting the bowl down on the grass. The Dunmer looked to the Nord.

“Alright, I don’t mind.” Rangalen nodded. He felt like he had missed something because his father was a soldier, and didn’t have time for his son - other than talking about the army. They spent some time at the river, and Ciel’nn showed him ways to fish. At dusk, Rangalen had manage to catch one fish. The trick was not to use strength at all, but to be precise with the fishing harpoon.

On their way back to the cabin, they talked about visiting Runil the Arkay priest at Falkreath to talk about the taint on Ciel’nn. The Dunmer wasn’t sure if that was a good idea, given what happened at Whiterun. He wasn’t sure if anyone would be able to help. His nightmares had gotten worse lately and he had trouble to falling asleep. The young warrior wanted to try at least.

Ciel’nn looked around them as if they were being spied upon. Even though he didn’t sense the imminent danger like he used to. His hands around the water bowl tightened as the nervousness grew along his spine. I don’t see anything, and yet I feel it. A hint of fear began to show itself in back of his mind. “Rangalen, do you see anything?” he whispered close to the young warrior.

Rangalen surveyed the area, though it should be calm at dusk. He narrowed his eyes as if to focus better in the darkening evening. He was hoping it would be bandits or the usual wildlife. He wanted to tell Ciel’nn there was nothing to be afraid of. However, the Dunmer’s alertness was getting to him, too. “Ciel’nn, I do—”, he started, but stopped as he heard footsteps.

A tall dark figure approached them from the trees. Judging by the outlines, the figure had some kind of armor on. “Children shouldn’t be out at the night.” He snarled as his face with a malicious grin came in the last strays of the evening sun.

“It’s the Dremora Lord!” Rangalen shouted half afraid and in anger. He should have seen the monster! He drew his sword while taking a few strides to position himself between Ciel’nn and the monster “Go to the Cabin! I’ll hold him off.” He said, hoping Ciel’nn would run to safety. He did his best to put on a brave face. Talos give me strenght to defeat this monster!

Marquis…has found us.

The water bowl dropped down with a splash as Ciel’nn had noticed the Dremora Lord in front of them. He couldn’t move, but stared at him with mouth partly open. How had this happened? He had no idea. Rangalen had told him to run, but Ciel’nn was paralyzed in place. His legs didn’t move and he found his voice was gone. Rang… Is this where we die? Only then the Dunmer felt the wave of imminent danger, but it was too late. Fear hit him hard. Ciel’nn wanted to scream, but nothing happened.

“RUN!” Rangalen shouted without looking over his shoulder.

Marquis tilted his head at the young warrior. Such a mortal youngling and eager to die, to protect his friend. Marquis was amused - they always put up a fight with him, even knowing they’ll perish. He took a quickened step toward the Nord, and slammed the shield from Rangalen’s hand away. His gauntlets grabbed the young man’s armor and lifted the shocked and scared mortal into the air. Marquis stared deep into the misty blue eyes of Rangalen before hissing, “Pitiful. You can’t even protect a dog. He’s mine to take.” With that, he harshly tossed the Nord like a rag-doll, against a giant tree trunk.

“Rang!” Ciel’nn shouted in panic. Apart from the grunt he had heard, which his friend had let out on the impact with the tree, Ciel’nn didn’t see the Nord moving. His face turned to the Dremora Lord, and he drew his sword. That S’wit! He took a step back when Marquis took a step towards him, snarling. “Do you really think that works on me?” he heard the Dremora Lord growling at him. It’s a last line of defense if nothing else. I don’t know what else to do.

“Where’s the Dragonborn? She can’t help you now either. You’re all on your own.” Marquis snarled, coming even closer. He tilted his head and took a leap towards the Dunmer, grabbing his throat and lifted into the air. “This chase ends now, Ciel’nn.” He hissed. “Struggle all you want— it’ll make no difference to me. I have been waiting for this moment since I caught you the first time.” Marquis laughed as if he was relieved and believed the hunt was over, “I have plans for you.”

The gauntlet was holding at the same spot like the first time, and it hurt. Ciel’nn had dropped his sword and struggled to get free, but it was a futile attempt. The grip was tighter, and shifted each time the Dremora Lord spoke— Ciel’nn thought he was going to run out of air. “S’wit!” he hissed between his teeth, but Marquis smirked back. What plans has he now? I thought… If I could only get free. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the Dremora Lord raising his other gauntlet. He’s going to kill me!

A portal of Oblivion opened nearby, and a figure stepped out. The figure walked towards them with a steady pace. “Marquis.” A female deadric voice called loud enough for them to hear.

Marquis gritted his teeth together. “Enforcer Kliksaath. What brings you on the plane of mortals?” What perfect timing to interfere with my plans, and so close to get what I want. What I deserve! What do they want now? He kept his eyes on the Dunmer, though he was certain the mortal couldn’t escape on his own.

“She wants to see you. Now.” Enforcer Kliksaath hissed in a demanding tone.

“Now? l have business with this—” Marquis declined the order.

“You will put the mortal down. Now,” came another command from Kliksaath, “Do not make me angry, Marquis. Or, should I say “Zakseus?”

Marquis hissed at the insult. He wanted to finish the Dunmer right here, right now, but Kliksaath was known to get violent when her orders weren’t obeyed. If he killed Ciel’nn, she’d kill him in turn. His hand trembled in anger when he slowly lowered the mer down on the grass. “I’ll find you again.” He whispered carefully, promising before he let of Ciel’nn. The Dunmer backed away from him with shaky legs. Marquis turned to Enforcer Kliksaath.

“You’ll go in first, Marquis,” the female Daedra pointed the portal nearby. She kept her cold eyes on the Dremora Lord, and smacked him as he passed by her. “I should kill you for what you have done.” She hissed furiously and watched Marquis entering the portal. Once he was gone, Kliksaath looked to the mer, giving him a mysterious smile.

The portal closed and both Deadras were gone. Ciel’nn collapsed on his knees. Even though the unexpected turn in the situation should have left him relieved, he couldn’t stop tears rolling down his cheeks. His throat hurt when he tried to swallow. 

Mother…I don’t know what to do.

I should check on Rang, but I don’t have any strength left in me. 

…next time he finds me, he’ll end it.

The world spun around and he was lying on the grass.


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing from the ambush.

Ciel’nn cast his eyes warily around the ominous hall he was standing in. There were crystal stands and pieces of them everywhere. It was a dim if not near dark place. The floor was reflecting his image like it was made of dark glass. Daedric tomes were lying around the floor. He wrapped his arms around himself as a cold chill flew through the dark place. 

He should leave, he knew, but where to? The hall seemed to go on endlessly.

Wandering around the hall, he found an old rustic table; it had a small red candle burning and some strange daedric markings which twisted in a red glow into dunmeric language— “Marked”. Ciel’nn narrowed his eyes at this weird event. What could this possibly mean? His head turned sharply into the darkness.

“You…useless… Daedra take you!” Maltrys’ voice echoed from his left side.

“I’ll find you!” A hissing snarl belonged to Marquis.

Ciel’nn tried to focus his gaze, but he didn’t see either of them, and yet it felt like they were close to him. Instinctively he began to seek for a way he’d would escape.

“When I get my hands on you….” The voice of Maltrys muttered near him.

“I have plans for you…” The sinister hiss of Marquis sang behind his back, making Ciel’nn gasp in shock and stumble upon a tome.

He didn’t want this— not to die like this. He didn’t want to end up in Oblivion after his death. A touch on his shoulder made him scream.

—

In a swift move, Ciel’nn had grabbed his dagger and had tried to slash at the person who had shook him awake. His head felt still hazy from the dream and he had a dreadful feeling in his heart.

The ranger blocked his attack by grabbing Ciel’nn’s wrist. She was a weathered Nord woman with a concerned face. “Calm down! It’s safe— you’re not in danger.” She tried to soothe the Dunmer, who stared at her with wary and frightened eyes. “I’m Sarade’s friend, Eiruun the Bird-caller,” she introduced herself, and looked at the man close by, “This man is Valdr, he is also Sarade’s friend.” Eiruun waited a moment to see if the Dunmer would relax as she slowly moved Ciel’nn’s armed hand away from her.

Ciel’nn frowned, but he began to relax as he saw she meant no harm. Slowly he put his dagger away, and blinked— still hazy. “Where is Rangalen?” he asked in a rough tone as he tried to sit up. He was still worried about the Nord and wanted to know if he was going to make it. What had happened to them was a scary experience— it was his own fault, Ciel’nn didn’t deny that, but there was something else going on. He didn’t know what it was, yet.

Eiruun the Bird-singer sat down on her bedroll and glanced at the sleeping young warrior. “He’s still unconscious. I have given him Kyne’s incense to wake him up, but it takes time,” she explained.”What did happen to you two? We only heard a strange sound.”

Valdr looked to the Dunmer. “It was a very ominous sound. Sounded like a gate of Oblivion opened,” he said in a low tone. “We rushed to see what was happening, but found you two lying on the ground instead.”

“Daedra happened.” Ciel’nn decided it was best to give a little information to avoid anyone else getting injured on his behalf. “We were attacked by the Daedra. Rangalen was thrown against the tree.” So the Nord was still out of cold. Ciel’nn pondered what he would do meanwhile. He eyed their surroundings— they were still within the Falkreath region and it was past midday already. He rubbed his face. What am I going to do? Ciel’nn eyed the camp they were in. 

“Please, rest a while. We’ll keep an eye on your friend,” Eiruun held her hand in front of her. The news about the Daedra attack was disconcerting. She looked to Valdr, who gave her a grim look. “Oh, we saved your fishes, too.” The Nord ranger smiled.

“Thanks, Sera. What does Kyne’s incense do?” Ciel’nn asked, sighing inwardly that he wasn’t able to do a thing. Just watching Rangalen sleeping on a bedroll wasn’t an easy thing to do. At least they were safe, for the moment. He wasn’t sure about the coming night. His nightmare had been distressful at best and it had left him nervous and frightened.

“Kyne’s incense should ease one’s mind and bring calmness in their sleep. It’s made from various flowers.” Valdr replied. “Only Sarade knows the origin of it, though. What do you plan to do with the fishes?” The Nord was curious, for he wasn’t an alchemist. He’d rather fry the fishes and eat them with a drop of honey and mead.

“Poisons,” Ciel’nn answered in a low tone. The look on the ranger’s face was enough to make Ciel’nn smirk briefly. He would make some poisons now, but he didn’t have any Deathbell with him. Anise had said she had some, but he didn’t know where the witch was now. “I would make some now, but I need Deathbells. The witch, Anise, has some her cabin. Could one of you go and ask her to give me some? Tell her that Nightshade sent you. She should know.”

Valdr and Eiruun looked at each other for a brief moment. Valdr nodded as he stood up. “I’ll be back soon.”

So, Kyne’s incense helps one’s mind? It surely didn’t help mine. Ciel’nn shifted next to Rangalen and looked at him— deeply asleep. “We will see in the night or next morning if he wakes up.” Ciel’nn heard Eiruun saying. …”if he wakes up”… The idea of not waking up at all scares me. He took a deep breath and reached out to brush a few hair off from his friend’s face. I’ll be here when you wake up. He gathered his legs in front of him and reached for his backpack to touch the soulgem, which was so important to him. It brought him comfort. Ciel’nn wrapped his arms around his knees and let his gaze stay on the young warrior.

The night had fallen on the forest when Rangalen came to. Slowly his eyes adjusted in the dim lighted camp. He heard the night wildlife making sounds, but none of them were threatening. He winced as his back ached and felt like he had been stomped by a mammoth. Ciel’nn! Rangalen tried to get up as fast as his body would allow, but grunted as his back ached. “Damn it..” He needed to see if the Dunmer was alright, if the Dremora Lord had injured his friend. The monster had said the Dunmer is his to take, but the young warrior disagreed on that matter— Ciel’nn was nobody’s to take.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re awake!” Ciel’nn turned to the Nord as he put his book away. “Shh, take it easy. How do you feel?” He asked in a low tone as he placed his hand on the Nord shoulder. Ciel’nn tried to read his friend’s expression, but what he could make out was the Nord wanted to punch someone in the head. It should have made him smile, but he didn’t. “Did you dream anything? Nightmares?” He wanted to know if the incense had worked.

Rangalen was relieved to see his friend alive and not injured. That was something. He managed to give a small smile. “I feel like I was stomped by a mammoth. I’m glad you’re unhurt. What happened after I was thrown?” he asked, frowning. His eyes caught the bruise on Ciel’nn’s neck. That bastard had had his friend by the neck! “I had a calm sleep. Does that hurt?” A terrible guilt came over him; he should have been awake to stop anything to happening to Ciel’nn, but he seemed to be powerless against the forces of Oblivion. Damn it!

Ciel’nn told the Nord, what transpired after he was thrown against the tree trunk. He explained what had exactly been said between the Dremora Lord and the female Daedra who had come to take Marquis away. Also, it seemed someone wanted the monster back. “This is all my fault, Rangalen. I did something bad in the past and now they are after me. Sooner or later our luck runs out.” Ciel’nn paused to ponder his next words. “I think it’s better if we go separate ways. I don’t—”

“No!” Rangalen winced while he sat up. “I gave my word for Sarade to keep you safe, and I intend to do that. We’re not going to be splitting up, Ciel’nn.” He paused for a moment and stared seriously at the Dunmer. “You’re my friend, and I’m not going to abandon you. Not now, or later. It is not good to face those monsters alone. If we run out of time, we’ll face them together.”

The Nord’s outburst wasn’t unexpected, and the Nords were stubborn at best. “I heard you, Rang. Together it is, then.” Ciel’nn smiled. “Here,” he said and searched his backpack, “take this potion. It should help for the pain.” Ciel’nn paused as he touched his bruised neck— it was still sore. “And, I don’t think my throat is going to heal,” he said in a rougher tone as it ached. “Best to rest now. If you feel better tomorrow, we can go to Falkreath, and see the priest.” With that they settled down again and waited for sleep overcome them.

Eiruun had been listening all that time, but didn’t say anything. With a heavy heart, she watched the camp fire burning and pondered a lot of things. Her and Valdr’s responsibility was the Falkreath region, and they did what they could. She was also Sarade’s second in the region. The Huntress had sent a message; Skyrim has fallen under a grim shadow and they need to be prepared. A worry for the two boys had risen in Eiruun’s mind.


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer than usually - Riverwood blues and fears in the BleakFalls barrow!

The door was heavy and it didn’t budge when he tried to push it open. His lower lip quivered. He was afraid of the dark, especially when sealed in a tomb with probably, angry ghosts of the past. This tomb happened to be a Dres tomb. Ciel’nn didn’t know why the elder mer was fascinated about them. 

Some broken urns and other memorial things were lying around the entrance and a lonely candle was burning— it was close to its end. The air was musty and soon there would be no air to breathe at all.

Ciel’nn sat against the wall and took a deep breath. He was certain Maltrys wouldn’t come back and let him out—that would never happen, he guessed. Next time he’d tell the elder mer to get his own samples from the ancestral tombs by himself. Stupid Maltrys! He wrapped his arms around his knees and started sobbing.

Only if he had the courage to say anything against Maltrys.

He sobbed quietly for some time before he heard something, or someone approaching him.

“What do you do here? You don’t belong here, S’wit!” A female ghostly voice said behind the corner, before she appeared and approached the young mer.

Ciel’nn was shaking in sheer fear. She would probably curse him for being in their tomb. Eyes widening and the tears rolling down his cheeks, he watched the ghost coming to him. “Don’t hurt me!” he cried.

The ghost stopped and tilted her head. “What do you want from the Dres tomb, S’wit? Have you come to loot our remains?” she snarled at him.

“I don’t want anything, but out of here!” Ciel’nn cried again. He was certain he’d die in there and nobody, but his mother would start missing him. He never had been this scared that he was shaking nearly uncontrollably. “I don’t want anything!” he repeated between his sobs. It was then, when he felt the cold touch on his cheek and he was prompted to look at the ghost, into her hollow eyes.

“Nothing, but out?” she whispered, softly now. “Locked inside our tomb, are you? Against your own will, hmm…” she hummed as if pondering what she should do with the young mer. “Don’t cry, little one. I, Fravin, may have a solution.”

“You aren’t going to kill me?” Ciel’nn choked out, teary-eyed.

“Oh, no. No, little one.” She soothed him. “You see, our memorial altar needs adjusting. Some grave robbers. Help us, then I will show you the way out.”

“I, uh… won’t the others be mad at me?” Ciel’nn asked warily and wiped tears from his face, but he hadn’t calmed down yet.

“I will tell them to let you pass. Come, it is this way.”

——

Recovering from their encounter with the Dremora Lord, Ciel’nn and Rangalen decided to head to Riverwood for food and more supplies. Rangalen wanted to have his sword and the edges of his shield sharpened. Ciel’nn intended to check the Trader for a variety of items such as ink. He had the idea of making notes from his poison usage— if he had time for it, of course.

They headed to The Sleeping Giant Inn and came across grumpy looking Faendal. Ciel’nn frowned as the wood elf stopped by them.

“You have some nerve to show yourself here again,” the wood elf snapped at the Dunmer, who raised his dark brow.

“Still sour about that?” Ciel’nn asked in a neutral tone. “At least I’m honest, unlike you.” He leaned closer to Faendal. “If you couldn’t handle it yourself, then perhaps you don’t deserve her at all.” He sneered in a low tone.

“How dare you!” Faendal hissed, grabbing his knife from his belt and aiming it at Ciel’nn. That dark elf had the gift to make his blood boil as he was handsome and all, but his words stung deep into Faendal’s heart. He’d lost Camilla for Sven because Ciel’nn had told her the truth. Stupid Dunmer had ruined his love life. Now he had to watch how Camilla spent time with Sven. Oh, how that stung too!

Ciel’nn pushed the wood elf to the nearest wood post and leaned close to the mer. He stared deeply into Faendal’s dark eyes as he twisted the dagger at the mer’s throat. “Do not tempt me, bosmer.” He whispered in an even tone as their faces were close to each other. He felt how Faendal tried to struggle out from his hold. A smirk bloomed on Ciel’nn’s lips. “Don’t try this again. I might outright kill you.” He nearly growled before he pushed Faendal aside. “Come, Rangalen. Let’s find some food.”

“What was that about?” Rangalen asked as they settled at the table to eat the rabbit haunches. He was curious why the wood elf had attacked the Dunmer, but clearly Ciel’nn had had the upper hand. The way his friend had handled the situation was fast and trained, the Nord assumed. He took a bite from his rabbit haunch and eyed the Inn— peaceful. The people of Riverwood seemed to live happily there. Well, maybe not that wood elf. Rangalen turned to look at his friend, who was sitting next to him.

Ciel’nn smiled when he heard the question. “That Faendal, huh? He asked me to deliver a letter to Camilla, and say it’s from Sven,” he replied. “I told her the truth, and she took Sven instead of Faendal. Last time I’m anyone’s messenger.” With that, Ciel’nn took a sip of wine. He didn’t care about Faendal, but if the damned bosmer would still try something at him— there was only so much that Ciel’nn would tolerate attempts on his life. I mean to kill him next time, though. Nobody would miss him.

“I see.” Rangalen gave a short nod, and thought a moment. “Ciel’nn, did you ever have someone? A girl?” he asked carefully as he felt being in the dark waters.

It was the question he didn’t expect to hear yet. Ciel’nn froze on his seat as it brought some happy memories, then they were replaced with bad ones. His heart was heavy as he tried to think of what to answer if at all. His confident look had melted into a mix of sadness and anger. Why did he have to ask it now? Ciel’nn took a deep breath as he stared at his goblet. “I had a betrothed once.” He whispered and fell quiet. That was all he was willing to say, for now. He hoped the Nord wouldn’t ask for more— he wasn’t ready to tell the whole story. Maybe one day, but not today.

Rangalen nodded and put his hand on the Dunmer’s shoulder. “It’s alright. I’m sorry I asked.” He said as he saw his friend looking sad, like a lonely mushroom in the rain. The young warrior didn’t want to see his friend like this, so he tried to come up with something else as he heard the Dunmer taking another deep breath.

Ciel’nn was about to whisper something, when Sven came strolling towards their table. He had a mysterious look on him. 

“Nice to see you, Ciel’nn. How have you been?” The bard greeted him, and nodded to Rangalen. “Good to see a fellow Nord in these parts. I’m Sven.” He said and lowered his voice. “We had some shady folk going to the Barrow some days ago, and we think they are up to no good there.” He paused and looked to Ciel’nn, “Would you guys care to check it out? Camilla is worried— says she can’t sleep well until someone goes there and checks what’s happening there.” Sven asked in a worried and almost pleading tone.

Ciel’nn stared at Sven with a pondering look. He didn’t like to go in the barrows unless there was a treasure awaiting for him. To think about it, he’d never been there before and it was a scary thought. Barrows were dark places and full of unknown horrors from what he had read. But, Camilla wasn’t able to sleep as Sven had said. He felt the young warrior’s gaze on him. “Fine, we’ll go to look at it.” It’s probably nothing, but I had done it for Celani, too. When I was her guard on her pilgrimage to the shrines.

“We are?” Rangalen asked, surprised. He hadn’t expected that kind of answer from Ciel’nn, knowing the Dunmer didn’t like dark places. The look his friend was giving made him nod to Sven. “Of course, we’ll have a look. We need to protect the ladies and others, alright?” He winked at Sven who laughed. 

“Only if a bard’s songs could kill, maybe then!” Sven chuckled before he grew serious. “I can’t thank you enough. I’ll make sure Camilla knows about your heroism.” The bard smiled and shook hands with the young warrior. He looked at the Dunmer and shoved something into Ciel’nn’s hand. “Thank you, boys!” With that, he strode towards the door.

—

Ciel’nn stared at the emerald gem that Sven had given him as they were walking up the path to the Bleak Falls Barrow. It made him puzzled— he wanted to know if it was a payment for checking the damn barrow or something else. Honestly thinking, he didn’t care, but the emeralds were hard to find. Where had the bard found this? The Dunmer put the gem into his pouch and that into his backpack. “What do you think there is? Some nasty bandits decided to throw a party?” He felt uneasy as they approached the barrow.

The young warrior observed the ruins for possible bandits— he saw two of them slacking about, near the stairs. “You’re probably right about the bandits. Can’t imagine who or what else would make it their home.” He replied, frowning at the bandits. They seemed to be talking about something, but Rangalen wasn’t able to make out what. “Come, let’s go find out what they are up to. I’ll make sure nothing will surprise us.”

“After you, Nord.” Ciel’nn smirked as he made a theatrical gesture for the Nord to go first.

The entrance bandits weren’t so chatty once they saw the two friends approaching them. They shouted alerts to each other and charged to battle. The battle didn’t last long as the first bandit met the young warrior’s shield and the second got to know what Aetherius feels like when Rangalen slashed his chest open. A gave a quick glance at the Dunmer, who was slitting the throat of a remaining bandit, to let Rangalen know they were close to the doors soon.

After the big doors were close, four to five bandits charged at them, shouting, “He must not be interrupted!” Or, “They might make good offerings! Then we can be free!” That was followed by more metal clashing and grunting. 

The only one who didn’t move was Ciel’nn. He was still standing when the young warrior had charged to meet the bandits. The fear of dark places was creeping up his spine. It reminded him of the tombs his father had pushed him in. He swallowed slowly. This was a bad idea, but we can’t turn back now. “Die, dark elf!” he heard a bandit woman in leather armor shouting at him. Ciel’nn narrowed his eyes at her as he readied himself for the encounter.

Rangalen breathed heavily as he turned to see the Dunmer, who was warily observing the entrance hall. “You alright, Ciel’nn?” he asked as he stepped over the dead bodies of the bandits. Somehow he had known the mer would freeze in his place once they were in, but it was alright— those bandits were… he managed to deal with them. “Come, stay close and behind me.” He offered a warm smile and waited for Ciel’nn to move closer.

With a candlelight spell on they walked warily through the darkened halls and sometimes they were lit by candles, Ciel’nn stayed close to Rangalen if not latched onto the Nord. He was frowning constantly in worry that they wouldn’t make it out of there. Fighting through the draugrs wasn’t a problem. He used his bow to help Rangalen to defeat the risen draugrs from a distance. They had found a few gems from the boxes, but it didn’t made Ciel’nn feel any better.

In the hall with a precious little light from the hanging brazier made Ciel’nn groan— there were coffins and judging by the sounds of bones walking, the dead were aware of them. “This isn’t good, Rang.” Ciel’nn whispered as quietly as he could, grabbing the young warrior’s arm for the comfort. “I don’t like this a damn bit!” He bit his lower lip, wanting out of the damned tomb. “I’m scared.”

The young warrior was observing the hall carefully when the Dunmer had grabbed his arm. He turned to his friend and looked at Ciel’nn. To say the Dunmer was afraid would be an understatement. Rangalen saw though that Ciel’nn was close to panic and ready to run away. He couldn’t blame his friend even if he knew so little of his past. And, only a fool wouldn’t be afraid of barrows like this. Still, having his sword in his hand, Rangalen took Ciel’nn into a brief embrace while he held his shield with the other hand. “I know you’re scared, but I’m here to protect you, and to get us through this. I won’t let anything harm you, alright?” he whispered in the softest tone he had, to assure his friend that he was safe. “We have to keep going, and find out the thing. For Camilla, remember?”

Ciel’nn blinked, memories flooding in his mind. “Don’t leave me behind.” He pleaded, nearly sobbing as he had laid his life in the Nord’s hands now. It was something Ciel’nn had never done before.

“I’m not leaving you.” This isn’t good. He’s going through something. We have to find out what’s going on here, and then out as soon as we can. Rangalen was worried, but nodded. “Come.” He made sure that Ciel’nn was following him through the dimly light corridors until they reached another pair of doors.

The corridor to the main chamber was guarded by two draugr death lords that stood still when Rangalen peeked around the corner. “There’s two of them— looks tough.” Rangalen whispered carefully as he looked at Ciel’nn, who wasn’t holding up any better. A constant mask of horror was on his face. “Listen to me, I’ll deal with those. You hide here, alright? Look at me, Ciel’nn.” He waited for the Dunmer to look up at him. “It’s going to be alright. I promise you.” A small, frightened nod— that was as good as any. The young warrior nodded back and put his hand on Ciel’nn’s shoulder before he prepared for the fight the dreadful death lords. Talos give me strength.

Shaking in fear, next to the standing brazier, Ciel’nn lightly sobbed as he watched the Nord taking on the death lords that snarled at the poor, foolish mortal. Ciel’nn wanted to go help, but his fear had a strong hold on him. He could only watch how Rangalen took hits and grunted. I should help, but I can’t. Another hit was aimed for his friend, but he saw Rangalen holding up his shield just in time. Ciel’nn bit his lower lip. His hand slowly reached for his bow, and his other hand took the elven arrow from the quiver he had for back-up plans. The Nord got hit on his shoulder from a war Axe— Ciel’nn notched the arrow on his bow. He was still afraid to Oblivion, but his hands moved on their own. 

Taking a deep breath to steady his shaky arm, and Ciel’nn aimed at the other death lord that was coming towards the young warrior.   
The arrow struck at the skull of the dead lord, making it stagger sideways. It grunted on impact and snarled at the Dunmer, who stared at it from the door way. Another arrow struck into its chest. Another snarl and it turned to slink towards the Dunmer. It got another set of arrows into its chest before it reached the mortal elf, and stared at him. The draugr death lord swayed slowly before it got hit on its back and collapsed on the ground.

“Are you alright?” Rangalen asked breathing hard, as he had dashed to save his friend from a certain death. He bled a little, but it didn’t matter— not now. From the looks, Ciel’nn looked alright, but he was still horror struck. He saw Ciel’nn’s hand searching for an arrow, but his quiver was empty. Rangalen lowered his shield next to his foot and took the Dunmer’s hand in his own. “Ciel’nn, look at me. It’s almost over. Look at me.” The look Ciel’nn gave him, made the young warrior frown in a deep concern. Is he in a… trance? 

“One more room, perhaps and then we can leave,” the Nord said and without a word, Ciel’nn followed the the young warrior into the main chamber.

The chamber was a vast cavern with a word wall that was covered with blood and entrails. An extra table was near the coffin. The floor was covered in blood splatters and remains of former adventurers. A few braziers gave light. There was a sound of someone muttering, and chuckling as a dark figure appeared by the stairs. 

“Oh, how delightful!” A deep dark elf voice said before he came into the dim light of the brazier. “It seems my ‘guards’ have failed their in duty, but I could use more corpses for my study.” His dark eyes shone with interest at the new arrivals, and his black robes were dotted with blood. He grinned in a sinister way at the two friends. 

“A necromancer.” The young warrior gritted his teeth together. “You have troubled the people of Riverwood and ruined the ancient word wall. That is sacrilege. You will pay with your life!” Rangalen shouted in anger, and shifted to advance.

Ciel’nn could only stare in horror at the powerful necromancer— he’d recognize them when he saw one! His lower lip quivered and tears spilled out of the corner of his eyes. Not this… By instinct he took a step backwards. This was too much for him. His bow dropped down from his hand. “No…” Panic wasn’t far away. “Don’t panic now! I need you!” he heard Rangalen calling him.

“Leaving so soon?” The necromancer sneered. “I don’t think so!” He raised his hand, “Raise my friends and stop them from escaping!” With that, a small army of draugr raised around them. “Show them who’s the master here!”

“Talos break you!” Rangalen shouted in anger, while Ciel’nn collapsed on his knees, crying hysterically. The young warrior started slashing furiously. He was worried about the crying Dunmer, but he had to deal with the dead army first. His slashes were strong and struck true at each draugr his sword could find. He bashed every second one and received more cuts in turn, but that didn’t matter. Taking a step, in the middle of the fighting, his shield supporting the sword hand and Rangalen did a spiral spin attack that crushed the dead in the immediate area around him. The bones clattered around the floor. He still heard Ciel’nn crying near by.

All the stress, fear of the dark places and a necromancer on top of it all, Ciel’nn found himself paralyzed on the floor. He had covered his face with his hands, crying uncontrollably. He was certain they would die there and no one would find them. More than that, he saw a flashback of Maltrys at home with his soul gems and all. Maltrys threatening him and mother. Cursing them in some god’s name. Maltrys stepped closer to him with a soul gem, he spoke in daedric that Ciel’nn didn’t understand, or he didn’t hear him. Everything was chaotic. No more… Maltrys came face to face with him. No more…

—

A sharp pain in his shoulder made Rangalen scream in agony. It was the lightning spell that hit the wound. He was out of strength and grasping against the coffin. To get there, he had fought through the dead army and reached the damned necromancer. The pain was almost unbearable now— at least Ciel’nn was safe, or was he? If only he could stand up… 

“It seems this is the end for you, Nord.” The dark elf necromancer said as he came close to him. He raised his sacrificial dagger in the air to give the young warrior a final strike. “You’ll be a fine corpse for my study!” His hand tensed up, but his face twisted in pain. He collapsed in front of the young warrior, and Ciel’nn was standing behind him, looking grimly calm.

“Are you alive?” The Dunmer asked. He had walked calmly towards the rise and surprised the necromancer.

“Ciel’nn— ” Rangalen said, but stopped when he saw the fixed expression on the Dunmer’s face. It made his skin crawl. He noticed the strange dagger in his friend’s hand, noting the poison that was coating the entire blade. What’s wrong with him? He couldn’t believe his feelings when the slight fear was tugging in the back of his mind— there was something new about Ciel’nn, something dark.

Ciel’nn stared at the necromancer on the ground. He had a strange calm about him, and yet his gaze was far from it. It was a familiar feeling, and ominous at the same time. He knelt down just enough to grab the hand of the other mer. He dragged him to the center of the word wall rise where there was more light and took out two poison vials which he set gently on the ground next to him, waiting.

The Dunmer changed his chitin blade to another one, when he saw the necromancer waking up and shouted at him.

“You N’wah! Do you know who I am? You will die here!” The dark eyes widened and his expression shifted as he realized he couldn’t move at all.

Ciel’nn shook his head and gave a cold smile.“I hate necromancers, like you are.” He said with the deepest of hatred. “The old N’wah was the same kind.” 

The necromancer tried to move again “What have you done to me? Why can’t I move?”

Ciel’nn smirked in a way that would make one’s stomach twist. “It’s a wonder what a Deathbell and fresh River Betty can do to one, don’t you think so, Rangalen?” He nearly chuckled as he looked directly into the eyes of the necromancer. “Yes, you can’t move, but hear and… feel.” He pressed the last word with a cold tone. He noted the imminent fear showing in the dark eyes. “Anyone who hurts my friends, will suffer.”

“But we’re Dunmer, the same kind.” The mer pleaded, but he got only a colder stare from Ciel’nn.

Watching his friend having a moment with his target, Rangalen felt numb from the pain and from what he saw Ciel’nn doing to the necromancer. It chilled him to the bone. He knew the Dunmer was angry, no— infuriated by him getting hurt, but there was more to it. He could only watch what was happening before him; Ciel’nn had another dagger in his hand, pointed at the mer’s widened eye. The Nord narrowed his eyes to see better and saw that the blade was poisoned. He couldn’t tell if it was the same poison as earlier or a different one.

A single drop of poison fell from the tip of the dagger into the necromancer’s eye, causing him to scream. Ciel’nn backed away and sat down on the ground, waiting and listening to the screams. He had a calm expression, though it was still cold. Idly he inspected his dagger as if to admire the handiwork. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Maltrys was screaming too, but he ignored it. Screaming brought him calmness and eased his mind from the stressing things such as this barrow.

After the screaming had stopped and the necromancer was croaking as if to speak, Ciel’nn looked at him for the last time. “You’ve made the wrong Dunmer to rage. I hope you find your way back to your ancestral tomb, where ever it is.” His voice was still strange and somewhat solemnly. He reached out to grab a torch from the table and set it in fire in the brazier. “Azura, watch over you.” With that, he tossed the torch at the mer and watched how the flames took the robes. In time, the fire would burn the body to ash. There was an attempt to scream, but it faded away.

— 

Outside of the barrow, Rangalen didn’t know if he felt better or not, but he still wanted to check on his friend. Hoping the strange behavior would be gone. “Ciel’nn? Are you alright?” He watched the Dunmer turn around with teary eyes, and stepping close to him, “No...” The young warrior dropped his shield and took the crying Dunmer into his embrace. “Shh… it’s over now.”


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel'nn and Rangalen gets in arguement and separates on their way to Falkreath.

… should have done it like you were told… … a simple contract and you took it. You said you’d do it.

Ciel’nn was standing in a dimly lit cavern and held the dark scroll, with a black seal on it, in his hands. The place was in an isolated location. Slowly he opened the scroll— it shouldn’t be a problem. Not really. As he read the contract he narrowed his eyes, and his hand turned into a fist, crushing the fragile paper in his hand.

It should have been a simple task to do, and yet it wasn’t. Ciel’nn gritted his teeth together — he had hoped it wouldn’t be a known target, and yet he knew. He damn well knew who it was. There wasn’t a name on the paper, but he knew it by the description. He damn well knew… the person had a seat in the council. 

They had given him a time range to do it. He wasn’t sure if he could do it anymore.

He shouldn’t have taken the contract, but it was too late.

— 

The scent of lavenders filled the quiet Sleeping Giant Inn room. Ciel’nn was in a deep sleep between the warm fur blankets, thanks to Camilla’s tea— it had worked like a miracle. He’d been stressed out since the barrow and he was worn out. If only his nightmares would change to something better, but there was only hoping for him. Ciel’nn really didn’t know what he’d have done without the Nord. Facing the necromancer was the scariest thing he knew, and killing him didn’t clear the fear of them. For now, he felt exhausted, but safe.

The events of Bleak Falls Barrow lingered in Rangalen’s mind as he was sitting on the chair, watching the slumbering Dunmer. He tried to wrap his mind around what had happened with the necromancer. Something about Ciel’nn’s father— that much he’d gathered and he was punishing the mer for hurting him. Rangalen sighed as he sipped his tea. He wasn’t sure how to deal with it. How to deal with someone who was your friend and had killed someone in cold blood? His mother would have said, “Follow your guts.” The young warrior knew what his damned father would have said. What am I going to do with you, Ciel’nn? His attention turned to Camilla and Sven— they were arguing about Sven sending them to the Barrow and endangering them. 

Camilla was worried about Ciel’nn and Sven was certain he’d get over it. Rangalen wasn’t sure of that. He wasn’t sure of how the trip to Falkreath would go. In truth, the young warrior dreaded it.

They had passed the Standing Stones and still the Nord hadn’t said much. Ciel’nn had noticed that they had shared a few words before departing from Riverwood. He himself was a bit in thoughtful state and didn’t want to think about the barrow events at all. The Nord seemed to be distant a bit from him; no more warm smiles or gentle gestures. He bit his lower lip, thinking about what to say. The silence had started to bother him. “No ‘how did you sleep? Or ‘what’s on your mind?’” Ciel’nn said out of the blue.

A part of Rangalen wanted to respond, but he had chosen to say nothing. He tried to avoid direct eye contact. The latest events had made him distant and anxious. Talking was the last thing he wanted to do. Keeping his face neutral or blank was difficult to do, too.

Silence. So you’re not talking to me? Ciel’nn wasn’t used to his companion staying quiet. He’d need someone to talk to, but the Nord was quiet. He cast his eyes down, up to the trees and the sky. He’d need the Nord for comfort, but it felt he wasn’t there. Ciel’nn stopped and turned to face the young man. “Alright, Rang. What’s wrong?” he demanded to know. Talk to me, damn it! 

The young warrior swallowed. He hadn’t expected this to happen yet. Rangalen stood there uncomfortable while the Dunmer demanded an explanation. Damn it! He had no idea how to begin to explain, his father never had time for teaching him the aches of life. Better be honest though. “I’m… shocked by what you did inside the barrow. You…” he stammered. “It.. It was horrible, and wrong!”

The red eyes narrowed as Ciel’nn shifted in his place. The Nord had no idea of what he has been through, or how he felt. How could he? Rangalen was a Nord after all. Killing the… His hands formed fists. “Wrong?!” he nearly shouted. “You would be dead if.. If I didn’t do anything!” Ciel’nn started to cough. “I was scared to Oblivion that you’d die, and all the memories at the same time. Do you have any idea what that feels like?” He stopped to take a breath.

“But, it was your call to go there.” Rangalen breathed, not sure how this would end at.

“Because I was under pressure by two Nords!” Ciel’nn shot back, his eyes nearly flashing red like the lava in the Red Mountain. “That’s the worst thing in this world I know!” He saw Rangalen shifting under his red gaze.”I’m not sorry that I saved your damn life. But, if that doesn’t mean anything to you, then I’ll be off on my own!” He shouted top of his lungs. Ciel’nn turned away and coughed again. “I’m not feeling well, if you hadn’t noticed, stupid Nord!” With that he dashed off as felt tears in his eyes.

Rangalen was dumbstruck and his mouth was half open as he stared after the Dunmer. That was something he wasn’t prepared for. Ciel’nn was afraid of his death? That didn’t explain why he tortured the necromancer before setting him ablaze alive - he’d see nightmares for his lifetime! “Damn!” Rangalen cursed aloud. I need to know what you have been through, Ciel’nn. He couldn’t let the Dunmer go on alone, his honor forbade it. He’d follow the Dunmer, even if it would be difficult to talk with him. He also had been afraid of the necromancer. The young warrior took a deep breath before he ran after his friend.

“N’wahs!” Ciel’nn cursed as he tried to move on. The cut wound he’d gotten from the bandits he’d killed a few moments ago, had reduced his speed to a walking pace. He gritted his teeth together as he tried to walk on. He was certain it hadn’t been a poisoned blade, or he’d feel it already. He leaned against a pine tree that stood beside the road. He frowned for a moment. He didn’t understand why men said “It’s just a scratch” when the would could be deadly. His wounds were real and they damn hurt, every time. Stupid men playing the brave fetcher in the face of death! I need to sit down somewhere.

Deciding to look for some aid from his backpack, Ciel’nn saw a Thalmor patrol coming his way from the edge of his sight. They hadn’t seen him yet. He felt his heart skipping a beat as he tried to look for a place where he’d hide. His leg was burning. There wasn’t any other choice than go to hiding in the woods. He slid himself against the tree and shifted behind it. His eyes caught a small twig on the ground, which he picked up when he went on to his belly. Putting the twig between his teeth, Ciel’nn started crawling away from the path. Slowly, he crawled while sweat drops formed on his forehead. He paused a little while to breathe properly and continued. If I could reach that rock, maybe its enough off the road.

The young warrior stared at the bloody scene on the road and tried to make sense of it. Clearly it had been a furious battle from the side of the bandits. The archer had a dagger stuck in her throat. As for the other two… Rangalen never had been good at measuring battle wounds. He frowned as he saw the slashes - they were familiar. Ciel’nn did this? His eyes followed the blood trail away from the bandits. Did he get injured? And where is he now? He scanned the area, but Ciel’nn wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He felt a sting in his chest and he frowned as he stepped over the dead bandits as he continued his way on the road. 

Rangalen didn’t get far away from the bandits when he saw a Thalmor patrol coming down the road. It seemed they hadn’t been in a fight, but now he was worried for the Dunmer. Maybe he had managed go to Falkreath already? He wasn’t sure, but decided to walk calmly past the Thalmor as casually as he could.

“Stop there! There’s the one who kills our soldiers!” The Thalmor agent shouted at the young warrior and to his men. “You come with us quietly, understood?” he continued, looking stern. His soldiers drew their weapons and prepared to take the Nord.

Frowning at his odds, Rangalen drew his sword and readied his shield arm. He sketched a quick strategy plan in his mind, if all went well - this would be over soon. “Talos break you, Thalmor bastards!” he shouted at them, waiting for who might attack him first. The two Thalmor soldiers charged at him, shouting something in Auri-El’s name. Must be their god, or something. Rangalen took a step to avoid the charge attack of the first solider and slammed the edge of his shield at him. The sharp edge clanged against the elven armor and the high elf grunted in the impact and staggered, his hand reaching the impact area.

The battle lasted some time before Rangalen had his slash at the Thalmor agent, who was now gurgling on the ground and tried to stop the bleeding from his chest. He had gotten lightning spells on him, but he’d gone through it with gritted teeth and die-hard determination. The young warrior shook his head at the dying high elf. “Go. Meet your god, bastard!” With that he raised his sword and struck it through the Thalmor agent. He watched his last twitch of life fading away before he pulled his sword out. For a moment he felt triumphant - he’d killed a Thalmor patrol on his own, but his thoughts returned to the Dunmer. It made his mood grim while he cleaned his sword and drank a health potion before he proceeded to Falkreath.

Ciel’nn leaned against the moss covered stone and winced in pain. By Azura! What I have to go through just to survive! He groaned as he reached into his backpack to take an advanced health potion and chug it down his throat. Another groan - he dropped the bottle next to him. Ciel’nn closed his eyes for a moment. It hurt so much that he thought he’d pass out at any second now. His hand found its way to the chitin dagger - the one his cousin had given him. “I miss you, Ce’vale. What ever happened to you?” he whispered softly and took a deep breath. It would take time for the potion to work, so he would wait, but after a while he passed out, holding the chitin dagger in his hand.

The guards had their torches out as nightfall had fallen upon the Falkreath region. Rangalen hadn’t seen a glimpse of the Dunmer, so he hoped to find him at Runil’s house, or at the Dead Man’s Inn. He asked the guards if they had seen Ciel’nn coming into the town, and they shook their heads. “Haven’t seen anyone today, lad. Sorry,” they replied. At this Rangalen thanked them, and frowned. Maybe he went the other way around. He headed to the Inn, hoping to get good news.

Walking towards the counter, Rangalen nodded to Valga, “Hey, have you seen a Dunmer with black, flowing hair? He’s this tall,” he gestured with his hand to the airy space next to him. “He has a set of scars on his face,” he asked.

“That handsome fellow, Ciel’nn, was it? No, I haven’t seen him tonight.” Valga shook his head and thought a moment. “Weren’t you with him? There’s a rumor about you two.”

“We got separated. Thank you anyway.” the young warrior said and stormed out of the Inn. He must be at Runil’s then. Rangalen marched down the road to the graveyard. He was getting tired and wanted to rest, but not before he’d seen the Dunmer first.


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel'nn arrives to Falkreath and gets Runil to help him.

Shattered crystals and old tomes floated slowly around the place. The perilous bridge, made of black glass went across the bottomless chasm. The bridge had a gap in the middle. The ruins of broken towers were in the distance. Ciel’nn knew they were somewhere in Oblivion and he stared at the grinning, glimmering yellow eyed but relaxed Daedra across the bridge. He didn’t knew this one — it wasn’t Marquis to be sure, or he’d be already dead. 

The sounds of time distortion was heard near by and time seemed to be stopped. Ciel’nn narrowed his eyes when the Daedra spoke to him, “You’re running out of time, mortal.” He looked at the bridge warily and hesitated. Why should he trust this Daedra? Ciel’nn crossed his arms on his chest, showing defiance.

The ground shook abruptly…

— 

Ciel’nn limped slowly towards the gates of Falkreath. His leg still ached, but it was better, though he’d preferred a healer. Each step caused him a pain spike. He thought briefly where the Nord might had gone. Bet, he’s gone home. Good riddance! I don’t need him. It was a lie, but he didn’t admit it. He had been alone before and traveling while being wounded was slow, though. What’s the rush anyway? He puffed out his cheeks as he approached the guards.

“There he is!” The female guard gasped and rushed over to the Dunmer. She didn’t have a helm on her head. “Are you hurt? Let me help you!” she said as she took Ciel’nn’s half weight on her as she had seen he had trouble with walking. “There was a young man looking for you last night.”

“Thank you, sera. He was?” Ciel’nn let out a groan. The Nord was there after all and he didn’t know what to think about it. “I need to see Runil.” He took a deep breath.

“Why did he leave you behind? Such a handsome elf. I’d let him hear his honor if I were you.” The guard replied. “Alright, I’ll take you to Runil. My name is Ginlan Green-cleave.”

Ciel’nn wasn’t sure if the guard woman tried to flirt with him, but he let out a chuckle. Nord women were strong indeed, as he was told once. This guard was strong— she almost carried him. “Ciel’nn. I left him behind. An argument.” He explained as they approached the graveyard and Runil’s house.

“An argument, huh?” Ginlan said while she held the Dunmer and knocked the priest’s door with her other hand. “I hope you’ll be alright, Ciel’nn.” She smiled at him.

Ciel’nn gave her a return smile even as he knew he wouldn’t alright for a long time. He heard the door opening and Runil looked at them thoughtfully. 

“You must be Ciel’nn. Come in. Ginlan, would you be so kind to get the healer here. Thank you.” Runil said and helped the Dunmer into a chair while Ginlan marched to find a healer. “A young man came here, asking for you last night. Mind telling me what’s going on?” he asked in a calm tone. His eyes were peaceful and understanding.

Ciel’nn bit his lip. This was going to be tougher than he had though. “We had an argument. I ran away… he doesn’t understand what I’m going through.” He said in a low tone, casting his eyes down. “But, that’s not the reason why I’m here. You see— “

A Nord woman stormed into Runil’s house. “I am healer Rissan. Let me help you.” She said, closing the door. Rissan stepped in front of Ciel’nn as Runil gave her space to work. “This looks nasty. Thankfully it’s a normal cut wound. I can heal it.” She explained, removing the bandage. “Try to relax. This will take some time.”

Ciel’nn nodded and took a deep breath. He needed to think what to tell Runil and how. His leg started to feel better— Rissan must be as good as Danica at Whiterun. He paused his thoughts for a moment and waited to see if he felt strange, but there was nothing ominous, at least not yet. That was a good sign and the Dunmer relaxed more.

The door opened again and the young warrior stepped in. He saw the Dunmer sitting there, being healed. For a second he wanted to say something, but he kept his mouth shut. Ciel’nn was giving him the hurt face, and he saw the Dunmer crossing his arms on his chest before looking away. Rangalen had been worried but he had mixed feelings about the situation. “Could you close the door, boy?” Runil asked him, and he did so— after going out first.

Ciel’nn grumbled something in dunmeric and looked at Rissan, who had finished her work. “Thank you, sera.” Ciel’nn smiled briefly. “Now, try not to get injured for a while, alright?” he heard her saying to him, before tapping his shoulder and leaving the house.

“Could you ask the boy back in, Rissan?” Runil asked before Rissan managed to leave. He wanted to solve the tense atmosphere around these two younglings.

“Of course, Runil. I’ll send him right in.” Rissan replied and closed the door after her.

— 

Once Rangalen had come back, they sat in separate chairs. Ciel’nn didn’t look at him while the young warrior himself kept his eyes somewhere where he didn’t see the mer. It was already awkward as it was. He hoped he didn’t need to talk at all.

Runil had taken only short time to prepare to talk to them. These two boys were like children to him, they needed his guidance — Arkay’s guidance to be precise, and that Runil was going to give them. He looked at each of them in turn, and shook his head. “Alright, children, start from the beginning. Arkay has time for all.”

Ciel’nn tried to explain what happened in the barrow and how he had been scared. In turn, Rangalen started blaming him for a murder and cold blooded torture which caused the Dunmer look even more crushed. “That was unforgivable! I want an explanation! Now.” the young warrior shot at the Dunmer, then he went on how he couldn’t accept that kind of behavior.

Runil listened to them and sighed. He frowned at Rangalen’s attitude while he felt concern for the Dunmer. “Listen now, children. Life’s too short to have a long term argument. Ciel’nn here, has went through an quite ordeal and would appreciate your support. You do things when you want to protect someone you care for. No one is a saint, Rangalen. Take me for an example; I have done things I regret. Horrible things.”

Ciel’nn had been quiet after the Nord’s outburst and truly felt he was alone. Maybe it was true; Nords cared only for themselves. “I can’t give you an explanation. Not yet!” he managed to say and waited what Rangalen might say this time. He expected another outburst. At least Runil didn’t judge him. He just couldn’t tell the Nord what he had been through, not yet. It was even difficult to try. If only he’d stop blaming it on him.

“Oh, yeah? But he’s a Dunmer! They can do horrible things, too. I’ve read a few books. He should— “ the young warrior burst again.

“By Azura! What should I do, Rang!” Ciel’nn shouted, feeling his blood taking the heat. Stupid Nord! “You don’t tell a Dunmer what to do!” he hissed in a low tone.

“Enough, children!” Runil boomed, standing up. “I’d suggest you remain calm as you came to me asking help. If you can put that argument behind you and solve it later by yourself, then shall we get down the matter?” He looked sternly at the young warrior, who finally ought to be quiet. Runil noticed the Dunmer calming down and taking a deep breath. That’s good. “Now tell me about your problem, Ciel’nn.” he said as he sat back down on his own chair.

The Dunmer told him about the taint that Danica had found out. He also told how it had had an effect on her. When Ciel’nn mentioned The Dremora Lord hunting him, too — it made Runil frown deeper and sadness reflected from his eyes. He noticed the young warrior had gone silent and serious. Good. This wasn’t a trifling matter for the immature children. I may be old, but I should be able to help. The young mer was quiet and looked at him expectedly. “Come, sit in front of the shrine, Ciel’nn. I’ll do what I can.”

Runil was calm as the grave when he began to reach for Ciel’nn and beyond him. He was devoted to help this Dunmer as he raised his arms up and he began to chant for Arkay. The old mer closed his eyes. “I seek your guidance to help this mer. Arkay, heed my plead and aid us on this journey.” He kept chanting while Ciel’nn breathed heavily, being anxious — what if the priest experiences the same as Danica?

It was dark everywhere and in the middle of it appeared a wisp of light — Arkay’s wisp of light. It floated in its place for a moment and began to shift and emitted light on its path. For a while the darkness seemed to be endless until it became clear and turned into a red and daedric atmosphere. It had a strong feeling to it, like chains attached to something and those didn’t break even if how hard you tried to pull them. The wisp of light pushed onward even if it felt it being pressed down before it saw the giant empowered daedric runes in front of it. The light it was emitting became stronger and brighter.

“Arkay’s embrace will not be shunned!” Ciel’nn heard the priest shouting in anger. He felt more anxious and his heart was racing like crazy and he glanced at Rangalen, who was pale as snow. The young warrior glanced back at him, being scared to Oblivion. I wish I’d knew what was happening. Ciel’nn turned back to Runil, who now had a twisted face and he was saying something the Dunmer couldn’t understand.

The giant daedric runes were hard to break as the wisp of light slammed itself on them. The glow on the runes resisted the light with all their given power. For a long time, it looked like its efforts were futile and in vain. Slowly the runes began to crack and melt until they shattered as the wisp of light slammed into them as if it was Arkay’s hammer breaking them into a dozen tiny flames before vaporizing into nothingness. Immediately a loud, furious scream mixed with a growl came from a distance — it echoed around the entire realm —where ever it was.

The priest of Arkay screamed as he stood as if he was in agony and fell on the floor, shaking and whimpering. Ciel’nn jolted up from his seat in fear that something had taken hold of Runil. He wanted to check on the priest but was frozen in his place. His leg still hurt, but at least he could stand now. “Rang… can… can you check on him?” Ciel’nn whispered, looking to the young warrior.

“I… I’ll try…” Rangalen mumbled, nearly shaking. He stepped close to the Priest and knelt down next to him, expecting something horrible to happen. “Runil…?” he asked, his voice was shaky. Thank the gods, he’s still breathing! He frowned when the priest grabbed his arm. 

“Rangalen,” Runil breathed, “you take good care of your friend. You’re treading a dangerous path now, because…,” he paused for a breath, “…I have angered someone by helping Ciel’nn. I may have broken the runes, but Ciel’nn must find someone else to battle for what’s coming.” A single tear rolled out of his eye. “Tell him… that I’m sorry. For everything…Arkay watch over you, children…” Runil gave a weak smile before his eyes closed for the last time.

“Runil…?” Rangalen asked in disbelief as he shook the priest gently. “Troll’s blood, he’s dead…” he whispered. How in Oblivion can I explain all this to Ciel’nn? I don’t understand a word of what Runil had said. Rest in Arkay’s embrace, priest. I’ll do my best. He stood and turned to the Dunmer, who was waiting anxiously. “Ciel’nn, … Runil… is dead.”

Hearing the priest was gone, Ciel’nn stared at the Nord. At first he couldn’t think of anything that would make sense. His anxiousness shifted into something else. “What?” he choked. He couldn’t believe it, but he guess it wouldn’t be a surprise with the Daedra hunting him and all. “He wanted me to tell you something,” he heard the Nord saying. Ciel’nn watched Rangalen walking towards him with a serious expression. Where’s the anger you just had?

Placing his hand on the Dunmer’s shoulder, Rangalen looked into his friend’s eyes. “While he was able to speak, he mentioned some runes that he broke and that he angered someone.” He paused for a brief moment and frowned at Ciel’nn’s expression. “We need to find someone else who can help you to battle the angered one. Runil’s sorry for what he may have caused.”

What runes? Angered someone? Need someone else to battle this one? If they were able to kill a Priest of Arkay without entering Oblivion, then… Then… “He’s sorry?! Do you know what this means, Rang!” Ciel’nn exclaimed. “It means the powers of Oblivion can swoop down at any time and I’m going to die while no one can do ANYTHING about it!” He raised his fist and slammed it against Rangalen’s shoulder and hissed at the minor pain. “I’m going to die…” Ciel’nn slammed his head at the Nord’s chest. Ow! I don’t have a clue who this angered one is. “I can’t do this on my own, and you hate me.”

Seeing the Dunmer was going to lose it again, Rangalen wrapped his arms around his friend. He was still upset, but heck Runil had meant him to take care of Ciel’nn and put his disagreement behind him. It wouldn’t happen so soon since it was still fresh as a morning dew. “Shh, I don’t hate you. I just can’t forgive you yet. I need to know what you have been through. I promise, I’ll stay with you to the bitter end if it goes that far.” He whispered as he soothed the Dunmer’s back.

To the bitter end, huh? “Can we be… you know, together?” Ciel’nn asked while he tried to calm down. He knew it was a bit sudden to ask, but he needed to know.

The young warrior almost froze, but chuckled then, “Ciel’nn, I don’t swing that way or the other. Being friends with you is more than enough.”

Thwack!

“Was that…?” the young warrior wondered, frowning, alerted by the sound and let go of Ciel’nn.

“An arrow.” Ciel’nn replied, raising his head. “Are we alright now? I mean, I don’t mind.” Of course, he was surprised but it was worth to try — the Nord was handsome and all in Ciel’nn’s opinion. He’d accepted the friendship none the less. He barely had any friends left.

Rangalen nodded with a hint of a smile. “For now. We need to see what’s going on and tell Kust about Runil’s passing. Can you walk?”

Ciel’nn nodded back, “I think so, but not sure about fighting. I’m not staying here though!”

 

“All men to arms! We’re under attack!”


	27. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jarl of Falkreath issues after the fight.

He carefully mixed the ingredients for the advanced health potion. He took the vial gently into his hands when the door was abruptly opened — Maltrys stormed into the study room and his twisted face looked at Ciel’nn. “Brewing potions again! Just like your mother!” he heard Maltrys hissing near him.

Ciel’nn didn’t had time to get off the alchemy station before the elder mer grabbed him and threw him on the floor. His arm hurt when he had hit the stone floor and the young mer hissed in pain. The vial had broke on the floor next to him. He wasn’t strong enough to hold off the beating. Even if Maltrys was getting older, his beating was rough. 

Ciel’nn tried to reach for the broken vial. He managed to grab one piece of it and slashed at the elder mer, who yelped at the sudden pain in his arm. “S’wit!” Ciel’nn hissed and crawled away. He was partly afraid because Maltrys wasn’t finished yet, and partly angry for interrupted the alchemy practice.

“You will regret this, whelp!”

—

There were wounded soldiers sitting and mending their wounds near the Jarl’s long house when Ciel’nn and Rangalen arrived on the scene. The sounds of clashing metal and grunts came from the front gate, grunts of desperate men defending their home from the assaulting party. The civilians were still moving to safety. This was Nord territory so Ciel’nn waited to see how the young warrior would act. I have a bad feeling about this.

The young warrior walked in quickened steps toward the wounded soldiers. “Who are we against?” he asked, frowning, his hand moving to the hilt of his sword. “Don’t know. They fight like seasoned fighters and have bear helmets.” He heard one guard saying. “Do you know how many?” Rangalen asked as he glanced at the Dunmer, who walked next to him. The guard was about to reply— 

“They are attacking from the other gate!” someone yelled. “They’re rough bastards! We can’t hold for long!”

Ciel’nn bit his lower lip. They were surrounded and their odds were poor, very poor. Unless… he looked to Rangalen, who seemed to be thinking about something. Something needed to be done and fast. “Rangalen, do you know what we are going to do?” I have an idea, but do you have anything? They would have to fight, there was no doubt about that. The question was how.

The young warrior nodded, “I have to rally them somehow.” Rangalen frowned again as he pondered as his finger traced the hilt of his sword. The Dunmer nodded, listening. “I’ll fight with them and try to inspire them. Where do you want to be?” He’d want Ciel’nn away from the battle, away with his still healing leg. He watched the mer raising his hand and pointing the roof of the Inn. “There,” he heard Ciel’nn replying. He wants up to the roof?

“I have my bow and some poisons left. It might help if they are breaking through. I’m hoping it doesn’t happen, though.” Ciel’nn glanced at the Nord. “I need to get on that roof. Will you help me before you go rallying them?” The young warrior nodded, but Ciel’nn caught something in that gaze. He tilted his head. “We’ll survive this.” The Dunmer whispered, “I’ll try to not to fall off the roof.” He gave a casual smirk, but the Nord just nodded to him.

Rangalen watched, along with a few guards as the Dunmer climbed carefully on the beam. They were counting on the mer if things would go south. Ciel’nn nodded to him and Rangalen nodded back — they were ready. “Alright men, follow me!” the young warrior raised his voice. He led the able bodied guards to the back gate as he put on his hooded steel helm, “We will not falter in the face of our enemy. We will not give in— no matter what happens, we’ll drive them back! I’ll fight with you!” With that, Rangalen raised his sword and charged towards the struggling soldiers, who gave him the way to the first bear-head warrior. “For Shor!” Rangalen shouted in a furious tone as he rammed his shield against the brutish warrior. This affected the soldiers, who were losing hope to win— their fighting spirit was renewed and they felt lifted up. They joined the shout for Shor and began to fight with renewed strength.

For Shor? Not for Talos? Ciel’nn mused while he was sitting, balanced on the beam. He’s giving them his precious piece of Oblivion for sure. A smile curved on his lips while he kept an eye on the front gate, his bow ready in his hand. The Nords seemed keep the front gate controlled. He frowned as he saw one guard being knocked down and a bear-head warrior with his great sword broke through. He didn’t seem to be the chief of the assaulting group. Ciel’nn stood carefully on the beam. Azura watch my steps. He stood to kneel on the beam and notched his poisoned arrow. Just a little more.

The arrow flew and struck in the bear-head warrior’s neck. He yelled in pain and fell down, twitching. His eyes were trying to locate the archer, but he didn’t see anyone nearby, even the roofs were empty. He’d have to warn others only if he could get up, but his body was burning with poison. He could feel his organs failing. Dammit!

Ciel’nn watched the man dying somewhat faster than usual. He had used an invisible potion after he had shot the arrow. Now he was waiting for another bear-head warrior to break through. He still could hear the racket from the back gate. I still have three of those potions left and then it’s dangerous game. His eyes turned to the gate again — The Nords were still holding it, somewhat.

Rangalen slashed the last remaining bear-head warrior at the back gate and took a deep breath. He glanced at the men who were standing with him — they seemed to be vigorous and tired from the struggle but they had won this one. They had lost three original gate guards. “You two,” he nodded to the soldiers in front of him, “guard the gate.” He motioned to the three other soldiers, “you three with me.” With that, he left to see the front gate group.

The Dunmer was aiming his arrow at the bear-head warrior, who seemed to be more than a warrior. Rangalen narrowed his eyes and decided to wait for the arrow first, that flew and struck the shield of the bear-head warrior. Ciel’nn moved his lips in a snarl and Rangalen couldn’t make out what he was saying. “Alright men, you go check the others while I’ll deal with that one.” The young warrior spoke in a low tone and readied himself.

The red eyes narrowed upon the bear-head man, who stared back at him, eyes promising a full plate of pain. As if I’d let that happen! Ciel’nn gave a scowl while his hand went to the quiver— not many arrows left. From the edge of his sight he saw the young warrior, braced and coming towards the enemy. What is that stance now? The Dunmer frowned and waited. The young warrior was up to something. He observed from the beam how the battle between the young warrior and the bear-head more-than-warrior met and prepared to duel.

During the fight Ciel’nn bit his lower lip as he was trying to figure out what would be the next move from the bear-head as if he’d been in Rangalen’s place. He’d dodge this and that. Stab! Dodge and slash at the man’s side. He grimaced when the young warrior got a hit on his arm. Fight back! He would help but was certain the young warrior wouldn’t approve if he’d shot an arrow. Those red eyes narrowed as he stared at the bear-dead warrior, following his every more. To Oblivion what Rangalen would say! I just can’t sit and watch him getting blows that could end his life. His hand reached for the quiver and Ciel’nn notched his last arrow, preparing to release it.

Ciel’nn’s hand stayed on his bow when the young warrior let out a furious shout and swung his sword, cutting the head of the bear-head more-than-warrior. He witnessed the death of the enemy and looked to Rangalen, who let out a gust of breath and finally looked up at Ciel’nn, who nodded. Well done, Rangalen! Well done!

The assault was over. The soldiers were being healed by Rissan and Ciel’nn’s health potions— the little he had left anyway. The casualties weren’t that high, but they would need to ask help from Whiterun or anyone who could spare the troops. Rissan came with Kust to meet the two friends. Ciel’nn looked to Rangalen, “Better that you tell them.”

Rangalen told Rissan and Kust how Runil had tried to help the Dunmer and died in the process. He left out the grim words that were meant for Ciel’nn. Rissan’s face utterly collapsed as she sat on the bench, sobbing. “He was a kind altmer in these parts! How am I to heal everyone now?”

Kust had fallen quiet and shook his head. His eyes found the Dunmer, “You should leave before the Jarl knows about this. I don’t blame you, though.” Ciel’nn narrowed his eyes, but then Jarl Siddgeir came marching with his best men. “Just great! Here comes the brat Jarl.” Kust said under his breath.

“Well, well, aren’t we victorious. I heard the ruckus of the fighting, but I see you managed the assault. Why isn’t isn’t Runil healing the soldiers?” Jarl Siddgeir asked in an annoying tone, looking around.

“He’s dead, my Jarl.” Kust replied in a low tone.

“Why? What happened?” the Jarl demanded to know, crossing his arms.

“He tried to help my friend,” Rangalen gritted his teeth. Something on the Jarl’s face shifted that the young warrior didn’t like. He had an uneasy feeling about this scenario. He was ready to defend Ciel’nn if he needed to. The Jarl didn’t seemed to notice their effort to protect the town. And to think he’d wanted to serve the Jarls when he was but a toddler— Rangalen shook his head inwardly. He would never serve the selfish or scheming ones. Something in Jarl Siddgeir ticked him off.

“If the elf is to blame, he can go!” Jarl Siddgeir suddenly said. “I’ll ban you from Falkreath!”

“My Jarl, isn’t that a bit rushed?” Nenya asked as she had heard everything and approached them. “They have helped to defend the town.”

“It is decided!” Siddgeir boomed. “Leave at once!” He gestured at Ciel’nn with his hand and toward the gate.

“Well, I’ll be off, too.” Rangalen growled and attempted to follow Ciel’nn.

“I’ll need your kind of men, warrior.” Siddgeir addressed the young warrior, but he got a disgusted look from him, “I won’t serve Jarls like you, you lousy excuse of a ‘Jarl’!” Rangalen shot back with a growl and hurried after the Dunmer. Milk-drinker!

They walked slowly down the path. Ciel’nn felt his leg was better, but his walking was still a bit slow. He hadn’t had a good night’s rest yet! He felt upset even if the Jarl’s behavior wasn’t surprising. He’d guess Sarade would be able to fix that, but it didn’t matter anymore. “Where would we go to now?” he asked in a quiet tone. Runil’s message was still in his mind. Find someone else to fight the angered one. Like I’d know who to find! Ciel’nn was certain he wouldn’t be able to sleep on the coming night.

Rangalen looked to Ciel’nn as he walked. “We can find the Hunter’s Rest and rest there. It’s obvious you can’t walk a lot with that leg until its fully healed,” he replied and frowned. The mer had the sad look again and the young warrior tried to come up with something with which he could cheer him up. It was difficult because he still couldn’t forgive the mer. He wondered what Sarade would say about it. A thud made him look at the mer, who had fell on his knees. “Are you alright?” Rangalen asked, slight concern raising up to his chest.

“I can’t walk anymore,” Ciel’nn replied. He felt tired, balancing on the beam had taken the strength away from his legs. His still healing leg ached, but not much. “How much longer will we have to walk?” he asked, looking at the young warrior.

Biting his lower lip, Rangalen thought quickly. “We can’t stay on the road, so… I’ll carry you,” he said. “Come, I’ll help you.” He knelt down to let Ciel’nn climb on his back. “Alright, hang in there.” Rangalen made sure the Dunmer had a good hold on him before he continued the walk. “It’s alright, Ciel’nn. We’ll rest and then we’ll  
find someone to help you.”


	28. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Robber's Gorge while he complains the food.

The Daedra looked at him with a careless expression. It was a different one and its mouth moved, but Ciel’nn couldn’t hear a thing. The only thing he heard was the time distortion struck in the distance. Is this in the same reality as in the previous dream? He felt his heart racing as if something dangerous was approaching and he looked at the Daedra again.

It beckoned him to follow. Ciel’nn frowned and the Daedra beckoned again. Against his better judgment, Ciel’nn began to follow — where else could he go? They walked on the the blood red colored path that soon changed into a crimson glass floor. In Ciel’nn’s eyes it looked fragile and perilous as he was constantly narrowing eyes and frowning. A huge blackened tower came into view and it gave Ciel’nn an immediate volatile reaction to turn back and run away. He felt really bad as if he couldn’t breathe anymore. The Daedra hissed something, but Ciel’nn didn’t care.

After he had run a lot, Ciel’nn collapsed on a a pile of blackish stones and tried to breathe. He was afraid, so afraid…

“Ciel’nn, wake up!” someone called at him. It sounded distant but familiar.

“Wake up!”

—

The Dunmer was writhing on his bedroll and Rangalen had woken up to it. It seemed like a very bad dream from the looks of it — he was writhing like he was in pain and the face twisting. Rangalen decided to wake up his friend before he’d hurt himself. “Ciel’nn, wake up!” he said and shook the Dunmer’s shoulder. It didn’t seem to work, making the young warrior frown. “Wake up!” he called to the Dunmer. Don’t do this to me! Rangalen observed his friend until the Dunmer opened his eyes.

Returning to reality felt like a shock after what Ciel’nn had seen in… where ever it was. Ciel’nn eyes shot wide open and took a panic-like breather and stared at the Nord. “Shh, it’s going to be alright.” He heard Rangalen saying and felt the strong hand on his shoulder, reassuring. Ciel’nn prodded himself into a sitting position and hugged his knees, slightly shivering. It had been too much. “The.. Tower..” He whimpered but his voice trailed off. Being still afraid of the horrors in his nightmare, Ciel’nn only stared into somewhere and was unable to focus on anything. He’d need a safe place where he could hide himself.

“What? The Tower? What do you mean? Are you alright, Ciel’nn?” Rangalen asked, frowning even more. He wished they had someone who could help. I feel so helpless when I don’t know what we are up against! He looked to Ciel’nn, who just sat there, shivering. The chill of early morning was still in the air and their campfire at Hunter’s Rest had burnt away. The Dunmer was afraid of something, but so was the young warrior. “I wish I could help you, Ciel’nn, but I don’t know what to do.” He whispered as he brought the mer closer to him with his right arm. 

The young warrior felt a weight on his shoulder and knew Ciel’nn had fallen asleep again. You’re so fragile. Carefully he reached for the blanket with his left hand and moved it closer to the mer. Better let him sleep and keep watch by myself. His eyes wandered between the trees and Rangalen saw a couple of Torch bugs and Luna moths flying nearby. They brought him peace for some reason and he waited for the sunrise — in a few hours it would rise.

They had eaten a beef stew that one of the hunters had made for them. Ciel’nn had been quiet since he had woken up and walked beside the young warrior. Last night’s nightmare had made him more tired and anxious than usual. His future wasn’t going to be bright by all accounts. “We could try and ask the priests in Solitude.” He heard the young warrior saying. Ciel’nn looked to his friend, “I can’t.”

“Why not?” Rangalen asked as he glanced at the Dunmer. What could be the possible cause that the mer couldn’t go the city? It really made him wonder. He looked ahead down the road, pondering. “It can’t be that serious, can it?”

Ciel’nn sighed, guessing he’d better tell. “I made one officer angry. He had this expensive looking sapphire ring.” He saw how Rangalen’s brows shot up and continued, “I followed him to the Winking Skeever and he got hooked up with some woman.” He paused and frowned at his memory. “I waited a while before they went to their rented room— I sneaked in their room and took the ring. The officer saw it, though.”

“Did he chase you?” Rangalen asked after he calmed down from his shock. “More importantly, did you get caught?” He couldn’t believe the mer had done such thing. “Why did you do that anyway?” he wanted to ask but he kept it inside him. The young warrior didn’t like the Imperials, but he didn’t want to annoy the mer with more questioning. Knowing how Nord prisons were - he didn’t want to know how Imperial prisons were. Of course, he had heard rumors which made his skin prickle. He didn’t want to see Ciel’nn getting caught by the Imperials.

A clever smirk bloomed on the corner of Ciel’nn’s mouth, “He tried to chase me, but I heard him stumbling over the bed with a crash. I spent the following night down the sewer below the market.” He scoffed. “I did it for the food. I didn’t have any gold at the time and I was hungry. Later I heard he had alerted the city watch to look out for me.” Not fond memories, but Ciel’nn had had a bit fun getting the ring. He was certain the officer would remember him even if it was two years ago.

“The sewers aren’t a nice place to spend a night.” Rangalen said thoughtfully. “Still, we need a priest or someone who knows how to help you. There should be three priests.” He continued. “Are you feeling any better? How’s the leg?”

Ciel’nn tilted his head slightly as he felt his leg,”I don’t know. My leg is feeling better though.” He thought a moment. “Nightmares are getting worse,” he glanced at the young warrior. “I’m sorry if you had to spend the rest of the night awake.” His voice was close to breaking.

The young warrior stopped and turned to the mer, looking into Ciel’nn’s eyes and placed his hand on the mer’s shoulder, “You don’t need to be sorry. I can handle it even if I’m a bit tired, but I’ll manage.” He smiled, “Do you want to talk about the nightmare?” Please tell me! Let me hear what you’re going through. Rangalen was certain his eyes reflected his thoughts as he noted a shift in the mer’s expression. “Alright, but not here. Next time we camp,” he heard Ciel’nn sighing. Rangalen nodded, changing the subject, “So, we need a disguise for you if we’re going to Solitude.”

The two archers lazily observed the area around them, on the ramp of Robber’s Gorge as Ciel’nn observed them in turn. “They don’t look like the Bear-head warriors. More like regular bandits”, he concluded his observation and looked to the young warrior. “Think we can handle them? It would be good enough place to rest.” He knew Rangalen was tired, but they had no better place to go. The young warrior seemed to be thinking and Ciel’nn waited while he pushed a stray lock of his hair behind his ear. 

It was better to do it now than a few hours later when it was darker.

Rangalen pondered their situation. He was tired he admitted it, but he didn’t want to stay another night out in the open either. “I can deal with the first one,” he heard the mer suggesting. “Hmm,” the young warrior replied, thinking. “Alright, then.” He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. “Do be careful, your leg— “

“I’m feeling better. I’ll make sure to make a good start before you follow in, okay?” Ciel’nn said while checking his bow — he had bought arrows from a hunter in Rorikstead and they weren’t the quality he usually used, but it had to do for now. He still had some of the poison left which he had decided to use carefully on selected targets that would matter greatly. “You ready? We’ll get rest after this is done.”

The mer left and Rangalen waited for some time. He really hoped this battle would go well as he kept his eyes on the ramp and one of the two bandits collapsed on the ramp, falling over the edge. Shot by an arrow, he guessed and witnessed the second bandit gasping and holding his neck before collapsing on the ramp. He waited bit more before Rangalen crept closer to the ramp and drew his sword.

“That was the last bandit,” Rangalen sighed deeply as he shut the trapdoor. He had been dragging the nearest bandits to the trapdoor and pushed them down. It had been tiring work and he was ready to sit down to rest. Walking out of the small cottage, the young warrior saw the mer at the campfire, trying to cook something. Ciel’nn’s look was more than displeased. “What’s wrong?” Rangalen asked while he took a stride towards the campfire.

Looking up from his cooking, Ciel’nn nearly cursed, “Skyrim food is so bland! How anyone can cook with ingredients like this is beyond me.” He scoffed as attempted to continue to make better rabbit haunches seasoning. “If we were in Morrowind, I’d make better food.” Another scoff. “I didn’t know you can cook,” he heard Rangalen saying softly. “Well, that’s another story for another night,” the mer replied as he checked the rabbit haunches. It’ll have to do.

“This tastes better than what they offer at the Inns,” Rangalen commented on his rabbit haunch.”It’s delicious!” He took another bite and savored the taste. “I may let you do the cooking from now on.” He was joking of course and became serious. The young warrior thought to ask about the nightmares, but decided it was better to wait for the mer to speak. And, if he didn’t want to talk about it— Rangalen wasn’t going to push him.

Not even the lighthearted joke made the Dunmer smile while he started the flames. He was glad that the young warrior liked the rabbit haunch, but his mind was darker as he was preparing to speak about the nightmare. Thinking about it, made Ciel’nn’s chest heavy and anxious. He took a deep breath before he began, “There is already a Daedra to meet me. Places changes, but I guess they’re in Oblivion.” He felt a shiver going down his spine, but continued. “There was this tower where the Daedra was taking me. It felt like… like life was being crushed under a heavy weight.” Ciel’nn paused to take a breather and reached out into his backpack. His hand found the small lava stone and pulled it out. “When I’m there, I feel there is no escape and no one can help,” the mer said with his voice fading away while his fingers played with the lava stone.

The way his friend had said the last line — it had an eerie sound to it and Rangalen felt his skin prickle. He had no idea how horrible the nightmares were for Ciel’nn. No, he could only imagine being alone with a fearsome Daedra and no way out. He reached out and put his hand on the mer’s shoulder. “I’m sorry you have to have those nightmares. I wish I could do something.” He prayed in his mind to Talos, Shor, even Kyne for aid for Ciel’nn. “But there is nothing you can do,” he heard the Dunmer saying quietly and frowned. He hated being not able to help his friend, or anyone who was close to him.

Ciel’nn glanced at the Nord. Hopelessness shone from his misty blue eyes, but he was partly glad Rangalen didn’t have the nightmares he had. The tower— he had no idea what it meant, but clearly it was something ominous to him. “You should rest while you can. I’ll take the first watch.” Ciel’nn’s voice was like a quiet whisper in the wind. He noticed the Nord was going to say something, but the mer frowned and shook his head. “Rest. I’ll be fine.”


	29. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel'nn and Rangalen goes to Solitude and runs into a trouble.

Ciel’nn viewed the small room with a minor interest — this room belonged to a Dunmer mage. Why was he there, he had not slightest clue, but he continued to observe. A dark, expensive robe was neatly folded on the bed and a pair of enchanted shoes was put next to the bed. He found several scrolls on the study table and a silver locket with a small gem on the cover. The bookshelf had various books of magic and Daedra. Ciel’nn frowned slightly at this. 

Who was this mage? And why he was there? 

He let his eyes wander until he had to turn around and he came face to face with the mage. Ciel’nn’s heart jumped to his throat at the second he saw her. What would she do to him? Did she even see him?

She was a Dunmer with black hair tied in a ponytail and wore casual robes. Her face wore extreme frown and her eyes reflected high concern as if she was thinking of some life changing decisions. Their eyes met, but she looked past him as she walked through him and over to her table.

For a brief moment, Ciel’nn felt a distant echo of a feeling of sorrow. He couldn’t explain why he felt so before he collapsed on the floor…

— 

 

Ciel’nn frowned at the hooded cloak that Rangalen was holding out for him. It didn’t look good but should cover him properly — maybe he’d go for a beggar or a monk. He preferred some other clothing with a hood, but that cloak was the only piece of cloth they found at Robber’s Gorge. The mer put on a miserable face when the Nord offered the cloak to him.

“It’s the best of what we have,” Rangalen said, still holding the cloak. Why were the Dunmer so picky? Maybe he didn’t know enough of their living style. Ciel’nn was certainly picky with what he drinks and wears. The mer used a hood when it was cold or had to hide his face. The young warrior frowned — his friend wasn’t so cheery anymore as he used to be — he was quiet and often in his own thoughts. The current events had affected the mer and it made Rangalen grim.

“It stinks!” Ciel’nn scoffed and crossed his arms on his chest. “And, it’s dirty!” he protested and let out a scoff. And, now you’re acting like a Telvanni even if you’re a relative to House Hlaalu? A Dunmer doesn’t present himself in such rags. He shook his head slightly and tilted his head. Certainly he didn’t learn it from his parents.

The Nord sighed as if he was giving up, “We can’t risk you getting caught by the Imperials.” He looked to the mer, “Put it on, Ciel’nn.” Rangalen handed the cloak to his friend. “Please.” The Dunmer scowled at him a bit , but took the cloak. “You can clean up later if you like to.” He dared to smile and hoped to lighten up the mood. “Come on, we’ll say you’re a pilgrim to see the Temple of the Divines.”

Dragon Bridge was quiet when they walked over the bridge. From under his hood, Ciel’nn saw a man cutting some wood and up on the path a group of Imperial soldiers came towards them. This was a bad idea, a very bad one. He bit his lip in anxiety as the soldiers closed in, nearly to clinging on the Nord. The imperials didn’t seem to be avoiding them and Ciel’nn had to hurry away from them. The nerve! They march like they own the land!

The young warrior watched the soldiers marching by and over the bridge. He couldn’t help, but feel his chest tightening. Had the Civil War begun already? He felt Ciel’nn close to him — hopefully the officer, who had chased the Dunmer, had gone out of the city. That, Rangalen was hoping for. A lot. “Come, Ciel’nn, let’s see if they can help you.” He nudged the mer to move along. The civilians were wary about the soldiers coming and going through Dragon Bridge when the young warrior gazed around.

“It is starting. I can feel it.”A woman said when she came from the Inn with a fearful look on her face. “I should have moved to Falkreath!” She looked to Rangalen, who gave a sympathetic nod. “Are you going to the city? It’s buzzing with the soldiers about.” The woman asked.

“Yes, I’m taking this pilgrim to see the Temple of Divines.” The young warrior replied.

“A pilgrim? It’s dangerous times with these soldiers and rumors of the robbing Stormcloaks on the road. Better stay at the Winking Skeever, then! Safe travels!” she replied before she strode away, leaving the young warrior to shake his head.

The closer they get to the gates, the more of the Imperials they saw. Ciel’nn glanced at them carefully as they passed by. So far, he didn’t recognize any of them. As soon as they’d get into the temple — it would be safe. He could only hope as they approached the gate which felt like an eternity.

Inside Solitude, the civilians were trying to do business while the constant movement of soldiers was present. Ciel’nn breathed heavily and feared the worst would happen while he followed the Nord through the mass of people. The Temple of Divines seemed to be far away and the Dunmer found it hard to breathe — too many soldiers. They were approaching the stairs now.

“Hold there!” A Imperial officer asked the young warrior, and Rangalen looked to the man. He felt the Dunmer clinging close to him. Could this be… No. The officer had a different set of armor; it was darker and had red clothing. Rangalen stared at the officer. “What’s this now? This area is off-limits— Imperial army only,” he heard the man saying. “We were only visiting the Temple of Divines. I’m escorting a pilgrim.” Rangalen replied in his most convincing tone.

“What? A pilgrim at this time of the year?” The officer frowned. “No one who isn’t in the army, is not allowed in. I want to see their face. You can’t be too careful these days — might be an assassin around!” He stared at the cloaked Dunmer. “Show me your face, pilgrim.”

N’chow! He’s a Penitus Oculatus officer! Ciel’nn found himself horror struck. He hadn’t known back in the day when he had stolen the ring. Escaping was in his mind, but then the officer would alert others on him. The Nord shifted in front of him — debating what to do, probably. Ciel’nn bit his lip as his hand moved upwards to shift the hood, but only slightly. He’d be ready to run if he needed to.

Rangalen took a deep breath as he watched the officer peering down at the Dunmer. If things go awry… He watched the officer’s every move and the young warrior’s shield arm tensed up. If things go awry… “Hmm,” he heard the officer pondering which felt like a long minute.

“You… You stole my ring!” he shouted, his hand reaching for his decorated sword. “I’ll ge— “

“Run, Ciel’nn. I’ll hold him as long as I can.” Rangalen said calmly, but quick after he had shield bashed the officer in the side of the face There was a shadow of doubt on the Dunmer’s face, but the young warrior just nodded. Get out of the city, I’ll follow when I can. His eyes followed the Dunmer, who turned and dashed away as fast as he could. Stay safe, friend. He prepared to face the officer of the Penitus Oculatus.

Hating to leave his friend behind, Ciel’nn cursed the day he had taken the sapphire ring. He had known the officer would remember his face? In the worst case scenario, they’d lock the Nord in a cell for a night or longer. With those thoughts, he ran to the closest sewer hatch he had used in his previous escape. With the civilians and soldiers about, they would not see him disappearing into the sewer system. He landed in the water, splashing droplets everywhere. He removed the cloak and hid it in the nearby barrel. This place stinks even worse than last time! I will need some lavenders for clean up later. Ciel’nn pulled up his own hood and looked around.

If the marks are still on the wall, I should find the way out of here.

Following the old marks was an easy job, but when Ciel’nn found two similar markings on the wall, where were the tunnel joined in two, he stopped. He narrowed his eyes in disbelief. He was certain he hadn’t drawn the other mark. All the while, these two marks made him confused. Who had done it and why? N’wah… The Dunmer had no choice but to pick one route and follow that. He only needed to move on with more stealth.

Ciel’nn shuddered when he passed the small skeever nest in all quietness and stealth. He hadn’t seen any markings on the wall and when he decided to back track to the joint, he heard someone talking in a low tone. Judging by the voices, the speaker was a Thalmor. There was another person, too and they spoke in their own language so Ciel’nn couldn’t understand a word of it. He’d guessed it was something sinister if it were tones to believe on. Shaking his head slightly, Ciel’nn turned back and left as quietly as he had came.

Sitting on the bedroll, Ciel’nn kept an eye on the road while he tended the small camp fire. He could see the road, but no one one would see him from the road. He still cursed the officer and hoped the Nord would show up soon… Unless they had put him behind bars for the night. Ciel’nn didn’t know much of the Imperial laws. Rangalen was just a nobody and they would release him by the morning. He put a another twig in the fire as it dawned on him — The Thalmor! They might be in there, too. “S’wit!” Ciel’nn cursed quietly and glanced at the road, nothing yet.

When dawn came, Ciel’nn had fallen asleep and didn’t hear the footsteps that encroached on his little camp. He felt the rough shake on his shoulder and mumbled something in dunmeric. In his sleepy state, he still tried to reach his blade. “Shh, it’s me.” He heard someone whispering close to him. Ciel’nn blinked his eyes open and looked the man in front of him. “I’m glad…” The Dunmer frowned, “What did they do to you, Rang?” By instinct, he reached up to touch a purplish spot on the Nord’s face. “They beat you?” A low hiss escaped from his lips. 

Regardless of his wounds, Rangalen managed to smile as he saw Ciel’nn was unharmed. “It will pass.” He said as he sat down on the grass. “They beat me, and even brought the Thalmor to get something out of me.” The Nord continued while the Dunmer kept frowning and reached for his backpack. “They gave up after a few hours as I said to them I don’t know Ulfric’s plans and that I’m just a commoner.” He took the healing potion from the Dunmer. “A night in their cells. Can’t say I’m thankful of their hospitality. Anyway, where did you disappeared to? I saw you disappearing in the crowd.” Rangalen opened the health potion and drank it.

“I used the sewers, and guess what? I found Altmers down there. Might be Thalmor, but who knows.” Ciel’nn replied as he began to make something to eat. “They were speaking in their own language, but if I have to guess — something is going on there.” He was quiet for a brief moment and glanced at the Nord, “I was worried about you. Almost made an assault plan in case if you didn’t show up today.” The Nord smiled at him.

“I’ll manage. Unless they throw a real nasty Thalmor at me.” Rangalen said thoughtfully as he watched Ciel’nn cooking chicken breasts. His stomach growled. The Imperials didn’t even bring him any food to eat while he was behind the bars. “Altmers in the sewers? That’s an odd place for them. Are you going to get cleaned up?” In truth, Rangalen didn’t mind if his friend hadn’t cleaned himself. The look would go for a rough traveler.

“I’d need some lavender and nightshade first.” The Dunmer replied as he spiced the chicken breasts. “They are located in the Tundra mostly. The water here is too cold.” He picked a cloth from his backpack and wrapped the first chicken breast before he handed it to the Nord. “So, that’s that from the Temple of Divines.” Ciel’nn sighed.

The young warrior pondered their options. So far he saw two, “There’s Markath and Dawnstar that are relatively in close range. I heard there’s a temple of Dibella at Markath.” Rangalen suggested. “We need to get moving before the Civil War gets its wings.”

“Alright, but what if the priest dies again? Like… Runil did.” Ciel’nn wasn’t sure if he wanted to go that far. Priests would die only because he had the Daedric taint on him. So far, the taint only existed but he didn’t know how it was affecting or why it was there in the first place. 

And what about the mark he had seen in his nightmare?


	30. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble at Markath.

The road to Neo Davon had been less populated than Ciel’nn had thought. He barely had seen anyone since the morning, but the young Dunmer didn’t mind. He was gathering plants for his alchemy study and hadn’t planned to go far as New Davon. It was a new place to visit, but he didn’t have time for it. 

He had only read about the Red Mountain eruption and the destruction it had caused on Vvardenfell. The ashes had spread on the main land, too. 

A scream broke Ciel’nn’s chain of thoughts, he looked around for the source of the scream. As he hurried along the road, he witnessed a fight between several road bandits and Indoril guards. He also saw a Dunmer girl not so far away from the fight. House Indoril,or was it just The New Temple now? What are they doing here? Ciel’nn decided to watch the fight for a short time before he’d continue on his way.

—

Markath wasn’t far away now. Ciel’nn couldn’t remember when the last time he visited there. Could be ages ago. In truth, he didn’t care. This whole traveling for a priest, who would help him - had started to feel pointless. What if no one would be able to help him? What if they’d meet every priest of Skyrim and they die? Danica was lucky enough not to die, but who knows what lengths Runil did go? And, now he was dead. It had been the Nord’s idea… and Ciel’nn felt it from the beginning it wasn’t a good idea, but he couldn’t say why. Maybe it was better not to pursue for the help and he’d find another way? The Dunmer looked to his friend. “I think this is a bad idea.”

Rangalen glanced at the Dunmer, who didn’t look good. During the two days of travel, he had noticed Ciel’nn becoming less talkative and more quiet. His eyes were darker and he had the look of a beaten mer. Is he giving up? The young warrior didn’t know how he could make his friend feel better. They’re against the forces of Oblivion, but there had to be something to do. “What do you mean, Ciel’nn? I think it’s good a thing to meet another priest, who—?”

“Another priest to die?” Ciel’nn cut off the young warrior. “I said I don’t feel good about going to the Temples asking help. They don’t worship the Deadras.” His tone was harsh as it lowered as it made him cough. A nasty reminder of how it all started. He wondered if he ever would reach adulthood before dying. The Dunmer felt exhausted when he thought all that had happened. “Those priests are serving the Aedra and we’re, or I am dealing with a Daedra.”

“Are you saying that Runil’s death is my fault? How I’m supposed to know what might happen?” Rangalen stopped in his place and Ciel’nn didn’t say anything, but his gaze was enough to let the Nord know what he was thinking. “By Gods! Ciel’nn, I’m trying to help you!” The Dunmer turned his gaze away from him. “What am I suppose to do?” Maybe he didn’t know enough of the Dunmer and their Daedras, but he still had to help, somehow! “Please, we would only talk to them, if you don’t want to be reached out. They worship Dibella, maybe they have answers.” He said the last word carefully.

Ciel’nn let out a scoff. “Fine, but I still think it’s a bad idea.”

The entrance of the stone city was busy with the soldiers preparing for the Civil War, and the hassle with Forsworn seemed to be the daily concern to the people of Markath. There were talk of Thalmor in the city, which made Ciel’nn on his guard as he pulled his hood on. How much he wished to be elsewhere - the stone city wasn’t the best place to be at the moment. Especially when there was the Thalmor. 

Rangalen kept the Dunmer close to him as they walked through the streets and bumped onto a man, who glared at them. The young warrior assumed the man might be one from the Silver-Hand people that were watching the city. “Just a little more.” He whispered to Ciel’nn. “I can’t wait!” he heard the Dunmer hissing back at him as they climbed the stairs up to the Temple.

Priestesses Senna, Orla and Anwen looked worryingly at each other as the young warrior explained the situation and that he wanted them to help his friend. This was something to do with a Daedra. The Dunmer didn’t speak at all. He just looked elsewhere when they looked at him. They talked with Rangalen about the possibilities of reaching, but the danger was real. Strangely, he let out the part where Runil had died.

Priestess Orla was concerned as Ciel’nn was still young and yet it was visible to her that he had been through more than he can bear. Poor child. She walked over to him where he was sitting. Ciel’nn looked up to her with a torn gaze, and Orla had to hug him. “How can a priestess of Dibella help you, child?” she asked in a soothing tone. 

Hugs were one thing that Ciel’nn had gotten to used to. It was comforting even from women. Yet he sighed, “I don’t think anyone can help me.” He paused for a moment. “Did he tell you Runil died at Falkreath? When he tried to help me.” The priestess gasped and stood up, looking to the young warrior. Apparently he didn’t. Where is this going? Ciel’nn brushed a stray hair aside and looked to Rangalen.

“I, …I thought, if I told you — you wouldn’t help us.” The young warrior defended himself. He shot a glance at the Dunmer, who glared back. “We’ll help only if he wants to. Personally I think it’s not a good idea, at all.” He heard Priestess Senna saying, and they all looked at Ciel’nn, who shook his head. “Damn it, Ciel’nn!” Rangalen almost shouted before storming out of the Temple.

“Dark elf…”

Ciel’nn looked up to see a small child in front of him as he was leaning against the table. The temple had gone quiet since the Nord had left the place. The child was Fjorta, the new sybil of Dibella, or so they had told him so. “What is it?” he asked being half sleepy. “Has he come back yet?”

Fjorta shook her head and placed her small hand on the mer’s. “Dibella says; She can’t interfere with the plans that are already in motion.” Her voice was strange and she looked to the Dunmer with a sympathetic look before trotting away.

What was that about? Plans in motion? Ciel’nn sighed as he got up. Where did the Nord go to? A part of him wanted to wander off while another part wanted to look for Rangalen. Going after the man wasn’t really ideal to him, but Ciel’nn headed to the doors.

“Ciel’nn, wait.” Priestess Anwen approached the Dunmer, with hopeful eyes. “I know, it’s risky to help you, but we thought it’s better that you seek help from our own kind. Maybe the Arch-Mage Savos Aren can offer more than us. Isn’t he a Dunmer like you?”

“I suppose that makes sense.” Ciel’nn replied and thought a moment. “I might visit the College, then. Thank you, Sera.” He left the Temple of Dibella. Savos Aren… Wasn’t the College at the snow area? I hate the cold…

Ciel’nn stepped out into the evening light and pulled on his hood. Where would he go? The whole city was made of stone; the beds at the Silver-Blood Inn wouldn’t be nice to sleep on. For a moment he had an idea to camp outside of the city, but before he’d need to decide if he’d go find the damned Nord. Damn him! To make me look around the city…

For a while Ciel’nn walked around for the Nord, but didn’t see him anywhere. The blacksmith workshop was still a busy looking place, but he walked there and asked if the Orc woman, Ghorza and the Imperial lad had seen the Nord boy. Frankly, Ghorza shook her head and continued lecturing the Imperial lad about smithing. Ciel’nn rubbed his forehead before he headed towards the city entrance.

Coming near to the Silver-Blood Inn, a familiar voice — a drunken voice echoed. “…do everything to help! But, he doesn’t want it and he’s like a brother to me, hic!” The man paused for a brief second. “The whole of Oblivion might be after us, and he wants no help, hic…”

By Azura! Is he drunk? He’s drinking because I didn’t want the priestesses help. Grow up, Nord! Ciel’nn pressed himself against the shadowy corner and brought his hand to his face. Stupid Nord. I’m not going to soothe him out of this one. I might be better out on my own. He listened to the voices, and he picked a certain voice that belonged to… A Thalmor!

“What’s going on here?” The Thalmor demanded to know. “Who is this man? A worshipper of Talos?”

“Don’t pay attention to the boy. He’s just having some friend problems.” Another man replied. “Don’t you have other problems to solve?”

“You, Thalmor ruin — hic— everything! With your stupid White-Shit-contract.” Rangalen’s voice mocking and full of hate. “Go home— hic— to your Mother!”

There was a gasp and whispering that quickly subdued. “How dare you! Do you know who I am?” The Thalmor snarled. “You’ll face the wrath of the Dominion!”

Ciel’nn had to close his mouth for he had it open when the Nord had spoke. He couldn’t believe it and there was only so much time to act before someone gets into trouble. His foot shifted…then his hand. The Thalmor wasn’t far away from him. Ciel’nn managed to sneak close enough to slash his dagger through the Thalmor’s robes. It was stupidly risky, but he didn’t have any other choice — or did he?

The Thalmor groaned and tried to turn around to see his stabber, but he fell on the ground like a rock, unmoving. Ciel’nn stepped over him and grabbed the young warrior’s hand. “We need to get out before he wakes up!”

“Master Ondolemar!” The two Thalmor soliders shouted in unison from the upper part of the city and rushed down the street. They had heard their master’s groan. 

“Or, before they arrive down here. Let’s go!” Ciel’nn urged the Nord to move and had to drag him along towards the gates. The young warrior whined and sobbed about Ciel’nn not wanting his help and leaving him behind. Ciel’nn cursed under his breath. “We don’t have time for crying! We need to get out of the Reach!” he snapped.

Ciel’nn saw the carriage as they stumbled through the gates. They needed those in case the couple of n’wahs decided to chase them. The Nord tried to stay on his feet as stable as possible, but Rangalen slipped and fell on his face, almost pulling Ciel’nn on the dirt, too. “Get up! We need to leave on that carriage!” He hissed and tried to push the Nord up. “To the carriage!”

Getting to the carriage wasn’t easy. Rangalen stumbled on the cart more than once, and almost fell off when trying to get on it. The Dunmer’s curses kept flying past his ears and the young warrior couldn’t understand why he had to climb on the carriage. Finally he managed not to slip and relaxed after sitting down on the bench.

“Where do you—?” The carriage rider asked.

“To be border of the Reach and Falkreath!” Ciel’nn snapped before he nearly jumped on the cart. “Hurry!” He tossed the gold pouch to the rider, sitting down and glared at the Nord. “Let’s hope—” He was interrupted by the Thalmor soldier who pointed at them and shouted. “I’ll get them!”

Balancing with a bow on a moving cart was something Ciel’nn wasn’t used to. He aimed the poisoned arrow at the Thalmor Soldier who tried to reach them, but was left behind. He let the arrow fly and saw the mer screaming and falling down. He wouldn’t have more than ten seconds left. Ciel’nn began counting the time in his mind while he sat down.

Ten… Nine… Eight…


	31. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading towards Winterhold and the College, Rangalen tells his dark secret to Ciel'nn.

Ciel’nn looked at the blue fire torches and the cones on the walls. The corridor felt like it went on forever as he strolled ahead. For his trouble, he didn’t see any door that would lead out of the place. He kept walking until he became tired, and stopped to think.

Trapped... There was no escape.

He sat on the floor to sulk. What was the point of walking if everything looked the same? Ciel’nn was fed up of these kind of places. How would he get free of this place? 

He also was lonely. Ciel’nn sighed and wrapped his arms around his knees. Something made him to look to his left. There was the mage lady with a tormented expression. Why was she here?

—

Plans in motion. It bothered Ciel’nn to no end as he was sitting on a tree trunk and played with his dagger. How much can a Daedric Prince know of another’s plans? Were they told not to interfere, or was it some cosmic pattern between them and they understood another’s schemes? 

The Nord was still sobering up from his hangover and complained like a little child in their tent. Ciel’nn rolled his eyes and wished the young warrior would grow up. He wasn’t sure where they would end up in the end. There were questions to be answered, but the Dunmer wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear them. “How much mead did you take?” Ciel’nn called from the tree trunk. “We can’t travel on the road anymore. Thanks to you!”

“Not so loud! My head hurts.” Rangalen groaned as he looked from the tent. “Why is that?” He couldn’t remember from the visit to Markath, other than going to the Inn.. How many meads he had actually took? Maybe three, six? He vaguely remembered the carriage run. “Maybe six meads?”

Ciel’nn stared at the Nord somewhat coldly. “Six? You mocked the Thalmor in your drunken haze. I think he was really mad.” He paused for a moment. “I had to paralyze him, so we got out before something really bad was happened. You are probably on their hit list now.” With that, he returned to playing with his knife. “I think I’m going to the College of Winterhold, to ask the arch-mage if he can tell me something about my problem.”

Rangalen winced as he sat up as he listened to his friend. He had mocked the Thalmor? Troll’s blood! This is bad, and on their hit list? He realized he was becoming like his father and cursed silently. It made him ashamed. The Dunmer said something about Winterhold. “On your own?” The Nord couldn’t help but feel as his voice almost choked up. “You can tag along if you want.” He heard Ciel’nn replying, without looking at him. Troll’s blood! Things were bad. Maybe more than bad and Rangalen lowered his head. How he wished for Sarade to be with them, but she was somewhere searching for Tellik. Tellik…? Has he forgotten that bastard? “We need to watch out for Tellik!” The young warrior raised his head, hoping Ciel’nn would look back at him.

Ciel’nn stopped playing with his dagger and glanced at the Nord. “He’s on my kill list.” His reply came with a smirk. “So, he can watch out for us.” Oh, he had real intentions to kill that ugly, dishonored n’wah. His tone was all about it; rich with intention to kill and such a sinister tone that he wasn’t joking about it. Ciel’nn noted the Nord’s shift of expression and gave him a sinister smile telling that he’d make Tellik pay for hurting his friend.

“I really hate it when you’re like that.” The young warrior sighed. “It gives me the creeps. I really hope we don’t have to meet him.” The way the Dunmer looked at him took the young warrior out of his comfort zone, but he was quiet and took a deep breath.

There was a brief silence before either of them spoke.

They left the hidden campsite and headed towards Whiterun. Walking through the Tundra seemed to be safe for the moment, but Rangalen kept an eye out for any enemies. He regretted his drinking and that he had made the Thalmor angry even though he didn’t remember it. The young warrior remembered something else and he looked around the area and then to the Dunmer. “Ciel’nn, I need tell you something.” He waited until Ciel’nn looked at him curiously.

“Hm? What is it?” The Dunmer asked while they kept walking. “If you’re secretly turning into a Thalmor - I don’t want to hear it.”

“What? No! Gods!” Rangalen shook his head. “Look,” Somehow it was harder to tell than he’d thought. “I got blood on my hands. No, it’s not just the bandits.” The Dunmer’s brows shot up, but Rangalen continued, “I’… killed a Stormcloak officer when I was younger.” The young warrior paused for a moment, unsure if he should explain why he had killed the man. “Go on.” Ciel’nn’s prompted courage came. “Uh,… I went to the place where young Nords are being tested against ice wraiths.” Rangalen took a deep breath. “There was the older officer waiting for me. I don’t know how he knew I was coming.” 

Their walk stopped as the Dunmer stopped and turned to the Nord to listen carefully while he studied his friend. Ciel’nn had a hunch of where the story was going, but didn’t interrupt the Nord.

“He said that it wasn’t uncommon that young ones go missing on their trial, and that he’s going to teach me a lesson before I’d die. He had the same look as Tellik when he looked at you. He tried to get his hands on me and we fought for a while. He taunted me into a boiling rage and next I found out that my sword had gone through his throat.” It felt good to tell that he, also, had killed someone. It was like a secret between them. He never had told it to anyone before. “I killed the man in cold blood, Ciel’nn. You’re the first to know.”

Hearing that the Nord had actually killed someone that wasn’t a criminal was thrilling. Ciel’nn had thought the man was pure and innocent, but looks can be deceiving. It had been Rangalen’s first kill by the sound of it. When it comes to killing a person - it was for self defense or for another person, or a contract. His first kill… Well, Ciel’nn wasn’t ready to talk about it. “Well, honestly I didn’t see that coming, Rangalen. I’m not judging, though. It’s kill or be killed. You did what you had to.” He put his hand on the Nord’s arm, smiling. “It doesn’t make you an outlaw yet. I’m glad you told me.” 

My hands are still bloodier.

Once the young warrior had recovered himself, they continued on their way and passed Fort Greymoor. The Imperial soldiers occupied it and shouted at them from the walls. “Go home! It’s only matter of time when the war breaks out!” The Nord frowned and shook his head. He thought it wouldn’t begin so soon. The Dunmer had increased his walk speed into rapid strides now as if he was in a hurry. Maybe it was a good thing. “We could get to the College by carriage?” Rangalen suggested, but Ciel’nn shook his head.

“Too risky. Let’s go across the Tundra and camp near Loreius Farm.” The Dunmer replied, pulling his hood on. “If the Thalmor see us on the road, they’ll come with spells at us.” Ciel’nn wanted to reach the farm before the nightfall. He shivered as felt the cold wind blowing against his face while a shadow of doubt crept into the back of his mind.


	32. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every man for themselves!

He was gathering plants in the nearby woods. The woods were quiet even if it was evening. A tender scent of flowers filled the air as he picked them up and put them into the basket. Ciel’nn only hoped Maltrys wasn’t being too harsh fon his mother. The old N’wah has started to behave even more irrationally these past weeks. He couldn’t shake off the strange feeling, and the day had been odd enough already.

Ciel’nn picked up Black antler and walked on the soft ground. He looked around for Chokeweed for a while before he found them. He knelt down and reached for the plant when a high pitched scream nearly pierced his sensitive ears. The basked he was holding dropped down as he abruptly stood up, his heart racing. “Mother…”

Please, let me be wrong.

It didn’t take from him long to run back to the house and circle around the fence. Ciel’nn gathered his courage and pushed the door open. The main corridor was dimly lit and it was empty. “Mother!” he called, panic rising in his tone. He walked further in the corridor until he was greeting by the dead body of his mother. She was stabbed to death in front of the old mer’s study. Ciel’nn couldn’t believe it - his mother was dead. His tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt like the house was sucked out of air. 

He shouldn’t have left the house.

“Look at me, whelp!”  
…  
—

Ciel’nn tried to stay warm - all bundled up in his fur cloak. The cold made the Dunmer have second thoughts about going to anywhere. Certainly they couldn’t go to the College anymore since a rebel Stormcloak band had them noted about Imperial activity nearby and it wasn’t safe. For now, they were escorted to Fort Kastav by the rebels.

The journey to the fort was slow in the cold weather and the men were curious about the Nord. They asked him many questions like what was his standing in the Civil War, what did he think of their Jarl and why he was with a Dunmer. Rangalen did his best to remain neutral with his answers and he glanced at his friend. “We’re friends. What are you guys doing out here?”

“We’re waiting for that asshole Tellik to come by. So, we can kill him.” Mathis, the blond man replied.

“Really? What did he do to you?” The young warrior asked, wondering how many crimes Tellik had on his list.

“He murdered my sister and her husband when they were returning from Solitude.” Mathis said in a low tone.

“Tellik killed my father when he tried to defend the family farm. He’s going to pay!” Joften Grim-Hilt said, tapping the hilt of his sword.

“He’s also after me.” Ciel’nn spoke out of the blue and making them all look at him. “Tellik almost killed Rangalen, too.” He had been quiet for most of the time and felt like sharing a bit even if they liked it or not. The man closest to him took a look at him and frowned. “You seem to be a normal dark elf like the others we’ve seen. I don’t get what’s so special about you for the asshole.” Ciel’nn heard the man saying. “Thanks!” The Dunmer flashed a smile. 

There were two kinds of men in Skyrim; ones who were after him for good or bad, and the ones who liked women more. 

“You’re the only one, who he can’t charm.” Rangalen joked, smiling. Of course, there were others, too. Honestly, the young warrior was happy there were men, who didn’t care about the Dunmer. Fending off the unwanted ones would be troublesome in the long run. Though, he had a feeling that Ciel’nn would kill everyone he didn’t like to have close to him. What a strange feeling and a chilling thought that was.

***

Fort Kastav had been inhabited by the rebels as Ciel’nn saw it with his own eyes. The men had worked it to a live-able place and had guards posted around the yard and a few on a higher level of the the fort. If there was any Imperial activity - they’d know it if an assault happened. Or, so Ciel’nn hoped the Nords knew what they were doing.

The scouting party introduced the pair of friends to their friends. They were excited to have the young warrior, the former Captain Mistgaze’s son with them, and they eagerly asked if he could join them. More men were needed for their cause. Rangalen rubbed the back of his neck while he looked into their faces. “I… uh…” The young warrior didn’t want to be a rebel. It wasn’t for him and it wasn’t him.

In the small corner of the kitchen, Ciel’nn found his way to talk with the big the man, who cooked the meals. He seemed friendly enough to talk with. “So, you cook for the boys, eh?” The Dunmer inquired in a neural tone. The small kitchen lacked certain ingredients. It was obvious how bland the food was or going to be.

The cook turned to him with hazel eyes and smiled. “Aye, elf lad. That I do. Can’t leave them without food - they won’t live long without my meals. You must be that dark elf the boys keep whispering about. Name’s Haeen.”

“Ciel’nn.” The Dunmer introduced himself. “Really? What’s the whispering?” It was puzzling because they had just arrived and the rebels were already talking. Ciel’nn frowned slightly as he looked to the man.

Haeen leaned closer and said in a low tone, “That you’re the Nord’s bed mate. You have the looks.” The big man shrugged. “They are just bored. Probably.” With that, Haeen returned to his cooking. “There’s some hot water if you want to make tea. I heard elves likes their tea.”

“He doesn’t swing that way.” Ciel’nn grumbled.

A bed mate? Either the rumours have gone wild in the past three hours, or the boys are in dire need. Ciel’nn wondered if the men relieved themselves with each other. He shook his head to push away that image. Still frowning, the Dunmer made some snow berry tea for himself and sat down on the nearby bear fur covered chair. Yet again, he shook his head and held the warm cup of tea. Silly Nords… Ciel’nn opened his mouth to ask if they had any who liked men, but he chose to be quiet. 

Better not.

No matter how warm the bear fur bed was or, how soft his pillow was, Ciel’nn couldn’t sleep. Even prayers for Azura didn’t help, so he just stared at the ceiling. The Nord was sleeping tight on the next bed, lightly snoring. Nothing doesn’t concern you at the moment, eh, Rangalen? I wonder how many meads you took this time? … I miss the homeland. Changing his side, the Dunmer closed his eyes in hopes to fall asleep.

The shouts of alarm woke the young warrior abruptly. Were they under attack? The shouts where muffled. Rangalen’s first thing was to check if the Dunmer was still asleep - he wasn’t! Where in Nirn was Ciel’nn? The Nord felt high concern rising in his chest as well as a dreadful panic. He put on his armaments and his sword and shield from the chair by the bed. “Anyone seen the Dunmer?” Rangalen called out, but no one answered. Were they outside already? Fighting… Imperials? He didn’t know, but the young warrior dashed to the hall and to the doors. Please be safe!

“Die Imperial!” Mathis shouted from the upper level as he shot an arrow at the enemy as Rangalen pushed the doors open. To his horror, the rebels were in a full fight with the Imperial assault party. It was chaotic, and yet he didn’t see the Dunmer. “Have you seen Ciel’nn?” He shouted over the noise as he pulled his sword out, preparing to fight.

“He should be somewhere.” Mathis shouted back and shot another arrow. “They sneaked while some of us was sleeping. Killed the youngest of us.They are so going to pay!”

…should be somewhere? Rangalen wanted to rant about unclear information, but instead he let out a low growl and charged towards the nearest Imperial. They needed to end this fight soon. He looked around to see if the Dunmer was close by. His shield bashed at the Imperial soldier’s arm and prepared to strike the man down with fury. “Do not falter!” He found himself shouting supportive commands. The words became his own and flew out of his lips. It was a strange sensation, but the young warrior kept going and slashed at his enemies.

Die, N’wah! Ciel’nn though as he shot a poisoned arrow towards the Imperial Officer. He was cloaked in the shadows on the Captain’s Quarters’ roof. The assault had started right after he’d fallen asleep. Now the cold night air made his throat hurt. There wasn’t even time for a hot drink. So the Dunmer did his best to help the rebels. He let another arrow fly, missing the target. N’chow!! Here is too cold! My hands are freezing. On that moment, Ciel’nn heard the young warrior’s war cry and rallying the rebels, but the fight seemed to be going on forever.

The rebels fought furiously under the young warrior’s war cry. They didn’t even think about dismissing the feel of being under his guidance. “For Shor!” Rangalen shouted once more, but he came to realize that the Imperials were more experienced in fighting and gaining an advance. No, this can’t be happening! Shor give us strength. With Shor in his thoughts, Rangalen rammed into the next Imperial soldier.

Ciel’nn tried to find some cover for a Imperial scout had seen him on the roof. There wasn’t a lot of hiding places for the Dunmer. He let out a curse, cursing everything, starting from his father and went on to anyone, who had meant harm for him. “N’chow!” An arrow struck his shoulder and Ciel’nn fell down from the roof onto the level where Mathis had been, now he was injured or dying. Ciel’nn gritted his teeth together as he tried to sit up. He held his shoulder and looked around - the scout didn’t seem to continue his attack on him, but it was only a small comfort for Ciel’nn. Leaning against the wall, his eyes shifted around the fort yard to see the young warrior. The fight went on with the Imperials pressing on the rebels.

He wasn’t sure if he had passed out, but Ciel’nn opened his eyes to see most of the rebels dead. The young warrior seemed to be still fighting against three Imperials. His shoulder was burning and aching. Slowly he made it to the edge and slow-dropped himself down to the ground level. Must help him… It was painful, but Ciel’nn was determined and took out his blade. Azura help me…

Ciel’nn froze in his place as he felt the familiar feeling of dread and danger. He slowly eyed around the area, but couldn’t see anything. His heart raced when he turned around only to see a dreadful Dremora Lord! Ciel’nn couldn’t move for he stared at Marquis, who wasn’t far away from him. Something was different about the Dremora Lord, Ciel’nn noted briefly before he turned and tried to run towards Rangalen and the Imperials. No, not now! He ran, but he stumbled on a dead Imperial and fell down. Desperately the Dunmer tried to get up, but with the pain in his shoulder it was beyond possible. He started crawling while tears rolled down his cheeks. “Rang…”

The gauntleted hand that grabbed him from the ground, made Ciel’nn shout from the top of his lungs. “Rang-!” He managed before Marquis muffled him. “Quiet! He can’t help you now. You’re coming with me!” The Dremora Lord snarled in a sneer and, to Ciel’nn’s horror, started to move towards the portal he had opened. Ciel’nn tried to struggle from the grip, but his strength was fading quickly.

The young warrior bashed the Imperial with all his strength when he heard the cry for him. Rangalen turned, his eyes widening, to see how the Dunmer was being carried by the Dremora Lord. Marquis! Abandoning the fight with the Imperials and his shield, he dashed towards his friend and the fiend. He ran as fast as he could - time seemed to slow down as he saw Ciel’nn extending his arm with immense fear in his eyes. The Dunmer was going into shock.

“I have plans for you.” Marquis snarled, clearly being satisfied that he had finally gotten his favorite prey. Ciel’nn could only watch in horror as the portal came close while he kept his hand extended, regardless of the pain in his shoulder. He kept his eyes on his friend. Rang…

Rangalen ran and leaped with his last strenght, hoping he’d reach them before the portal, but the last thing he saw was Ciel’nn was horror struck as thinking ‘this is where I die’ as the portal closed before him, and fell on his face. If he had a little more time, he would… He would… The young warrior stared in disbelief at the spot where the portal had been.

“Ciel’nn!!”

Both Ciel’nn and Marquis were gone. 

“Damned Troll’s Blood!” He cursed, realizing his failure to protect his friend. Rangalen gritted his teeth together and fisted his hands till they became white and hit the ground. “Damned Daedra and Oblivion!” Another fist hit the snowy ground and the shaking crept over the young warrior’s body.

The remaining Imperials came to him and Rangalen lost it. He grabbed his sword from the ground and lashed out with a rage at the enemy; slashing one at the side, knocking with the hilt of his sword and slashing at the groin for the second one and he brutally beheaded the last Imperial. Only then, Rangalen collapsed back on the ground, on his knees and with sagging shoulders. He brought up his hands on his face as he silently cried, ignoring the wounds he’d gotten during the fight. Ciel’nn…

Had the Gods abandoned him? He felt hopeless…Being helpless was a crushing feeling. He wasn’t able to protect his friend. It was quiet and snowing slightly. What was it the Dremora Lord had said before?

“You can’t even protect a dog.”

I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Ciel’nn.

Ciel’nn…


	33. Chapter 32

“Look at me, whelp!” Maltrys sneered in a venomous tone.

Ciel’nn looked from his mother’s dead body to the old mer. Something shifted dangerously inside him. His hands became fists. Maltrys himself was a twisted sight to look at.

He was alone with the twisted elder.

“Look, whelp!” The mer sneered. “The bitch’s soul is in this soulgem and I shall reach my goal! ” Maltrys’ lips curled into a sinister smile while he showed the soulgem in a taunting manner. “You are next! You’re nothing but a failure! I can finally make offerings to Molag Bal!” The mer half turned away to put the soulgem onto his desk.

Ciel’nn shifted as something inside him cracked and shifted. He had had enough of Maltrys and of the darkness that he brought to the family, of everything! The sick mer had taken the only person Ciel’nn cared for on Nirn. There was no stopping him…

His fear took another form of anger and fury as he grabbed his chitin dagger that was coated in poison. His move was quiet but as deadly as the stab that was aimed at Maltrys’ heart. Ciel’nn made sure the stab was deep enough; for the length of the blade as it sunk into the mer’s chest.

The old twisted mer gasped as he stared straight into Ciel’nn’s flaming eyes that reflected deep hatred. “No more.” Ciel’nn found out he never had uttered the words out as icy cold as he did now. He wasn’t afraid anymore. Maltrys didn’t show remorse or regret - there was only a surprised look in his eyes. It was something the young mer had expected - the old mer was cold as a rock.

Ciel’nn twisted the dagger, making Maltrys groan in the process, and he found it delightful. He pulled the dagger out rather cruelly before he stepped aside and let the mer collapse on the floor, bleeding. As he watched the mer twitching due to the poison and dying slowly, Ciel’nn felt the rush of excitement after the first blood on his hands and the calmness that came after it. It was a strange sensation. 

He had lashed out for the first time. Ciel’nn looked to his dagger and bloodied hands for a moment - these shall be his weapons, his tools of trade.

He stepped over dead Maltrys to take the soulgem that contained his mother’s soul. “Mother…” His voice cracked as he took a deep breath as tears came rolling down. He put the soulgem into his bag and turned to look at his mother’s dead body for the last time.

Ciel’nn ran through the corridor and door, out into the night.

\----

It hurts…

The Dremora Lord’s grip during the leap through the portal was so tight that Ciel’nn thought it was going to leave bruises on his arm and side. His shoulder was on fire, making his arm nearly useless. Struggling seemed to be pointless, so he had stopped it. From his point of view, he didn’t have much choice in anything anymore. I’m probably going to die… Ciel’nn cast his eyes absently on the ground that wasn’t there, beaten. 

There was no escape and he was completely alone - he knew it, but he wasn’t going to die without a fight even if it would be futile. Being alone wasn’t new to him, but captured by a creature of Oblivion was something else, entirely.

Marquis didn’t talk during the leap. He had a tight hold on the Dunmer and he was satisfied. Once they’d reached his destination… There were plans to make happen. His plans for the Dunmer and he was close to reaching his goal - it made him feel powerful, not that he was already, and invisible. Something made him frown in an almost concerned manner. It wasn’t that the Dunmer whimpered about the arrow on his shoulder. 

They made it through the leap and landed somewhere in Oblivion. A pocket of Oblivion that the Dremora Lord hadn’t expected.

Marquis grumbled in a low a snarl and shifted the mortal in his arms so he could pull the arrow off. Ciel’nn screamed in agony and fell on his knees holding his shoulder, which made The Dremora Lord grin in satisfaction. “Be quiet.” He hissed and looked around. “This isn’t the place!” He roared in anger. This wasn’t his hideout. No, it was somewhere between the pockets because Marquis didn’t recognize the area. Another hiss escaped from him and he looked to the whimpering mortal next to him. “Not so protected anymore, are you? So much for Sithis!” What a pitiful sight! 

Ciel’nn winced and groaned in constant pain as the Dremora Lord grabbed his arm and dragged him along the pathway. “You N’wah!” He hissed weakly, and Marquis only snarled back without further twisting his arm. It seemed the monster was worried about something. “Doesn’t Oblivion shift according to your plans, you s’wit!”

Before the Dunmer was falling back to despair and hopelessness; a familiar feeling crept through Ciel’nn’s senses and he looked around. He couldn’t see anything that he’d call familiar to him, but where it had come from? His eyes surveyed the path ahead and the Dunmer’s eyes widened in a mix of shock and disbelief. In front of the Dremora Lord, slowly appeared an apparition that looked very much like to his cousin, wounded. Ciel’nn gasped as if to trying to breathe. Ce’vale… 

A flash of anger and rage worked through his body, replacing his previous mood.  
“What have you done to my cousin, you scum? What have you done??!” Ciel’nn shouted and tried to get free of the grip. He was determined to get free even if it made his shoulder ache some more. He gritted together his teeth as Ciel’nn tried to reach his dagger on his belt. The Dremora Lord wasn’t paying attention to him even if his grip was still tight. Ciel’nn took a good hold on the hilt of his dagger and with a shift in motion he slashed it at a tiny gap between the Dremora Lord’s armor - armor that looked like new to the Dunmer’s eyes.

Marquis hissed even though the slash had been only a sting and didn’t do any harm. “You’ll end like him, according to my plan and then I shall be - “ He stopped and abruptly hit the Dunmer’s face, sending Ciel’nn onto the ground as the Dremora Lord let go of him. The mortal had become an annoying and infuriating thing to deal with. I could kill him here, right now. He looked to the Dunmer, who hissed as if he was ready to fight him. A fool’s notion. The fragile mortal tries to get up and lash out at me. As fun as this has been; I have plans to finish and I need his soul to do it. 

Ciel’nn watched in defiance and anger as the Dremora Lord raised his gauntleted hand with a Daedric blade to finish him. He didn’t have regrets - only that he wasn’t able to save his beautiful Celani from the Dremora Lord. As the last line of defense Ciel’nn raised his dagger to protect himself. Not without a fight.

The Dremora Lord brought down his blade to kill the Dunmer, being certain that the mortal would be finished. He would have his plans fulfilled - his ambition had grown into new lengths. Marquis could almost taste it and it was rich and delicious.

“Ah, Zakseus.” A familiar voice said with a purring tone before she appeared in front of Marquis and held his blade in mid air.

Marquis let out a great annoyed hiss as he found his blade held in place and him staring straight at the Enforcer’s flaming yellow eyes. “Enforcer Kliksaath.” The Dremora snarled as he realized she hadn’t come alone. There was someone else close by, very close by, but it was beyond his vision as the Enforcer was close to him and holding his damned blade. He wanted to roar as much as he tried to press his blade, but it was firmly held in place.

“You’ve ran out of luck.” Kliksaath stated bluntly, staring directly at the red eyes of Marquis.“We thought you were using this route sooner or later, so we’ve kept an eye on it.” She paused as she felt the Dunmer shifting between them. “I’ll take the mortal. You’ll need to answer for your disobedience, Zakseus. You may have your ways on Nirn, but I have the full power in here. You should have chosen wiser.”

“You’re not taking him anywhere! He’s mine!” Marquis shouted furiously as he let his blade go and tried to get away from the Enforcer. “Why are you protecting him? He’s better with me, with my plans!” To add to his rage, Kliksaath smiled mysteriously at him.

Ciel’nn wasn’t sure what was going on, but it seemed he was spared, again! Maybe it the was twisted ways of his luck - if luck existed at all. The female Daedra seemed to be on his side, but Ciel’nn was still uncertain of things. Somehow he had ended up in the middle of Daedra schemes. The Dunmer didn’t want to know what plans Marquis had for him, but he was almost curious about the Enforcer even though he was still afraid of his own fate.

The Enforcer Kliksaath threw the blade away and side stepped the Dunmer, her eyes still on Marquis. “Enforcer Taserath, keep an eye on the mortal, will you?” She said to another Dremora Lord behind her, taking out her long sword. She didn’t see, but sensed her companion giving a short nod, always the quiet one. Kliksaath flashed a sinister smile at Marquis. “It’s so gratifying when you refuse, Zakseus.” In a blink of an eye, she leaped and slashed at Marquis with all her might and strength.

Ciel’nn watched the Daedra fight breaking out in front him in awe, before he stood up as fast as he could and dashed into opposite direction. He ignored the pain the best he could and hoped the portal was still open - maybe it was a fool’s notion, he had to try it. Better than to stay under the Daedra’s eyes. Ciel’nn managed to get away, but he noticed he ran straight to Taserath, who looked down at him. It was as if the Daedra was about to sigh. The Dunmer hissed and ran in another direction.

Taserath watched the mortal run and sighed. Why do the mortals have to make it difficult? His eyes followed the mortal for a while before he shifted again.

Marquis hissed as he barely dodged the Enforcer’s furious slash. To his dismay, he had found out they were almost equals - he and Kliksaath. Only the bitch was more crazy with her moves, and if he wasn’t careful it would be the end for him. Marquis snarled as he parried the Enforcer’s strike with his second blade. Each strike drained his strength. Deep inside him, Marquis knew he had no chances against an Enforcer, but he refused to go before the Master.

“You’ll face the consequences of your chosen actions, Zakseus! I’ll rend you docile layer by layer if I have to! Your new armor won’t help you!” Kliksaath hissed and lashed out, aiming the tip of her longsword directly at the center of Marquis’ armor. It cracked away a layer and crumbled away like sand blown by the wind. She laughed at him as Marquis gasped in disbelief, and prepared for another assault.

Looking for an escape, Ciel’nn wasn’t sure where he’d go. The place might be as well be as a big round pocket of Oblivion. He hit his still healthy fist on the ground in frustration and looked up sharply as the watchful Daedra had caught up to him easily. Ciel’nn narrowed his eyes as he stood up, staring at the tall Daedra, who stared back at him. The creature of Oblivion shook his head slightly and didn’t seem to move against him, but just observed. Still, the Dunmer shifted his foot intending to run away once more.

A layer of his armor cracked again and Marquis hissed. If this kept going he’d be defenseless against the Enforcer. He brought his blade in front of him as he kept his eyes on his opponent, who dared to smile wickedly at him. She didn’t even look like as exhausted as he was damn near it. He couldn’t hold out much longer. I still might have a chance to kill the cursed Dunmer. “I’ll give in.” He hissed reluctantly. The Enforcer seemed to be satisfied, but still frowned a fraction as if she doubted him.

For a second no one moved before Marquis turned abruptly and leaped towards the Dunmer. He still had a chance, he kept thinking to himself. Ciel’nn was his and nobody else’s! His gauntleted hand prepared to strike for the kill. The Dunmer was closer, just a bit more and - Marquis let out a gurgle as he felt another gauntleted hand grabbing him by his arm and neck, sending him directly face first on the ground with a violent snarl and a loud crack. He didn’t have time to react before he felt the spell from Kliksaath, a spell that imprisoned him. The Dremora Lord let out a low hiss as he realized it was Taserath, who had intervened between him and the mortal. Damn them all!

Ciel’nn wasn’t able to recover from his shock as he had seen the Dremora Lord jumping at him. He had thought his end was then and there, but it wasn’t the case. The other Daedra had covered him just in the nick of time and the Dunmer wondered how long he was favored. His eyes shifted to look at the female Daedra and as he looked past her, Ciel’nn saw another ghost of a female Dunmer standing behind Kliksaath. The ghost looked at him directly and Ciel’nn realized it was the lady Dunmer from his dreams. A strange sensation crept through him as he saw her saying something, but he couldn’t make out what.

“Taserath, make sure Zakseus won’t escape, or try anything. I’ll speak with the mortal.” Enforcer Kliksaath said and walked over to the Dunmer, putting her longsword on her back. She looked to Ciel’nn, and to his surprise she spoke quietly in Dunmeric so that her companion wouldn’t hear her. “Ciel’nn Sarion, we finally meet. I’m Kliksaath, bound and sent by your ancestor, Cira Llethan. We don’t have much time. We must go, now.” She beckoned him to follow close by.

Ciel’nn stared, his lips parted at the Enforcer. Sent by my ancestor? Ciel’nn didn’t even begin to understand what was going on, but whatever it was, he still felt alone. Alone and confused. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his cousin with a hopeless look. If it was any comfort, he was there with the ghosts of his past. All linked to damned Oblivion.  
___

The large corridor was lit by the Daedric cones and the walls were decorated by Daedric theme, too. It didn’t remind Ciel’nn about any of his nightmares. He felt beaten and trapped in this horrible place while he had no clue of who they were supposed to meet. Still, his heart raced as they approached the big double doors. He glanced at Marquis, who walked ahead of them, his whole posture was like he had been crushed and given up hope. Behind him was Enforcer Taserath, who made sure the captured fellow Dremora Lord wouldn’t try anything foolish. Enforcer Kliksaath walked next to Ciel’nn, and kept an eye on everything around them.

The Dunmer still didn’t understand how his ancestor would have sent anyone for him, from the past as it was. How was it even possible? He didn’t even know if he could trust her. All he wanted was to escape from there. He found himself wondering what Rangalen might be doing at the moment. Ciel’nn missed the Nord. He wanted to feel his strong arms around him, just to feel safe. His lower lip quivered as he fought against the tears. Will he see the Nord again?

The big doors opened and the four walked into a large hall. Ciel’nn felt the gaze of the creatures in the shadows - Daedras guarding the hall no doubt. In the center of the floor was a symbol of some sort and it was lit up by some light device. He heard the whispers from the shadows as they walked closer the center. Ahead of them was a throne-like dais with a figure of a Daedra.

“We’ve been expecting you, Enforcer Kliksaath. We’ll begin immediately with Zakseus,” said the figure from the throne, now visible for them. “Wait aside with the mortal.”

“Yes, Avatar of Mehrunes Dagon.” Kliksaath prodded the Dunmer to move aside and wait.

“Taserath, bring forth Zakseus.” The Avatar prompted and Taserath rudely pushed the captured Dremora Lord onto the symbol. Without a word, he moved aside to wait.

Ciel’nn couldn’t help but stay close to Kliksaath as he felt he didn’t belonged in that place. He watched how Marquis first was accused for not doing what he was asked to. The next issue was that he had wounded the mortal against the Avatar’s will and it had been absolute notion to follow.

“The mortals won’t cooperate with us if we injure them, let alone kill them!” The Avatar hissed at Marquis. It was quiet for a short time as a breather. “I’ve let you run on your own for too long, to build your own ambitions. Do you, fool, think I wasn’t aware of your insignificant plans? Look at me, you worthless worm!” Its voice was commanding, and Marquis looked up to the figure. “I’m done with you! You’ll be punished accordingly. Your time is over! Slitzrath! See that this worm is brought to his hole for waiting for his punishment.”

Another Dremora Lord stepped out of the shadows and grabbed Marquis to take him away. Ciel’nn didn’t want to know how Daedra would dispose of unwanted ones, but it was obvious the Dremora Lord would die, eventually. His heart raced as he was called forth and Kliksaath walked with him to the symbol. Ciel’nn wanted to look away and wanted to be somewhere else. He felt so small, so vulnerable.

“Now, mortal, Ciel’nn…” The Avatar said as it laid its eyes on the Dunmer. “You’re difficult to reach, but of course we blame Zakseus for it. You are here because of breaking the contract that was delivered to you by my mortal agents. Was the council member a relative to you? Well, it doesn’t matter anymore.” It thought a moment, slightly frowning.

“I’ll kill the next one. Just say -” Ciel’nn said out of his turn, trying to plead. He had to try something - dying there wasn’t on his list today.

“It’s too late for that, mortal.” The Avatar cut him off. “Your chance is long gone, but I think there’s still something that we could make it even.” It smiled wickedly. “You wasted our time by avoiding Zakseus so long that I think it’s time we take something from you.”

Ciel’nn found it hard to swallow. His stomach twisted as he tried to think what they wanted from him. He didn’t have anything valuable with him. The Dunmer noticed Kliksaath just standing near him, and waiting for something. Why didn’t she help him since she was sent by his ancestor?

“That soulgem you’re carrying around.” The Avatar whispered.

“No…” The Dunmer took a step back by instinct. The soulgem had his mother’s soul and it meant everything to him. Ciel’nn couldn’t even begin to think of using it. He had kept it safe for all these years. How did they know about it? No…

“You have two options; either you will destroy the soulgem, or you will die.” The Avatar said in a chilly tone as it leaned back in the throne chair. “Lord Mehrunes Dagon would be satisfied if you’d destroy it by a hammer over there.” It pointed at the hammer on a decorated table. “Then you’ll be free to go.”

It felt like being crushed under a bigger hammer that would break all your dreams, your hopes and leaving nothing after. Ciel’nn collapsed on his knees and bit his lower lip as he cast his eyes down - he didn’t want this. It was the last thing close to home for him, and the damned Avatar had given him the ultimatum. Either of the options wasn’t good. A part of him wanted to flee, but another part of him knew it was pointless and he’d be killed if he even tried to.

“Well, what’ll be?” The Avatar asked, waiting.

“I…” The Dunmer mumbled. “I…”

Someone help…

The Avatar opened its mouth to speak, but it was interrupted by the opening of a portal. A figure stepped out and walked into the light. “The Webspinner is offering another choice for the mortal.” Ciel’nn raised his head to glance at the figure, who seemed to be Daedra. Suddenly he felt he was being played by the Daedric Princes. Mephala has sent an agent for me? Ciel’nn was dumbstruck as he couldn’t believe it.

“The Spinner’s choice is that you use the soulgem on your favorite dagger, and in exchange you’ll be returned to Nirn.” The agent of the Spinner explained, only to Ciel’nn and ignoring the Avatar of Mehrunes Dagon’s glares.

Ciel’nn glanced at the enchanting table in the far corner of the hall. The table with the hammer was on the other side of the hall. He knew he didn’t had much time left, so he stood up and dashed towards the enchanting table. It still hurt to use the gem, but he had no choice in the matter. 

With a heavy heart and on the edge of tears, Ciel’nn took the soulgem and his chitin dagger from his backpack. He looked at them while drawing a deep sigh. I never wanted it to come to this. It is too much to bear. I’m sorry, mother. He took the soulgem onto his hand and began.  
___

Ciel’nn found himself at the flower field with his mother, Mirane. She looked still beautiful and understanding as on the day they had spent collecting plants. Ciel’nn took a few steps and rushed to hug his mother tightly, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I’m sorry, mother. I didn’t want this.” Mirane hugged him back, whispering. “It’ll be alright, Ciel’nn. You’ll endure. You’ll always have, and will.”

I don’t know if I will.

“Perhaps it’s time to visit the homeland, Ciel’nn,” Ce’vale’s voice echoed through the realm. “Remember the place where we camped for the first time?”

I miss you, cousin.

__

When Ciel’nn came to, he was lying on his back on a broken piece of a wall. He had no memory of what had happened after he enchanted the dagger that was gripped tightly in his hand. His shoulder ached beyond his tolerance level. The Dunmer felt weakened and he hadn’t had the strength to even sit up. Something else was off - Ciel’nn felt like he was dying as he stared at the endless space of Oblivion - the ever drifting plane. He closed his eyes, feeling tired and exhausted. I miss the Nord. His misty blue eyes, his smile…His head shifted to the side as he gave up, with no hope to return to Nirn.

“We have to find him!” Kliksaath hissed once she emerged from the portal. Something had gone really wrong after the events of the meeting, and they were separated. The Grand Enforcer suspected the time distortion when the gem had touched the dagger - she had seen it. She had to find the mortal before it was too late. She wouldn’t fail her task.

Kliksaath hissed again, and moved on. She was followed by Taserath, who was still quiet. He only let out an occasional grunt when the Grand Enforcer hissed something about the mortal. 

It took them some time to find the Dunmer lying on a slowly vanishing structure. Kliksaath leaped towards it and took the mortal in her arms, studying the torn face. She frowned. “He’s fading! We need to open a portal to Nirn! Now!” The Grand Enforcer jumped away from the structure and waited for Taserath to open the portal.

“Where do you want it?” Taserath asked in a low tone.  
“To his friends, by the pond and the Talos statue. The Dragonborn can help him.” Kliksaath replied as she brushed carefully the stray hair off Ciel’nn’s face. She frowned at the scars. “Those will fade in time once Zakseus is dealt with. Maybe he’ll realize one day the mark was for his protection on the other side.” Her voice softened a fraction as she said it. “Ancestral protection as the Dunmer says. “Never thought I’d be part of it.”

“The portal is open, Grand Enforcer.” Taserath said. “I’ll wait here for your return.”  
“Let’s return him to where he belongs.” Kliksaath mused and stepped through the portal.


	34. Chapter 33

Ciel’nn observed the bandits and the guards fighting before he got bored. He turned to move on when he heard the girl’s scream. With a sigh, Ciel’nn turned around and saw the bandits moving closer to the female Dunmer. Damn it! 

There wasn’t much of a choice, but to help her. He grabbed his blade and rushed to he rescue.

Within moments the bandits were dead, and the girl approached him. She was a beautiful Indoril girl in his eyes. Her luscious lips and her sharp eyes - Ciel’nn felt his face flushing and he couldn’t meet her gaze.

“I need your help. I’m Celani Rathdel and Initiate of the Temple. I must go to Neo Davon. You’ll be my new escort as my guards are dead.” She said in a stern tone as she looked down and up at him.

“What? I.. I can’t. I’m not from House Indoril. I’ll ma— “ Ciel’nn began to regret that he’d helped her.

“Nonsense! You’ll come with me. I have to be there by tomorrow. Take that one’s gear and prepare to leave. What’s your name, boy?”

“Ciel’nn Sarion.” He grumbled as he put on the gear of the guard. Azura help me!

—

The New Gnisis Cornerclub was busy with the Dunmer and a few Altmer customers. The talk of late events was lively and concerned as the Civil War raged in its full range; across Skyrim. Only the young warrior among the elves didn’t care. He was too busy staring down at his drink and thinking of his friend, who had been taken away from him. Of course, it was his own fault.

Ambarys Rendar shook his head as he looked over the young warrior. “You can’t stay like that, Nord!” he said to the man, who sat at the counter and close to the wall. “You have to go on and forgive yourself.” Ambarys prepared to make another drink.

“He’s gone. Forever.” Rangalen grumbled. “It’s my fault he’s dead. I should have… done more.” He took a heavy breath and gritted his teeth together. He didn’t even dare to hope the Dunmer would come through the door and say something with a flirt. It had been Ciel’nn’s way with people. Another thing the young warrior remembered was the Dunmer had had a mysterious way of smiling, and the almost constant rant about not having Sujamma.

Sujamma had been Ciel’nn’s favorite drink, and now Rangalen found himself drinking the same. It was bitter one, but he didn’t complain - he was drinking it for Ciel’nn after all. I’ve found your Sujamma, friend. He wanted to see how many Sujammas he can drink before passing out.

“You don’t know if he’s dead.” Ambarys handed over another drink for the young warrior. “Drinking yourself in self-pity isn’t helping anyone - least yourself.” He resumed cleaning mugs and tankards with a sigh. “You know, Ciel’nn used to sleep upstairs when he first arrived here. Such fire in his eyes as if he was after something.” The Club owner gave a deep sigh and fell quiet.

It seemed the Dunmer had touched the Grey Quarter in some way. Rangalen took a sip of his drink. He’d do anything to see Ciel’nn again. His friend… a close friend. He never had lost someone like this, except his mother, and it hurt. It damn hurt. He’d pay a great sum of septims only to hear the Dunmer laugh.

The club had fallen quiet as the people started to return their homes. The young warrior still sat there in his miserable thoughts. The idea of going to his old home and sleep wasn’t tempting. No, Rangalen wanted to either drink more, or fight with someone. A fight sounded a lot better…

“You hear me? Knife-ears!” Rolff Stone-Fist called out in his drunken haze, close to the club when Rangalen finally came out of the door. Rolff eyed him as if he saw correctly. “You befriending with the knife-ears? You’re a shame to our people!” He spat.

“Shut up your milk-hole, Rolff!” The young warrior snapped. He still was in a drunken haze, but to let the man have his way of shouting at the elves just didn’t do well with Rangalen. He stared at the fellow Nord as his hands fisted. If Rolff wasn’t going to be quiet, he’d do something about it.

“Make me, elf lover!” Rolff shot back with a sneer. “What are you going to do, huh? Those knife-ears gets what they deserve! Bet you’d like some elf woman between your legs!” He gave a dirty laugh.

Rangalen’s face twisted in rage as he stepped closer to the fellow Nord and punched him right on the chin. His moves were wobbly due to his drinks, but he delivered some good punches on Rolff. The young warrior didn’t care if he was caught - he needed to let his anger out and Rolff was the perfect target with his foul mouthed words.

Once Rolff got away from the raging young warrior, he gathered his drunken strength and gave a good swing that hit Rangalen on the side of his face. The younger Nord growled and they started to fight for real with foul words raining at each other. It continued a while before any guard saw and came to question them.

Rangalen groaned as he tried to move. His head hurt from the hangover. Slowly he opened his eyes only to realize he was at the barracks. On a not so comfortable bed. For a while he was still and listened in if any guard happened to come by and check in. His father probably didn’t care - the young warrior didn’t care either, nor dud he didn’t want to see the old man. When he began to relax and closed his eyes, the footsteps came from the corridor.

“Mistgaze! You sober yet?” A soldier called out to him and looked inside the bunk hall. “Quite a fight you had last night by the look on your face.” He grinned, leaning onto the door frame.

The young warrior groaned again. “What do you want, Snow-Claw?” He wasn’t in the mood for a talk when his head was pounding so much. He wanted to be alone, with his misery. Crawling into a hole was more appealing than talking to anyone.

Snow-Claw sighed. “You got a message. I’ll leave it here on the table. Cheer up and get a hold of yourself. We’re at war.” 

“I don’t care. Give me the damn message.” Rangalen groaned and sat up. It was a struggle, but he managed it with another groan. He reached for the message that Snow-claw gave him and read it, frowning. “Shit!” It’s from Sarade… She wants to meet me tomorrow where ‘Talos guards the water’. Hmm, I think I know where that is and I better tell her the bad news, too.

The winter sun shone as the young warrior made his way, passing by Morvunskar above him. The faint talking of the bandits reached his ears, but Rangalen didn’t care. He didn’t have the time to deal with them now. In his mind though, he imagined ending the life of bandits with swift slashes. Despite his fellow Stormcloak soldiers’ cheering him up - Rangalen had fallen into gloominess and despair. There wasn’t a single purpose in his life anymore, or so he kept telling himself. I wonder what does Sarade want to talk about now? Did she know about Ciel’nn’s passing?

The tent and campfire were already set up when the young warrior arrived at the pond, in front of the Talos statue. The atmosphere was calming, but there was also something else that Rangalen couldn’t put his finger on. He approached the campsite and mentally prepared to meet the Huntress. He felt like something was in his throat. Why am I afraid? She’s a friend… and yet, I feel she’d be judging me.

Sarade turned around when she felt the young warrior’s presence approaching her. She smiled, but it faded away as she didn’t see the Dunmer. “Where is Ciel’nn? I thought he’d be with you.” She looked directly into Rangalen’s eyes and frowned. “What happened?” The huntress stepped closer to the fellow Nord. “Tell me, Rangalen.” The feeling she was getting from the man was uneasiness and regret which made her even more worried.

Rangalen fell on his knees in a fluid motion. “I have failed him! I am sorry!” He brushed his fingers through his hair and cast his eyes down. “The Dremora Lord took him while we were fighting with Stormcloak rebels. He’s gone, Sarade!” The young warrior couldn’t bring himself to look at the Huntress. His shame was as heavy as a giant’s hammer, if not heavier. “I’m a failure…” And, his tears rolled down.

It was quiet for a moment before Sarade said or did anything. She stared past the young warrior and into the horizon beyond. Only the air seemed to be colder. “Daedra took him…” The huntress uttered the words quietly as she turned around to tend the fire. “I know the ways of Kyne, but my knowledge on Daedra is mostly limited,” she continued thoughtfully, “This is past my skills, Rangalen. All what we can do is hope for the best.” Her voice was calm, but inside her she was frustrated and saddened. I wish I could have more time, but Skyrim is in turmoil and at the edge of falling into chaos.

“Hope for the best?! It’s been over a week! He’s dead by now! Daedra don’t’ know mercy.” Rangalen hissed. He knew he shouldn’t have, but he was certain the Dunmer’s gone. The young warrior stood up and walked next to the Huntress. “Do you… do you know really he might have a chance?” He almost choked up. He’d do anything to see the Dunmer again.

“I don’t know. Honestly, it’s better to prepare for moving on.” Sarade glanced at the man, who had lost hope already. She thought a moment as she put a log in to the fire. “I know Jarl Ulfric would want you to join his army, but I’d rather have you running with me. Skyrim is darkening and there are things to be done. Things that the Jarls can’t see. We are needed, Rangalen. Skyrim needs us.”

The way the Huntress had said the last words made Rangalen’s skin prickle as he took a deep breath. It was a strange tone that he hadn’t heard her using before. The truth was he wasn’t recovered from the loss yet; he didn’t think he would be able to fight. Not properly anyway. “I don’t know if I can. I… I’m just a normal boy from Windhelm.”

“Maybe you are, maybe not. It’s better to talk about that when you’re feeling better. We’ll camp here tonight and in the morning we’ll discuss about all that has happened.” Sarade stood up and nodded towards the tent. “There’s a bedroll for you, too. Rest. I’ll take the night watch.”

The young warrior just nodded and moved towards the tent. The huntress’ words made him puzzled though. Why she was strange all of sudden?

The dawn broke out cold and cloudy when Rangalen stirred up from his bedroll. It had been a cold night. He shivered and sat up, his eyes towards the campfire - Sarade was still sitting, very still and with her back straight. Is she meditating? The young warrior shifted slowly, trying not to disturb her meditating. “You can move freely. You don’t bother me. Come, there’s food.” He heard the Huntress’ prompting him to come out as she took a deep breath.

They sat around the campfire, eating a horker stew. It was a quiet morning as if the nature was expecting something happen. To the young warrior it felt weird and he looked to Sarade. “Do you feel this?” He shuddered, but then he started to feel warmer and safer. “This part of the land is blessed by Kyne. Here you are safe, but yes, I do feel what is happening around Skyrim -”

A portal of Oblivion opened above and in the middle of the pond, making the Huntress stand up in an instant and the young warrior almost choked on his stew. The female Dremora Lord had stepped out, hovering above the water and holding someone in her arms. She looked directly to Sarade. “Hold your weapons, mortals.” She hissed as she took a few fast strides towards them. “Dragonborn,” Kliksaath purred, “do your magick. He needs you now.” With that, she handed the Dunmer carefully into Sarade’s arms and prepared to leave.

“Wait!” Rangalen pleaded. “Will… will he survive?” he managed to ask, not believing he was asking it from a Daedra.

Kliksaath glanced at the man. “If he has will enough, he’ll live.” Her gaze turned to the Huntress. “Time is not your ally.” The Dremora Lord turned again and dashed into the portal.

Sarade felt the fading aura that Ciel’nn had. “No…” she whispered as she held him close to him. “No…Arkay give me time…” she kept whispering as she touched his forehead. She gasped as she had a glimpse into what Ciel’nn had felt. They didn’t have much time left - something had to be done and quickly. “Kyne grant me power to heal..” Sarade laid Ciel’nn down on the bedroll and pulled it closer to the campfire. She knew exactly what needed to be done.

The young warrior was in shock. He couldn’t even begin to understand the fact of the Dunmer’s return. Yet more complex was to understand why his friend wouldn’t have will enough to live? He didn’t know what had occurred in Oblivion and it made him helpless. Rangalen shifted closer to the bedroll, but gave space for the Huntress to work. “He’s back…” he whispered, still not being able to believe. The Nord frowned - Ciel’nn looked somewhat different, like he’d given up and something had broken inside him. “Can you save him?” Rangalen found himself asking, with his voice slightly shaking.

“Depends how fast you can collect these plants for me.” Sarade showed him a worn notebook of a collection of plants. “As fast as you can. We’re fighting against time itself.”

“What are you going to do?” Rangalen stood up and prepared to go.

“I’m going to the spirit realm. Go!” She watched the young warrior sprinting away and looked down at Ciel’nn. “Hang on, Ciel’nn.”


	35. Chapter 34

Darkness always had been with him. Even when he was scared, when he was with friends, or alone. It was now, too. 

Ciel’nn was sitting in a dark and cold cave, or it looked like a cave. He wasn’t sure. Not a single source of light was to be found. Normally it would have bothered him, but now… Now, it didn’t matter to him. Of course, he was still anxious about it, but only little bit.

“Ciel’nn…You’re mine!”

“You wretched excuse of a son…”

Ciel’nn didn’t care about those echoes that faded into the darkness. He stared into the darkness, unmoving, breathless and unblinking. Nothing mattered. He didn’t know if he was alive or dead. Where was he? Ciel’nn was uncertain of that, too.

“Ciel’nn…”

“You should be here with me, wretch!”

Slowly his lips parted as he shifted in his place. “Shut up!”

—

In the Spirit realm Sarade had assumed her spirit of an ice wolf. She was standing on a hill and looked around the area ahead of her. Everything was eerie and there were a few lost spirits wandering nearby, but she needed to find Ciel’nn before it was too late. The realm was darker than usual and that made her worry even more.

Something caught her attention on the ground nearby and she swiftly moved closer to it. It was a life essence and it had a strange feeling to it. It belongs to Ciel’nn… but where is he? I should look for more of these and collect them. Sarade touched the life essence by her wolf paw to collect it. It attached itself to her and started to float around.

After a short run, Sarade found another life essence near a shadow pond. Once she touched it to collect it, she had a feeling of abandonment. Has he abandoned life? I have to hurry. It was like the Dunmer’s life essences guided her. She knew where to go next.

The young warrior sat by the fire and looked over to the Huntress and the Dunmer. He was ready to defend them if anyone, or anything would approach the camp. Sarade had told him not to interrupt the ritual. Rangalen had to admit to himself that the ritual had seemed to be a little eerie to him and it still was with the Huntress not moving. He had to narrow his eyes to see her slow breathing. It was something he never had seen before - the ritual that was. The area where they were had grown slightly colder, but also calm. It was as if time had stopped as he looked around at the trees, the grass… He turned to look at his two friends. Please, hurry and be safe. He was partly worried about the candles and incenses if they’d run out. What would happen if they did? Rangalen didn’t wanted to guess.

Sarade was staring at the greater spirit that had a dark aura on it. She was certain it didn’t belong in the Spirit realm, but it was holding the life essence that belonged to Ciel’nn. Somehow she had to get it back. Sarade had the feeling she’d have to fight it in some way.

The greater spirit approached her and snarled. “The great Ice Wolf approaches!” It’s flowing orb-like eyes narrowed in amusement. “Are you here to stop me, too?”

“Stop you, too? You don’t belong here, foul spirit! Release the life essence!” Sarade demanded in a stern tone, but the spirit laughed woefully. 

“Yes, the great Bear is here!” The spirit hissed. “I found the life essence and it’s delicious. I shall keep it.” It fondly played with the essence, making Sarade even more frustrated.

The great Bear Sorjen is here, too? It raised more questions, but she didn’t have the time. She knew she wouldn’t be able to trick the spirit, but might be able to beat it with some help. “Give me the essence!” she demanded again with a howl, but the spirit shook its head. 

Sorjen, the great Bear approached them. “Ah, the great Ice Wolf. My kindred greetings. Have you come to help me with this spirit that is a Devourer?”

“The great Bear, my kindred greetings, but I’m in a hurry. The spirit has something that I need.” Sarade replied, frowning slightly. “A Devourer?”

“May we join forces, then? Yes, it has come to devour the lost souls.” Sorjen nodded towards the greater spirit. He saw the great Ice Wolf nodding.

“Yes, I’ll help you. I’ll need the life essence it’s holding.” Sarade replied and prepared for the trial of wills.

 

Rangalen stood up and listened in as he frowned. Horses neighing and soldiers marching on the nearby road. He really hoped that the Kyne’s blessing would last longer, at least until Sarade was back. If any of the soldiers would notice them and… No, he trusted in Sarade’s words that they were safe for the time being. He shifted closer to the Dunmer, who hadn’t changed his expression since he was brought back. The young warrior observed his friend. I don’t know what you’re going through, but be strong. With that, he whispered a quiet prayer to Arkay, Kyne… and Azura for he knew she was Ciel’nn’s favorite Daedric Prince. He straightened his back and looked around - it was still calm.

From a corner of his eye, the young warrior saw a bear approaching. The sight of a big bear made his heart race, but the animal stopped at a short distance and sat down as if it was waiting for something. A strange calmness came over Rangalen and he moved his hand from the hilt of his sword. It was very strange. He knew Sarade was keen to the fauna of Skyrim, but this was something new entirely. Quietly the young warrior sat down on the bedroll, waiting as he had been waiting for two hours now.

The trials of wills against the greater spirit, the Devourer, had been testing for Sarade. She already felt being at her limits and that there was no time to waste. Sorjen, the great Bear had been most helpful and advised her towards the Dunmer’s last essence of life. Sprinting across the planes of the Spirit realm, past the wandering lost souls, and towards the dark cavern where Ciel’nn should be at. She only hoped the Dunmer would accept the help from her because her and his time was running out.

The cave was dark as Sorjen had described. Sarade approached it with caution because she sensed some level of hostility which was odd. She had perceived the Dunmer as a calm person, but this kind of darkness was new. As she carefully walked into the cave, Sarade felt a wave of sorrow and hopelessness against her senses. “Ciel’nn, are you here?” she called out.

“Go away….” Ciel’nn’s voice whispered and echoed in the darkness. “I’m forgotten. Abandoned….”

“I’m here to help you.” She replied in a calming tone. “You’re not forgotten or abandoned. We were worried for you.” Sarade noticed the essences of life still floated around her and not shifting towards the Dunmer.

“I don’t need anyone… This is fine…” Ciel’nn’s voice whispered in a saddened tone.

Sarade crept closer and saw the spirit of the Dunmer sitting in a corner and hugging its knees. She needed to touch him and connect the essences with him - this is what Sorjen had said must be done. “Rangalen is worried and waiting for you to wake up. Please, Ciel’nn… You’re dear to us.” She moved closer ever so carefully, not wanting to make any sudden moves that would make the Dunmer sprint away.

“Is he?” A curious question, but also questioning. “I miss the Nord…” Ciel’nn’s spirit shifted as if to straighten its back. It remembered when Rangalen had hugged him. It missed the feeling of it. “Rang…” It’s head turned to the great Ice Wolf, but it saw only Sarade in the spirit of a Nord woman. “You’re really the Huntress.”

Sarade managed to sneak close enough to take the hand of the spirit and took it into her own as her spirit form had shifted into what she really was. “Come, it’s time to go back and live again.” She leaned in and took the spirit into an embrace and felt the essences of life shifted into the Dunmer’s spirit form. She sighed and hoped her calmness and loving presence would assure Ciel’nn’s spirit that he was loved and missed. 

Once the essences of life went to back to the Dunmer, it wanted to return to where it belonged.

A sudden gasp from Sarade so startled the young warrior that he got up. The huntress looked weary and exhausted - Rangalen had no idea what she’d been through. He didn’t dare to ask anything yet and looked to Ciel’nn, who had a calm expression on his face. ”Is he…?” The young warrior found himself asking. Damn! I should have waited a bit longer. In truth, he couldn’t help himself. To see the Dunmer again was more than he could even hope.

“He’s sleeping. Keep watch over him. I need to rest.” Sarade shifted slowly over to her bedroll. “It was really taxing to get him back, but I think he’ll be alright if you stay with him.” She glanced at the man wearily before preparing to sleep.

“Alright. There’s a…” Rangalen turned to see the bear, but it was gone now. What the…? He shook his head and turned to Ciel’nn. He wanted to hug him, keep him close and safe from whatever nightmares he might have, but the young warrior minded himself and adjusted the blanket over the Dunmer. Carefully he brushed the stray hair off Ciel’nn’s face. You’re safe now, friend. I wonder if you remember what happened and if you’d tell me.

The smell of a campfire and nightly sounds greeted Ciel’nn when he came to. Those things made it clear for him that he was still alive, and back on Nirn as it seemed. He could still remember the events from Marquis kidnapping him to the meeting with the Avatar of Mehrunes Dagon, though it started to fade slowly. To feel relieved would be understatement. What he felt was emptiness, but there also was the feeling of darkness that never left him, in the back of his mind. 

Ciel’nn found out he was still holding the dagger. His hand was stiff - the Dunmer had no idea how long he had been out cold and tried to move his fingers so he could put the dagger away. He turned his head to see the young warrior, who was reading a book. Seeing his friend should have brought a smile to his lips, but it didn’t. Instead he stared at him for a while. Of course, the Dunmer had missed his friend, but what had happened on the other side was too much for him. Ciel’nn didn’t know how long it would take to make him feel himself again, if at all.

Feeling someone watching him, Rangalen looked away from his book and saw the Dunmer staring at him. It brought an instant smile to his face. “Hey! When did you wake up?” he asked, putting away the book and grabbing a leather water canteen. His smile shifted into worry when he saw the Dunmer’s blank expression. “Ciel’nn… Can you sit up?” The young warrior helped Ciel’nn up, who then grabbed the water canteen. Rangalen frowned. “How do you feel? I’m happy that you’re back.” The Dunmer glanced at him before drinking the water, but remained quiet. The Nord bit his lower lip. I wish you’d say something. I’m not good at this.

The words were there, but nothing came out as Ciel’nn looked into the campfire. Something familiar was there, within the flames. He had ate the meal that Sarade had made after she came back from hunting. The Huntress was relieved the Dunmer was awake, but concerned for his well being, or rather his state of mind. Ciel’nn remained quiet for the time being. He didn’t answer if they asked him something. If he did something it was handling his enchanted dagger and staring at it for a long time. The Nord tried to hug him, but Ciel’nn stopped him. The Huntress said, “He needs time. A lot of it.”

They were sitting around the campfire for the fifth night, and Ciel’nn had done some thinking. He glanced at his two friends; Sarade was doing her meditation ritual and Rangalen was reading another book, “Heavy armor forging” by the looks of it. “So, that’s how you make orcish armor.” He heard the young warrior commenting. Ciel’nn took a deep breath. “I killed the old mer.” His confession made Rangalen sharply look up from his books and Sarade’s meditation broke as she opened her eyes so fast that it made her disoriented for a moment. “What? What do you mean?”

Ciel’nn looked down to his dagger before he began. “My childhood wasn’t pleasant. The old mer made everything difficult for me and my mother. It ended up him with killing her and putting her soul into a grand soulgem that I used to have.” His voice cracked and he felt Sarade’s hand on his shoulder. “I… I’d be too in one, if I hadn’t killed him.” The young warrior and The huntress exchanged glances. “But that’s not all…” Ciel’nn continued quietly before falling quiet completely. He allowed Sarade to hug him while Rangalen would just stare in a mix of a shock and want-to-understand face. It was clear the Nord tried to chew on the information so he could understand even a bit.

He wanted to say more, but couldn’t yet. He felt so torn and broken that he was certain no one could mend him. Ciel’nn slept alone as he had done since he had awoken after the ordeal.


	36. Chapter 35

Ciel’nn shifted in the guard’s armor. It smelled bad! It was too big for him to wear, but he had no choice in the matter. He had escorted Celani to Neo Davon’ temple and waited outside, watching the people going in and out. His thoughts spiraled around the girl. She had been nice and stern enough to keep his focus on the road, and taught a few things of how Indoril guards should behave. Ciel’nn had done his best to keep them both safe. Only a couple of road bandits tried their luck and met their ends on Ciel’nn’s blade.

—

The Bear-head warrior took his last breaths before his eyes closed and died. Without a word, Ciel’nn stood up and cleaned his usual dagger. He had watched the man die slowly, listened to his last gasps, his moans and saw fear in those used-to-be eyes before darkness took him and his friends. The Dunmer’s eyes swept the battlefield; six men lay dead; four of them were killed by Ciel’nn and the other two were laid to rest by the young warrior.

“Someone should really go and find where these men came from.” The Nord commented as he holstered his sword onto his belt, and turned to the Dunmer, who flashed a dark smirk. Rangalen sighed inwardly. It’s dark, but at least he smirks. The Dunmer hadn’t laughed, or showed any joyful emotion since the comeback. He had talked a little, so Rangalen hoped it would turn out for the better.

“The people are lazy and cowards.” Ciel’nn replied, putting his dagger back in its place. “I wouldn’t wonder if they are to fall.” He added in a dark tone as he looked to the Nord. The young warrior was still all good-hearted and soft. His misty blue eyes stared at him, shocked. A thought crossed his mind, but he hid it.

“Maybe the Companions -” Rangalen tried to offer. He tried to shake off the feeling the Dunmer gave him, but it latched to him like a blood-sucking maggot. The slowly showing change of his friend had made him feel the creeps. He had hoped it would shift off and found coping for Ciel’nn’s change harder than expected.

“I’d sincerely doubt it.” Ciel’nn lowered his rough voice in a finality. He observed the almost miserable look shift across the Nord’s face. “Do you remember the puzzle about coming legends? I don’t think that’ll help either.” Honestly, he didn’t care anymore. If Skyrim was to fall into darkness, then so be it. It wasn’t his home, never was. The Dunmer had felt something calling him to go home, back to Morrowind. Ciel’nn wanted to almost give in and leave, but there were things that kept him from going. The Civil War was still in its full bloom, but it wouldn’t be a problem. No, on the other hand was… Tellik. The Dunmer hadn’t forgotten the brutish Nord, who to be killed. The last thing was to visit at the Shrine of Azura. The order of those things didn’t matter - they just needed to be done.

Rangalen frowned as he saw his friend deep in thought. He knew better not to pry; he didn’t even know if Ciel’nn wanted to share his thoughts these days. The area near Darkwater Crossing where the Bear-head warriors had attacked seemed to calm down and the miners came to loot anything useful. The young warrior looked at them briefly, wondering how long the common folk would survive if this kept happening. Rangalen remembered the puzzle of legends and he recalled they hadn’t seen any legend rising up to the task of taking care of the brutish warriors. It made him sulk. Maybe it was foolish even to hope.

“Are you coming?” The Dunmer asked after a while. He had watched the Nord thinking for the common folk as usual. It didn’t take a lot to figure it out. Shouldn’t worry for others while you can die on any day now. Ciel’nn felt he’d say something, but remained quiet. Hopefully, one day the young warrior will learn the hardship of life. They needed to get going for Sarade had given them a task to find her master ranger of Whiterun. Their trip had been interrupted by an attack, again. The Dunmer hadn’t minded it, though.

Fort Amol had fallen into the hands of the Bear-head warriors, and Ciel’nn counted ten men outside. Brooding he turned to the camp that was set up nearby at the small pond. The young warrior had set a small campfire and the Dunmer sat down, opposite the man. “They have ten men outside.” He said as he took an apple from his backpack. It made him a bit gloomy because they wouldn’t beat the warriors. He assumed the fort itself had plenty more of them. With a sigh, Ciel’nn took a bite of the apple while his eyes reflected the tiny flames in the campfire.

“It’s more than our share of a fight.” The young warrior nodded. “I have to admit - it really ticks me off when we can’t fight that many. Maybe if we had many poison bottles.” He mused and took a sip of Honning Brew mead. Ciel’nn raising his brow didn’t escape him. A raised brow was followed by a sinister grin that still made the young warrior feel chills - he shivered slightly. “Ah, you almost think like me.” He heard the Dunmer purring. Rangalen chuckled and put more twigs in the campfire. “Do you think that the Valtheim Towers are occupied by them?”

“Probably.” Ciel’nn replied.”I hope they are.” He added in a low tone, and looked at the enchanted dagger in his hands as his features softened slightly. “Is that a special dagger?” He heard Rangalen asking him. The Dunmer remained quiet for a while, his fingers tracing the blade. He couldn’t use the chitin dagger anymore. It served now as a memento of the past. Finding a new dagger would be a tricky thing. Add that to the list to do. “It’s the dagger my cousin gave me.” His voice was quiet. “It also has my mother’s soul in it… They made me to choose. You know where.” Ciel’nn wasn’t going to explain any further. Let the Nord think of what he will.

It contains his mother’s soul?! The young warrior found it hard to swallow. He didn’t want to think of the other possible choices. Damned Daedra and Oblivion! He’d go there and slay every Daedra and Daedric Prince he’d encounter there! But… the cold fact was he was only a mortal man - he had no such powers. “I’m sorry, Ciel’nn. I wish I could have done more.”

“You have done your best.” Ciel’nn’s whisper came. Even if I didn’t ask you to - still you did it, and I appreciate it. “Better live without getting their attention.”

The young warrior looked to his friend. “How did you then..?” He asked carefully.

“A wrong decision.” Ciel’nn scowled and put his dagger away. To his relief, the young warrior didn’t ask for more. He wouldn’t know even how to begin. There were things he regretted and he wanted to forget them. Also, the Dunmer needed to tell his friend that he was planning to leave Skyrim at some point.

The night was uneventful with Ciel’nn taking the night watch and Rangalen trying to sleep. Even if the Dunmer was back and alive - the event with the Dremora Lord still haunted the young warrior. It was like the creature of Oblivion had got him by his mind. He shivered under the fur blanket and tried to shake it off.

Ciel’nn leaned against the pine tree, playing with his secondary killing dagger while he had his brooding eyes gazing towards Fort Amol. It was almost like he was waiting for a target to move to its position. He wasn’t bloodthirsty, but he wanted to sneak into the fort and leave a body, or two. It was quiet and he could even if a fox would sneak by. This had become his new habit that he did whenever it was possible. The red eyes turned to the sleeping Nord and Ciel’nn smiled darkly as he took a breath. Somewhere a wolf pack howled. It would be some hours till dawn.

The Dunmer narrowed his eyes as something caught his attention; the mist was landing.


	37. Chapter 36

Still not comprehending what had happened. There was a Dremora Lord and it had happened so quickly… blood.

Shaking, he held Celani’s body tightly against himself. He prayed to the three to spare her, but deep inside he knew it was too late. She had died in front of him in the most violent way possible and Ciel’nn wasn’t able to do a thing to stop it.

They were engaged with the permission of Celani’s father. Ciel’nn had been falling in love with her. His first love… Now, it wasn’t happening. How he was suppose to explain to her father? If to explain at all…

Maybe just to run away… 

—

The mist had grown thick when they at breakfast in the quietness, and prepared to continue their way to Whiterun hold. Neither of them had spoken while eating the scarce food they had left. It seemed as if the young warrior was in his own thoughts while Ciel’nn focused to listen to the sounds of their environment.

Rangalen insisted to walk a few steps ahead, just in case the Bear-head warriors showed up again. The Dunmer didn’t mind, but was cautious as he kept glancing around the area. The mist made him edgy and nervous. 

“It’s still quiet. Too quiet.” Ciel’nn muttered after they had left Fort Amol behind them. Usually he didn’t mind the mist, but this time something bothered him. Ciel’nn had a feeling something, or someone was going to jump at them. His fingers found the hilt of his dagger and traced it with care. Judging by the Nord’s posture, the man wasn’t even bothered by the mist.

“It’s still early, Ciel’nn.” Rangalen said in a low tone. “I’m not bothered by the mist. Maybe you’re worrying too much?” He glanced at the Dunmer, who scowled at his reassuring smile. I tried. He shifted his eyes towards the path ahead that looked calm. He wondered if the bear was near by, but they could sneak past it. “What happened to the rebels by the way?” The Dunmer asked him out of the blue. “They died. The Imperials killed them.” Rangalen replied. “I killed the rest of the Imperials if you’re wondering.” I killed in a rage that I haven’t felt before. I could have go on killing them…if there had been more of them.

“You did?” Ciel’nn asked, raising dark brow. “I would have liked to see that happen.” Yes, that would have been a sight to see, probably. Rang in his full swing of slashes! “I knew you had it in you, Rangalen. I’m proud of you!” The Dunmer smiled briefly as he took a few steps to catch up to the Nord.

“But, it wasn’t enough to help you. I couldn’t…” The young warrior mumbled, biting his lower lip. It wasn’t enough to save Ciel’nn, and it still stung him.

Ciel’nn moved ahead and stopped the Nord. He looked into the man’s still almost pure innocent eyes. “Listen, when the forces of Oblivion stir; you can’t do a thing about it. Just hope you haven’t angered anyone. Besides, your people worship Aedra, so I think you’re in safe waters if you live quietly.” He flashed a smirk. I hope you don’t anger any Aedra or Daedra - you never know on who’s foot you’ll step on. The Nord frowned first, but he nodded to him with a smile.

The dark clouds had gathered in the sky when Valtheim towers came into view. Ciel’nn was convinced the day would be good, but he frowned as he looked up to the towers. An ugly man with an eye patch stood there, menacingly. The man still held his battle ax and glared down at him and the younger Nord. The eye patch man still watched him, wanting in an ill mannered way. If only Ciel’nn had a poisoned arrow ready - it would be over soon, but he didn’t any have.There wasn’t time for to prepare one either. N’chow!

The young warrior had also noticed the brutish Nord with the eye patch. He gritted his teeth together, remembering the last encounter. He still hated the man, who wanted to hurt Ciel’nn. Something threatened to crack inside him when saw the older Nord grinning at him. Rangalen knew he was less experienced, but he couldn’t let Ciel’nn fight him alone. No, he wouldn’t! He… wanted to kill this man so badly that he felt the rage build in him. “Tellik.” He muttered in a dark tone.

I see you both are alive.” Mocked Tellik from the first tower. “I was hoping for you to die in the hands of the Brethren ring. You.” He pointed at the young warrior with a dirty grin. He still liked and hated the Dunmer; like for the looks and his slender body, and hated for blinding his right eye. Still, he would have his first before the Dunmer would die. The elves in his care didn’t live long after all. Tellik shrugged at the thought inwardly.

What is the Brethren ring? Ciel’nn wondered while he prepared to take his blades out. The ugly Nord still made him feel sick.

“What do you want, Tellik? You’re not taking Ciel’nn while I still live!” Rangalen hissed, grabbing his sword.

“I’ll duel with you, and when I’m done with you - I’ll take the Dunmer as my own.” Tellik replied nonchalantly. He had no intention to lose and die by this brat, who called himself a Nord. No, he’d win and would take the Dunmer home. He’d enjoy it. A lot. “Get over here, milk drinker! My boys will watch so that the Dunmer won’t escape.” A couple of armed and brutish looking bandits walked out of the tower door and blocked the way ahead.

At that moment it started to rain and the darkened clouds promised a thunderstorm.

“So be it.” Rangalen growled at Tellik and turned to the Dunmer, who was bewildered. “Listen, Ciel’ -” 

“You’re going to fight him? Really? Do you remember what happened last time?” Ciel’nn panicked as he put his hood on and grabbed the Nord’s arm. “You…” He studied Rangalen’s expression; determination was there as well as… rage? But, he lacked the experience.

“I have to do it. For you. Your honor. Do you trust me?” The young warrior asked in a tone that made the Dunmer quiet. Rangalen gazed into those bright red eyes for a moment as he put his hand on the mer’s shoulder and waited for a reply.

Ciel’nn frowned, but nodded. He had honor? Since when? “Go kill him, Rang.” His tone was dark. He wasn’t sure how this would play out. “Send him to Sovngard.” He watched the young warrior nodding and turning away. It took all from Ciel’nn not to go along with his blades out. It was the first time anyone had asked him to wait and observe. This was the Nord’s fight in all and alone. It meant no interference of any kind.He glanced at the two big Nords, who blocked the way to Whiterun Hold. S’wits! A brooding gaze formed on his face. Maybe I’ll have a chance to kill them before the fight is over. Hmm.

In truth, the young warrior was scared for accepting the invite for the duel, but he had no choice. He thought of all his challenges this far. He had learned something from Ciel’nn, too. What was his first advice again? Be ruthless? Yes, that’s it, but Rangalen didn’t know how it would fit his battle state. He’d need to focus and slay Tellik. He climbed the stairs and stepped on the stone bridge that was between the towers. Tellik was waiting for him at the other end of the bridge. Gods, Ciel’nn did a number to his eye. He looks even more dangerous and ready to kill me.

The milk drinker still looks like a baby. He should have stayed at home. Tellik let a savage grin spread on his lips. He could see the boy had had his share of fights, but he still looked too soft. The eye patched fighter weighted his battle ax in his hands as kept his eyes on the boy. He could be reasonable and be fair, but it didn’t fit well with him. He had to get the blood flowing, feel the rush of the fight while his ax crushed bones. Changing his stance, Tellik prepared to fight. “I’ll have fun with your elf when you’re dead, boy.”

A growl rumbled along Rangalen’s throat. “You’re not touching him, bastard!” He took hold of his shield firmly as he took battle stance. No quarter for outlaws. Several tactics spun in his mind. He thought of tiring the man first before trying anything else. From the previous fight he knew Tellik was the one who liked to play first. But, was this the case? The young warrior had no idea. He also had to be careful - the rain made the stone bridge slippery. His eyes followed the eye patched man’s move against him while he brought his shield in front of him.

From the ground level, Ciel’nn observed the battle picking up a pace and the brutish, ugly warrior threw swings at the young warrior. Come on, Rang! I know you can do it! He wanted to help, but Nords and their honor! Pride! He had to admit the fight looked dreadful from his friend’s side, but he kept his stance as if he was waiting for an opening. Ciel’nn’s hand had moved on its own onto the hilt of his dagger, again. He frowned at Tellik; he seemed certain that he’d win. Be aggressive, Rang! I know you can!

Tellik growled as he swung his battle ax on the boy’s shield. Heh, he clings to it like a last breath of life! He flashed a disturbing smile, followed with a dirty laugh. “Is he great in bed, boy? I’ll see how long he lasts with me.” The eye patched man observed the young warrior for a brief moment.

Seeing the other man was having a thought, Rangalen took his chance and charged at him with a roar of anger. I’ll teach this man a lesson! If I can… He hadn’t heard from Ciel’nn yet, but that might be because he didn’t want to distract him.The young warrior rammed against Tellik with all his strength to make him unbalanced. To his anger, the eye patched man managed to step back and block the shield with his ax. “Curse you!” He growled. 

“What’s going on here?” A female voice asked behind Ciel’nn, who turned to look over his shoulder. Three rangers stood close to him; one looking to him, and two others watching the battle on the bridge. Sarade’s rangers, no doubt. “They’re dueling up there.” The Dunmer replied, looking up to the bridge. “Gods, that’s… the outlaw Tellik!” He heard the ranger gasping. “The N’wah himself.” Ciel’nn narrowed his eyes - the young warrior had trouble to get on the offensive. “We have to stop them before it’s too late!” He heard the ranger saying. “No, you won’t! This is my friend’s fight. No one will interfere. Take care of those two, will you?” Ciel’nn nodded towards the two warriors, who still blocked the way.

The fight was starting to get tiring for Tellik and he could see the same for the boy. Either one could end the fight as soon as there was an opening - he knew it. He should do it for his own sake. Guessing, the boy was waiting for him to get tired and strike - that’s what he’d do, too. Damn him! Damn this weather. Tellik preferred it to be sunny when he’d win, but it seemed the gods didn’t favor either of them. His face grew hard and menacing as he approached and assaulted the boy. A series brutal of swings and gouges to put the boy on his edge.

The strength eating attacks from the eye patched man was wearing Rangalen down. He tried to parry what he could, but he knew his limit was coming rapidly. Giving up wasn’t an option for him. He had to try something. Backing away from the furious gouges, Rangalen misstepped in the middle where the bridge had a small befall and slipped, falling on his back. “This ain’t your lucky day, boy. The elf is mine!” He heard Tellik laughing at him. Curse him! His realized that Tellik couldn’t attack him at this spot - his ax would get stuck or blocked. Rangalen scrambled away while withstanding the pain in his back. He stood up, wincing and threw his shield over the edge. Time to get offensive. I don’t need a shield to kill him. The young warrior took a new stance, holding his sword and stared at Tellik. “Come on, shorpan!”

“What’s he doing?” One of the rangers wondered. “Gods be with him. This is really terrifying to witness.”

Heart racing and wide-eyed, Ciel’nn observed quietly and was biting his lower lip. Why did he throw his shield away? What is he doing? His stance… it’s familiar. For the first time he didn’t know what the Nord was up to next and it made him feel bewildered. He wanted to shout something, but nothing came out. And, it felt as time slowed down as he saw Tellik going for the kill and Rangalen went to take it, except he did an unexpected spin. Ciel’nn saw the sword slashing the older Nord’s stomach and when the spin was complete - another cut on the throat. “He’s shining.” The Dunmer murmured dreamily, smiling.

Having his upper body slashed, Tellik fell on his knees and dropped his ax. He couldn’t believe he was bested by a mere boy, who wasn’t even in his thirties. Damn the boy! Damn the elf for damaging his eye! He cast his eye on the boy. “Damn you…” With that, he fell on his side, and over the edge into the river.

The young warrior took a deep breath and fell on his knees. It had taken a lot from him. A surprise move had been enough to… Well, the brutish warrior was now gone and would not bother his friend anymore. Rangalen was pleased even as his body ached from the blows and cuts. At least Ciel’nn’s safe. That’s all that matters. “Are you alright there?” He heard Ciel’nn calling him. “Do I need to come up there?” “I’ll be down there soon.” The young warrior shouted back, before smiling to himself briefly and stood up, fainting.

They camped at Valtheim towers with the rangers, who put the young warrior on the bedroll. They took care of his wounds. One of the wounds had been severe and Ciel’nn watched as the female ranger, Anjur, patched it up neatly. “I wonder what Sarade might think of this. She wanted to bring Tellik to Windhelm for justice.” She said, sighing. “At least there’d one less outlaw in the wilds.” “How many are there then?” Ciel’nn asked, not that he was going to go after them - it wasn’t his job or desire. He felt relieved for the fact that Tellik was finally dead! But, he had said something about the Brethren ring. Might be worthy to mention that to the rangers or Sarade herself.

Anjur leaned back and nodded. “He should be alright in the morning. I’ll go prepare the meal.” She smiled at Ciel’nn.

“Do you know about the Brethren ring?” The Dunmer asked as glanced at the ranger. Judging by her reaction: shocked wide-eyes told she at least knew something, but the ranger only shook her head and walked away. CIel’nn looked to the sleeping Nord. “You used my tactic.” He whispered softly and leaned against the wall. 

I wonder when you learned it.


	38. Chapter 37

He had nowhere to run, and the old mer had him cornered. Maltrys had that mean look on his face. That mean look meant only one thing - he was about to get a beating, again. Ciel’nn knew why; he had tried to protect his mother from the violent assault that the old mer had delivered, until he had intervened. It was going to hurt for sure, but it was nothing new under this roof.

—

The Whiterun Ranger, Reja, frowned at the letter she received from Sarade, delivered by Rangalen. Ciel’nn could see her teeth gritting together as she read the letter. Bad news. He turned to look towards Whiterun in the distance; the outer structures were being reinforced. The Dunmer wondered how long it would last if a real siege would happen. How many dead? Only thing that bothered him, though, was when he should tell the Nord that he was leaving. How Rangalen would take it? He’d want to visit the Shrine of Azura with him before he’d leave.

The ranger cursed and folded the letter, putting it into her pouch. Reja looked to the young warrior and the Dunmer. “Do you two have any safe place to stay? It won’t be safe on the road for a long time.”

The young warrior frowned. “Is it the Civil War now? Or, something else?” He had the feeling they’d not been told everything. “Tellik’s gone. It should -” 

“Tellik’s nothing compared to what will come!” The ranger snapped out of the blue, then smacked her hand on her mouth. She shouldn’t have said that! Reja breathed slowly and looked the Nord again. “I meant-”

“So, there is something else after all.” Ciel’nn intervened as he turned around to face them. His tone lowered nearly to a dangerous level. “Something is obviously going on here. Something about the Brethren ring. We’re not stupid, ranger.” He noted the ranger’s gasp - so she knows something, too. “What is the Brethren ring?” The Dunmer asked in a dark but serious tone as he stared at the ranger. Is that fear?

The Ranger stared back with widened eyes. The Dunmer’s gaze was too intense for her liking. Reja saw the darkness about it, but she wasn’t afraid of the mer. No, it was the Brethren ring that she was concerned about. And, how these two knew about them, Reja didn’t know. Straightening her back, the ranger replied, “It’s better that you don’t know. Go where it’s safe. It’s Sarade’s wish.” She looked to the young warrior. “Please? I’ve sworn an oath to not tell anything about them.”

Ciel’nn scoffed before Rangalen spoke, “Somehow Tellik knew about it. Maybe he had contacted them somehow?” The young warrior wanted to know more. The way Tellik had said it… It got him thinking. If there was a fight coming - he wanted to be a part of it. He let out a frustrated sigh when Reja kept her mouth shut.

“Fine, let them come and raze this land to the ground! I don’t care anymore. Might as well as leave Skyrim for good.” Ciel’nn hissed and turned his back to them. He had had enough of this. It was last time he’d help anyone, who wasn’t close to him. He’d leave for his homeland. “Wait! Leaving?” He heard the Nord asking, surprised, but he was quiet.

“I’ll leave you two to it.” Reja said and headed into another direction. She had things to do and watch.

Rangalen turned to the mer. “You’re leaving? When had you decided about that?” He had hoped that the Dunmer would stay for longer time. He frowned to himself - he wasn’t sure if the mer had a house here in Skyrim. Just thinking about Ciel’nn leaving made the young warrior sad. Yes, he didn’t swing that way, but he cared more than he let on. “Why?”

“There are things I need to do.” Ciel’nn replied in a low tone, without looking to the Nord. “I need to go to Morrowind, and find some answers. To heal, if that’s possible…” I don’t expect you to understand. He was broken, Ciel’nn acknowledged it, and Ce’vale’s last words during the shift in Oblivion meant he had to go home. He missed Morrowind - that was clear now.

“I know you’re not yourself, but can’t the temples help at all?” Rangalen asked as he stepped closer to the mer. “What about me?” His voice was but a whisper. He didn’t want to admit that he felt already miserable. The Dunmer had taught him things he’d never thought to learn on his own. There were more things he wanted to say, but it was a mess in his mind. “When do you leave?”

“I don’t know yet, Rang.” Ciel’nn glanced at the Nord. “We would still be friends, though.” He smiled a tiny bit. “Gah, don’t look so down. It doesn’t suit you. I have a question, though.”

“What is it?” The young warrior tried to smile. He’d do anything to help the Dunmer, while he could.

“I want to visit the Shrine of Azura. Will you come along?” The Dunmer asked and gently touched the Nord’s arm. It would be fine, if the Nord didn’t want to come. Ciel’nn was certain he’d make it on his own.

The young warrior nodded. “Of course, I want to come with you. When do you want to go?” Rangalen hadn’t been at the Shrine before, so it would be exciting to see. He had heard it’s a big statue built by the Dunmer.

“Soon, but we can detour at Rorikstead, and then head to the Shrine.” Ciel’nn said in a thoughtful tone.

 

Their trip to Rorikstead was uneventful, except a lone bandit decided to attack them. He fought with the young warrior, who ended the fight with slashing at his side and stabbing through between the neck and shoulder. “Not much of a fight this one.” Rangalen said as he cleaned his sword before putting it back on his belt. “Seems there are less of his kind.”

Ciel’nn had watched the short fight and he had to admit to be impressed. “You have become ruthless, Rang.” He replied, looking at the dead bandit. Ruthless indeed. “I’d still lose to you, if we’d duel.” He heard the young warrior saying. Ciel’nn had to look up to his friend and smirked. What a fascinating idea! “Way too fast you’d lose. Do you really want to try it? I’d hate to hurt you.” 

And, it was the truth - he’d need to stop himself to go with the fullest of his speed and swings. The duel would be over in less than minute, or so Ciel’nn thought. He wouldn’t need to leave so soon. There would be time for dueling, if the Nord so wanted it. “Maybe they are afraid of the Bear-heads.” He referred to Rangalen’s earlier comment about the bandit. 

“It would be some good practice.” Rangalen replied with a smile. It would be exciting, too. He’d been hurt before, and he’d get to feel personally how the Dunmer fought. Or, perhaps he just wanted to spend more time with him. The smirk on the Dunmer’s face told him it was going to be alright. “You okay with that?”

“Well, since you’re up for it, I’m all for it! Maybe if we put on a show, they’ll give us free dinner.” Ciel’nn mused as they arrived at Rorikstead. “Let’s go ask the Inn keeper. It’s going to be fun!”

“Hey, you two!” Heddsen came to the two friends.

“Heddsen, nice to see you doing well. Where’s Elissan?” Rangalen asked. He had a strange feeling as he looked around the town. It was quiet, but it was obvious due to the attacks.

“They took her! Damn them all!” The man replied, almost tearing up. “They took Elissan away and killed all the guards. We have nothing left!”

“Taken by whom?” Ciel’nn asked in a dark tone, frowning. He had a hunch about who, but hoped he was wrong. 

“We don’t know, but they had these Bear-head type of helmets.” Heddsen groaned. “I might not see my daughter ever again! All is lost! Who even are they?”

Ciel’nn and Rangalen exchanged glances. Ciel’nn’s gaze had the darkness in it, brooding once more. The young warrior thought he’d understand it. This was bad. No, actually it was worse than they had thought. There wasn’t a lot to do, if at all - they didn’t knew anything about them. Other than that they used the Bear-Head helmets and acted like raiding bandits. Ciel’nn frowned. There’s got to be more than that. Could they be… part of the Brethren ring? If only Sarade were here!

“I’m really sorry, Heddsen. We know only as much as you do. I really wish we could help.” Rangalen said in a sincere tone. He wondered if they’d duel anymore as the Dunmer seemed to be in thoughts again. He watched Heddsen nodding sadly and walking back to the house. The young warrior took a deep breath. “Are we going to do something?” Honestly he had no idea what to do - this was beyond his limits. “We do nothing.” He heard the Dunmer’s low tone reply. “All we can do is stay over a night, and move on.” 

Despite what had happened Ciel’nn decided that they would have the friendly duel. They had taken a place to duel nearby Rorikstead. He was holding his sword in a defensive pose and nodded to the young warrior. “Come on, then.” He smiled. “It’s better that you attack first.” 

The young warrior stood in his place, having only sword in his hand. “I’ll try not to cut you down.” He smiled back. “Ha ha! Like you can!” The Dunmer laughed with a purr. Rangalen enjoyed the laugh and charged at the mer. 

Their swords clashed a couple of times before Ciel’nn side stepped and avoided the young warrior’s slash. “Good, try faster now.” He prompted his friend with a cocky expression. This is fun - it’s just like back home with Ce’vale. “Come on.” He watched the young warrior coming at him with some determination. That’s more like it. He took the blows and parried slashes that Rangalen thew at him. “My turn, prepare!” Ciel’nn announced.

The young warrior had almost a full time job to meet the mer’s slashes. He managed to block and parry several attacks that were only half powered. While at it, Rangalen paid attention how the Dunmer moved; swift and in fluid motion. So graceful. “Parry!” He heard Ciel’nn nearly shouting, before he realized he had lost the duel. The mer did a quick move to swing the Nord’s sword on the side and poked on the side with two fingers.

“You’ve lost!” Ciel’nn smirked. “Look at my fallen warrior now.” He joked as he stepped away, making a theatrical spin around, spreading his arms. For a moment he didn’t worry about a thing and all seemed to be well. “How was it, Rang? Want to re-duel?”

Losing to a friend didn’t sting as bad as losing to a brutish warrior. There was something to be learned from this. Ciel’nn really had him and won. “It was exciting.” Rangalen smiled between his breaths. “You really are something, Ciel’nn.” And, he really meant it. He could see the mer winning in some kind of arena and win fortunately. “A re-duel would be great, if we had more time. You wanted to go the shrine today, right?”

“Flatterer! I’m just a nobody, who knows how to fight.” Ciel’nn protested even though he knew he was good in combat, but only to a certain degree. Still, he gave the young warrior a shy smile. The Nord looked at him like he was some kind of hero. Pfft! He wasn’t a hero at all. “I’m not in a hurry, but maybe in a few days. We can stay here a little longer, you want to re-duel and lose again.” He teased.

Rangalen could only smile. He took in everything that Ciel’nn did and said to him. He was going to miss the Dunmer and dreaded the day he’d be leaving.


	39. Chapter 38

Ciel’nn sat on the bed while his new friend, Maros, closed the door. The older male Dunmer turned and frowned at him; the bruise was visible on his the right side of his face. He had ran away after Maltrys had forced him to get some bonemold from a tomb, then they were caught by the guard. 

Ciel’nn had ran to Mournhold, leaving his father alone with the guards. At Mournhold he wandered until he had found this hostel, where Maros worked as an entertainer. To Ciel’nn’s eyes Maros was a beautiful mer. He’d seek momentary shelter from the older mer because he knew he would be safe.

—

 

The warm lavender tea cup felt wonderful in Ciel’nn’s hands. It’s scent was calming his mind even though not fully. He’d miss this scent and the plant itself; there weren’t lavenders in Morrowind. Maybe he would collect a bunch of them before leaving. It was a nice thought. The Dunmer’s eyes shifted to the Nord, who was drinking mead and was in his own thoughts. He’s still upset that I’m leaving. Cannot be helped. He’d be alright though. Once Sarade gets him along…

The Nightgate Inn was quiet even if there was a Stormcloak patrol warming up. Rangalen glanced at them; they were quiet, too. Did they know what was going on? Other than the Civil War? His mind went back to the mer, who held his tea opposite him. How would he be alright after Ciel’nn’s gone? Maybe he should seek Sarade to tag along with her and help her with whatever was going on, like before he met the Dunmer. The young warrior let out a sigh. “Will you come back later?” He heard himself asking while staring at his mead.

“I don’t know.” Ciel’nn replied while he sipped his tea. “You’ll be alright. You’re a Nord. Tough, and all.” He added with a smile. “Will you be alright?” He heard the Nord asking next. The Dunmer was quiet for a moment before answering. “I don’t know, Rang. I don’t know if I will ever be.” It was the truth; Ciel’nn had had no idea how it was going to be when he’d reach Morrowind. He’d need to do some things before he’d know for sure, if at all. He heard the Nord sigh again.

“You’re the one who survived the massacre at Fort Kastav?” A voice asked nearby. It was a young Stormcloak soldier, who looked at Rangalen. “There really were Imperials?”

The young warrior looked to the soldier, while Ciel’nn only paid a glance at him. “What of it?” 

“Well, you’re the lucky one. How did you survive?” The young soldier asked.

“I’d rather not talk about it. It was bloody enough.” Rangalen replied, but the soldier still stood there. He didn’t want to share how he went into rage and killed the last three Imperials.

“He fought like Ysgramor, all with fire and fury. Nobody was spared!” Ciel’nn uttered in an exciting tone. “Something you all should learn about.” 

“Really? Like Ysgramor?” The young soldier gasped, his eyes widening as he looked at them both. “I think we need to re-do our fight tactics then. Excuse me.” He added and returned to his mates.

Rangalen stared at the Dunmer. “Like Ysgramor?” It had felt something else than heroic fighting.

“You have to inspire them, if you want them to fight better. Don’t you agree?” Ciel’nn shrugged and drank the rest of his tea. “Better go to rest. We’ll leave at mid day.” 

“Want me to…?” The Nord asked, but was afraid to finish his question. He wondered if the Dunmer ever wanted his comfort again. He’d been so distant. I just want to protect you, but sometimes I feel I can’t.

Ciel’nn stood up from the bench and stopped to think for a moment. “Up to you, Rang.”

 

The following day was mildly chilly as they continued their way towards the Shrine. Ciel’nn tried to stay warm inside his fur cloak while he looked ahead to see Fort Kastav ahead of them. Seeing it brought a bad memory for Ciel’nn, but he tried to keep his mind on the future, even if that felt uncertain.

“I’m surprised. Today seems colder than ever.” Rangalen said as he tried to wrap his cloak around himself. “It feels like a trial of some sort.” He glanced at the Dunmer, who walked slower beside him. How the mer stood this cold was beyond him.

“It does seem colder, but the winters of Skyrim are all the same to me.” Ciel’nn replied. He didn’t really feel the difference in the winters; all winters to him were the same since he had come to Skyrim. They all were cold and unforgiving. Why he had stayed this long, Ciel’nn couldn’t say. When he arrived the first time, he’d cursed many times how cold it was here. He’d traveled when it wasn’t too cold and stayed at Inns when it was too cold.

The statue of Azura rose huge and tall as they slowly climbed the hill with a struggle. The young warrior was worried the Dunmer would freeze frozen solid as he climbed slower after him. But, Ciel’nn’s face brightened once they stood in front of the shrine. “Finally.” He breathed as he looked up to the statue. “I’ll make a campfire if we’re going to be here for a while.” He heard the Nord saying. “Okay.”

It was magnificent statue. A real fine piece of work given the conditions of freezing winter. How they had managed to built it here was beyond the Dunmer. Still, he was kind of proud of them. While looking at the statue of Azura, Ciel’nn felt his homesickness stronger and the connection to Azura came back to him in waves. It also brought his mother to his mind and Ciel’nn had to bite his lower lip to not to try not to break into tears - he remembered the lessons from his mother.

“A lost worshipper?” A female voice said in a worrying tone, and a female Dunmer walked to them, looking to Ciel’nn. “What’s the Nord doing here?”

“I revere Azura. Not sure about being lost.” Ciel’nn replied once he located the female mer. “He’s my friend and escort.” His voice became dark as he eyed the mer.

“I am Aranea Ienith. I tend to this shrine, and I sense you’re lost.” The female mer introduced herself as she stepped closer. “You have walked on a difficult path, my child.”

Ciel’nn’s mouth went in a thin line. “I don’t need your patronizing, and I know the path I’ve taken. Leave me alone.” He didn’t feel he’d need guidance, if he needed any it must come from Lady Azura herself. He had had a strong connection with the Daedric Prince, but somehow - it felt - severed since the Dremora Lord interfered with his life. He knew the path he’d taken and paid for it. He glared at the female Dunmer, who frowned at him, but left them alone.

Watching the scene before him, Rangalen wondered if Ciel’nn was truly lost. To him, the mer seemed to be strong-willed and often knew what he was doing. He watched Ciel’nn watching the statue for some time before it became colder, and they set up the tent at the foot of the stairs - that way it was away from the wind. They ate quietly as the Dunmer seemed to be in his own thoughts for a while, and Rangalen didn’t dare to say a word. The young warrior sighed and started to clean his sword.

“Am I lost, Rang?” the Dunmer asked.

“Depends what do you mean by ‘lost’?” Rangalen replied as he glanced at his friend. “I don’t think so.”

“The way she said it… I mean do they really see if one’s lost.”

“Do you think you’re lost, Ciel’nn? My friend Snow-claw once said, “If you ever doubt yourself, stay true to yourself because only you know your way, or what you do want.” The young warrior frowned as he couldn’t recall what he had heard. “I mean, you only know yourself.”

“Thanks, Rang.”

__

On they way back, there were more Stormcloak patrols on the move. When they asked why, the only answers was “Someone saw a black cloaked figure down the road.” Ciel’nn frowned at that, and Rangalen sighed. “Better be careful. I wish we’d had horses.”

After walking with a patrol for some time, Rangalen was looking around and surveyed the mountain edge. The figure in the black cloak bothered him and it put him on edge. He glanced at the Dunmer, who was frowning at their surroundings. He looked at the guards around them - they looked worried. I guess it wasn’t just a rumor. His eyes caught a glimpse of a cloaked figure ahead on the mountain rise and it aimed something at towards… them? No!

“Ciel’nn, look out!” Rangalen shouted and his legs moved on their own, placing himself in front of the startled Dunmer. He felt pain in his chest as if a crossbow bolt had penetrated his armor and hit near his heart. They both fell down. The young warrior felt his life fading away. “Ciel…”

“Rang!” Ciel’nn exclaimed, looking at his friend. “What…?” His eyes narrowed as he saw the bolt sticking out of the Nord’s chest. “No…Rang!” He looked into the Nord’s half closed eyes. Ciel’nn tried to understand what happened while he realized his friend was dying. His trembling hand reached out to brush out the hair of Rangalen’s face. “Rang? To Sovngard now?” He felt the young warrior’s hand on his. “I… saved… you…” Ciel’nn watched how those misty blue eyes closed for the last time. “Rangalen….?” 

He blinked as the tears rolled out down his cheek while he was slightly aware of the patrol men shouting and one of them coming towards him.

You’ve lost someone again.   
I am alone once more.  
Alone in the darkness.

You must have gone to Sovngard now, to party with the other heroes. I’ll miss you. I’ll find your murderer. Goodbye friend. You were dear to me.

Ciel’nn narrowed his watering eyes as something about the bolt caught his attention. He looked closer to it. It was still coated in… poison? Rangalen was shot with a poisoned bolt. An assassin? “Take care of him.” He said to the patrol guard, who was knelt next to him. “Poor boy. Where are you going?” He heard him saying. Ciel’nn stood up a bit wobbly and growled. “To find the killer.” With that, he walked towards the mountain rise and eyed it.

Crack!

The Dunmer’s head turned towards the sound as his eyes narrowed into slits. The cloaked figure appeared in his view as its invisibility spell ended and it sprinted away. Ciel’nn recognized the cloak with gilded edges - a Thalmor assassin! He sprinted after the figure as fast as his legs let him. At this point he realized what he must do. His eyes were on the running Thalmor Assassin, who desperately tried to get away from him as if he was afraid of the Dunmer.

Ciel’nn ditched the fur cloak so he could run faster. To his luck, the other assassin had difficulties and had slowed down on the run. They ran for sometime until Ciel’nn caught up with the assassin before the Nightgate Inn. He tackled the Thalmor assassin in the snow and rolled on him in a fluid motion, with his dagger in his hand, on the other mer’s throat. Ciel’nn took a brief moment to look on the mer who had killed his friend - an cocky Altmer bastard, who possibly was older by a few years. The Dunmer scowled before hissing darkly. “Who sent you? And, why him?”

The Thalmor assassin cursed. “It was meant for you, fool! I’m not saying anything more.” His mouth went to a thin line. Surely this fool of a Dunmer wouldn’t dare to kill him - him a Thalmor.

“N’wah!” Ciel’nn shifted his dagger onto the mer’s neck. “You will talk!” he hissed, making a tiny cut. The Altmer gasped, realizing the mer’s blade was probably poisoned - he’d start shaking and choking soon. Ciel’nn smirked darkly. “I don’t have time for this!” He slashed the Altmer’s cheek with his dagger that had paralyzing poison. When the mer wasn’t able to move, Ciel’nn ruffled through his cloak and found a letter with an order to kill him and the young warrior if possible, for interfering with their business? What business? Ciel’nn wondered. The letter had two signatures; Elewen and Ancano. “Seems like I need to visit the Embassy.” He purred in a dark tone. “It will be fun.”

The Altmer’s eyes widened as Ciel’nn took a small poison bottle and coated his other dagger with it. “Everyone who hurts, or kills my friends, will suffer.” He coldly looked into the mer’s eyes before stabbing the mer’s chest, next to the heart.

Everyone will suffer. I promise this, Rangalen.


	40. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

Ciel’nn was studying new alchemy recipes while sipping his tea. He had found a new book for advanced poisons which had peaked his interest, but his focus wasn’t sharp. It was as if something was bothering him.

He was waiting for Ce’vale to come back from a mission for the Morag Tong. Usually his cousin would send a letter, or a note saying if he’d be delayed, so Ciel’nn wouldn’t worry too much. But, it had been more than a few days now and not a single word from Ce’vale. Maybe it’s nothing, Ciel’nn thought. He’d wait a few days more.

When he didn’t hear from his cousin for a week, Ciel’nn decided to go and find out. He packed his things into a backpack and headed out. He also had this dreadful feeling of something gone awry. He couldn’t explain why, but it made him worried beyond reason.

Ciel’nn decided to ask one person, who he knew had contacts with the Morag Tong. Someone had to know something.

—

The Thalmor Embassy wasn’t a lot to look at. It looked small to Ciel’nn when he laid his narrowed eyes on it. A part of him was excited and thrilled on the prospect of doing what he did best and another part of him was slightly anxious and afraid. This wasn’t normally what he did, but Ciel’nn had a plan of how to proceed and get to the two mer who were responsible for the Nord’s death. He gritted his teeth whenever he thought about it. I’ll avenge your death, friend. 

Avenge… It was first time he was going to do so. The first time he was able to do it.

Ciel’nn ducked himself into a small place to hide for the time being and he listened if the ruckus had caused an alarm, but so far it was quiet. He had successfully fooled the gate guard in the disguise of a Thalmor agent in robes. It was cold and he was shaking while he thought of his next move. The inner courtyard had more guards undoubtedly, but it was also night time - he’d use the shadows.

Approaching the inner courtyard, Ciel’nn tried to move as casually as The Thalmor Agents he’d seen walking - proud and confident. He had to keep his head a bit lower even if the hood covered his head and hid it in the hood’s shadow. He strolled between a wizard and a soldier, coughing abruptly. “Have you caught a cold, friend?” he heard the Wizard asking him. Ciel’nn nodded shortly. “I’m afraid so.” The altmer frowned. “Your voice is…” The Dunmer nearly froze in his place as he eyed the people around. His heart was racing. 

For Rang. 

In a fluid motion, Ciel’nn stabbed the wizard in the abdomen with his poison coated dagger. His free hand pulled out his sword, also poisoned with a magicka sapping effect. It would be a short time before another wizard would rush in. The wizard grunted in surprise and fell down. Ciel’nn turned to the soldier nearby and deflected his assault, countering it with quick side slash.

Ciel’nn’s mind was dark while he ended the lives of the Altmer. He was on a spree and screams of agony were soothing music for him. His moves were precise and liquid movements. It was like as if Mephala guided him in his darkness. Ciel’nn wasn’t sure. His mind was set to kill the next Altmer soldier, while he waited for the wizard to appear.

A spell hit his back, making the Dunmer stagger and groan in a deep tone. His disguise had caught fire and Ciel’nn had to work fast to get rid of it by sheathing his blades for a brief moment as he took the robes off him, then tossing them at the wizard. Ciel’nn dived into a roll on the side and got up with his blades ready, scowling.

The fight with the wizard was trying. His body was hurting from the fire spells that were thrown at him. Still, he struggled moving towards the wizard with his teeth gritted together. The wizard snarled something about Altmer superiority, but it only fueled Ciel’nn’s hatred and he pressed on. He smelled his netch armor charring… The Dunmer made a wild last dash with his dagger ready and let his blade sink into the wizard’s side, twisting it.

Breathing fast, Ciel’nn took a deep breath and continued his killing spree. Elewen and Ancano wouldn’t be far away now - a dark smile spread on the Dunmer’s face. He approached the last building, taking a wild guess where the two Altmer were. Ciel’nn took a health potion and drank it. It wouldn’t be enough to heal the burns and cuts; there would be time for that later. He glanced quickly around if there was more to fight but he was alone for the time being. He used that time for re-poisoning his dagger with the oldest poisons he’d made and the tip of his sword with a paralyzing poison. These two promised a great deal of agony.

Lock-picking the front door caused some problems for the Dunmer and he cursed in his mind while his fingers were cold. He managed to open it after several attempts and slipped in quietly.

To Ciel’nn’s delight, the hall was empty so he thought the pair of Altmer were upstairs. Probably enjoying each other’s company. Still, he crept across the hall in caution and found the stairs. The second floor had one single guard and the Dunmer crept closer, using the shadows as his cover. The guard yawned as if he was bored and failed to see the figure that sneaked upon him, slitting his throat. He was quietly laid down by Ciel’nn, who then listened in next to the door.

“He had killed many of the patrols and it’s causing harm in our project. It’s an insult!” A female Altmer’s voice said.

“Elewen dear, we shall celebrate when the rascal is dead. Then, we’ll go after his friend.” A male Altmer voice replied. “Where is my nephew by the way? He should be here by now.”

“You sent your own nephew to kill the rascal?”

“He’s completed his training in assassination. There shouldn’t be problems.”

“Oh, Ancano dear, you’re so cruel, even to your own family.”

“Anything to please you, my dear.” To this Elewen laughed.

The two Altmer were about to kiss each other, when Ciel’nn entered the room. Their nearly surprised faces greeted him which he enjoyed and he greeted them in turn with a darkened expression. It felt an eternity before anyone moved.

Ancano shook off his surprise and moved in front of Elewen. “I’ll have him!” He prepared his fire spell while the Dunmer had moved against him and slashed Ancano’s hand. “Ha! Just a cut!” he sneered at the Dunmer and extended his hand to cast the fireball at him.

Ciel’nn groaned as he fell to one knee, gritting his teeth together. It hurt so much that he thought he’d be not able to move. Not fire again… He’d need a new set of netch armor at this rate. He listened to Ancano’s sneers until he heard him gasping and struggling. “What did you… Argh!” He heard Ancano collapsing to the floor, screaming in agony. “Elewen!” Ciel’nn smirked as the poison had started to work. “Your nephew is dead!” Ciel’nn stated the fact for the agent and his only reply was more screaming, perhaps in anger, but more in agony.

The head ambassador didn’t move to help Ancano, but her expression told Ciel’nn that she indeed cared for the fool of the agent. Elewen’s eyes fixed on the Dunmer, who stared at her. “You… you should be dead!” she said in a stern tone. “I’ll finish you myself!” The Ambassador prepared her lightning spell.

The Dunmer felt something cracking inside him. “My friend died because of you! He died by protecting me, N’wah! Now you both shall die!” Ciel’nn shouted in such fury as if the Red Mountain had erupted again. He took a step to dash towards Elewen, but was stopped by her lightning bolt. It took his breath away from him as he collapsed on the floor while they both heard Ancano’s screaming slowly quieting down. The poison had spread in the mer’s system; he’ll not be a problem anymore.

I refuse to die here and like this. I should get up before she -

Then get up and finish your work. 

Ciel’nn wasn’t sure if he heard right; maybe he was finally losing it. Cousin?

Get up and finish your work. The voice sounded familiar and it demanded him to act.

“Ancano! Answer me!” Elewen shouted, but the Agent didn’t reply. “Ancano..? Tch. Useless!”

Ciel’nn shifted slowly in his place, moved his legs closer to him and pushed himself up. He let out a dark chuckle and looked to a puzzled Elewen while he let out a sheeting hiss. His gaze darkened when the Ambassador’s mouth went into a thin line, readying herself to cast another spell.

The Ambassador extended her arm to cast, but the Dunmer was faster and tackled her on the floor. Ciel’nn’s dagger hovered above Elewen’s horrified face. “Aw, look at you, Ambassador. Frightened as a small rat in the midst of the cliff-racers.” Then his face grew dark and serious as he shifted his dagger and he stabbed slowly at her side, close to the vital parts. Ciel’nn felt her body fighting against the old and potent poison. He backed away and got back on his feet, wincing.

Elewen tried to scream, but her voice was stuck as the poison began to spread through her system. It was a virulent one. Tears rolled down her cheek as her body went through shocks as each section of her system shut down, nearing her heart. 

Watching the silent agony of the Ambassador, Ciel’nn was content to look as it happened. He was content for his work even if his body ached. Being starkly aware of the fact he shouldn’t linger here for long, he took a potion and drank it. He glanced around the room absently before he looked at Elewen again. Not long to go, Rang. That poison for her, I made it myself.

The door was busted open and Ondolemar stared at the scene before him, startling the Dunmer in the process. “What in Auri-El’s name?!” Ondolemar frowned deeply at the smaller mer. The Altmer witnessed Elewen taking her last breath while Ancano was already gone. But, why was Ancano was with her? Wasn’t Elewen his lover?

Ciel’nn’s self-preservation instincts kicked in and he rushed towards the Altmer at the door, pushing him away with all his strength. He heard Ondolemar cursing behind him as he dashed along the corridor. Find a room with a window. He winced in pain. By Azura! It hurts so much. If only I can get out of here…

He came by a room that door was ajar and he quickly peeked in. The room had a window that seemed to be breakable. Hurrying inside, CIel’nn was certain Ondolemar was coming after him.

“You’ll not get away with this, dark elf!” Ondolemar’s angered voice echoed in the night. “I’ll not rest until I have you and make you pay! You will pay, do you hear me?! I will hunt you!”

His sight was blacking out and came again as Ciel’nn crawled in the snow. He had no strength in him and he was crawling by sheer willpower and survival instinct. Every muscle of his body was on fire and screaming for rest, healing. He had gotten several cuts that were bleeding. It’s done, friend… It’s so cold. Ciel’nn wanted to rest, but he tried to crawl further.

I’m so tired… 

Darkness came over him as he stopped moving as his eyes slowly closed.

__

How many times have I been rescued? Ciel’nn had no idea, but he was rescued by an Imperial scout called Taranal, who was a friend of Sarade, and one of her rangers. Taranal had brought him to the ranger lodge that was hidden from plain sight. Ciel’nn had been cautious of the Imperial being an Imperial, but the man had assured him that he only followed Sarade’s words. “We rangers have more important things to do than do the Jarl’s bidding and other mundane matters.” 

Once properly healed, Ciel’nn headed to Windhelm intending to attend the young warrior’s funeral, but when he reached the city he was told he had missed the ceremony by a week. This was upsetting for the Dunmer and he asked where the grave was. Ciel’nn followed the man called Snow-Claw, who was the young warrior’s friend. “I’ll miss him, too.” The man said, patting the mer’s shoulder before leaving him in peace. Ciel’nn bit his lower lip as he thought of what to say. In fact he had a lot to say, but he had difficulty to keep it together.

I’m sorry I’m late, friend. I came to say goodbye before I leave. Ciel’nn was quiet for a moment while tears rolled down his cheeks. I wonder what the Hall of Heroes is like. Maybe it’s bigger than a Jarl’s long-house, I don’t know… I’m going to miss you, Rang. I meant to come back to check on you after I ‘d return from Morrowind, but now… I don’t really know! I don’t know if I can handle it. It hurts too much.

If you see Tellik there, cut his head off. It’s damn ugly... I’m leaving now, and who knows if I’ll ever come back later. Only Azura knows. Goodbye, Rangalen. You were the best friend I ever had. Ciel’nn put a nightshade on the grave and waited a moment before turning away.

 

Having packed the things he needed for the return trip and saying goodbye to the Dunmer of Gnisis Corner Club, Ciel’nn headed to the docks in the evening. It was snowing and he took a deep breath. He was walked down the stairs when he heard a female voice behind him.

“Leaving without saying a goodbye?”

Ciel’nn swallowed as he turned to face the woman. “Sarade…” 

The Huntress walked to him. There was no need of words between them. Sarade knew what had had happened and she looked to be in mourning as he did. Ciel’nn had to bite his lower lip to burst to cry, though Sarade took him into an embrace as she knelt down. She let him hug her back and lay his head on her shoulder. “It’s alright, Ciel’nn.” The huntress whispered gently brushing his back. “I miss him, too.” She looked to the Dunmer. “When things are calmer here, you may safely visit again.” Sarade smiled, but Ciel’nn managed only to shrug. “Well, only you know when you’re ready. Safe journey, friend.” May Kyne watch over your journey, Ciel’nn.

“Sera.” Ciel’nn said quietly, nodding. He turned around and walked to the Captain to pay for his trip to Raven Rock. He went to his seat, his lower lip trembling and sat down while the crew prepared the boat for the journey. He couldn’t look at Sarade for the last night. 

It was then when they departed from the harbor, Ciel’nn broke down in tears, while he curled lower, covering his face and cried inconsolably. He’d lost another friend, who was dear to him and all that had happened before - it had broken him into the pieces. He hadn’t wanted to feel like this ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! It have been a roller coaster going with this story!


End file.
